De escobas y corazones rotos
by Naluma5
Summary: Son la tercera generación. Cada uno tiene su propia historia, sus propios errores, amores, decepciones,... CAPITULO 31 Rose/Scor/Lily Lysander, Lorcan, James Sirius, Fred,... Todos tienen algo que contar...
1. Futuro

Hola soy Naluma5 y quiero empezar este fic que sera mi primer proyecto que lleve yo sola, después de leer muchos fics me he animado a escribir uno de la tercera generación que espero que os guste mucho me gustaría recibir reviews anónimos o de cuentas aunque sea con un simple ok o ''me gusta/no me gusta'' la verdad es que anima mucho y bueno deciros que todo lo que reconozcáis es obra de la gran J.K Rowling y lo que no producto de mi imaginación ;) Hoy empezamos con James. A lo mejor no soy muy constante con lo que duren los fics perdonadme intentare hacer los capítulos cortos y actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

Estos primeros capitulos son solo presentaciones juro solemnemente que luego mejora y mucho XD (Que quereis una debe darse amor propio...)

**De escobas y corazones rotos**

_'**'El futuro es nuestro refugio ante la feroz competencia de nuestros antepasados.''**_

-_Gilbert Keith Chesterton (1874-1936) Escritor Británico_

Futuro; adj. Que esta por venir.

Llevo demasiado tiempo pensando en esa palabra. No quiero pensar más.

Vuelvo a revisar mi habitación en busca de algún objeto que me pueda faltar y vuelvo a ver la carta que deje sobre el escritorio, y sin saber porque sonrio. Ella estara en el tren con Lorcan, Lysander y Fred no falta mucho para que nos veamos.

Una vez escuche que el perfecto grupo tiene cinco integrantes ; El líder que obviamente soy yo, el segundo líder que seria Fred el guapo que seria Lorcan aunque lo veo una tontería ya que él y Lysander son como dos gotas de agua quitando el carácter de cada uno, el Listo que sin duda seria Lys que es el cerebro de todos nuestros planes y la chica, esa solo podía ser una: Amy.

Nosotros somos los encargados de protegerla desde el primer momento en que me la encontré en el tren y es que nunca olvidare lo que le hizo esa arpía. Desde ese momento se hizo amiga de todos nosotros y es mi mejor amiga ya que ella es la única que sabe aconsejarme sobre ciertos temas como...Samantha Cole la chica que me intente ligar a finales de este año es una Hufflepuff bonita aunque en palabras de Amy un poco hueca, aún y así me he estado carteando con ella este verano a ver que pasa.

Son las 10:30 a.m como no baje mamá va a estar como loca, cojo el baúl y en este momento me encantaría poder practicar magia ya libremente, pero sé que eso no ocurrirá hasta el año que viene cuando cumpla los diecisiete, así que comienzo a arrastrarlo por las escaleras de mi casa en el Valle de Godric's Hallows mientras miro todo a mi alrededor ya que no voy a volver hasta navidad. Godric es también el hombre que fundo mi casa; Gryffindor, es la mejor casa, allí solo van los mejores y los valientes como yo y mis amigos.

En la puerta están mi hermano-grandolordeculo-Albus Severus , la mayoría de la gente dice que es muy simpático y amable... Yo lo veo como una serpiente pero aun así legal, al fin y al cabo es mi hermano, y según me han dicho llevamos los mismos genes así que algo bueno tenia que tener ( la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo nos llevamos bien, pero en Hogwarts tengo que mantener mi imagen de chico duro de Gryffindor).

Mi padre el gran salvador del mundo mágico, y la verdad es que cuando lo miro me siento orgulloso de llevar su apellido pero también me da miedo no estar a la altura. Mi madre, la ganadora por cinco años del premio a la maga más bella en la revista corazón de bruja antes de tenerme a mi , y es que ella fue una gran jugadora en las Harpies llevó a su equipo 4 años a la victoria de los 5 que estuvo y ahora es una gran escritora de la sección de deportes en el profeta.

-¿Ya estamos listos? - pregunto.

-¡Ya voyyyyyyyyyy!- Una pequeña de cabellera pelirroja baja las escaleras y ahí esta la diablillo la culpable de la mitad de problemas en los que me meto en Hogwarts (la otra mitad suelen ser por bromas)- ¡En marcha ! Alan me estará esperando.

-Lily ¿quien es Alan?- dice mi padre, ¡Ja! Chupate esa enana.

-Harry no te preocupes conocemos al chico, ¿No te acuerdas de Alan Thomas el hijo de Dean?

-¿Alan? ¿Hijo de Dean? ¿No será el Dean que tu y yo sabemos no?- Ahora papá mira serio a mamá creo que aquí hay una parte de la historia que nos estamos perdiendo...

-¿Sabes que ? Me encanta cuando te pones celoso...- Mama le da un beso y parece que papá ya ni se acuerda de lo que estábamos hablando.

-¡Puaj! ¿Tienen que hacer eso cuando estamos nosotros delante? - dice Al.

-Lo que pasa Albus es como tu nunca has besado nadie...- dice Lils.

-¿Y tu que sabes enana?- contesta él, se ha puesto rojo como un tomate lo que quiere decir que la enana ha dado en el clavo.

-Como Scorpius y tu sigáis así no encontrareis pareja ni para el baile de graduación- dice James entre risas. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como mi hermana se sonroja ante la mención del nombre del mejor amigo rubio de mi hermano pero no le doy importancia la enana ya tiene novio ¿no?

-Bueno tu dile a Alan que tenga cuidado...

-¡Mamaaaaaaa! Dile a James que no se meta con Alan.

-James Sirius Potter como me diga tu hermana que te metes con alguno de sus amigos te las veras conmigo- ya esta si ha dicho el nombre entero mejor no rechistar pero no es mi culpa de tener que honrar el nombre de mis antecesores y es que si, soy James Sirius Potter dos nombre que llevo con mucha honra ya que pertenecieron a los dos grandes merodeadores de Hogwarts de los cuales uno fue mi abuelo y el otro el padrino de mi padre y es que habiendo heredado el gusto por las bromas y ser travieso de ellos, la inteligencia de mi abuela y teniendo a disposición todos los artículos nuevos y en pruebas de sortilegios Weasley (porque hice un trato con el tío George y nos deja coger lo que queramos si luego hacemos publicidad y decimos a la gente de donde hemos comprado los artículos) buen todo eso sumado, puede ser una mezcla peligrosa...

-No te preocupes enana él y yo solo tendremos una charla … de hombre a hombre - le susurró para que solo me oiga ella, le guiño un ojo y acto seguido me meto en el auto no puedo esperar a llegar a la estación y es que hoy empiezo mi sexto curso en Hogwarts la mayor escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Hasta aquí todo el próximo cap les presentare a Amy que sera una de las grandes protagonistas en esta historia.

Nos leemos Naluma5

ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW ;)

V


	2. Amigos

Hola soy Naluma5 otra vez y os traigo el segundo capitulo como os dije toca Amy una de las más importantes. Quiero agradecer a **SiriuslyPadfood96 **, a **Kendra Dhyanna** y a **Jhl89 **por sus reviews . Una aclaración este fic **no** sera Slash James/Scor es solo que al principio intervendrán más.

Agradecerle también a Patri por hacerme de Betareader extraoficial. Muchas gracias y recordad LOS REVIEWS SE ACEPTAN!

**De escobas y corazones rotos**

_**''En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber''**_

_-William Shakespeare (1564-1616) Escritor Británico._

-Buenos días preciosa-entre abro los ojos y la poca luz que entra me hace daño en los ojos así que me oculto con mis brazos y doy una vuelta sobre mi misma en la cama- Amy cariño si no espabilas no llegaremos y ya sabes como se pone el trafico para ir hasta la estación.

Ya esta con mencionar esa palabra ''estación'' se me va todo el sueño que me podía quedar abro los ojos y veo a mi madre, ahora que me fijo esta mucho más demacrada que hace tres meses y es que la quimio no le sienta bien a nadie.

Hace tres meses que a mi madre le detectaron cáncer y dos que esta haciendo la quimio , estos meses han sido horribles yendo de un hospital a otro, ayudándola a ella y manteniendo la casa, ya que yo soy su único apoyo. Me preocupa mucho dejarla aquí sola, me da miedo de que pueda pasarle algo mientras yo no estoy pero ella ha insistido en que no diga tonterías y que viaje este año como los demás a la escuela y acabe mis estudios elementales de magia.

Me quedan solo dos años pero la verdad después de pasar con los TIMOS necesarios es que me gustaría ser medimaga.

Para ayudar a gente enferma como mi madre a recuperarse.

Es una pena que los muggles aún no hayan encontrado una cura para esta enfermedad pero lo cierto es que he estado buscando y al parecer los magos han estado investigando pero tampoco han encontrado nada.

-Buenos días mamá- le doy un abrazo y noto lo mucho que se ha adelgazado.

-Princesa vístete ya tienes tu desayuno en la cocina no tardes mucho y no te olvides nada.

-Sí mamá- Veo como se levanta de la cama con un poco de dificultad y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Comienzo a levantarme me miro en el espejo, yo también he sufrido con ella y es que me he adelgazado diez kilos, se podría decir que la comida de los hospitales no es muy buena y es que yo no quería salir de allí y dejarla sola. La verdad es que me sientan bien los kilos de menos yo siempre he estado ''gordita'' y ahora me he quedado delgada, no como un palo, sino con la suficiente ''chicha'' donde se necesite.

Me pongo unos shorts y una blusa fina pero de manga larga la verdad es que ya empieza a refrescar miro por la ventana y me doy cuenta de que Fresa ya ha llegado de llevarle la carta a James, abro la ventana para dejar que entre y le doy una chuchería de lechuza para premiarla por su comportamiento, le tengo mucho cariño a esta lechuza parda ya que fue un regalo de navidades de James en segundo año cuando tan solo era una pequeña bolita con plumas.

Me peino mi pelirrojo cabello ondulado y es que esa es la única parte de mi cuerpo que siempre me ha gustado además de mis ojos azules y es que ahora me llega por la cintura decido ponerme una diadema fina de color azul que combina con mis ojos y la blusa para así dejarlo suelto.

Me voy a la cocina donde mi madre esta sentada tomándose un vaso de leche y veo que tiene otro para mi, me siento con ella. La verdad es que vivimos en un piso muy pequeño con dos habitaciones, una para ella y una para mi, un baño suficiente para las dos, esta pequeña cocina y una pequeña salita de estar.

La verdad es que no me quejo se lo difícil que ha sido para ella sacarme sola hacia adelante y es que nunca conocí a mi padre. Mi mamá me ha contado que ellos dos se enamoraron un verano en el que el tenia 26 años y ella 23, él es el mago por lo que soy mestiza, pero él provenía de una familia tradicional maga por lo que tenia ya un matrimonio de conveniencia, en serio, ¿Quien en el siglo XXI hace todavía cosas de esas? Suena... ¿rudimentario?

Pero bueno la verdad es que mi padre al parecer nunca llegó a saber que yo nací y la verdad es que yo nunca lo he necesitado, siempre me ha bastado con mi madre por lo que no siento la necesidad de conocerlo aunque si la curiosidad del ¿como será?

Se que el cabello lo he sacado a mi madre por que he visto fotos suyas de joven y era igual de pelirroja que yo pero al parecer los ojos son de mi padre,...

-Amy ¿que te pasa? Hoy estas en la luna, hazme el favor de sentarte y desayuna o al final llegaras tarde.

…**...**

Camino por el anden 9 ¾, me despido por última vez de mi madre con la mano y subo al tren, comienzo a caminar por los pasillos, ¿es cosa mia o los de primero cada vez son mas bajitos?, lo cierto es que el pasillo esta a rebosar saludo a uno o dos compañeros que reconozco a mi paso, y me dirijo a mirar en cual de los vagones puede estar James, Fred o alguno de los gemelos, y es que, sí, mis mejores amigos siempre han sido chicos y es que aún me cuerdo cuando me ayudaron en primer viaje del tren.

**Flashback**

_Voy caminando mirando todo a mi alrededor parece que me faltan ojos y es que todo es tan bonito._

_Aún no me puedo creer que sea maga, ¿yo? Yo que solo creía que eso solo existían en las películas, lo cierto es que veo todo menos por donde voy,..._

_¡Bam!_

_Me caigo al suelo dando un culetazo y se me cae todas las hojas y los libros que llevaba en una mano._

_-¡Estúpida Foca muggle de mierda! ¿Has visto lo que has hecho?- me grita alguien que identifico como el objeto de mi colisión._

_Levanto la mirada y veo una niña que debe ser de mi edad, es morena con el cabello largo con unos ojos azules de un tono parecido al mio, pero lo que mas me asusta es la cara de desprecio y de superioridad con la que me mira._

_Al momento se me empiezan a empañar los ojos y es una cosa que me da mucha rabia pero que no puedo evitar y es que de verdad me afecta que las personas se metan con físico del cual no estoy contenta además identifico la otra palabra como un insulto pero no conozco su significado a lo mejor no lo es pero la ha dicho con tanto asco que me hace sentirme sucia._

_Miro al suelo y empiezo a recoger mis cosas._

_-¿Quien te has creído que eres para poder tocarme y mucho menos tirar mis pertenencias que seguro que valen más que toda tu casa entera?_

_-Ya vale ¿no? Te estas pasando tres pueblos quieres dejarla en paz que lo ha hecho sin querer- dice una voz de niño y al instante me siento agradecida por evitarme tener que hablar con semejante arpía._

_-¿Y tu quien eres si se puede saber? Me da igual, pero te voy a decir una cosa niñato si te crees que me puedes hablar así como si fueras el rey o algo importante...te equivocas._

_-Hola- veo que el chico que al parecer me estaba defendiendo se ha agachado a mi lado y me esta ayudando a recoger- Mi nombre es James Sirius Potter, también soy de primer año- Me tiende una mano y me sonríe._

_-A-amy Williams – le digo y estrecho su mano._

_-Encantado de conocerte Amy ven acompañame te puedes quedar en un vagón conmigo y mis amigos- dice sonriendo y sin soltarme la mano-._

_-¡Oye tú! Quien te crees que eres para darme la espalda e ignorarme espera creo que ya se tu nombre era algo como mmm ¿Moby Dick? Si creo que ese era tu nombre..._

_-A ver amargada que ya esta bien que te he dicho que la dejes..._

_-San Potter se puede saber que te ha dado con ¿esta?- dice con desprecio mirándome._

_-Esta... Alyssa Nott ¿por que ese es tu nombre verdad? Es mi nueva amiga Amy y si te vuelves a meter con ella te estarás metiendo conmigo y no te conviene._

_-¿Es eso una amenaza?_

_-¿Amenaza? no Nott es una advertencia- entonces le guiñó un ojo y me guió hasta un vagón._

**Fin del Flashback**

Y así es como conocí a James desde entonces hemos sido mejores amigos, los dos quedamos en Gryffindor y también conocí a los demás chicos que me cuidan como si fuere una hermanita o una prima pequeña y lo cierto es que les estoy agradecida por que hicieron de mis años en Hogwarts los más especiales.

Llego a uno de los últimos vagones donde se oye mucho ruido y abro.

-¿Donde están mis hombres preferidos?

Hasta aquí el segundo cap espero que les haya gustado y espero sus REVIEWS

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Éxito

Hola! Hoy vengo con Rose Weasley que dará muchos cambios en esta historia :) Le tengo muchas cosas preparadas. Ayy! Ron preparate para los dolores de cabeza!

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **SiriuslyPadfoot96** pos ser tan constante con sus reviews y os digo que ella también acaba de empezar una historia Slash AU Sirius/Remus pasaros que esta muy bien.

Y también dedicárselo a mi **PotterMalfoyLove** también ya conocida como mi Patri/Betareader Extraoficial.

Sin más dilación el tercer capitulo !

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**3.Éxito.**

_**''El éxito consiste en obtener lo que se desea. La felicidad, en disfrutar lo que se obtiene.''**_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882) Poeta y pensador Estadounidense._

Siempre he pensado que soy una persona exitosa, cuando de pequeña fui a la guardería con niños muggles fui la primera en aprender a leer y a escribir cuando algunos aún ni siquiera sabían dibujar un sol. En el colegio siempre era la que mejores notas sacaba de la clase. Cuando llegue a Hogwarts quede en Ravenclaw donde van los más inteligentes, siempre he sido la primera aquí también, era la que más puntos conseguía para mi casa cuando algún profesor preguntaba en clase.

En los deportes, llevo siendo cazadora desde segundo año, era la más joven del equipo y es que se podría decir que mi padre paso de comprarme un andador y fue directamente a comprarme una escoba. En el amor se podría decir que he tenido suerte por que tuve dos relaciones el año pasado con dos chicos más mayores que yo, se podía decir que eran inteligentes y eran muy, pero que muy guapos, el problema era que siempre me sentía vacía o incompleta, nunca acabábamos de encajar y yo me acababa cansando por lo que cortaba, sí, yo fui la que corte, con los dos.(si os lo preguntáis mi padre nunca se entero de esto)

Cuando acabe ya tenia un montón de chicos pidiéndome salir a Hogsmade o haciéndome otro tipo de proposiciones.

La verdad es que me gusta mi cuerpo soy alta, más de lo normal en una chica, soy delgada, aunque no me privo nunca de nada a la hora de comer,( por algo soy una Weasley), tengo el cabello por los hombros pelirrojo y ondulado, pero mucho más manejable que el de mi madre, y unos ojos azules que todos dicen que he sacado del abuelo.

Este año tengo que hacer los TIMOS, mi madre esta segura de que sacare en todos Extraordinario, la verdad es que a veces siento que me presiona un poco, este verano cuando me llego la carta para ir a comprar los libros recibí mi insignia de prefecta, sí, este año también tengo que ser prefecta, se que tendría que estar feliz y orgullosa pero me siento abrumada.

También me sabe mal por Emma, mi mejor amiga desde que entramos en Ravenclaw, la conocí cuando me senté por primera vez en el Gran Comedor recién acabada la selección y nos toco sentarnos una al lado de la otra, ella es una chica super linda e inteligente (la segunda de la clase por detrás de mi), y es que yo se que aunque no lo dijera , a ella le hacia ilusión ser prefecta y a mi no me hubiera importado cederle el puesto.

Al menos me compraron una escoba nueva. Aún me acuerdo de la cara que pusieron Hugo, Al, Lily y James cuando la vieron y es que papá y mamá estaban tan contentos que me compraron la nueva Estrella Fugaz 3000, Al dijo que no era justo, que eso seria tener ventaja este año.

El también esta muy contento por que le hicieron capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin de este año, dice que el prefiere ser capitán que prefecto, aunque yo creo que esta un poco celoso de su mejor amigo Scorpius que es el que si se llevo la insignia.

Ahora mismo estoy en la parte delantera del expreso, me dirijo a mi primera reunión como prefecta, abro la puerta del vagón y entro, solo hay la mitad de gente que debería estar aquí y se supone que faltan cinco minutos para empezar la reunión, odio la inpuntualidad.

Me voy para la primer fila de sillas que hay y me encuentro con Lysander, es el hijo de la tía Luna lo conozco desde que era un bebe pero aunque lo aprecio como a un primo no puedo evitar notar que el verano le ha sentado muy bien, le sonrío y le saludo con la mano, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de empezar a hablar con él en estos momentos.

Notó que alguien me pica la espalda y me giro.

-¡Hyp!-grito.

-Rosie, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames ni Hyp ni Hyperion o Scor o Scorpius o Malfoy si lo prefieres.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Desde cuando eres tan frió conmigo?Y yo te he dicho mil veces a ti que no me llames Rosie si no Rose, se que eres lento pero es corto, lo recordaras- le doy una sonrisa- ¡Has crecido! Me sacas una cabeza...- si, puede parecer imposible que una Weasley y un Malfoy se lleven bien, ¿pero que se le va a hacer? El es el mejor amigo de primo además es agradable (y guapo) y el chico se hace querer.

-Que se le va a hacer Weasley te vas a quedar a la altura de un Elfo...-le doy un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auch! ¿Sabes que me haces daño?

-¿Sabes que no lo hago por cariño cuando te pego?- digo en el mismo tono burlón que él.

Me saca la lengua y yo le saco la mía.

-¡Siéntense!- dice una voz que identifico como el nuevo premio anual.

La nueva premio anual es mi prima Molly y el nuevo premio anual creo que es un chico que se llama Thomas y va a Ravenclaw, siempre esta metido en la biblioteca.

-Bien, vamos a proceder a explicarles cuales son sus obligaciones y ventajas como prefectos, luego procederemos a repartir lo horarios y una ronda de dudas.

Después de media hora escuchando a Thomas y mi prima hablando me he enterado que mi compañero para hacer las rondas sera Brian Wood, es de mi curso, esta en Ravenclaw y jugamos juntos el año pasado en el equipo, él es guardián.

Me levanto y me dispongo a salir para irme con Emma lo que resta de trayecto, aunque seguramente estará con Albus ,...quizás me doy una vuelta...

-¡Rose!- Mi prima Molly me llama así que paro y me doy la vuelta para encarar-la - Toma me han dado esto para ti, ¡Felicidades!- Me da una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento miro lo que lleva en la mano y veo que tiene una insignia de capitán.

-¿Que es esto?- le digo confundida.

-Hubo un incidente con el que iba a ser el capitán de Quidditch de este año de Ravenclaw, y decidieron a último momento hacerte capitana a ti- Yo estoy boqueando como un pez sin saber que decir- Bueno ¡adiós!- me dice y sale por la puerta dejando la insignia en mi mano.

Esto es a lo que me refiero, nada más me faltaba esto si estaba agobiada ¡Ser capitana! Pero por otra parte pienso cuando se lo diga a Albus,..¡Y no me puedo olvidar de papá!

*nota mental* enviarle una carta a papá diciéndole que soy capitana.

Salgo por la puerta y me dispongo a mirar en que vagón estarán mis amigos, y no puedo evitar una exitosa sonrisa en la cara y es que este año como poco va a ser... interesante.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta el tercer capitulo :)Es un poco más corto que el segundo :

Y recuerden espero sus reviews no me hagan que les envíe _cruciatus._

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Deseo

Aquí viene el cuarto cap:) La verdad es que estoy un poco desanimada por que casi no recibí visitas ni reviews el tercer cap pero espero k con este cambie :D

Hoy vengo con Albus S.P. Espero que os guste, darle las gracias a **Patri** a **SeriouslyPAdfoot96** que es la que me ha animado para seguir escribiendo y **Albaa** que me dejo un REVIEW ANONIMO por que si, esos también me valen. También a la gente que aunque sea me ponen en favoritos o me ponen en alarma. A toda esa gente **MUCHAS GRACIAS**.

Nunca olviden que los personajes y la magia provienen del mundo de JK a mi solo me gusta jugar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

_**''A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía, las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear.''**_

_-Marcel Proust (1871-1992)Escritor Francés._

Suspiro. Aquí estoy otra vez. Un año más. Este año va a ser diferente. Lo sé. Y entonces la veo, allíesta ella, tan perfecta como siempre. Con su lacio cabello rubio y sus enormes ojos azules. Siempre he pensado que su apellido le hace honor por que cuando la veo dentro de mi es verano. El verano más caluroso, y es que aunque creí que este año podría ser diferente, que este año me atrevería a decirle lo que llevo sintiendo desde tercero cada vez que la veo, que son muchas veces ya que siempre esta pegada a mi prima Rosie... Suspiro. Queda demostrado que no soy el Gryffindor de la familia, ¿por que en estas cosas no puedo ser como James?

Es que hasta Lily habia tenido novio antes que yo novia.

Y es que la verdad era que tal como había dicho su hermana horas antes él NUNCA había besado a una chica y iba a empezar el quinto año en el colegio.

Esperaba que este año fuese diferente, le habían nombrado capitán de Slytherin, se había entrenado todo el verano por lo que ya no era tan flacucho como cuando acabo el curso, había crecido,...Pero, le faltaba lo único que no había sabido encontrar este verano, la confianza.

Y la razón de no haber besado nunca a una chica era, que con la única que se imaginaba haciéndolo era ella... Emma tiene el nombre más lindo que jamás he escuchado Emma Summers, después de dos años enamorado de ella, sí enamorado, por que eso era lo que el sentía con ella, por que lo suyo no era solo un primer amor, era demasiado fuerte para eso aunque no tenia nada con que comparar ya que nunca había sentido nada semejante con otra persona, pero lo tenia claro lo que él sentia era...amor.

-¡Albus!- Noté que unos brazos casi me asfixiaban rodeándome por el cuello- ¡Estas más alto!¡Felicidades! Rose me escribió una carta y me dijo que te habían elegido capitán-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Emma, si, me han elegido capitán-no pude continuar por que note como me subía un sonrojo- ¿Y tú? ¿Como te ha ido el verano?

-Muy bien fui con mis padres a visitar Francia, ya sabes que tengo parientes allí,.. Y bueno vimos la torre Eiffel, el museo del Louvre,...- Quien dijera que todas las rubias eran tontas, se equivocaba, o eso, o nunca habían conocido a Emma ella era una Ravenclaw, y la segunda más lista de su generación y, era preciosa,...Como deseaba que fuera _su_ rubia preciosa, dejo escapar un suspiró.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?- y se preocupaba tanto por todos, pero es que esa era Emma le gustaba ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara.

-No, no me pasa nada.

-¿En serio? Llevo medicinas en mi baúl de verdad no me importa sacarlas...- le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y pareció que ella se calmaba.

-¿Sabes que?

-¿Que?- preguntó la chica.

-Seras una gran sanadora- La chica ante tal comentario se sonrojó.

-No es cierto. Me queda mucho que aprender...

-¿Crees en mí?- le pregunté.

-Pues claro- ella me dio esa sonrisa que enseñaba todos sus perlados y rectos dientes.

-Pues yo te digo que seras una gran sanadora y lo seras- dije con tanta seguridad que me sorprendí a mi mismo aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sentía que era verdad.

-Gracias Al.

-Quizas no tan buena sanadora como yo inefable... ¿pero que se le va a hacer? No todos pueden ser tan perfectos como yo...

-¡Albus Potter! Sera mejor que conmigo no saques el James que llevas dentro- dijo ella en tono de broma-.

-¡Oh! Vamos pero si a ti él te encantaba – de repente toda cara divertida se había ido del rostro de la chica.

-Dijimos que no volveriamos a tocar ese tema- dijo ella, siempre se ponía muy seria cuando le decía sobre eso, y es que ella hasta el año pasado había estado muyyyyyy colada por James cosa que a mi me sacaba de los nervios, también fui yo el que le seque las lágrimas a ella cuando el empezó a tontear con esa tal Samantha, una hueca total aunque al parecer mi hermano no veía de ella más allá de sus grandes...

-Esta bien, perdón.

-Asi me gusta- dijo ella ya más relajada- ¿Has visto a Scorpius?

-Mmmm, No, todavía no, él tenia reunión con los prefectos.

-¡Ah! Entonces como Rose...

-¿Te ha molestado?

-¿El que ?

-No ser escogida como prefecta.

-Ssnooo, quien va a querer pasarse las noches en vela... persiguiendo a niños y a parejitas...

-Dime la verdad- exigí-.

-Un poquito, a ver entiéndeme me alegro por ella, pero esperaba que esta vez fuera yo, siempre estoy en segundo plano,¿Quien conoce a Emma? Nadie ¿Quien conoce a la amiga de Rose? Ah si es esa chica rubia que siempre va con ella y queda segunda...

-Emma no seas así contigo además sabes que Rose no lo hace a propósito...

-Ya lo se Albus es solo que a veces...cansa, y la verdad es que me hacia ilusión lo de ser prefecta no voy a engañarte.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y entro un rubio muy bien vestido.

-Hola Emma- dijo con una sonrisa- Al.

-¿Que te pasa? Traes mala cara -le pregunté.

-Nada solo he estado en una reunión de lo más aburrida escuchando hablar a tu prima la premio anual y al amiguito el lumbreras, que nos han dado una paliza con todas las obligaciones y lo que hay que seguir,...

-Ves Emma, lo que yo te decía- le dije guiñándole un ojo- De mientras nosotros aquí relajados, disfrutando de este tiempo libre, sin preocupaciones, eso es lo bueno de no ser prefectos,...

-¡Ja ! Como que a ti no te hubiera gustado.- dijo el rubio-.

-Tu callate o cuando empezamos los entrenos te pongo a correr alrededor del campo, así que un poco de respeto que soy tu capitán.

-Y yo tu prefecto te puedo quitar puntos.

-No serias capaz de quitarle puntos a tu propia casa...

-¿Quieres verlo?

-Además yo te puedo dejar sin jugar- le dijo el moreno sacando le la lengua, dado que el rubio se había quedado sin argumentos se tuvo que callar.

-Oye Scor, ¿Rose no debería haber salido contigo?- Dijo la chica para romper un poco el silencio aunque también preocupada por no haber visto aun a su mejor amiga.

-Pues debería haber salido conmigo pero le tuvieron que decir algo...

En ese momento se abrió el compartimento y entro la Pelirroja de la que hablaban.

-¡¿A que no saben quien es la nueva capitana de Ravenclaw!- dijo con una sonrisa y enseñando la insignia que recién le acababan de dar.

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y recibir más reviews de los que obtuve en el otro y más visitas. Así que por favor * cara de cachorrito * Dejenme un review :)<p>

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

_**V**_


	5. Herencia

Hola soy Naluma5 y traigo mi 5 capitulo quiero agradecer por que he recibido bastantes más reviews a **SeriouslyPadfoot96** (ella es incondicional), **Albaa**, **Jhl89**, **Marii96** y **Kendra Dhyanna** por sus reviews y a mi **patri** por estar ahí .

También os digo que si no la habéis visto vayáis ya a ver la **pelicula**, yo fui con **Alba y Patri** y aunque nos gusto mucho nos supo a poco y nos faltaron cosas (ej. verle la cara a mi **Scor **que es el que os traigo hoy) Pero bueno preciosa la peli **Patri** y yo lloramos como tontas y solo puedo decir:

**Ayer se acabo oficialmente mi infancia! **

Besitos a todas y espero vuestros **reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

_**''La guerra deja ardua herencia de guerras.''**_

_-Guglielmo Ferrero (1871-1942) Periodista y escritor Italiano._

Apellido. Para la mayoría de gente significa la palabra que va detrás del nombre. Lo que dice a que familia perteneces. Te puede traer gloria y buenas relaciones, tal vez el tuyo pasa por desapercibido, tal vez tienes la suerte de que sea conocido por algo bueno o la gente de tu familia es respetada por lo que siempre has obtenido un buen trato... Ese nunca ha sido mi caso.

La guerra dejo una gran mancha negra tanto en mi familia como en mi apellido, y todo y no haber ni nacido y vivir la para mi ha repercutido mucho en mi día a día.

Recuerdo ir por el callejón Diagón o cualquier otro lugar mágico y que los magos y brujas se giraran para mirarme, no hubiera sido tan malo si lo hubieran hecho por cualquier otra razón, pero la mía era por lo que era, por de dónde provenía por ser de una familia de traidores.

Los susurros siempre decían lo mismo: traidores, mortífagos, cobardes, culebras, Slytherins, Sangrepuras, seguidores de Voldemort, y similares.

Me crié desde pequeño sabiendo que la gente odiaba a mis abuelos y padres y como consecuente me odiaba a mi, todo y no saber cual era la falta tan grave que yo podía haber cometido, no fue hasta los siete o ocho años (demasiado joven aún ahora a mi parecer) que lo entendí.

A mi me gustaba colarme en la biblioteca de Malfoy manor y leer los numerosos ejemplares que había allí sobre magia, me encantaba leer de todo aquello.

Un día encontré un termino que todo y haberlo escuchado muchas veces no había llegado a entender;_ Mortífago_.

Cuando me puse a leer no pude creer. Aquellas personas habían hecho grandes atrocidades, siguiendo ideas que a mi me parecían impensables con unos fines horrorosos, y entonces me pregunté como las personas les podían llamar a mi padre y abuelo así.

Aún no se por que le pregunté a mi padre la cosa es que me respondió.

Me dijo que era joven, que lo que hizo en ese tiempo era lo más horrible que habia hecho en su vida y que era algo de lo que se arrepentía cada día de su vida.

Quizás ese día me entere de demasiado aunque no llegue a entender y procesar todo, pero causo que mi imagen de modelo a seguir cayera del pedestal de donde lo tenia colocado. Comprendí que todo el mundo comete errores, algunos más grandes que otros, algunos reparables otros no.

Y supe que por eso la gente me miraba así, era hijo de mortífagos, un Malfoy,...

Y en ese momento supe que no iba a seguir con la herencia que todo y querer a mi familia no iba a cometer los mismos errores, que todo y ser un Malfoy y estar orgulloso de mi apellido no compartía los ideales y que aunque arrastrara eso toda mi vida yo no seria el que trajera viejos prejuicios a mi camino.

Por eso no odiaba a los que habían estado al otro lado de mis padres en la guerra, ni siquiera aunque me doliera que hubieran tenido que pasar por por Azkaban, y es que sabia que eso había sido lo correcto, tampoco tenia nada contra los muggles, nacidos de ellos o como se llamaban antes los traidores a la sangre ¿Por que tendría que hacerlo? Ellos la verdad no me habían hecho nada.

Por eso, por que aunque era un Malfoy con el mismo porte, misma seriedad, mismos modales, mismos rasgos aristocráticos, en fin, era un Draco en miniatura y estaba orgulloso de ello, tenia el corazón puro sin rencores y era más parecido a mi madre, Astoria en cuanto al carácter se tratara.

Mi madre es elegante, bella, inteligente,... Pero también había sido la única capaz de sanar el corazón de Draco después de tantos años de sufrimiento y es que ella era dulce y cariñosa tanto con el como conmigo y había conseguido enseñarme algo que la Abuela Cissy no consiguió con padre, a querer sin motivo oculto. Y es que a mi madre la quiero con locura.

Antes de llegar a Hogwarts había tenido conocidos, hijos de los amigos de mis padres, un primo por parte de la tía Daphne, pero lo que nunca había tenido había sido un amigo real, uno que yo hubiera conocido por mis medios y con el que compartiera una relación estrecha, y es que todo y tener la oportunidad con los hijo del circulo de mis padres ninguno me había llegado a agradar lo suficiente y es que los veía como mimados, tontos, ''pijos'' o directamente huecos insufribles.

Por eso cuando monté en el expreso por primera vez al poco de arrancar yo estaba solo en un vagón.

La verdad es que era aburrido estar siempre solo, a ver entenderme tenia a mis padres a mis abuelos pero.. Me faltaba alguien de mi edad con el que poder hablar por que un amigo de verdad es alguien con quien puedes pensar en voz alta sin miedo al que pensara y una persona que todo y que te conoce y sabe tus defectos se queda a tu lado, a mi me hacia falta eso, alguien que me preguntara de corazón como estaba en los momentos de bajón y se quedara ahí para escuchar la respuesta.

Ese día en ese expreso lo que necesitaba llegó.

Era un niño más bajo que yo con cara de preocupación, un cabello revuelto de color azabache y unos ojos verdes . Yo al instante lo reconocí. Como no iba a hacerlo siendo uno de los hijos del hombre más importante del mundo mágico. Lo sorprendente fue que cuando entro el también me reconoció y que todo y saber quien era, todo y saber mi apellido, todo y que nuestra familias fueran poco bien avenidas todo y con eso el me saludo educadamente sin un atisbo de desagrado o desprecio en su cara, se presento formalmente alargándome la mano y amablemente me preguntó si me importaba que el se quedase, yo accedí por que desde el momento en que no giro la cara ese chico me cayó bien por que era poca la gente que nos trataba como a personas, y que el siendo quien era lo hiciera me agradó y es que sabia que eramos diferentes pero de verdad que todavía me alegro de no haberle dado una respuesta negativa por que no sé si fue el destino el que hizo que se pusiera Albus Severus Potter en mi camino, para que fuera mi mejor amigo, lo que sé es que siempre estaré agradecido por que fue el mejor que había podido encontrar.

Él para mi sorpresa quedo en Slytherin conmigo y desde entonces durante estos cinco años hemos sido inseparables, todavía nos reímos de cuando en primer año les comunicamos a nuestros respectivos padres que eramos amigos. Pusieron el grito en cielo. Después lo aceptaron puesto que no les quedo otra. Él al contrario de mi, tiene una gran familia y es que casi la mitad de la población de Hogwarts esta emparentada de alguna manera con él. Sus primos al principio tampoco me aceptaron pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que era digno de confianza me trataron como de la familia, algunos les costo mas otros menos, y es que todavía recuerdo las bromas del grupo del hermano mayor de Al, eso sera algo que nunca se me olvide.

Pero también recordare mis primeras vacaciones con los Potter, o mi visita por navidades a la Madriguera, que es algo así como el cuartel general de todos ellos.

Entiendo por que la comunidad les tiene tanto aprecio y es.. por que son únicos se podría decir que la relación entre nuestras familias ha mejorado aunque haya personas como (Ron W, George W. Arthur W...,Draco, Lucius) que no les haga gracia la idea pero es lo que pasa y es que hay diferencias que quizá nunca desaparecerán y hay heridas que nunca sanaran pero de momento tal y como esta a mi me basta.

Los Weasley (en su mayoría) son de las mejores personas que te puedas juntar y es que la señora Weasley o la nana Molly como me hace llamarla me dice que me quiere como a un nieto más y todo y costarles al principio, todos conversan normalmente conmigo, o cuando jugamos grandes partidos de Quidditch y es que eso es algo que con mi familia nunca podría haber hecho.

Al igual que los Potter siempre tienen la puerta abierta de su casa para acogerme cuando quiera.

Y que aunque a James le guste molestarme y los padres de Al no puedan evitar ver a mi padre cuando me miran yo se que me han ganado alguna especie de cariño y Lily me quiere como a un hermano más.

Y es que por raro que parezca Potter/Weasleys y Malfoys se pueden llevar bien solo hace falta esfuerzo, perdón y aunque haya gente que diga que perdones pero no olvides hay cosas que son mejor no recordar.

Y es que en esa gran familia han encontrado un hueco para mi y aunque mi apellido aún pesa sobre mis espaldas y parezca que me ahoga se que que tengo ahí a personas de las que coger la mano y volver a salir siendo yo mismo por que Malfoy, orgulloso, astuto y Slytherin siempre cobarde y traidor nunca más y menos con los que de verdad me importan.

Asi que ya sabeis me llamo Scorpius Hyperion (odio mi segundo nombre) Malfoy, Slytherin, Mejor amigo de Albus Severus Potter primera persona de la familia sin prejuicios anti-muggles o anti-Weasley/Potter y es que aunque por raro que te parezca puedes aceptarlo o desaparecer por que todo y ser diferente mi orgullo Malfoy sigue haciéndome capaz de patear muchos culos y no voy a permitir que nadie lo haga con el mio.

* * *

><p>;) Espero que os haya gustado este ha sido bastante más largo y un poco diferente ya que realmente no es ninguna escena pero es que me he puesto a escribir y eran cosas necesarias o quizás no pero me apetecían. XD Aclarar que el no va a ser mujeriego como su padre ya que no le va lo de hacer daño o el usar y tirar solo ha tenido una ''relación'' este verano algo así como un royo en sus vacaciones algo corto y es que se dará cuenta de a quien pertenece su corazoncito pronto :)<p>

La próxima Lily Luna Potter atención! Que la enana pelirroja viene pisando fuerte ;)

Nos leemos Naluma5

PD: SI os gusta el SLASH pasar por el fic Mezclas imposibles de SiriouslyPadfoot96 ;)

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Princesa

Hola Princesas (no se si habrá algún príncipe y si lo hay no ha reviwizado)!

Como estáis? Espero que muy bien:) Hoy vengo con **Lily Luna Potter** y os digo que va a pisar fuerte!

Os dedico el cap a todas aquellas que me seguís y os doy las gracias por animarme. Y decir un par de cosas que se me olvidaron de responder **Sky** me puedes llamar Nadi o como tu quieras :)

**Albaa** que no disimules que las dos sabemos lo que te pasa con los nombres masculinos que empiezan por **A**...

Bueno que gracias a todas y aquí os dejo con la princesa Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos.<strong>

_**''Cuando soy buena, soy buena; cuando soy mala, soy mucho mejor.''**_

_-Mae West (1892-1981) Actriz estadounidense._

Desde pequeña he estado muy mimada. Es lo que hay siendo la hija menor y teniendo dos hermanos mayores y sobre protectores ademas de un padre que te trata como una princesa.

Siempre he tenido lo que he querido y es que creo que papa se siente mal por su infancia por que a él no le dieron nada y con nosotros no quería que pasara lo mismo. Mama en cambio sabe que nos malcría y a veces se pasa pero eso no interviene en que ella y yo sigamos yendo de compras y fundiendo la tarjeta de Gringots comprando vestidos y túnicas que probablemente no tenga tiempo de estrenar, pero es que a ella le gusta que yo este feliz y la verdad que la mejor forma de conocer a una mujer es irse de compras con ella, y a la vez nos lo pasamos muy bien.

También me gusta cocinar con ella y es que las dos hemos sacado las dotes culinarias de nana Molly que nos son pocas.

Soy la tercera más pequeña de la familia Weasley siguiendo este orden:

Victoire, Molly, Dominique, Rose, **YO**, Lucy y Roxanne.

Siempre me he llevado bien con todas mis primas con las que más es con Rose por que es a la que más veo y a Victoire que siempre sabe que aconsejarme al ser la más mayor.

Igualmente siempre me he llevado mejor con mis primos y es que es lo que pasa cuando naces con dos hermanos mayores, soy femenina como mi mama, inteligente según papa como abuela Lily y tia Mione (aunque no tanto como Rose) y una gran jugadora de Quidditch como la mayoría de mi familia y es que desde pequeña me gusta jugar con mis hermanos o con todos mis primos cuando íbamos a la madriguera.

Hace dos años conseguí el puesto de buscadora en el equipo de Gryffindor y lo he mantenido hasta ahora y es que soy rápida sobre la escoba, eso nadie lo puede negar, y soy muy, MUY competitiva y es que me gusta obtener todo lo que deseo. O casi todo...

¿Sabéis lo difícil que es que te guste mucho una persona y que esa persona no te vea o te vea como el hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo?

Yo sí.

Y es que desde que Scorpius Malfoy llego por primera vez a mi casa no pude evitar quedar prendada de él y es que ya han pasado 5 años y no puedo evitar pensar que él es el único príncipe que quiero en mis sueños.

Pero solo eso en mis sueños, por que no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar con mi familia si en vez de haber un él y un yo hubiera un nosotros, todos pegarían el grito al cielo por que, por muy bien que les caiga y le acepten yo se que a ellos no les gustaría que él estuviera conmigo de otra forma y no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi familia.

Aún y así no he conseguido sacarlo de mi cabeza y todo y no querer arriesgarme eso no ha evitado que yo planee mil y una maneras de conseguirlo, mil y una formas de que él este conmigo, mil y una formas de que él piense en mi de una forma diferente de como lo hace,...

Por eso le pregunté a mamá como había conseguido que papá se fijara en ella siendo la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, y después de ganarme una mirada de sorpresa y de incertidumbre me dijo que lo había hablado con Hermione por esa época.

Al final había decidido que lo mejor era salir con otros chicos y que después de un tiempo y de que mi papá la pillara besando a otro chico él se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, y le dio celos ver a otra persona con ella por lo que un día en medio de la sala común con la euforia después de un partido se besaron allí en medio de todo el mundo y se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

A mi me pareció muy hermoso, y que como se asemejaba a lo que a mi me pasaba y había resultado buena idea decidí intentarlo.

El año pasado empece a ser mas coqueta, a salir con chicos (pobre de Hugo y James que no les dejo de dar dolores de cabeza) salí con Jack Finnigan, Will Turner, Adam Mc Laggen ( Una de mis peores experiencias todo y ser un chico muy mono) y ahora estaba saliendo con Alan Thomas del que me entere que era hijo de Dean el chico que estaba de novio con mama cuando papa les pillo por lo que decidí probar suerte.

Sé que probablemente no esta bien por mi parte usar a los chicos de esta forma pero a ellos no parece desagradar les y yo la verdad es que no he llegado a sentir ni la mitad por ellos con un beso de lo que siento cuando Scor me mira profundamente con esos grandes ojos grises.

Siento unas manos que me tapan los ojos y unos labios que me empiezan a dar besos por el cuello.

-¿Quién soy?- No hay duda de que es Alan, la verdad es que no puedo negar que el chico sea dulce conmigo el problema es que a veces es tan dulce que me empalaga-.

-Mmm... No sé dejame que piense...-digo fingiendo inocencia y un tono de duda- Sera un chico guapo, que se hace llamar mi novio...

En ese momento me destapa los ojos y me da la vuelta por los hombros.

-Te he echado de menos pelirroja- yo le doy una sonrisa coqueta , y el me besa al principio tierno y dulce, luego el me agarra por la nuca y acerca mi cara a la suya y lo profundiza.

Cuando se detiene me sonríe aunque al parecer ha visto algo detrás de mi que le borra la sonrisa por lo que me giro. Ahí viene mi hermano mayor James con sus andares chulescos y una cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola James ¿Que pasa no deberías estar con Amy?.

-¡¿Que que pasa! Lo que pasa es que salgo un momento de mi vagón para comprar dulces y lo que me encuentro es a un depravado metiendo le la lengua mi pequeña e inocente hermanita hasta la campanilla. ¡Eso es lo que pasa!.

-Encantado de conocerte yo soy Alan Thomas el nov...- dice Alan intentando presentarse formalmente y alargando la mano a James.

-Chaval no digas lo de encantado tan rápido que aún no me conoces y voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno así que ¡Ale! Tirando que tu y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas- y acto seguido le coge de la oreja y comienza a arrastrarlo por el pasillo mientra Alan se queja-.

-James ¿Se puede saber que mierda estas haciendo?

-Cuida tu boca que eres una señorita, y lo que estoy haciendo es llevarme a este para hablar largo y tendido de como debe tratarte y de las consecuencias que puede tener si se sobrepasa contigo.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Lils es mi deber como hermano mayor no me lo agradezcas.

Acto seguido se da la vuelta arrastrando a un Alan con una cara de miedo digna de una foto, pena que no lleve mi cámara de fotos digital muggle.

Entonces me giro y me dirijo a buscar a Albus que seguramente este con Rose y … Scor. Me pongo colorada solo de pensar en él.

Llego a uno de los últimos vagones y los encuentro a ellos tres junto con Emma la mejor amiga de Rose de la que mi hermano esta perdidamente enamorado desde siempre y de la cual empiezo a sospechar que también lo esta de él.

Abro la puerta y se detiene la animada charla que estaban manteniendo.

-¡Ah! Hola Lily- me dice Rose- ven siéntate un rato con nosotros.

-Hola- les digo a todos y me paro a mirar al rubio al que sorprendo mirándome de arriba a abajo, objetivo de mini falda y blusa conseguido, le doy una sonrisa coqueta y me siento entre Rose y Emma , justo enfrente de él y mi hermanito- ¿como están todos? ¿Que tal sus vacaciones?

Siempre me he llevado bien con la gente mayor quizás es por tener hermanos y primos mayores la cosa es que me quedo allí durante todo el trayecto hablando de cosas sin importancia, también me entero de que a Rose le acaban de comunicar que va a ser la capitana al igual que mi hermano y la felicito.

Cuando llegamos a Hogsmade me despido de ellos y voy a buscar a mis amigas para coger un carruaje con ellas. Este año va a ser interesante, unas cuantas horas han bastado para darle un repaso a mu rubio y confirmar que esta más guapo y grande que el otro año lo que va a hacer que para mi sea casi imposible el mantenerme lejos y es que...

Soy Lily Luna Potter niña bella inteligente y mimada por excelencia. La princesita de papa y hasta ahora he conseguido casi todo lo que he querido , osea se todo menos mi rubio y si hay algo que no me guste son los casi y los que no me daban lo que quiero.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas quiero saber lo que le ha parecido :) Este cap ha salido bastante largo y es que nuestra Lily va a ser tela,... tela,... pero tela marinera XD Espero vuestras opiniones sobre ella pronto ya casi llego a los 20 reviews así que recuerden muchas gracias a todas y...<p>

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Esperanza

Holaa! Como estáis? Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! 4 días! :O Aunque la verdad no he visto muchos reviews y visitas por aquí...

Esperemos que hoy lleguen más **REVIEWS** el cap se lo dedico a **Pattie** (k no se si aún estará castigada ) y a **seriouslypadfoot96** y os digo k os paséis por su fic en serio !

**SEGUIRME EN TWITTER Naluma5 ;)**

**Y allá vamos ante las dudas... la magia es de JK**

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

_'**'La esperanza y el temor son inseparables y no hay temor sin esperanza, ni esperanza sin temor.''**_

_-François de la Rochefoucauld (1613-1680) Escritor francés._

Mi nombre es Emma. Emma Summers. Soy rubia, ojos claros delgada y de cuerpo atlético. Juego en el equipo de Quidditch de mi casa -Ravenclaw- como guardiana. Soy inteligente no tanto como Rose -mi mejor amiga- seguro que la conocéis es Rose Weasley hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley salvadores del mundo mágico, sobrina del mismísimo Harry Potter el gran mago que derroto al señor tenebroso,...

La verdad es que como estaba hablando con Albus antes de que Scor, Rose y Lily llegaran me molesta, me molesta porque siempre tengo que quedar a la sombra de ella, nunca en los cuatro años de Hogwarts y el quinto por empezar nunca, NUNCA la he superado en nada y es que a veces puede ser exasperante que por más que te esfuerces la gente te reconozca solo como ''la chica que siempre va pegada a Rose Weasley'' No me malinterpretéis, adoro a Rose no es por nada que es mi mejor amiga, sé que en ella puedo confiar que nunca me defraudaría, que no lo hace a propósito,.. Es solo que alguna maldita vez me gustaría ser mejor, en algo, en cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuera, la verdad es que aún sigo buscando lo que podría ser.

Por otra parte llevo enamorada de su primo Albus desde tercero y el no se ha dado cuenta ni de que existo, hemos salido a un montón de salidas a Hogsmeade juntos, bueno no juntos juntos en plan cita si no con Scor y Rose también y por mucho que me arreglara ni siquiera paraba a mirarme Rose es consciente de que me gusta su primo, no por que yo se lo contara si no por que encontró una nota mía, aún me acuerdo el bochorno que pase cuando me dijo en la habitación ''¿Que es esto Em?'' Yo mire y puede encontrar la notita que había hecho dos días antes en historia de la magia y que creía haber dejado en el fondo del baúl, la nota decía ''Al+Em'' la típica nota de chica adolescente, con hormonas alteradas, y lo suficientemente tonta para haberla dejado quien sabe donde en vez de destruirla para que así no la encontrara la prima del chico en cuestión y mejor amiga de la sujeta.

Hace años de eso y todo y no haber recibido más que unas cuantas palabras, y una sonrisa de vez en cuando, el sentimiento aún no se ha ido de mi pecho y es que siento que muero cada vez que me mira con esos bonitos ojos verdes.

Yo tampoco he hecho nada para insinuar lo que siento por él pero es que ''¿No era el chico el que debía dar el primer paso?'' Pero es que además muero de vergüenza cada vez que lo tengo cerca y no puedo ni siquiera pensar en lo que seria de mi si sufriera un rechazo.

-¿Verdad Em?- De pronto el escuchar mi nombre me saca de mis pensamientos- ¿Tu que opinas?

-Ehh,... Si seguro...-Todos comienzan a reírse-.

-Se puede saber en que piensas, parece que estas en la Luna- dice Rose-.

-En nada... Solo.. Estaba distraída eso es todo...

-No hace falta que lo jures- Dice Lily me guiña un ojo, ella es la hermana pequeña de Al y aunque aún no se como, también se ha enterado de que me gusta su hermano- Estamos a punto de llegar, ¿Chicas por que no vamos al lavabo y dejamos que ellos se cambien aquí?

-Emm..., si claro, sera mejor que vayamos poniéndonos las túnicas- dice Rose y con eso agarramos lo que necesitamos para cambiarnos y salimos a fuera.

Avanzamos solo un poco y Lily me para:

-¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Aún no tienes nada para que se le caiga la baba a mi hermanito y te suplique de rodillas por una cita?- me dice ella.

-La verdad no, no se para que sigues diciéndome estas cosas si sabes que no tengo ninguna oportunidad- me acerco a ella por que lo que voy a decirle no quiero que lo sepa Rose- Además yo no veo que tu hayas hecho mucho avance con Scor...

Ella se queda boqueando como intentando decir algo que no le sale finalmente me dice:

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Intuición femenina, además de que se te ha caído la baba cuando has entrado- me hecha una mirada fulminante y dice.

-Eso es lo que piensas, que no he avanzado, fijate y aprende de lo que es capaz de hacer una Potter.

Se vuelve a dirigir al vagón y abre la puerta sin tocar, Albus esta solo en pantalones y yo sin poder evitarlo me enrojezco.

-Pepeperdón...-no se oye más que un susurro de mi garganta.

-¿Lily se puede saber que demonios haces?- pregunta Albus enfadado.

-Coger una cosa de mi baúl... ya casi lo tengo...- Esto lo dice subida a los asientos del vagón y estirándose para mirar dentro del baúl que esta encima de la rejilla para llevar el equipaje, entonces me doy cuenta de lo que pretende ella que solo lleva una faldita desde esta posición esta dando una vista de su retaguardia y de sus piernas a Scorpius que no puede dejar de mirarle las piernas y lo que ya no son las piernas ve como el chico pálido e imperturbable gana un poco de rubor en las mejillas.- Ya esta.-Saca el cepillo para el pelo- Muchas gracias chicos espero no haber molestado-dice y le guiña un ojo a Scor. No puedo hacer nada más que aplaudir mentalmente a Lily por su actuación. Esta bajándose cuando al parecer resbala, Scor inmediatamente la sujeta para que no se caiga y se quedan con las caras a centímetros y con Scor sujetándole por la cintura lo que hace que enrojezca aún más.

-Que corra el aire- dice Albus al ver a su hermanita tan cerca de su mejor amigo.

-Me resbale – dice Lily con esa voz de niña inocente- lo siento Scor ¿estas bien?- dice arrastrando las palabras de mientras que el suavemente y al parecer sin muchas ganas la va soltando.

-No, no, no... Pasa nada -dice Scor Balbuceando, yo estoy apunto de soltar una carcajada.

-Adiós chicos- dice con una sonrisa y le da un beso en la mejilla a Scor- Gracias por salvarme.

-Adiós- dice Albus echándole una mirada fulminante a su hermana.

Salimos del vagón.

-Ves no es tan difícil -me dice ella.

-Eso sera para ti que tienes un cuerpo de escándalo y un morro que te lo pisas-.

-Perdona Barbie Super Star sera que tu no eres guapa ni nada...

-Ya.

-Ademas ahora viene la segunda fase.

-¿Cuál?

-A mi me gusta llamarla ''Celos'' ya conocerás a mi novio, un gran sujeto...- no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

-Lily eso es tan...tan... Slytherin- No consigo una definición mejor para lo que pienso que esta haciendo.

-Lo que sea para conseguir a uno- me guiña un ojo y se calla.

Se acerca Rose y decidimos posponer la conversación. Nos cambiamos en el lavabo y pronto llegamos a Hogsmeade. Lily se despide de nosotras no sin antes decirme ''piénsalo he visto ya a un buen par de chicos que te echan miraditas'' yo no se que contestarle por lo que me callo.

Y me pregunto ¿porque no? No es mi estilo para nada, pero si a Lily le funciona … Además Albus no es el final del mundo y si no lo consigo a él tampoco tengo intención de pasarme mi vida en un convento.

Y es que.. tengo esperanzas de superar a Rose en algo este curso, tengo esperanzas de conseguir a Albus, y si no tengo esperanzas de llegar a salir con otros chicos pasármelo bien y ser feliz porque...

Al fin y al cabo dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Aunque no puedo negar el temor que tengo de perder algo que me oprime el pecho.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo el proximo sera un poco diferente probablemente más largo.<p>

**Yo os digo dejar un review y seguirme en TWITTER (arroba)Naluma5.**

Os espero y os quiero nos leemos , naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Banquete

Holaa! Hoy empiezo a hacer CAPITULOS ya no más presentaciones a no ser que luego quiera añadir algún narrador más que creo que ocurrirá...pero bueno!

Espero que entendáis todo, lo intentare poner de la forma más entendible que pueda XD

Este cap va dedicado a **HPLilius** me alegra que te haya gustado más de lo que creías, a **thanya** me alegra tener nuevas lectoras y que hayas decidido leer :) y a **albaa** por esos **reviews** maravillosos y por supuesto había que publicar eso :P

Decirle a **SeriouslyPadfoot96** que espero que se encuentre mejor y que espero noticias suyas y a **Patri **que una betareader super vaga y me tiene abandonada.

**TWITTER:naluma5**

Y sin mas dilación el cap ante la duda la magia es de la reina Rowling!

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**Curso**

_**''Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo.''**_

_-Napoleón I (1769-1821) Napoleón Bonaparte. Emperador Francés._

**-James S. Potter -**

Estoy sentado en la mesa Gryffindor, justo en el medio, a mi derecha tengo a Amy, a mi izquierda esta Fred, y enfrente tengo a los gemelos.

Se abren las puertas del Gran Comedor y entra el tío Neville seguido de un montón de renacuajos.

Entre las múltiples cabezas distingo a una de un color pelirrojo Weasley inconfundible. Es Roxanne la más pequeña del clan, hija del tío George y la tía Angelina es la hermana de Fred.

-Más le vale a la canija quedar en Gryffindor si no papá la va a desheredar- dice Fred a mi oído.

-Yo creía que pasaría lo mismo con mi hermano y mira Slytherin, no podría haber sido Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff ¡No! El tenia que destacar y irse al nido de serpientes ¿y para colmo mi padre le sigue queriendo igual! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-No hermano, no, ¿que seria de nuestra familia si no estuviéramos para honrar su nombre?

-No lo quiero ni pensar Freddie- digo soltando un suspiro dramático.

-¡Shhh! Que ya empieza- me dice Amy clavándome un codo en las costillas.

-¡Ey!

-¡Que te calles Potter!- dice sacándome la lengua pero pronto deja de prestarme atención y se pone a escuchar el discurso de la directora McGonagall que es más o menos el mismo de siempre. Prohibido ir al bosque prohibido...blablabla...Los prefectos no se que...blablabla...No más bromas este año estaría agradecida si tuvieran un buen comportamiento (Creo que se ha quedado mirando hacia nosotros pero no me preguntéis porque)...bla bla bla...

-Vamos a dar comienzo a la ceremonia de selección...

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Rose Weasley-**

Ya esta, menos mal que ya esta acabando este suplicio...

-¡Roxanne Weasley! -Grita el sombrero seleccionador, y una niña de cabellera pelirroja comienza a subir las escaleras y se sienta en el taburete mientras el profesor Longbottom le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sonrió porque se que ella si que va a ir a Gryf y no como yo -¡GRYFFINDOR!

Estoy feliz por ella, Roxie se dirige corriendo a la mesa de la casa a la cual ha sido adjudicada y se sienta al lado de Lily que le ha hecho un hueco no podría tener una cara más sonriente.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita!- grita Fred. Mentira ahora tiene una sonrisa más amplia y la cara sonrojada como todo buen Weasley.

-Bien pues el banquete ya puede dar comienzo- dice la directora McGonagall y acto seguido la mesa se llena de deliciosos platos.

-¡Rose! ¿Me pasas la salsa?- Me dice Brian Wood el nuevo prefecto de mi curso.

-¡Si claro!- Le digo todo y notar que tiene una a pocos centímetros.

-¿Como ha ido el verano?

-eh.. Bien. Muy bien ¿y tu?- me extraña que me dirija la palabra porque todo y habiendo estado cinco años en las mismas clases nunca hemos intercambiado más que un saludo.

-También- dice y me da una sonrisa con todos sus perfectos dientes blancos y perfectamente ordenados- He oído que eres la nueva capitana ¿no?

-Sí, así es.

-Seras una gran capitana- Y me da otra vez esa sonrisa-.

Miro a Emma que nos esta escuchando con atención aunque hace ver que esta desinteresada en la conversación.

-¿Esta haciendo lo que creo que esta haciendo?- Me dice susurrando.

-No se lo que crees que esta haciendo , pero si lo que crees es que esta haciendo algo raro entonces yo también lo creo porque si no lo creyera no hubiera sido tan incomprensible esta rara conversación ¿Me has entendido?

-Me llevo años descubrir el lenguaje Rose Weasley pero sí creo que lo he entendido ,... Además él.. es mono...

-Quieta y parada que tus ojos ya tienen dueño y ese es mi primo- le digo y ella me da una sonrisa que no le llega hasta los ojos.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**Scorpius H. Malfoy**

No se como los Potter/Weasley pueden tener tanto apetito y seguir así de delgados, a mi derecha podríais ver a mi amigo que come como un animal, y si dirigierais la mirada hasta la mesa de los leones podríais ver a la hermana del mismo comiendo una cantidad sobrehumana para ese cuerpo tan pequeñito y mono y... de chica y... No es normal lo que comen, he estado en Navidades en su casa y se les podría dar de comer a niños Saharauis de todo un pueblo con lo que uno de ellos come en una sola noche.

-¿mamasff a comfrte sefeas ptfaas?-Me pregunta el sujeto numero uno la verdad es que cuesta entenderlos mientras comen pero al final te acostumbras.

-No toma te puedes comer mis patatas aunque luego no seré yo el que te lleve a San Mungo cuando explotes esta noche.

-Trffanquipo sfta todo conftroladof.

-Y ahora si son tan amables que los prefectos de cada casa lleven a los alumnos de primero hasta sus habitaciones ¡Buenas noches!- Y así da por concluido el banquete .

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**Lily L. Potter**

A lo lejos veo como se levanta de su mesa y se dirige a acompañar a los niños de su casa es tan... guapo... y tan rubio. Pena que no me vea.

-Fresita ¿te apetece que nos vayamos yendo?-Pfff el que faltaba...

-Puedo ir yo sola y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Fresita me llamo LI-LY.

-Lo que tu digas princesa de mi corazón ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?-Desaparecer.

-NO, ves tirando ahora te alcanzo.

-Lo que tu digas cariño- Me da un beso y se va , es que es mono y todo eso pero sinceramente no se por que sigo con el si es un plasta que se cree que no puedo hacer nada sola, se cree que es una caballero pero es que a mi tanta atención me agobia. La verdad es que estoy agradecida de que James me lo sacara durante el viaje.

Hablando del rey de Roma , veo como sale por la puerta con Amy, Fred y los Scamander.

Dirijo mi vista a la mesa de Slytherin pero el ya no esta allí, voy a salir por la puerta y escucho gritos.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**Albus S. Potter**

Me dirijo solo hacia la salida, apesta que Scor tenga obligaciones como prefecto. Veo que unos metros más adelante se encuentra Emma y de repente alguien se le pone a hablar Ufff NO.

Aprieto el paso para llegar lo antes posible a donde se encuentra ella... con el espécimen.

-Que pasa si te has puesto genial. Ya sabes cuando tengas un rato para divertirte me llamas...

-Emmm... No creo pero em gracias supongo.

-Como que no maldita mestiza ¿te crees en la posición de decir que no?- dice cogiéndola de los brazos y apretando más de lo que debería veo como la cara de Emma contorsiona de dolor- Si yo digo que nos divertiremos tu vas a decir si señor, para ti es un honor que te haya elegido entre tantas.

-Suéltame me haces daño...-dice ella al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡YA has oído a la señorita SUÉLTALA!- Digo encontrando una potencia de voz que no sabia ni que tenia, Emma suspira aliviada al verme.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión aquí Potter- dice con asco y saca la varita.

-_¡Expelliermus!_ - Yo soy mucho más rápido que él -_¡Desmaius!_- Inmediatamente cae desplomado al suelo y arrastra consigo a Emma.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Ssii, Gracias- Dice y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que esta temblando y cuando pone la cara sobre mi pecho siento que esta llorando también.

-Shhh... Ya esta no llores.. hay que dar un parte de esto...

-No por favor Albus no digas nada, no quiero más líos, por favor- dice mirándome con esos ojos que me desarman.

-Esta bien, pero igualmente Bullstrode me las pagara palabra de Potter.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**Amy Williams**

La noche no ha podido ser más perfecta, una buena cena, hemos charlado a gusto y ahora nos dirigimos a descansar a las habitaciones.

-¡Bam!- Ah que golpe, escucho una risa histérica que no puede pertenecer a nadie más que no sea... Alyssa

-Amy ¿estas bien?- Me pregunta James con un claro tono de preocupación.

-S-Si eso creo...-Le digo.

-¿Que pasa Moby Dick te sacan del agua y no sabes moverte?

-¿Y a ti que pasa que tus padres no les quedaba dinero y decidieron que seria más importantes las extensiones que el cerebro?

-Muy graciosa Ballenita.

-NO tanto como lo fue ver a tu madre atrancada en la puerta por los cuernos que le puso tu padre.

-Me parto contigo ¿la tuya ya esta muerta ? lamentaría mucho haberme perdido el funeral.

-Tranquila sigue bien ¿oye alguna vez te han dicho que tienes los ojos muy juntos? Debe ser normal no te preocupes sera culpa de tu genética que al tener de padres primos hermanos nos saliste tarada y retardada- le digo dándole una falsa sonrisa ¡como la odio!

-Al menos tengo padres no como tu una medio muerta y el otro te abandono.

-Maldita perra.

-Estúpida Zorra.

-Amy ya basta- me dice James al oído- sabes que es una estúpida que nunca va a cambiar-dice para que le oiga y para mi sorpresa cuando Nott le oye a él se calla.

Y tiene razón hay cosas que nunca que no cambiaran como el odio que siento hacia Alyssa Nott.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**Emma Summers**

Aún sigo temblando pero no puedo dejar de pensar en como Albus me ha salvado de ese orangután.

Y es que no se que podría haber pasado. Desde el año pasado que tiene la costumbre de seguirme y decirme cosas pero nunca había llegado tan lejos. No tengo ganas de contárselo a Rose ella ya dijo que lo tendría que haber dicho hace mucho tiempo pero no me siento con fuerzas de confesar una cosa así de momento lo único que haré sera evitarlo y rezare para que Al vuelva a estar cerca si hay una próxima vez.

Va a ser un curso movido.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias espero que os haya gustado el cap reviewizar para decir que opináis de los personajes y si creéis que debería cambiar algo espero que me sigáis en TWITTER también os quiero !<p>

PD VA que quiero llegar ya a los 30 !

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Primera Mañana

¿Hola? ¿Alguien sigue ahí? ¿Me vais a tirar palos o Avada Kedavras? Si no muchas gracias por seguir leyendo se que he tardado en actualizar pero es que estuve de vacaciones. Quiero que sepáis que no me olvide de vosotras que me lleve mi libretita y fui apuntando lo que se me ocurría para futuros caps. Avisaros también que me hice una cuenta en potterfics y colgué la historia con el mismo nombre no os asustéis SOY YO.

Deciros que me podéis seguir en **twitter ;) (arroba) naluma5**

Y los comentarios de los reviews debajo del cap esto va por todas vosotras sabéis que si no no continuaría escribiendo :)

**De escobas y corazones rotos**

**9. Primera Mañana**

_**''Amor se llama el juego en el que un par de ciegos juegan a hacerse daño.''**_

_-Joaquín Sabina (1949-?) Cantautor Español._

**-Amy Williams-**

La odio. Esa perra. Esa puta. Como se atreve. Nombrar a mi madre sin lavarse la boca. Hasta aquí teníamos que llegar. Esta no se la perdono. Y como es posible que se haya enterado de lo de mi padre. Si sera perra. Es la persona que más odio en este mundo no hay ningún ser vivo que pueda igualarla.

-Amy, ¡AMY! ¿Me escuchas? ¿En que estas pensando-es la voz de James.

-¡Eh?

-¿Que en que piensas? Hace rato que estoy hablando solo.

-Nada-En la puta esa es que le arrancaba las extensiones una a una...

-Sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras ¿por que estas de mal humor?

-¡Yo NO estoy de mal humor!

-¡Ah! Ya sé... estas... ya sabes... ¿en esos días?

-James ¿de que mierda estas hablando?

-Ya sabes esos días en que las chicas estáis de mal humor mamá y Lily se ponen igual...

-James tienes edad de llamarlo por su nombre es MENSTRUACIÓN y no no estoy en ''esos'' días.

-¿Entonces que te pasa?

-Na..-¡Oh no! Mierda Mierda ¡MIERDA!

-Jamiiee ¿a que no sabes quien soyyy?- Hablando de tontas, putas y rubias de bote.

-¿Samantha? ¿Eres tu?- Sera posible odio cuando le pone esa voz acaso no sabe que es ella ¿quien podría hablar con una voz tan chillona?

-¡Si! Jamie te he echado de menos- voy a vomitar, no ves que lo va a ahogar cogiéndolo así del cuello..Ni que fuera suyo...

-Y yo a ti preciosa ¿que tal las vacaciones?- Dios mio no puedo es que no ve que es tonta , es que es hueca. Decía que a la única que puedo llegar a odiar es a Alyssa ''perra'' Nott ¡Pues nooo! Me olvidaba de la rubia de bote Hufflepuff también conocida Samantha Hinkes. Es la buscadora del equipo de Hufflepuff muy guapa (aunque me cueste reconocerlo), cuerpo diez y uno de los ''rollos'' de James del año pasado aunque hay que decir que con esta estuvo más. Y yo simplemente no la soporto.

-¡Ah! Hola Annie- dice dándome una sonrisa falsa.

-Mi nombre es Amy.

-¡Aaaah es verdad! Pues eso hola.

-James me voy.

-No hace falta que te vayas...

-Tranquilo tengo que ir a decirle algo a... Lyssan.

-Ok nos vemos luego.

-Deeeeeeeeeu Guapaaa- Callate ya o te reviento, juro por mi madre que te reviento.

-Adiós.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-James S. Potter-**

-Tiene que ser super guay ser el hijo del elegido.

-Emm.. si.. supongo que si-Buff la verdad es que me dan ganas de callarle la boca siempre que la abre la caga... bueno siempre que la abre para hablar...

-Tu y yo tendríamos que recordar viejos tiempos...- y que queréis soy un tío y ella... ella esta MUY bien aunque Lily y Amy tengan razón cuando dicen que es tonta – ya sabes hacer cositas ya estoy pensando que debes llevar cuando vayas al baile conmigo por que no puede ser nada rosa con ese pelo tuyo... ya sabes lo que dicen rosa con rojo patada en el ojo-madre mía dice cosas que diría una niña pequeña pero ella con la edad que tiene... mejor sonrío y asiento aunque ¿quien ha dicho que vaya a ir al baile con ella?... Da igual de aquí a navidades lo más seguro que no me acuerde de ella ya le diré a Amy a ver como me deshago...

-Seguro Sam.

-Llamame Sammy me gusta más- uff ya comienza con apodos cariñosos.

-Claro Sammy me tengo que ir que ya van a empezar las clases.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si no quiero llegar tarde me están esperando...

-Al menos dame algo para que me vaya más contenta y pueda pensar en ti no...

-Que...- ¿Oh dios mio! Ya me acuerdo por que me gusta y es que la chica sabe usar la lengua, no hablando si no,... bueno ya sabéis besa muy bien,muy, muy, MUY bien.

-¿Que me dices Jamie nos vemos luego?

-Cla...Cla...Claro luego...eso...si..seguro-¿quien puede pensar ahora en ir a clase? Yo no. Pero si no Amy me matara. Miro el horario.

¡OH SANTA MIERDA!

¡¿A quien se le ocurre poner dos horas de Historia un lunes a primera hora de la mañana!

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Rose Weasley-**

Primer día y ya estoy agobiada. Horarios. Clases. Deberes. Organizar para formar el equipo de quidditch. Rondas con los prefectos. Castigar o quitar puntos( bueno es hay veces que me gusta un poco). Quiero morir.

-¡Hey Rose!

-Hola Hyp- Ahí esta Scor con su uniforme de Slytherin la verdad es que los Malfoy y las serpientes nunca llegaron a ser como las pintaba papa.

-Weasley te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Hyp parece que tengas hipo.

-Y Malfoy yo te he dicho mil veces que te llamare como me venga en gana- la verdad es que estas discusiones siempre me desahogan y me relajan. Scorpius ademas de Emma y Al es con el único que puedo hablar de cosas tan insustanciales sin parecer idiota.

-Da igual... ¿Que tal el primer día?-uff la pregunta del millón.

-Bueno la verdad es que si quitamos las rondas. Pensar en el equipo de Quidditch. Las clases aburridas. Los niños a los que he tenido que quitar puntos...

-Vale, vale … Me hago una idea..

-¿Y tu?- ¿Por que pone esa cara de asustado?

-Bien, bien bueno me voy a hablar con Al … Adiós -Vale esto es raro...

-Adiós luego nos vemos en la reunión de prefectos.

-Claro- dice y me da una sonrisa de las que solo un Malfoy puede hacer.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Lily Luna Potter-**

De que leches hablaran tanto siempre. Siempre sonriendo, parándose en los pasillos ¿A Rose le gusta Scorpius? No no puede ser solo son amigos. Pero es que me saca de quicio.

-Hola Lily.

-Hey Emma.

-¿Que miras tanto? Aaaahhh creo que me hago una idea...

-Yo no estaba mirando.

-Yap seguro que no mirabas a Scor.

-Por si lo olvidas tengo novio.

-Va Lils no te enfades que nos conocemos, ¿No crees que deberías decírselo a Rose?

-¿Decirle que?

-Que te gusta Scor.

-Mira Summers si Rose se entera o tu vuelves a repetir eso me encargare personalmente de que mi hermano deje de adorar esa cabellera rubia que llevas en la cabeza. Ademas el ni me va ni me viene sera por peces en el mar no como tu tantos años y aún...- Lo conseguí ya se ha puesto roja si es que adora a mi hermano aunque no más de lo que el la adora a ella.

-No se por que dices eso si sabes que tu hermano solo me quiere como amiga . Además con mi vida hago lo que quiero y si aún no he encontrado a nadie tampoco me voy a morir tan joven, tengo tiempo ya vendrán.

-JA eso no te lo crees ni tu guapa, shhh calla que viene- se va a enterar a este le voy a dar la de la guerra fría.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Scorpius H. Malfoy-**

-Hola Lily, hola Emma- se puede saber por que me mira con esa cara ¿le he hecho algo?

-Hola Scorpius, bueno yo me iba a buscar un par de libros a la biblioteca luego nos vemos- dice Emma.

-Claro tranquila adiós- no se si se ha dado cuenta después de tantos años que la biblioteca esta hacia el otro lado...- Hola Lils como va.

-Bien. Adiós.

-Ey que pasa ¿te he hecho algo?

-Si.

-¿Que ?

-Existir- vale... ahora si que me he perdido que recuerde no he hecho nada. Aunque … quien sabe son mujeres.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

Vale hasta aquí hemos llegado espero que os haya gustado y espero subir pronto dejar vuestros reviews y seré feliz :)

**aurii22.** Hola! Me encanta tener gente nueva :) Y me encanta que te encante. Si puede ser un poco lioso pero sera necesario para próximos capítulos espero tus reviews dándome tu opinión :)

**PotterMalfoyLove** Mi niña que te voy a decir con lo que te quiero y te he echado de menos me gusta que te guste.

**Albaa1**Xd que loca stas lo de las A's era necesario si me encantan tus reviews no vi los BET AWARDS 2011 la quedada de sta tarde genial que monos los pitufos y :O mi WIBIBY rana ÉPICA Tkiero.

**Albaa2 **Es que el Albus es monisisimoooo. Y no vas a tener ningun spoiler más :P

**SiriuslyPadfoot96** Jaja merci tu siempre me tiras flores sigo esperando tu actualización patri y yo creemos que estas en Azkaba. Porfi manda señales de vida :)

**thanya **Gracias por leer y si ya vamos a ir desenvolviendo al principio sera un poco lento pero luego haremos más saltos en el tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todas y dejad vuestros reviews ;) Vamos a por los 40!

Nos leemos, Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Probando

Hola somos Naluma5 y PotterMalfoyLove (nadia y Patri) hemos decidido juntarnos autora y betareader para daros un capitulo como Merlín manda.

Agradeceros a todas las que leéis y dejáis un review y deciros que las respuestas al final.

Recordad el twitter es (arroba) naluma5

Deciros también que podríais pasaros por el fic de** bluebran **generación de los merodeadores muy bueno y le dejáis un review a ella también así la animáis ;)

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**10.****Probando**

''_**La preocupación es un juicio que espera las pruebas''**_

_-Conde de Rivarol (1753-1801) escritor Francés._

**-Albus Severus Potter-**

Amo el Quidditch. Llevo jugando sobre una escoba desde que tengo memoria. Mis padres son dos grandes jugadores, la verdad es que la gran parte de mi gran familia son grandes jugadores.

Pero hoy he descubierto que hay gente que de verdad le va la vida en el deporte, y no estoy diciendo que me excluya.

_**FlashBack**_

_Sábado por la mañana. Campo de Quidditch. Son las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Slytherin. Se respira tensión en el ambiente._

_El capitán: Albus Severus Potter lleva una hora intentando organizar a la gente para hacer las pruebas lo más adecuadamente posible._

_De momento ya tenia a los golpeadores; él mismo y su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy y a el guardián que continuaba siendo el mismo que el año pasado; George Goyle._

_Ahora estaban siendo realizadas las pruebas para cazador, se habían presentado cinco serpientes para el puesto y solo habían tres que pudieran entrar¸ estaba un chico de segundo de apellido Johnson que había fallado todos los tiros, al chaval se le notaba nervioso, luego estaba una de la gemelas Parkinson, Alexandra que cursaba sexto ese año y que se defendía bastante bien sobre la escoba aunque había fallado dos tiros de los seis._

_Luego estaba Acrux Zabini un alumno de tercer año que no había fallado ningún disparo por lo que había quedado automáticamente dentro del equipo. También estaba la hermana de este Alyson,era también muy buena y solo había fallado el primer tiro, después se había puesto hacer cabriolas nada dignas de una dama, había que decir que era una chica muy guapa._

_La última era Alyssa Nott, que según tenia entendido el capitán era una de las más grandes enemigas de Amy la mejor amiga de su hermano. Le sabia mal por ellos dos porque había tenido que aceptar a la chavala ya que no había fallado ni un solo tiro además de que volaba con elegancia y velocidad. _

_Solo quedaba por decidir quien se llevaría el puesto de buscador, que había sido el último en ser adjudicado._

_Para este puesto estaban solo dos personas; John Mirr un alumno de séptimo que no paraba de pavonearse con las serpientes de género femenino de las gradas, cosa que a Albus no le hizo gracia __ya que estaba más por ellas que por calentar y la otra era la gemela de la misma que había postulado para el puesto de cazadora Natasha Parkinson._

_El primero fue John que empezó a dar vueltas y giros igual de vertiginosos que de peligrosos, no llegó a atrapar la snitch ya que se dio de bruces contra el suelo. _

_Albus pidió que se lo llevaran a la enfermería. Y le dijo a Natasha que no hacia falta que hiciera la prueba que el puesto era suyo ya que no lo podía hacer peor que semejante individuo. A la chica Parkinson pareció que no le hacia mucha gracia que le dieran el puesto así como así ya que quería demostrar que verdaderamente lo merecía pero decidió que ya lo mostraría más adelante._

_Albus se dirigió a comunicar quienes habían conseguido los puestos y quien no. Cuando anuncio a los cazadores se encontró con una furiosa Parkinson por lo que dijo que empezarían los entrenamientos cuando el dejara un mensaje en la sala común e inmediatamente se fue a refugiar a los vestuarios para evitar el linchamiento por parte de las serpientes enfurecidas que no habían conseguido el puesto._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Todavía me duele el golpe de la tal Alexandra y es que a quien se le ocurre tirar unas botas de dragón contra otra persona. Me dirigí al espejo y pude observar el hematoma que me había causado en la frente. Pensé que preferiría una cicatriz en forma de rayo que un morado.

-No veas con la Parkinson… Tenia carácter ¿eh?-Me cagué en Scorpius y toda la raza de Malfoys- Vamos no te enfades,.. además ya veras como dentro de unos días se pone casi verde y te combina con la corbata.

Le di una colleja en la nuca. Y salí por la puerta de la habitación, atravesé toda la sala común sin hacer caso de aquellos que aclamaban mi nombre y me dirigí hacia los jardines.

-Hola, Al- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, podría reconocerla en todos lados.

-Hola, Em- le contesté.

-¿A donde vas tan enfadado?- me preguntó- ¿Cómo te has hecho ese morado?

-Mejor no preguntes…

-Ven siéntate- me senté al lado de ella, ¿Cómo podría decirle que no?- sabes soy un poco torpe y para ocasiones así siempre llevo una crema que hace mi abuela que es mano de santo…

Ella me sonrió, y sacó un bote con un ungüento de color verde al parecer yo lo mire con desconfianza por lo que ella dijo:

-Es verde por que lleva Aloe Vera.

-Ah claro…- ella se acerco a mi con un poco del ungüento en un dedo y se puso a esparcirlo por mi frente con una delicadeza que solo ella puede tener, noté como ella se sonrojaba.

-Bueno esto ya esta.. si lo necesitas otra vez solo tienes que decirme…- saco un espejo y me lo dio- ves ni rastro, ya estas tan guapo como siempre…- ahora fue el turno de los dos de sonrojarnos violentamente.

-Gra-gracias.

-De nada, me tengo que ir que tu prima estaba como loca organizando las pruebas , ya sabes lo histérica que se pone…

-Claro , hasta otra- le dije sonriendo- y ves con cuidado y dime si Bulstrode te vuelve a molestar.

A ella se le desencajo la cara ante la mención del nombre, asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Rose Weasley-**

Estoy nerviosa. Ni siquiera he comido y eso si es algo raro en mi. Llevo en mis brazos la caja de las pelotas y mi escoba una _Comet 3000 _último modelo.

El campo esta lleno, hay bastante gente que se presenta a las pruebas y hay mucha gente curiosa que ha venido a verlas, la mayoría chicas que quieren ver a los postulantes masculinos. Malditas hormonas.

Me dirijo hasta el medio del campo y la gente comienza a ponerse alrededor.

-Hola, buenos días a todos los que venís a presentaros a las pruebas- digo- nos organizaremos así quiero que todos vayáis a sentaros en la primera fila de gradas menos los que queráis el puesto para golpeadores, están las dos vacantes así que tenéis posibilidades. Después procederemos a escoger a los cazadores también hay dos vacantes ya que yo soy una de ellos, a continuación el guardián y por último el buscador. ¿Habéis entendido? También quiero decir que el que tuvierais un puesto el año pasado no significa que lo vayáis a conservar este año, dicho este empezamos con las pruebas.

Las pruebas de golpeador no se hicieron muy largas, se presentaron tres chicos, y uno de ellos solo lo había hecho por una apuesta y volaba bastante mal por lo que me quede con los otros dos; Mike Finnigan y Jason Philips que parecían amigos por lo que se habían coordinado bastante bien, los dos eran estudiantes de sexto y por que no decirlo... eran bastante agraciados...

A eso le siguieron las pruebas para cazadores, les hice dar un par de vueltas para ver quienes realmente volaban bien y quienes no. Después de eso me quede con cuatro personas. A continuación les hice hacer unos cuantos pases y tiros, tenia ya mi decisión tomada pero les seguí pidiendo que tiraran a los aros solo para estar segura. Ya tenia a mis dos cazadores.

-Ahora por favor que vengan los que quieran hacer la prueba para guardián- esta iba a ser una decisión difícil por que no íbamos a encontrar uno mejor que el año pasado, que era un chaval de complexión fuerte que iba a séptimo y que ya se había marchado.

Se acercaron dos chicas...

-¿Emma que haces aquí?- no me podía creer que se fuera a presentar para las pruebas … ¿Por que no me había dicho nada?

-¿Sorpresa? Estoy haciendo ganchillo si te parece...

-¿Tu? ¿Quidditch? ¿Estas segura? ¿Y guardiana? Por que no mejor... yo que se buscadora...

-Rose quiero presentarme a guardiana no puedes impedírmelo- me dijo con cara de enfadada, al parecer la había ofendido- Por si no te acuerdas he pasado todo el verano jugando con mis primos y no se me da mal...

-De acuerdo haz lo que quiera, pero entiéndeme que no puedo tener favoritismos...

-¡No necesito tus favoritismos!- inmediatamente se monto en la escoba y dio una patada al suelo con la que se elevo, se dirigió a defender los postes, tenia que reconocer que había mejorado mucho su vuelo durante el año.

Yo también me eleve, iba a ser yo la que lanzara los tiros para las pruebas de guardián, no me fiaba de ninguno de los seleccionados para hacer esto ya que era posible que conocieran a las que querían el puesto.

-¡Muy bien os lanzare cinco tiros a cada una, la que mas coja o atrape sera la que se lleve el puesto!

La primera fue Alisha McLaggen (no se donde recuerdo haber oído ese apellido antes) era una chica muy mona, paro tres de cinco pero se había enfadado por que en el último se había tragado mi finta.

La verdad es que no creía que Emma la fuera a superar, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando se paro todos los tiros menos uno con una facilidad sorprendente.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- le dije cuando bajamos a tierra firme.

-Yo también creo que me la debes- dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡No es justo a ella le has tirado los tiros peor por que es tu amiga!- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Alisha.

-Eso no es verdad- dije yo creo que algo me venia a la cabeza sobre que los McLaggen eran malos perdedores- ella ha parado más que tu y los tiros iban igual, no hay nada más que hablar ella se lleva el puesto.

A la chica le dio una rabieta y les tuve que pedir a mis nuevos golpeadores que hicieran el favor de llevársela para poder acabar con la pruebas.

Para el buscador no tuve mucho problema, ya que solo se presento un chico. Había que admitir igualmente que el chico era muy bueno, había atrapado la snitch en 25 segundos aunque sabia que mi prima Lily lo hacia en menos de 20.

-Muy bien venid todos aquí que voy a decir los resultados- todos se fueron agolpando nuevamente a mi alrededor- quiero que sepáis que doy las gracias a todos los que os habéis presentado y os pido perdón y que os toméis como buenos Ravenclaws a aquellos que no hayáis sido seleccionados.

-Los resultados son los siguientes: los golpeadores serán Mike Finnigan y Jason Philips...-escuche como los chavales lo celebraban dándose un abrazo y oí que uno de los decía 'te lo dije' y un 'somos los putos amos'- los cazadores seremos Brian Wood , Emily Nott y yo- supe que había tomado una buena decisión Brian era un compañero de quinto y prefecto, era un chaval muy amable que pocas veces daba problemas, la tal Emily no sabia mucho de ella pero había volado con maestría, según tenia entendido iba a tercero y tenia una hermana en sexto que se llamaba Alyssa o algo así- nuestra guardiana sera Emma Summers- dije sonriendo- y nuestro buscador sera Alan Thomas- este último según tenia entendido era el último novio de mi prima, cosa que me preocupaba ya que los dos ocupaban el mismo puesto y podíamos llegar a tener discusiones sobre ello, pero ya se vería más adelante.

Me despedí de todos, satisfecha de mi trabajo y me dirigí a las duchas, teníamos que desalojar el campo ya que era el turno de las pruebas de Gryffindor.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Lily Luna Potter-**

Había estado toda la semana enfadada por culpa del incidente con Scorpius. Pero ahora sabia que debía concentrarme. Competía contra otra chica el puesto de buscadora. Vaya tontería todo el mundo sabia que ese puesto llevaba mi nombre desde el día en que llegue a Hogwarts.

El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor es Elliott Wood que juega en el puesto de guardián, al igual que su padre que es un reconocido jugador internacional.

Atrapé la snitch con facilidad y Eliott tocó el silbato para indicarnos que bajáramos.

-Muy bien ya sé quienes tienen el puesto, espero que no os enfadéis mucho y dejéis salir el león Griffyndor interior que todos llevamos dentro- dijo, la verdad que el chico era guapo, ahora esta ya en séptimo- los golpeadores seréis vosotros gemelos Scamander- así que el puesto se lo llevaban Lys y Lorcan me parecía bien hacia ya años que ellos jugaban en esa posición y habían demostrado que se entendían bien-los cazadores serán James Potter, Fred Weasley y tu Jess- a si que mi hermano primo y la hermanita del capitán Jessica Wood la verdad es que la chica jugaba bien pero había visto de mejores para el puesto...-el guardián soy yo y la buscadora Lily Potter- dijo dándome una sonrisa que podría haber pasado por coqueta.- Hasta aquí todo , descansen y ya les avisare cuando empiecen los entrenamientos.

Otro año más en el equipo, y este año la copa iba a ser nuestra por tercer año consecutivo.

* * *

><p>Y bueno aquí estoy otra vez, ya tenemos los equipos de nuestros protagonistas montados os podéis ir haciendo a la idea de que va haber mucha competitividad en los partidos de quidditch muchos se vana tener que enfrentar contra sus amigos familiares o novios.<p>

Muchas gracias por los **review** ya casi casi llego a los **cincuenta** quería deciros que me dejéis r**eviews** que los agradezco mucho sean largos o cortos, buenos o largos, anónimos o con nombre...

Este capitulo yo creo que ha salido bastante largo agradecerle su ayuda a **patri **i deciros que volveré a actualizar lo más prontito posible os quiero!

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**PotterMalfoyLove:**Claro que lo sé y ya sabes que yo también te quiero y en cuanto a tu ayuda ya ves que la voy pidiendo :)

**thanya:** gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando tus rviews si ya vemos que la historia se va desenvolupando y van interactuando entre ellos, ya veremos que pasara mas adelante...

**SiriouslyPadfoot96:** Hola desaparecida :) te puedo llamar ya Lost? Me alegra que te encante y recuerda que los juramentos de merodeador se tienen que cumplir si no te convertiras en una rata traidora...

**HPLilius: **Veremos que lily se va a ir poniendo celosa en distintos grados...scorpius es scor... vimos la pelicula del origen del planeta de los simios donde sale Tom Felton y se nos caia la baba aunque hiciera de malo … Ô_Ô no veas... una cosa como haces el corazón ?

**Pavanna: **Mejor tarde que nunca. La verdad es que soy bastante rara para narrar pero me voy defendiendo... XD Si soy muy sutil a la forma de pedir reviews :) y como bien has notado a Amy se le va a sacar mucho jugo y va a ser uno de los personajes más importantes del fic. De momento estas libre de crucciatus y puedes usar la amenaza si quieres :) se sobre tu fic lo estoy siguiendo :) me alegra que te gusten espero verte pronto :)

**bluebran:** Hola! Me alegra que te hayas animado a pasarte y que este sea el primer generación que te leas (son mis preferidos) lo sé a mi tambien me pasa que me imagino mis personajes y no me gusta que me los cambien :) prometiste seguir asi que a aquí te espero a mi me gusta mucho tu fic i juro solemnemente pasarme cuando actualizes para dejarte un review :) Y debo decirte que opinas igual que todas mis profes de lengua y es que tengo un serio problema con la puntuación XD

Nos leemos, Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Ser

Hola chicas soy Naluma5 (hoy solita)! Debo decir que estoy muy feliz ya que pase la barrera de los 50 con creces el otro día (quizás tiene algo que ver con que **bluebran** me dejara 9 reviews! MUCHAS GRACIAS)

A lo que íbamos como estaba tan feliz por los **reviews** tenia ganas de escribir así que aquí estoy más prontito que nunca :) Os digo k no dejéis de leer y de enviar reviews y os traigo un capitulo crucial donde pasaran cosas que ahora a lo mejor no tomáis importancia pero que tendrán un gran significado después así que ya sabéis espero vuestros reviews y creo k os sorprenderé este cap!

Mi twitter es Naluma5 y os digo que la mayoría de estos maravillosos personajes es de JK pero los que no veáis en otra parte son míos :)

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

_**''Nos equivocamos a menudo en el amor, a menudo herido, a menudo infeliz, pero soy yo quien vivió, y no un ser ficticio, creado por mi orgullo.''**_

_-George Sand (1804-1876) Escritora francesa_

**-Scorpius Malfoy-**

No puedo más, no sé por que pero duele demasiado. Hace dos semanas que cuando la veo por los pasillos me gira la cara. Sigo sin saber que puede ser lo que he hecho.

Sentado en el gran comedor no puedo parar de pensar en ello.

Desde mi mesa verde dirijo miradas furtivas a la mesa más alejada, donde esta ella.

Y es que recuerdo que todo estaba bien y de repente un día empezaron las miradas y luego le pregunte que si le había hecho algo me dijo que...existir... ¿Que era aquello tan grave que le había hecho?

Veo que ya ha acabado la cena y va a salir del gran comedor, veo como la sigue su noviecito. Sin saber por que yo también me levanto.

-¿a donde vas?- me pregunta Albus.

-Ya he acabado- le contesto de mala manera.

-No has comido nada...

-No tengo hambre ¿vale? Luego hablamos en la sala común.- digo y me voy antes de que conteste, se que no debería haberle cortado así él es mi amigo, uno de los pocos que verdaderamente tengo ahí cuando necesito, pero necesitaba salir.

Atravieso la puerta del gran Comedor y me dirijo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya mismo es el toque de queda pero necesito aire fresco.

Cuando casi voy a cruzar la puerta la oigo, al parecer esta discutiendo.

-¿Te he dicho que no me sigas!- le dice, por el timbre de voz puedo apreciar que Lily esta enfadada.

-Lily tenemos que hablar...-la otra voz la reconozco como la del Raven que esta saliendo con ella- ya casi ni hablamos... por no decir de otras cosas... ¿Que te pasa?

-Mira Alan este no es momento para hablar ¿si?- le dice ella.

-¡Pero es que últimamente para ti nunca es momento de hablar!

-¡A mi no me levantes la voz!

-¡No te estoy levantando la voz!

-Mira mejor hablemos lo mañana.

-No quiero hablar lo mañana, quiero que me digas lo que piensas hoy, no te daré tiempo para inventar nuevas excusas, si no quieres estar conmigo dilo y ya.

-No es eso...

-Lily ¿no ves que así solo consigues hacerme mas daño?- dice Alan, por la voz se le nota frustado.

-Yo no...Mira Alan esto ya no es lo mismo que era yo... te prefería cuando eras mi amigo.

-Entonces eso es lo que quieres ¿que rompamos?

-Si, supongo que si.

-Vale, solo contestame a una pregunta.

-Mmmmhhh.

-¿Hay otro?

-Yo...

-Lily por favor al menos se sincera con esto...

-Si, siempre lo hubo, pero no te he engañado el.. el ni siquiera sabe que existo.- dice con voz apenada y yo no puedo ni creer que haya un solo chico en Hogwarts que no pueda saber quien es Lilian Luna Potter.

-Esta bien, te creo.-Oigo como el chico dirige sus pasos hacia la puerta donde yo me encuentro, me escondo detrás de la puerta y veo al chico, esta totalmente destruido. Me siento mal por el chaval y me doy cuenta de que quien se atreva a jugar con la pelirroja tiene todas las papeletas de salir quemado.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Emma Summers-**

Me encantan los terrenos de Hogwarts. No hay nada mejor que pasear por ellos una tarde de domingo, aunque sea sola.

Me ha sabido mal tener que dejar a Rose en la sala común estudiando, pero eso le pasa por no haber acabado el trabajo de pociones antes, mira que se lo avise pero es que siempre ponía excusas que si entrenamientos que si reuniones... La verdad es que esta muy ocupada.

Pero bueno yo no podía desaprovechar esta tarde de octubre que ya pocas nos quedan, hace un poco de fresquito por lo que he cogido una chaqueta fina pero se esta muy bien.

Me dirijo hacia el lago y puedo ver que en el campo de Quidditch los de Hufflepuff estan entrenando. Ellos si que son perseverantes, trabajadores y todo eso por mucho que me guste no me veo entrenado las tardes de domingo.

En la orilla del lago veo a un muchacho rubio que al parecer también esta mirando el entrenamiento.

Lo reconozco y me acerco a hablar con él.

-Hola Lys- le digo con una sonrisa el se sobresalta y se gira.

-Hey Em que susto me has dado no te he oído llegar.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte- le digo.

-Ven siéntate conmigo, hacia mucho que no hablábamos...- me dice, yo acepto su oferta y me siento junto a él, la verdad es que siempre nos hemos llevado bien y antes manteníamos largas conversaciones- ¿Que te cuentas? ¿Como estas?

-La verdad es que bien, estudiando bastante, todos los profesores dicen que debemos esforzarnos mucho para los TIMOS y eso...

-No te preocupes con lo inteligente que eres seguro que lo sacas muy bien- me dice dando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, veo que esta mirando de al campo de quidditch... le podría preguntar una duda que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo...

-¿Tu como estas?- el suelta un suspiro.

-Vamos tirando- dice y no puedo evitar ver como vuelve a mirar el terreno de juego, ahora o nunca.

-Es muy guapa deberías decirle algo.

-Lo sé...Digo ¿Que? ¿Como que Guapa?- dice poniéndose rojo, cosa que pocas veces le ocurre.

-Nina, es muy guapa, entiendo que te guste- le digo, lo sabia, lo llevaba sospechando desde hacia un tiempo pero no había tenido ocasión de preguntárselo- ¿Por que no me lo habías contado?

-Yo...yo...- me mira todo horrorizado.

-Yo pues la verdad que te conozco y lo venia sospechando desde hacia algún tiempo- le digo.

-Emma escuchame bien - yo lo miro confundida- no es eso.

-¿El que?

-Emma no me gusta Nina.

-Pero si siempre que esta cerca miras en su dirección, en las comidas siempre le sonríes,...

-Emma yo no miro ni sonrio a Nina.

-¿Entonces a quien?..

-Yo...yo... a Da...-no acabo de escuchar el nombre ya que lo dice como un murmullo.

-No te he escuchado...

-Emma el que me gusta es.. Da-da-David- ahora si que se me ha caído la mandíbula al suelo.

-Pe-pe-pero si Davis es un-un...

-Emma es un chico, y si he dicho que me gusta David. Em soy gay-nunca me lo hubiera esperado de Lyssander, ahora todas las piezas encajan, David es gay, y es el mejor amigo de Nina, él es el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff.

-Pero si has estado con un montón de chicas...-le digo aún confundida.

-¿No sabes lo que es una cubierta?- me dice- ahora escuchame bien Emma, eres la única que lo sabe y te lo he dicho a ti porque eres en la que más confío para estas cosas, espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie ni siquiera a Rose.

-Pe-pero Lys- ¿No vas a hacer nada?

-¿Como que nada?

-Si te gusta David ves a por el, no puedo entender si teniendo tan claro que te gustan los chicos sigues saliendo con chicas.- le digo.

-¿Como que no sabes por que? Te imaginas la reacción de mi hermano, James, Fred...mis padres, todos los que me rodean, vamos si ni siquiera tu te lo esperabas, pero además ellos no lo aceptarían como tu, muchos no estarían de acuerdo o no me volverían a tratar igual- me dice y siento que lo que esta diciendo es algo que verdad le duele- si fuera como de verdad soy los demás me tratarían diferente y eso es lo que no quiero.

-¿Me estas diciendo que estas cambiando tu felicidad por aceptación?

-Emma tu no sabes como tratan a David en los vestuarios, o las bromas que le han llegado a gastar, hasta mis propios amigos han llegado a hacer algún comentario sobre él y ¿sabes que? Yo he tenido que secundarlo, cosa por lo que me siento horrible ya que el ha tenido el par de huevos que yo no tengo para seguir adelante. Por eso lo admiro tanto.

-Lys yo... esto ha tenido que ser duro para ti...¿por que no lo habías dicho antes?

-No lo se Emma cuando eres tu el que esta en la situación las cosas no se ven tan fáciles...-entonces siento el impulso de abrazarlo y de decirle que todo ira bien.

-¡Ey! Prometeme que no te volverás a quedar nada así todo para ti, ok, yo estoy aquí siempre que quieras para ayudarte, lo que necesites yo siempre voy a estar ahí para escucharte y darte mi consejo ¿me entiendes?- le digo, el comienza a llorar y yo voy detrás de él.

-Es que todo esto es tan duro, no quiero vivir así pero tengo miedo, no podría vivir sin mis amigos siento que así les estoy defraudando...

-¡Escuchame Lyssander Scamander! Tu no estas defraudando a nadie, tu eres una bellísima persona que tiene el derecho de ser como es ya sea gustándote una chica o u chico- le digo.

-Gracias, por estar siempre ahí Em, eres única, el chico que te encuentre un día va a ser muy afortunado-me dice.

-Solo espero que me encuentre, Lys, solo espero que me encuentre...- le digo sin poder evitar pensar en un cabeza hueca de Slytherin-.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Amy Williams-**

Odio cuando ponen tantos deberes. Odio estar en la biblioteca en domingo. Odio que los chicos siempre se escaqueen...

No puedo más este ambiente me esta matando, no soporto más el silencio. Recojo mis cosas de la mesa. Y cojo los libros que pueda necesitar para acabar de hacer los deberes, voy cargada hasta los topes. Me despido de mis compañeras con las que compartía mesa y ellas me dan un breve asentimiento y siguen con sus tareas, todo el mundo tiene ganas de acabar.

Salgo por la puerta y me dirijo hacia la sala Común estoy girando una esquina cuando...¡Bum!

-¡Ay perdona! Mira que soy torpe iba distraída y no te he visto permite me que te ayude...- al parecer me he chocado con una niña de tercero o cuarto, me suena de haber la visto pero no le ubico un nombre.

-No te preocupes yo también iba distraída, no hace falta...- le digo pero ella no me hace caso y entre las dos en poco tiempo tenemos todo recogido.

-Muchas gracias...-le digo.

-Emily- me dice y me alarga una mano yo se la estrecho.

-Bonito nombre te llamas igual que mi mama- le digo sonriendo aunque el recordar a mi mama me pone un poco triste y me apunto mentalmente enviarle una carta cuando pueda para preguntarle que tal le va el tratamiento- yo soy Amy, Amy Williams ¿Oye tienes alguna hermana en mi curso o algo es que me suenas...?

-Si.. una..- creo que le oigo decir (perra por lo bajo)- soy Emily Nott mi hermana es Alyssa, Alyssa Nott.

-¡Oh no! ¿eres hermana de la víbora?- como puede ser una chica tan maja hermana de semejante perra aunque ahora que me fijo se dan un aire, tienen el mismo color de ojos y de cabello aunque su complexión de cuerpo es diferente.

-La misma- me dice dándome una sonrisa- por lo que veo os lleváis bien...- dice sarcásticamente.

-De maravilla ¡La considero como una hermana de lo unida que estoy a ella!- le digo.

-Pues ya somos dos, pena que yo si comparta su sangre...- las dos nos echamos a reír...

-Sabes no os parecéis mucho...

-Eso es por que yo soy más parecida a papá que es el de los genes agradables , ella lo es más a mamá- me dice.

-Creo que no quiero conocer a tu madre...

-No es tan mala... lo que pasa que es una serpiente y lleva veneno por la sangre- me dice medio en broma medio en serio no puedo creer que hable así de su madre.

-No sera para tanto...

-Eso por que no la has visto... no te quiero contar como se puso cuando le dije que había quedado en Ravenclaw y que toda la idea prosangrepuras y antimuggle no me iban.

-Así que eres Raven... ¿A que curso vas?

-Tercero,... tu supongo que iras a sexto como mi hermana... te compadezco, ¿sabes que si hubiera nacido un día después no la hubieras tenido que soportar?

-¿Y eso?

-Es del 31 de Diciembre, hasta el día de fin de año tuvo que dar por culo- me dice.

-Bueno un placer Emily, yo tendría que ir tirando que esto no se va a hacer solo, espero poder encontrarte de nuevo para poder poner verde a tu hermana... mira verde Slytherin seguro que le combina...-ella se ríe.

-Eso espero, un placer Amy- sigo mi camino a la torre de Gryff y no puedo evitar pensar en que me cae bien esta niña no se parece en nada en cuanto a carácter con la hermana, al parecer ellas tampoco se llevan muy bien...

La verdad es que no me molestara tener de vez en cuando una conversación con ella, además siempre puedo sacar algún trapo sucio de mi amiguita Alysson...

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí hemos llegado espero que os haya gustado y me digáis que pensáis de lo nuevo que habéis visto... estaré esperando vuestros reviews .. no quiero repartir <em>cruccio<em> a diestra y siniestra... no me obliguéis... aquí van las...

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**auri22: **te echaba de menos ! jaja me alegra que te gustaran los dos caps. Y no es por que sea mio ni nada.. pero James es moniiisimo jaja si Lils es una mezcla entre su mama y su abuela en paz descanse. Siento decir que la historia esta lejos de ser perfecta... pero ahí iremos tirando :)

**bluebran:**Que decirte? Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews aprecio todo lo que me has dicho y me gusta que te hayas quedado con ganas. Esperare tu actualización, si necesitas algo por aquí estaré :)

**SeriouslyPadfoot96: **Acabo de ver tu actualización! ya te deje un review :) Menos mal de tía jajajaj es divertido tener una madriguera no se a los tuyos pero a los míos lo único que les falta es ser pelirrojos :) aunque yo soy la mayor de chicas :P Lost claro que no eres una rata...

Yo también amo el quidditch:)

**Jhl89: **muchas gracias esperando el capitulo 20 de nunca deje :) me gustaría alguna critica tuya … dame fuerte que no me quejo lo que sea para mejorar :)

**PotterMalfoyLove: **Perfecto nuestro capitulo :) tu si que m'agrades t'estimo molt :) Avui no t'he localitzat molt pero preparat qua estiguis a Valencia que igual m' ajudes . Dema torna la Alba!

**Os quiero mucho a todas :) Twitter (arroba) Naluma5 y ….**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Comunicado

Hola! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí :) Esta vez tarde un pelín más pero os informo que la semana que viene subiré más seguido ¿Por qué? Por que mis amigas me abandonan y se van de vacaciones :)

Contenta por que mi Baby volvió, triste por que dentro de dos días se vuelve a ir :(

Pero bueno escribiré Fanfics... Os agradezco a todas por seguir ahí leyendo y si hay alguna que este ahí y nunca haya dado señales de vida la animo a dejar un review :) las otras se que lo haréis ya que no queréis recibir crucios... Ô.ô muahaha aquí viene el cap...

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**12- Comunicado**

_**''Las decepciones no matan, y las esperanzas hacen vivir.''**_

_-George Sand (1804-1876) Escritora francesa_

Estaban a mediados de octubre, y la directora les había hecho reunirse a todos en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena.

-Se preguntaran por que les he reunido aquí- dijo una mujer de entrada edad que tenia una cabellera poblada de canas recogidas en un moño- Como recordaran este 31 de Octubre es Halloween y quería recordar que se celebrara un gran banquete este día.-dijo la mujer que todavía controlaba su saber estar y conservaba su mirada severa- y como los más veteranos sabréis aprovechamos para celebrar también este día como la caída de Voldemort y su derrota aquí en Hogwarts por lo que después del banquete los alumnos de cuarto hacia arriba podrán asistir a un baile que se realizara en el mismo comedor- se oyeron murmullos de aprobación por parte de los más mayores y de disgusto y decepción por parte de los pequeños.

-Los pequeños solo podrán asistir en el caso que alguien de un curso superior los invité como su pareja- comunico la directora intentado hacerse oír por encima de la voz de los alumnos-El atuendo que se deberá llevar sera un disfraz de Halloween, aunque si alguien lo prefiere puede llevar una túnica de gala para la ocasión. Les informo a los pequeños que no habrá contemplaciones con quien intente colarse, serán sancionados, y además los prefectos los llevaran a todos a sus salas comunes antes de dar comienzo a el baile. Con esto acabo mi comunicado, si alguien tiene alguna duda se colgara un folleto informativo en cada sala común y también podrán preguntarles a los jefes de sus casas.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Lily L. Potter-**

Llevaba una semana de perros. Desde que lo había dejado con Alan todo iba a peor. Al día siguiente todo el mundo ya se había enterado, ya había tenido más de una propuesta indecente. Estaba harta, y para colmo estos entrenamientos del demonio. Por muy bueno que estuviera Wood no lo pagaba con lo que nos hacia sufrir a todos.

Si esta tarde no he cogido mas de doscientas veces esa dichosa pelota dorada que me caiga un Avada Kedavra.

Suena el silbato. Menos mal. Todo el equipo descendemos de nuestras escobas.

-Habéis hecho un buen entrenamiento, ya os podéis ir a las duchas- se oye un suspiro grupal yo incluida, me estoy dirigiendo a dar un buen baño cuando...- Lily ayudame a guardar las pelotas, quiero comentarte un par de cosas- Es oficial: todo el mundo se ha aliado para putearme.

-Ya voy capitán- me defeco sobre la banshee que te trajo al mundo.

Todo el mundo se va a ducharse y solo nos quedamos Elliott Wood y yo en el campo.

-Yo esto,... Lily.. emmm... perdona que... yo...perdona que te haya hecho quedarte... es que … yo … ¿Habías pensado ir al baile?- debo ser retrasada o algo así por que en el momento no lo entiendo aunque sea una indirecta muy directa.

-Soy de tercero no puedo ir al baile.

-Ya.. pero... esto... si alguien mayor te invitara... ¿te gustaría ir?- yo estoy de espaldas a el por lo que no veo que esta rojo como un tomate.

-Supongo, depende de quien fuera, no iba a ir con cualquiera, pero si, supongo que iría, no me vendría nada mal una distracción.

-Y esto... Lily.. ¿Conmigo irías?- en es momento me giro y me quedo mirándolo shockeada, Ahora entiendo por que tantos rodeos.

-Emmm.. pues..yo...- A ver Lily querrías ir con uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio,guapo, buenorro, guapo, de séptimo, guapo, capitán de quidditch, guapo, amable, guapo, caballeroso, guapo... vale demasiados guapos. En ese momento el se gira y me dice:

-Esto... si no quieres no pasa nada, no es una obligación ni nada... yo solo te preguntaba... pero entiendo si no quieres ir conmigo...

-No, no digo si digo claro que me encantaría ir contigo al baile Elliott -le digo dándole una sonrisa made in Lilian Luna Potter.

-¡Ah! Perfecto- dice sonriendo como si hubiéramos ganado ya la copa de Quidditch- Te parece que quedemos a... eso de las ¿ocho y media? En la sala común de Gryffindor...

-Claro me va perfecto.- le digo.

-Pues.. quedamos así... ¡Ah! No te preocupes ya guardo esto yo tu ves a descansar que lo has hecho muy bien...

Claro... Lily Luna Potter tu día ha mejorado exponencialmente, ahora tengo en otra cosa que pensar que no sea en un rubio de ojos grises.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-James S. Potter-**

Estoy cansado, hoy ha habido entrenamiento y Wood cada vez se pone más duro. Dice que ya van a llegar los partidos y que debemos estar preparados. Ja. Yo creo que nos va a matar antes de que podamos llegar al primer partido.

Salgo de los vestuarios, llevo el cabello húmedo de la ducha y puedo apreciar que desprendo un ligero olor a las sales que nos echan los elfos para que nos relajemos. Entro en el rellano y me dirijo a la puerta del Gran Comedor, veo que Amy y Fred me están esperando, ellos están hablando. Amy ríe por alguna tontería que le habrá dicho Fred.

-¿Que pasa tortolitos esperaban a alguien?- les digo y noto que Fred se ruboriza un poco, en Fred es más difícil de saber ya que al ser mas oscuro de piel no se le aprecia igual que a los otros primos.

-Si esperábamos a un gran idiota con exceso de ego ¿Has visto alguno?- me dice Amy con tono de broma.

-No, pero si queréis podéis disfrutar de la presencia de uno de los jugadores más grandes de esta generación, mas guapo, más inteligente y con mas buen sentido del humor de todo Hogwarts y del mundo entero.

-Pues cuando lo encuentres nos avisas – me dice Amy y entra al Gran Comedor seguida de Fred. Yo voy detrás de ellos cuando alguien me salta al cuello.

-¡JAMSIE!- Me dice una voz demasiado edulcorada.

-Hola Sammie- le contesto.

-Jimmy ¿ya has pensado que nos pondremos para el baile?- ¿baile? ¿Pondremos? ¿nosotros?- No habrías pensado que te dejaría ir con otra persona verdad que no Jimmy- me dice rozando nuestras narices. Miro hacia Fred y Amy, ella esta apretando los puños y su cara le combina con su cabello. Él solamente esta serio.

-No claro que no, Sam claro que lo tengo pensado- le digo con una sonrisa- ¿En la puerta del Gran Comedor a las nueve?

-Claro Jim- me dice dándome un beso en la boca- vas a alucinar... Grrrr, Miau...- me guiña un ojo y se va hacia su mesa.

Yo me voy hacia Fred y Amy.

-Hey ¿que pasa?- les digo. Fred me da una mirada furibunda.

-Sin Comentarios Jimmy- dice en tono de burla- solo no esperes que estemos ahí contigo para aguantar a la arpía Barbie de Malibu durante todo el santo baile, tu te lo has buscado tu te las apañas- y sin mas se dirigieron a la mesa . ¿Alguien me puede decir que era lo que había hecho para que se enfadara así?

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Rose Weasley-**

Si señor nada mejor después de un día agotador que hacer una ronda nocturna.

A veces mi vida da pena... Tengo sueño, lo único que me apetece ahora mismo es meterme en esa cama que han hecho los elfos hoy con sabanas nuevas ¿tan difícil es de comprender?

Pues no. Hay que ir a pasearse por los pasillos oscuros para ver si algún estúpido niño le ha dado la gana de salir a dar un volteo de noche o si alguna parejita ha tenido ganas de pasarla bien en alguna clase abandonada del tercer piso.

Me pongo un suéter con una''R'' de los que teje la nana Molly, cojo la varita y bajo a la sala común de Ravenclaw donde Brian ya me esta esperando.

-Buenas noches, Rose- el tan educado como siempre...

-Buenas noches Brian.

Salimos de la sala común, esta noche a nosotros nos toca el séptimo piso, no queda muy lejos al vivir en una de las torres del castillo.

-Y bien ¿Que te cuentas?

-Emm, esto... no mucho, que tengo sueño, deberes, y pocas ganas de estar paseando por los pasillos de noche.-no se por que este chico siempre quiere sacar tema...

-Ah... y esto ¿Que opinas del baile?

-¿Que opino? Pues nada, lo de todos los años, y que espero que este año no inviten a mis padres por que la verdad es que corta un poco el rollo y eso... ¿y tu?

-Yo.. no se … supongo... a mi padre no lo han invitado nunca.. le invitaron el año pasado a la final de Quidditch por que fue cuando su equipo gano la liga y a el le premiaron con el premio al mejor guardián y eso...

-Ah.. tiene que estar guay tener papa jugador profesional...

-No más que padres salvadores del mundo- me dice..

-Supongo. Cada cosa tiene sus ventajas, yo cenas en el ministerio con gente vieja y aburrida y tu entradas para ir a ver los mejores partidos de la temporada en la mejor localización...

-JA. Como si vosotros no fuerais a partidos, mas de una vez os he visto a algún primo y a ti.

-Ya...

-Bueno y... ¿ya has pensado con quien ir al baile?- soy yo o este chaval quiere invitarme al baile...La verdad es que iba a ir con Emma y Albus aunque si todo iba bien ellos irían como pareja... Supongo que no pasa nada si yo llevo una.. No significa que nada vaya a pasar entre nosotros...Podemos ir como amigos, si eso, amigos.

-Wood, son imaginaciones miás o ¿estas intentando invitarme al baile?

-Esto...yo...¿Tan obvio soy?- me pregunta.

-¿La verdad? Un poco...

-Ah..Y.. Bueno.. que piensas...

-Claro, podríamos ir juntos- le digo con una tímida sonrisa, noto como se me empiezan a colorear las orejas ¡Malditos genes Weasley!

-¡En serio?

-Si...- No he visto a nadie sonreír y hablar tanto como a este chaval como siga hablando así creo que el día del baile me disfrazo de zombie y me quito las orejas...

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Emma Summers-**

No me gusta pasear de noche por las mazmorras, tienen ese olor ese aspecto... Pero no le podía decir que no al profesor Longbottom que me mandó darle un paquete al profesor de pociones.

Debería haberle dicho a Rose que me acompañara pero no la localicé. Si no llevara viviendo aquí casi cinco años seguro que me perdería, estos pasillos de aquí abajo parecen todos iguales.

Solo puedo pensar en lo que me gustaría que Albus me invitara al baile, también podría invitarle yo pero...Me da vergüenza, ¿y si me dice que no? ¿y si ya tiene pareja?...No guardo muchas esperanzas ya … Si hubiera querido ya lo podría haber hecho, oportunidades no le han faltado...

Oigo un ruido a mi derecha, como pasos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- No hay respuesta. Sigo caminando aunque acelero el paso. Vuelvo a escuchar pasos, pero esta vez más cerca- Si hay alguien ahí que diga algo.- De repente noto un brazo fuerte que me agarra por la cintura y una mano que me tapa la boca.

-Te recomendaría que estuvieras calladita- me dice una voz escalofriante pero que me suena conocida.

Siento como me arrastran hacia un lugar más oscuro (cosa que es decir mucho ya que las mazmorras no se distinguen por se iluminadas, donde nos encontramos apenas llega el resplandor de una antorcha lejana). Yo lucho por zafarme, intente gritar pero solo conseguí un sonido ahogado y un _silencius._

-Para ya maldita zorra no te conviene cabrearme- vuelve a decirme esas voz que manda terror a cada célula de mi cuerpo. De repente se frena y me pone contra una esquina, entonces veo sus ojos, me parecen negros como el tizón y no se si es solo por la oscuridad,...-¿Que pasa cariño no tenias ganas de verme? He pensado que deberíamos ir al baile juntos ¿Que te parece?- me pregunta arrastrando la voz, y lo único que consigue es que me recorra un escalofrió, estoy asustada, muy asustada, debería haberle hecho caso a Albus y haberlo reportado cuando pude, ahora es demasiado tarde. Me quita el _silencius_ pero sigo sin poder hablar.

-¿No vas a decir nada zorra? Muy bien ya te haré yo lo que te tenga que hacer...- Me coge del cabello y me da un fuerte golpe contra la piedra, lo único que noto antes de desmayarme es un hilillo de sangre que me recorre desde la parte superior de la cabeza hasta mi hombro y sigue bajando por mi espalda...

* * *

><p>Que le pasara a Emmy? :O<p>

Admito insultos contra Bulstrode :)

¿Que opináis de las parejas?

Dejar vuestro review y seguir leyendo.. Aún faltan saber más parejas, iba hacerlo todo en un mismo cap pero quedaba demasiado largo así que... agradeceros a todas mucho y aquí dejo...

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**PotterMalfoyLove:** Mi niña porque me gusta tener un review tuyo para saber que vas leyendo y espero también que me des criticas para poder mejorar mucho ! No se como voy a sobrevivir sin ti hasta Setiembre :O! TKM!

**SiriuslyPadfoot96: **Alias: Lost Como estas preciosa? Aquí traigo un pelin más de Lily...Me gusta que te encanto espero verte prontito... :)

**Nenafashion:** Hola! Muchas gracias por pasaros por mi fic!Si Amy y Emma son geniales pero suelen tirar siempre los personajes canon :) Yo también me alegro que Lily haya dejado ya a Alan es un buen chico no se lo merecía veremos que pasa...

**Bluebran: **Por fin! Alguien que me nombra a Lys! Pues si como veréis el esta muy mal y se siente incomprendido por que cree que es un tema que no puede hablar ni con sus amigos por que le dejarían de lado cosa que le deja muy mal... :( Y si ovejas negras, ovejas negras everywhere! Muchas gracias por el review linda ;)

**Breyito-Black-Lupin: **NO lo se! La verdad no se donde lo habré visto pero mejor si te gusta la tercera generación! Y lo que te dije en el PM siento que esto no vaya a ser un slash scor/Albus ni nadie parecido pero algo haremos...Y no menos aun un trío con los dos hermanos y Scor... ¬¬ jajjaja

espero que en cuanto puedas y leas un poquito :) Nos leemos :)

**CheriePotter:** Catalana del meu cor! Gracias por engancharte y perdón por hacerte trasnochar no era mi intención...Y si tinc un problema amb els accents... ¿Per que no t' agrada Emma? Pobreta... Espero verte pronto por aquí... :)

**thanya:** Hola! Uapa si se te echo de menos el otro cap pero bueno gracias por estar aquí.. y no no habías dicho eso... no quiero revelar lo que va a pasar así que solo quedara leyendo.. desde aquí perdón ya si no es lo que esperáis... :(

**Albaa:** Amoor que no se que iba a hacer yo sin ti! Pues si el ungüento de tu yaya! :D Y bueno vas a pasar de una Madriguera a otra... te voy a echar de menos hasta setiembre...Y si eres un poco nana ya.. te van a salir arrugas,... XD

TKM!

Pues bueno aquí acaba el cap OS espero pronto :) Recomendar a vuestros amigos de FF !

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Olvido

Hola! El capitulo pasado intente dejarles con un poco de intriga lo conseguí? :S la verdad no lo sé...

Quiero hacer una aclaración por que creo que hay gente que esta confundida **BULSTRODE ES UN CHICO **siento si he dado pie a alguna mal interpretación.

Agradeceros a todas como siempre. Y estoy muy feliz porque ya alcanzamos los 80 comentarios!

Quien me lo habría dicho cuando empece el fic? Solo quiero decir que aún queda mucho por delante :) Así que allá vamos ! ( Como muchos habéis notado tengo un problema con los acentos y la puntuación (que le digan a mi profe de castellano Sonia desde aquí mando saludos :)) perdónenme …)

Recomiendo saga : **Los juegos del hambre** simplemente increíbles una genio Suzanne Collins

ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA CON DIFERENCIA

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**13-Olvido**

_**''Nunca olvido una cara pero con la suya voy a hacer una excepción.''**_

_-Grouxo Marx (1890-1997) Actor estadounidense_

**-Emma Summers-**

Me siento pesada. Intento abrir los parpados pero me cuesta demasiado así que presto atención a los ruidos de mi alrededor. Nada. Hay solo silencio. Entonces huelo, me viene un olor a medicamentos, antisépticos, cosas esterilizadas...Como un hospital o como una enfermería... Entonces noto una presión en mi mano, es algo suave, y cálido,...

-¿Em? ¿Em estas despierta?- me pregunta una voz. En cuanto escucho el mínimo ruido me duele la cabeza como si me hubiera dado un golpe...Cierro los ojos con fuerza- ¡Enfermera, Enfermera Pomfrey!- El mismo sujeto vuelve a hablar y hace que mi cabeza vaya reventar. Intento llevarme la mano libre a la cabeza pero tengo el cuerpo tan adormilado que no me responde.

Oigo que otros pasos se acercan a donde estoy-¿Despertó?- Pregunta una voz femenina- Esta bien, señorito Scamander separe se un poco, no me mire así solo sera un minuto,...- ¿Scamander? El que esta aquí es ¿Lys o Lorcan? Con el segundo nunca he tenido tanto trato,... Noto como me suelta la mano y la enfermera comienza a decirme cosas.

-No te preocupes guapa, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza,... te pondrás bien,...quedaras como nueva,... no hay por que preocuparse...- la verdad es que en vez de tranquilizarme me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿que era lo que me había pasado? No recuerdo nada desde que salí del despacho del profesor y... creo que tenia que llevar...algo...a...algún sitio...No recuerdo nada... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ''dormida''?

Hago otro intento de abrir los ojos, consigo abrirlos una rendija, lo suficiente para dejar de pasar un poco de claridad. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que me acostumbro, cuando por fin los abro veo a Pomfrey sobre mi, ahora esta cambiando un tipo de venda que llevaba en la cabeza. Entonces veo la sangre y no puedo evitar asustarme.

-No te preocupes ya he parado la hemorragia, aunque perdiste mucha sangre...De no haber sido de este señorito...dudo que lo hubieras contado, no hubieras sobrevivido hasta la mañana...Pero no te preocupes cuando acabe con esto te voy a dar una poción que te recompondrá la sangre que perdiste y estarás como nueva...Pero no entiendo una cosa...¿Como te hiciste ese golpe? Ni aunque te hubieras chocado tendría tanta profundidad...Y.. te diste por detrás...¿Como lo hiciste?-Siento mi boca seca, la lengua áspera, la enfermera parece notarlo por lo que me acerca un vaso de agua, después de beber un par de tragos de agua le respondo- Yo..yo..no-no lo recuerdo...

-Bueno aveces un golpe así puede provocar perdidas leves o temporales de memoria, no te preocupes de ser así lo más seguro que vuelva pronto... Te hice un par de pruebas cuando llegaste y no tienes el cráneo dañado por suerte.

-¿Que..Que pasó?- pregunto, la verdad es que no estoy segura de saberlo pero cada vez que yo misma me fuerzo a recordar me duele la cabeza, es como... como si hubiera una barrera entre yo y mis recuerdos o... o como si simplemente ya no estuvieran ahí. Pomfrey suspira y veo que detrás de ella Lys se remueve incomodo.

-Tuviste mucha suerte, te encontraron tirada desangrándote en las mazmorras, al parecer llevabas un rato ahí...Entonces los prefectos Lysander y Amy te encontraron,... según cuenta la señorita Williams este caballero de aquí detrás oyó algún ruido extraño y se dirigió donde te encontrabas, hay que felicitar a los dos por su rápida y excelente actuación por que si no... Bueno no hay que pensar en el 'hubiera'...

-Gra-gracias- solo atino a decir a Lysander, me llevo una mano a la cabeza y noto un bulto en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, me miro la mano, no hay rastro de sangre.

-No hay de que preciosa- me dice con una sonrisa.

-Esto...Hay unas personas que llevan unas cuantas horas esperando en la puerta ya que no les deje entrar...¿quieres que pasen?-¡Rose! Tenia ganas de verla... Había dicho 'personas' ¿Quien mas habrá fuera?

-Claro que pasen.- La enfermera se fue a decirles que podían pasar, momento que Lysander aprovecho para ponerse a mi lado y agarrarme la mano yo le mire dándole las gracias por el gesto, la verdad es que me sentía segura teniéndolo a el a mi lado.

Se abrió la puerta y solo vi un destello pelirrojo antes de encontrarme a alguien casi encima de mi.

-¡Oh, Em creí que te había pasado algo no sabes que susto me has dado!- me dice Rose entre sollozos y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos (la verdad es que nunca se ha distinguido por ser una persona delicada).

-¡Señorita Weasley haga el favor ahora mismo de bajarse de la cama de la señorita Summers! ¿No ve usted que todavía necesita descansar?-Rose tarda un poco en soltarme pero cuando lo hace le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora para hacerle saber que todo esta bien. Entonces miro quien mas esta. Hay otras tres personas.

-Muchas gracias Amy- le digo a otra chica pelirroja pero en un tono mas oscuro- Me han contado que fuisteis vosotros quien me salvasteis .

-No fue nada, ademas casi todo lo hizo Lysan.-Sigo mirando.

-Hola Scor- le digo. Él me da una sonrisa de las suyas tan sarcásticas.

-Menudo susto nos has dado preciosa, a este casi lo matas- dice señalando a un chico con el pelo negro y los ojos de un color verde brillante. Es muy guapo, pero...

-¿Y tu quien eres?- digo ya que no reconozco ni recuerdo haber visto a este chico en la vida.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Albus S. Potter -**

No me ha reconocido. No lo puedo creer. Solo a mi. Reconoció hasta a Scorpius. ¿Por que a mi no? Todos nos quedamos extrañados, hasta la enfermera Pomfrey dice que no es normal que no recuerde a alguien de hace tanto tiempo, que no es algo de alguien que se ha dado un golpe.

La ha dejado en la enfermería por unos días, dice que no sabe cuando podrá salir, tiene que hacerle pruebas. Mirar su salud, dice que algo debe estar mal...

-Albus, para ya de pensar. Em se pondrá bien y pronto volverá a recordar lo tonto que eres.- No se como Rose aun tiene ganas de bromear, creo que solo lo hace para distraerme . No funciona.

-Eso espero- le respondo, espero que vea que no tengo ganas de hablar más.

-¡Oye! ¿Ya tenéis pareja para el baile?- eso si Rose tu mete el dedo en la llaga, llevaba toda la semana queriendo pedírselo a Emma pero... No tuve cojones y ahora … ahora no me recuerda. ¿Hubiera cambiado algo que ya se lo hubiera pedido? No lo sé.

-No- dice Scorpius- y Albus tampoco a no ser que haya cambiado algo en el último día.- No se si agradecerle a Scorpius o mandarlo a la mierda-¿Y tu?

-Si... yo.. voy con Wood- los dos nos quedamos mirándola, hasta yo salgo de mi mundo.

-¿Con cual de ellos?- le pregunto-

-Con Brian- me responde.

-¡Ah! Menos mal Elliott es un gilipollas...- le digo, la verdad es que no me llevo bien con el tío. Siempre hemos tenido roces con el Quidditch y ahora siendo los dos capitanes... Os podréis imaginar. James dice que no es mal tío pero... a mi no me convence.

-No el va con Lily según he oído- ahora si que la miro.

-¿Que Lily?- ella me mira con cara de ¿cuantas Lily's conoces? O de ¿Eres idiota? No se diferenciarla- ¡Sera pederasta! ¡Pero si se llevan cuatro años!- digo enfadado. No soy tan protector como James, pero no me gusta que me toquen a mi hermana y menos un imbécil como este. Veo que Scor contrae la cara y los puños.

-Son tres años y un par de meses. Y dejala no había estado tan contenta desde que lo dejo con Alan- me dice. Odio que las chicas siempre se vayan guardando las espaldas las unas a las otras y nos ataquen como si tuviéramos la culpa de todo- Hacernos un favor y buscaros una pareja y una vida propia- dice fulminándonos con la mirada y se larga.

Ahora si que me he enfadado ¿Como me habla así?

-Creo que tiene razón Rose, deberíamos buscarnos unas parejas. Vamos no creo que nos cueste tanto.. Quien no querría salir con alguien guapo, listo, inteligente, ingenioso , gracioso,.. y su mejor amigo- le mando una mirada furibunda- ¡Oh, vamos! Trataba de bromear ademas sé que querías ir con Em pero no creo que ella este en condiciones para entonces...

En verdad tiene un poco de razón pero tampoco va a ser mi mayor prioridad el encontrar pareja. Ademas me da mucha vergüenza, si con Emma no pude que la conozco de toda la vida ¿como voy a poder con otra?

-Ya hablaremos de ello vamos al entrenamiento- le digo.

Después de un entrenamiento muy duro (todo el mundo debe estar odiándome ahora mismo) me dirijo a recoger. El estar haciendo deporte me hacia no tener la cabeza en otra parte como en Emma o Lily o Emma... ¿Y si nunca vuelve a recordarme?

-¡Hey, Albus!- dice una voz a mis espaldas- Dame que te ayudo- me dice Nat, la verdad es que la chica ha demostrado ser mucho mas amable que la hermana Alexandra. (Y según Scor mas que la madre también. Según me ha contado era una vieja amiga de su padre un poco pesada.)

-Gracias Nat- le digo.

-Esto...capitán me estaba preguntando... se le ha visto muy preocupado en el entrenamiento de hoy ¿le pasa algo?- la verdad no me había dado cuenta de que se me notara tanto...- Dime estas preocupado por algo.. quizás ¿el baile?- creo que se me contrae la cara- ¡ah, es eso! ¿No tiene pareja?- me pregunta, no veo porque mentir así que le contesto.

-No Nat, no tengo- creo que suelta un 'ah'.

-Yo tampoco- me dice, me giro para verla y veo que se ha sonrojado, de repente creo que ha sido una indirecta.

-Esto...¿Tenias alguien en mente para ir?- le pregunto cruzando los dedos. La verdad es que Nat no es fea y es una chica agradable y divertida con la que pasar un buen rato.

-Esto..mas o menos pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que yo era una posibilidad- dice mirando profundamente a mis ojos. Veo que todo y ser oscuros los suyos son de un color azulado.

-¿T-te gustaría ir conmigo?- le pregunto rezando por no haberlo entendido mal y que no me mande a dar un paseo por el lago con el calamar gigante.

-Cla-claro, me encantaría- me dice sonriendo yo le sonrió de vuelta y suelto un suspiro.

-Bien-digo- ahora solo falta buscarle una a Scor- digo.

-¿Scorpius tampoco tiene pareja?- me dice y creo que he metido la pata.

-Esto..no...

-Bueno yo.. lo decía por que se de una chica que tampoco y que estaba buscando...

-Ah-digo entonces enlazo cables- ¿No sera tu hermana no?- le digo asustado pero es que no quiero pensar en lo que me haría Scorpius si lo emparejara con Alexandra Parkinson- Digo sin ofender...Sé que es tu hermana pero...No creo que a Scor le hiciera mucha gracia que lo emparejara con ella- Suelta una carcajada y me dice.

-No, no es ella. A ella no se la desearía ni al peor de mis enemigos como pareja- Me dice y quieras o no creo que no puede ser peor que Parkinson- Es una de mis mejores amigas- Intento hacer memoria y me acuerdo de que Nat siempre va con una chica rubia muy mona que haría muy buena pareja con Scorpius.

-De acuerdo le digo. Os esperaremos a y media en la sala común.-ella asiente y nos despedimos.

Cuando veo a Scor lo único que le digo es -Ya tenemos parejas para el baile- El me mira con cara de sorpresa, desconfianza y extrañeza pero no dice nada solo asiente.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Amy Williams-**

Salgo de la enfermería. Ayer me asuste mucho al ver a Emma en ese estado, la verdad que la chica me cae muy bien, siempre es amable con todos. Me preocupa que no recuerde al hermano de James cuando siempre iban juntos. No me puedo imaginar como seria no recordar a James o a alguno de los otros.

Voy tan distraída que no noto que me choco contra alguien hasta que no estoy en el suelo.

-Perdón iba distraída- digo y de repente miro para ver con quien me he chocado y comienzo a reírme- ¿Que pasa? ¿Tu y yo solo nos vamos a encontrar por la vida si nos chocamos antes ?- le digo a la niñita que hay en el suelo.

-¡Ah! Amy eres tu- me dice con una sonrisa, se levanta y me extiende una mano para ayudarme- ¿Como estas?- me pregunta cuando ya estamos de pie. Por suerte esta vez no ha habido libros de por medio.

-Bastante bien- le digo- ¿Y tu?

-Bien.

-¡Oh vamos seguro que estas tan histérica como tu hermana con lo del baile!- le digo en tono de broma- ¿Sabias que se ha cambiado tres veces la extensiones en lo que llevamos de semana? ¡Tres! ¡Y estamos a jueves!- Ahora ella se carcajea.

Supongo que lo estaría si pudiera ir...- me dice con voz apenada.

-¿Te han castigado?

-No, voy a tercero ¿Recuerdas?-Ah es verdad aun no puede ir pero me parece tan madura que a veces lo olvido.

-Y si alguien te invitara...¿Irías?

-Si, supongo que si...

De repente aparece un monstruo salvaje por la esquina...

-Emily Elisabeth Nott ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo hablando con esta Sangre mestiza descendiente de foca?-Ya esta, ya llegó la tonta de turno...

é lo que me de la gana. le hables así que es mi amiga. y me cae mucho mejor que tú. Y por último no creo que quieras que llame a papa para pedirle las fotos de tu undécimo cumpleaños...por que seria una pena tener que difundirlas...

-No te atreverías- dice con los dientes apretados, Emily la mira como diciendo ¿Probamos?- Tú perra me las vas a pagar- dice señalándome.

-¡Oh, no! Aly creo que se te ha caído una capa de extensiones- le digo y ella automáticamente se lleva una mano al cabello- Ah no, me debí confundir...- le digo.

Ella me mira como si verdaderamente me quisiera matar pero yo la ignoro y me sigo riendo con Emily hasta que se va.

-¿Que fue lo que le paso en su undécimo cumpleaños?- le pregunto muerta de la risa.

-Se le pego un chicle muggle al pelo y le tuvieron que rapar a cero para luego volver a hacérselo crecer mediante magia. Eso si. Yo antes le hice una cuantas fotos con la cámara de papa- intento imaginarme a una Alyssa de 11 años llorando con pelo en el chicle y luego rapada al cero y no puedo volver empezar a reírme de nuevo.- Ha sido un rato muy agradable pero me acabo de acordar que me estaban esperando mis compañeras en la torre Ravenclaw y ya llego demasiado tarde...

-Claro, claro ya nos veremos -le digo.

Yo también me dirijo hasta mi torre. Le doy la contraseña a la señora gorda y entro a la sala común que esta abarrotada. En una esquina veo a Lorcan y Fred. Lysander se ha quedado en la enfermería con Rose, dice que quería hacerle compañía. Ya. Yo me lo creo...

Me dirijo hasta donde están sentados los dos chicos.

-Hola- les digo.

-Hey Amy- me dice Lorcan- ¿Vienes de romper algún corazón más?- le miro extrañada y veo como Fred le manda una mirada que dice '¡Callate la boca!' pero no le doy importancia ya que Lorcan siempre esta gastando bromas.

-La verdad es que no Lorcan. Pero si te sirve casi le arranco una extensión a nuestra querida amiga Alysson.

-¿Otra vez metiendo te en problemas con ella?- me pregunta Freddie.

-Juro solemnemente que ha empezado ella- les digo, y ellos esbozan una sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer...¿Ella? ¿Con lo dulce que es?- me dice Lorcan bromeando.- Oye fuera broma ¿Como se encuentra Emma?

-Esta un poco mejor... Lys dice que se quedara con ella todo lo posible para hacerle compañía...

-Eso significa que iremos los tres juntos al baile- dice Fred.

-¡Ay! Freddie no te lo tomes a mal pero no pretendo montar un trío, no eres tu, soy yo es que... No eres mi tipo.- dice Lorcan y Fred le tira un cojin- ¡Lo decía en broma! Aunque la verdad es que este año me gustaría llevar pareja, James va con Hinkes y Lysan estará con Em así que la cosa va a estar un poco... apagada... Así que venga sugerencias, decir a quien se os ocurra para que invite ninguna va a poder resistirse a mis encantos- dice con una media sonrisa arrogante entonces es mi turno de tirarle un cojín-¡Ahora en serio que os han hecho los cojines!- dice tirándolos de vuelta.

Del golpe que me da con el cojín en la cabeza me viene una idea, descabellada, puede ser...Pero idea al fin y al cabo.

-¡Ya se quien puede ser tu pareja!- le digo entusiasmada.

-¿Quien?- pregunta con cara desconfiada- ¿No sera Sly?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?- le digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces quien es?

-¡Sorpresa!

-¿La conozco?

-No lo sé...Lo mas seguro que no...

-¿Pista?

-No.

-Oye Lorcan ¿por que no vas a coger algo a las cocinas...?- dice Fred y se lo agradezco por que a veces Lorcan puede ser un poco insistente.

-¿Estas intentando deshacerte de mi?- pregunta el y Freddie le da una mirada que desde mi posición no puedo descifrar- Bueno...Si...¿Mousse como siempre preciosa?-Me pregunta.

-Por supuesto, con mucho sirope de chocolate y nata montada...- le digo. La verdad es que no había notado el hambre que tenia. Supongo que ha sido por saltarme el desayuno para ir a ver a Emma.

-Vuelvo en un momento...- dice el.

-Puede ser un momento largo- le recuerda Fred. Lorcan nos guiña un ojo y sale por el cuadro/puerta de la sala común.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?- le digo a Fred por que creo que aquí hay algo que no sé...

-No por supuesto que no- dice el demasiado rápido como para que yo tenga que creerlo, nunca ha sido el mejor mentiroso del grupo siempre se le ha dado mejor a James-Esto...No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero... Al final vamos a ir los dos al baile...juntos...y solos... y esto digo solo si tu quieres, no es obligación... no quiero que te sientas incomoda y... estas en todo tu derecho a negarte...

-Fred suelta ya lo que quieres decir- le digo aunque me comienzo a hacer una idea en mi cabeza.

-Esto... me preguntaba... si...-le miro como diciendo suéltalo ya- ¿?

-No...- se le ha caído el alma a los pies y se esta levantando del sofá-¿Donde vas?

-En serio no pasa nada...

-No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho. ¿Me harías el favor de repetirlo a una velocidad en la que pueda entenderlo una humana?

-¿Te gustaría ir al baile como mi pareja?- Veo que esta reteniendo el aire dentro de los pulmones. Nunca había imaginado a Fred como pareja, siempre hemos sido amigos...Pero bueno ¿Por que no?

-Claro Fred podemos ir como pareja si quieres- le digo con una sonrisa condescendiente. Solo espero de no arrepentirme de esto. A el se le ilumina la cara como a un niño el día de navidad y solo por eso me siento feliz de haberle dicho que si.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Emma Summers-**

Estoy asustada. Durante todo el día Pomfrey no ha parado de hacerme pruebas y cada vez traía una cara mas larga. Sea lo que sea no es motivo de felicidad. Hace un momento me ha dicho que me siente y ha llamado a la directora y le ha dicho algo al oído. Al momento ella también ha puesto cara de preocupación y ha salido de la enfermería.

Viene hacia mi y se sienta a mi lado. Lys me aprieta la mano, ha sido un encanto no se ha separado en ningún momento de mi.

-A ver esto que le voy a decir no va a ser fácil de explicar, no es algo sencillo. Como habrá visto he tenido que dar parte a la directora McGonagall.

-Por favor dígalo ya.- dice Lys.

-¿Quiere que el se quede a escucharlo?- me pregunta.

-Si, si claro el, el puede escucharlo.- Pomfrey coge aire y lo suelta.

-Ha sido victima de un _Obliviate_- yo me quedo parada según he leído se necesita ser un buen mago y es muy peligroso realizar lo con jóvenes ya que aun tienen sus órganos en desarrollo- Es algo muy serio ya que ha tenido que hacerlo alguien de dentro de la escuela y tiene que ser alguien muy avanzado en la magia. Por otro lado si hubiera salido algo mal hubiera sido muy peligroso para la salud. La otra cosa que me sorprendió es que le faltan recuerdos antiguos y han borrado muy selectiva mente lo que querían por lo que queremos tenerla en observación para ver como se desarrolla. Quiero saber si recuerda algo o tiene alguna idea de quien pudo ser su agresor esto no es ninguna broma si encontráramos al culpable debería ser inmediatamente expulsado.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy vosotras sabéis quien ha atacado a Em por supuesto pero lograra ella recordarlo? Y a Albus?<p>

**Quiero pedir una cosa el próximo cap sera el baile y quiero que enviéis algunas sugerencias de canciones a ver si me servís de musa :)**

Os quiero mucho a todas y gracias por los reviews os recuerdo** mi TWITTER (arroba) Naluma5**

**Respuesta de los reviews...**

**Albaa:** Es mi baby . Gracias el otro estuvo bien gracias a las ayuda de algunas personitas...^^ es verdad no se si seguiros dando spoilers... Pero bueno si no no me podías ayudar siendo mi beta extraoficial estaré pendiente de tus perdidas y si me han pillado con lo acentos tu ya lo sabes :)

**CheriePotter:** ¡jajaja ! ¿Como que muere? Y si Wood es genial...a mi tambe madurs madurets O.o jajaj si vols la tenyeixo per que et caigui millor...Y EL BULSTRODE es un PUTOOOO no PUTAAA. A veure la careta del Scor...Y la Amy es PROisima! No t preocupis per les incoherencies... jaja ttes este una mica bojes...

**SiriuslyPadfoot:**Siento decirte que la 70 es la Alba... pero puedes intentar ser la 90 o la 100! Mas lily YES! Y el Wood imaginate lo buenorrisimo imaginate Liam Hemsworth OH YEAH! Y la samantha es una Zorraaaa lo has pillado bien preciosa! TK Lostiee!

**PotterMalfoyLove:** YA sabes lo que le quiero hacer.. pero shhhh! Y eres mi superheroina (de las que salvan a la gente no de la otra) Tequierounmontonpreciiosa y te voy a echar de menos!

**NemesisC:** Muchas gracias por leer me encantaron tus fics! Espero que pronto tengas ganas y tiempo de leer te estaré esperando :)

Y si a mi también me encantan :D Se va intentando mejorar... Todos son geniales en verdad... Espero verte pronto Gracias por leer y dejar un review :)

**HPLilius: **¡Te eche de menos! Jajaja me encantan tus comentarios y también te digo a ti que Bulstrode es un PutOOO para que no haya malentendidos :) Te espero pronto... ¡ACTUALIZA!

**Bluebran:** ¡Aqui esta el 13!

**Nenasfashion: **Mbien gracias y vosotras? No os preocupéis lo importante es que estáis aquí :) Ya veis Emma veremos como afecta que no se acuerde de algunas cosillas... Lily/Wood Que pasara? ¿Que pensara Scor? Todo en el próximo cap.. os espero ver por aquiii :)

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. Baile I

Hola nenis! Me ha costado mucho decidir como enfocar este capitulo además de escoger algunas canciones que me parecieran ''guay'' y me concordara la letra con lo que pasara. Os pedí ayuda y solo una de vosotras supo darme una canción por lo que he puesto las que a mi me ha parecido :) Os perdonare si me dejáis un review...

Gracias a que ayer encontré a **CheriePotter** y me ayudo muchas gracias Guapa!

Le doy la bienvenida a **Lilypotterfever** :) muchas gracias por leer y reviewizar espero verte por aquí a menudo :D Ella es la única que ha detectado ''algo'' de todas vosotras según me habéis enviado los reviews hoy se vera algo más.

**Disclaimer: La magia es de JK Rowling y las letras de las canciones no son mías si no de artistas maravillosos. Con esto no gano nada ya que lo hago solo por diversión mía y de mis lectoras:)**

**De escobas y corazones rotos **

**14-Baile I**

_**''El que no tiene celos no está enamorado.''**_

_-San Agustín (354-430) Obispo y filosofo._

**-Amy Williams-**

Nunca he sido de arreglarme mucho. Pero este año realmente tenia pareja y me apetecía mucho verme bien por lo que les pedí algo de ayuda a mis compañeras, ellas aceptaron encantadas.

Me habían hecho empezar a arreglarme tres horas antes. Una de ellas me había hecho la manicura y la pedicura, Jess me había pintado un poquito ya que le he dicho que no quería ir muy cargada, llevaba los ojos ligeramente perfilados en negro y los labios de un tono rosita. Después ella me había hecho unos tirabuzones en mi pelo pelirrojo que quedaban muy bien pero que yo nunca podría hacer sola. Mi disfraz era de época, llevaba un corsé blanco bordado en flores negras y la falda era larga, llevaba tacones (las chicas me habían obligado) aunque aún y así sabia que Fred me sacaría una cabeza. La verdad es que nunca me hubiera puesto algo así antes del verano pero ahora me veía muy bonita.

Bajo las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios , cogiéndome un poco la falda ya que no quiero que na más empezando la noche me caiga rodando las escaleras. Voy mirando al suelo por lo que cuando levanto la vista me sonrojo al ver que Fred y Lorcan me miran de hito a hito.

-Si quieres te cambio la pareja- dice Lorcan a Fred- Dudo que lo que tenemos delante sea superable- yo me sonrojo como un tomate.

-Ni pensarlo- contesta rápidamente Fred- Te ves preciosa Amy.- Es la primera vez que uno de los chicos me dedica un cumplido en serio y... se siente bien, podría acostumbrarme.

-Vosotros también os veis geniales- les digo y es verdad, los dos son muy guapos. Iban a ir vestidos de los tres mosqueteros pero al faltar Lysssan se ha quedado en los dos mosqueteros. Ellos sacan las espadas de mentira y saludan como si lo tuvieran ensayado. Yo me río por lo exagerados que son.- Me parece que Lorcan no quiere conocer a su pareja...

-No, no estoy deseando saber quien es. Con tanto secreto...- me dice yo sonrio- ¿A donde tenemos que ir a buscarla?

-Quede con ella en la puerta que va a la torre de Ravenclaw.

-Así que es inteligente...No sabia que tuvieras ninguna amiga en Ravenclaw.

-¿Tienes algún problema con la casa?

-¡Que va! Si mi mama también era de allí, y yo a mi mami la quiero mucho- dice como si fuera un bebé- YA te dije que mientras no fuera una Sly...- Vamos caminado hacia nuestro destino. Y Lorcan no deja de hablar, no sé si habré hecho bien con la pareja pero se que los dos esta noche no se van a aburrir. Llegamos y la veo. Esta parada apoyada sobre la puerta. Me ve y me saluda y antes de que pueda venir hacia aquí la puerta se abre y ella se cae al suelo de culo. Nos acercamos a ella y Lorcan le pregunta si esta bien y le tiende una mano que ella acepta agradablemente.

-¿Siempre que me ves tienes que acabar en el suelo?- le pregunto con guasa.

-No es eso es que... ¡Guau! Hoy los vas a tener a todos a tus pies- me dice con una sonrisa y yo me vuelvo a sonrojar.

-Tu también te ves muy linda- le digo, y es verdad va vestida con un traje similar a los chicos (yo le dije que ellos iban de mosqueteros) por lo que ella se ''feminizo'' un poco el disfraz. Lleva su largo pelo negro suelto, le cae sobre la camisa blanca con mucha gracia. Apenas lleva maquillaje pero de alguna forma sus ojos destacan hoy mas que nunca. Su camisa esta más ceñida, lo que marca su buena figura.

-Gracias- dice entonces oigo un carraspeo que proviene de Lorcan.

-¡Ah si! Emily este es Lorcan Scamander, Lorcan esta es Emily Nott.

-A su servicio durante toda la noche señorita Nott- Lorcan posa una rodilla en el suelo y le coge la mano a Emily y se la besa suavemente, se levanta y se la queda mirando, luego me mira a mi y vuelve a mirarla a ella- ¿Has dicho Nott? ¿Nott de los Nott, Nott?

Las dos nos miramos y rompemos a reír por su cara de contrariedad .

-¿Cuantas familias Nott conoces?- le pregunta ella- Que yo sepa no es un apellido muy común.

-¿Eres.. Eres prima lejana o algo de Alyssa Nott?- yo dejo escapar un ''perra'' entre toses.

-Ya me gustaría...- el se queda mirándola confundido- Somos hermanas, hermanas de sangre-aclara ella- Convivimos en la misma casa y todo eso y puedo asegurar que cuando sale de aquí no se vuelve más agradable.

-¿Eres amiga de la hermana de Alyssa Nott?- me pregunta Fred sorprendido, es la primera vez que habla.

-Puedo dar garantía de que es normal y no ha contraído la rabia como la perra de su hermana. Emily este es Fred Weasley.- Los chicos siguen anonadados pero en el camino hasta el gran comedor hablamos mucho y se dan cuenta de que es una chica muy agradable como yo había asegurado. Lorcan parece muy contento con su pareja y a Emily se le ve muy cómoda hablando con Lorcan. Por lo que Fred y yo nos quedamos un poco atrás para dejarlos conocerse.

-¿Parece que he hecho bien con estos dos no?- le pregunto a Fred.

-Tu siempre lo haces todo bien.- me dice.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Scorpius. H. Malfoy-**

No puedo creer que Albus me haya convencido. Esta me la pagar. Yo quería ir con túnica de gala como todo digno Malfoy. Pero no. El niñito Potter se empeño en que teníamos que ir disfrazados y que se negaba a que fuéramos los únicos aguafiestas que fueran en túnica.

Le había preguntado quien era mi pareja de baile pero o me decía que era una sorpresa o me respondía con evasivas. Para mi que el tampoco lo sabia. Y aquí estoy, con unos colmillos ensangrentados comprados en Sortilegios Weasley con el cabello engominado hacia atrás como he visto que llevaba mi padre cuando era joven. Así me parezco aún más a él. Siempre me ha gustado llevar el cabello a mi manera, Últimamente lo llevaba mirando de punta en todas direcciones (estaba estudiado y tenia cada uno un sitio) En cambio mi amigo tenia bastantes problemas mas con su cabello. Según el había dicho que iba de un muñeco muggle llamado ''Joker'' o algo así. La cuestión es que llevaba toda la cara pintada y iba vestido como una especie de payaso mafioso con muy malas pulgas.

-Espabila te ya- le digo por décimo séptima vez-Al final vamos a llegar tarde y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde- Ante todo los modales Malfoy y desde pequeño me habían enseñado a ser puntual- Acaba ya o...

-¿O me vas a morder la yugular y sacar toda la sangre que tenga en el cuerpo?- se queda pensativo- Sabes que me acabas de recordar a una película que vi en el verano con Rose,... Era de un vampiro que se hacia el interesante y aparentaba ser peligroso... Pero según recuerdo el único poder que tenia era que brillaba como si tuviera purpurina por todo su cuerpo cuando le tocaba el sol...

-¿Purpu-que?- le digo confundido.

-Cosas muggles Scor, dejalo, Sabes que con esa piel blanca como si estuvieras muerto y el comportamiento como si fueras de otra época solo te dejaba la opción del vampiro.-Yo suspiro por que tiene razón ya que ni de broma me hubiera vestido con uno de esos disfraces tan apretados de colores con unos calzoncillos por fuera...muggles...

Bajamos la escalera que lleva al dormitorio de los chicos. Hay una cuatas parejas cuando bajamos pero al parecer las nuestras aun no han llegado por que Albus sienta en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Un cuarto de hora después descienden por la escalera Nat Parkinson y una chica rubia que según creo el nombre es Sam o algo así.

Nos dirigimos hacia ellas. Albus saluda a Nat.

-Hola- dice Albus.

-Hola -dice Nat- Esta es Sam pero para desgracia de nosotros no va a poder acompañarnos esta noche ya que va con su novio al baile- La chica rubia se sonroja.

-Encantada-nos dice- Y Nat ya hemos hablado de esto, sabes que le prometí que iría con el y sus amigos. Aunque por lo que veo tu tampoco vas a ir mal acompañada-dice con una sonrisa picarona- Pasen una buena velada chicos. Yo me voy o llegare tarde.

La chica sale por la puerta de la sala común y entonces yo me pregunto ¿Entonces quien es mi pareja de baile?

-Nat ¿y yo?- ella sonríe y dice:

-Esta bajando.

Me giro y a la única que veo en las escaleras es a Brittaney Goyle vestida de Zombie. Espero que baje por que quien sea mi pareja debe estar detrás de ella. Pero detrás no hay nadie. De repente mi cabeza hace 'click'. Me giro hacia Al.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?- el se ve tan confundido como yo.

-Cla-claro- Nos vamos a un rincón desde el cual no nos pueden oír.

-Dime que me he vuelto loco y que no es verdad que voy al baile con Brittaney Goyle.

-Te has vuelto loco y no vas al baile con Brittaney Goyle.

-¿En serio?

-Sabes que no.

-Te juro que te mato. Yo te mato.¿Como se te ocurre? Con todas las que hay, hay un millón de chicas en Hogwarts y la escoges a ella. ¡Me saca dos cabezas!- Dios mio yo lo mato donde me ha metido. Para que os hagáis una idea ella es como su padre. Es una fiel calcomania a Gregory Goyle. Es masculina, tonta, torpe y con tendencia a insultar a todo aquel que no sea sangrepura. Es una chica desagradable.

-Esta bien ya se lo que haremos- saca una barrita de chocolate de su túnica- La guardaba para James pero tu la necesitas más. Ofrece se la y no la volverás a ver en toda la noche.- le miro con el cejo fruncido- Tranquilo es 100% segura mañana volverá a estar bien. Es uno de los últimos inventos de mi tío George- Cojo la barra aun desconfiado pero prefiero ir al baile solo que con ella. Nos conocemos desde pequeños y el padre de ella siempre nos ha querido emparejar 'por el bien de los sangrepuras' Por muy cabrón que fuera mi padre no creo que me emparejara con ella, por mi bien o por el de nuestros genes..

Volvemos con las chicas yo pongo mi mejor mascara para ocultar lo que siento. Me da miedo, se ha vestido de zombie, y lleva cicatrices por todas partes que la hacen parecer aun más espeluznante.

Mantenemos una conversación por el camino y entonces le ofrezco la barra se la come de un trago. Solo espero que el plan funcione porque cada vez se agota mas mi paciencia. Llegamos al gran Comedor y nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa de Slytherin. Es ver como decapita a un pollo lo que me hace salir de aquí. Hace media hora que los demás hemos acabado pero ella sigue teniendo apetito dice que siempre ha sido de huesos fuertes y buena constitución.

Entonces aparece su hermano y me dice que más me vale que no me propase con ella ¡Como si yo quisiera!

Al rato comienza a encontrarse mal y se disculpa. No sé si habrá sido por la chocolatina o por la inhumana cantidad de comida que ha ingerido.

La cuestión es que soy libre,

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Lily L. Potter-**

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**Everybody just have a good time [X2]**_

Estoy encantada. No podría haber hecho nada mejor que aceptar. Todos parecemos estar pasándonos lo bien, hasta Peeves que no para de envolver a la gente en una especie de serpentina que hace que no puedan escapar hasta darse un beso. Peeves y sus ideas. Elliott es super bueno conmigo, se ha comportado como todo un caballero conmigo. Sus amigos son muy majos todos me han tratado con amabilidad y sus amigas han estado hablando un buen rato conmigo, hace un rato paso Rose con Brian el hermano de Elliott. Estuvimos conversando un rato y ahora ellos están bailando ya que acaba de empezar la música.

-¡¿Vamos a bailar?- me pregunta Elliott yo asiento y vamos hacia el centro de la pista. La canción es de ahora recuerdo habérsela oído a Teddy alguna vez, creo que es de un grupo muggle.

_**We just wanna see yaa!**_

_**Shake That !**_

_**In the club party rock look up on your girl**_

_**She on my jock non stop when we in the spot**_

_**Booty move away like she on the block**_

_**What the track I gots to know**_

_**T**__**op jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll**_

_**Half black half white diamino**_

_**Gane the money out the door**_

Hace años que dejaron de traer músicos en directo al parecer gustaba más la música muggle por lo que suelen coger a algún voluntario para que controle el tocadiscos. El de este año yo creo que va tener éxito.

_**Yoooo!**_

_**I'm runnin through these hoes like drano**_

_**I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo**_

_**We party rock yea! that's the crew that **_

_**I'm reppin**_ _**On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin**_

_**Hey!**_

Elliott y yo no paramos de saltar al ritmo de la música como todos los demás alumnos de la pista.

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**Everybody just have a good time [X2]**_

Ahora todos cantamos el estribillo, Elliot me coge de la mano y comienza a darme vueltas mientras saltamos. El va disfrazado de Peter Pan lo que le hace ver super gracioso, yo voy de campanilla pero he optado por dejar mi pelo de color pelirrojo y hacerme un moño un poco mas moderno, mama me enseño un hechizo con el que voy despidiendo destellos dorados allá por donde paso. Las hadas en verdad no son así son mucho mas horribles pero siempre me ha gustado este cuento muggle, tía Hermione nos los solía contar a Rose y a mi.

_**We just wanna see yaa!**_

_**Everyday I'm shuffelin**_ _**Shuffelin shuffelin**_

_**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash**_

_**We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad**_

Entonces lo veo. El me esta mirando. Con esos ojos grises. Miro los colmillos y aparece la imagen de el mordiéndome.¿Por que tiene ese poder sobre mi de cambiar todo lo que siento y lo que pienso con tan solo mirarme con sus ojos grises?

_**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [X3]**_

_**Put your hands up to the sound [X2]**_

_**Get up [X9]**_

_**Put your hands up to the sound**_

_**To the sound**_ _**Put your hands up !**_

_**Party rock is in the house tonight**_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_**And we gonna make you lose your mind**_

_**Everybody just have a good good good time**_

_**Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhh!**_

La canción acaba y Elliott me dice que va a buscar algo de beber. Yo me quedo aun en la pista, cuando Elliott desaparece entre la gente el se acerca hasta que estamos el uno frente al otro, comienza a sonar la música otra vez.

_**Face to face and heart to heart**_

_**We're so close yet so far apart**_

_**I close my eyes I look away**_

_**That's just because I'm not okay**_

_**But I hold on I stay strong**_

_**Wondering if we still belong**_

Le aparto la vista pero el me coge y empieza a bailar conmigo. Con él no puedo mantener mis barreras desde que me ha tocado me desarma. Aparta el flequillo y me mira a los ojos.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_

_**Deep down underneath it**_

_**Tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have a happy ending**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending**_

_**We will always be pretending**_

-¿Vamos a estar para siempre enfadados?- me dice al oído. No se que contestar así que me callo.

_**How long do I fantasize**_

_**Make believe that it's still alive**_

_**Imagine that I am good enough**_

_**If we can choose the ones we love**_

_**But I hold on I stay strong**_

_**Wondering if we still belong**_

-¿Tenias que venir con él? -El me invito- -Es un idiota ¿Has visto como te mira?-le miro a los ojos y veo algo que nunca había visto en ellos.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_

_**Deep down underneath it**_

_**Tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have a happy ending**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending**_

-¿Te importa como el me mira?- le digo acercándome un poco mas. -Claro que me importa.- Mi corazón da un vuelco.

_**Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) **_

_**be keeping secrets safe**_

_**Every move we make**_

_**Seems like nowhere's safe to go**_

_**And it's such a shame**_

_**Cuz if you feel the same**_

_**How am I supposed to know**_

-¿Y por que te importa?- le digo. -Por-por-porque nunca dejaría que alguien así estuviera con lo mas cercano que tengo a una hermana- de repente alguien me mete una mano por la garganta y coge mi corazón y lo estruja. Nunca me había sentido así, siento las lagrimas que luchan por salir de mis ojos pero no le voy a dar el gusto de verme llorar.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**_

_**Deep down underneath it**_

_**Tear down all the walls **_

_**Will we ever have a happy ending**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending**_

_**Will we (oh oh) always (oh oh) be pretending**_

La canción acaba y me suelto de el. Y entonces le grito: -¡Entonces no hace falta que te importe que de hermanos ya tengo dos y yo solita me puedo cuidar perfectamente sola.! ¿Me entiendes? ¡No te necesito para nada en mi vida!-Creo ver un rastro de dolor en su rostro pero me da igual, el me acaba de matar por dentro. Salgo corriendo y no me importa chocarme con quien se ponga delante. En cuanto paso la puerta comienzan a caer las lagrimas por mi rostro. Me siento en un pasillo a oscuras y las dejo salir. Duele demasiado quedárselas dentro.

_**I took a chance, I took a shot**_

_**And you may think I'm bullet-proof, but **_

_**I'm not**_ _**You took a swing,**_

_**I took it hard**_ _**And down here from the ground **_

_**I see who you are**_ _**I'm sick and tired of your attitude**_

_**I'm feeling like I don't know you**_

_**You tell me that you love me and then cut me down**_

_**And I need you like a heartbeat**_

_**But you know you got a mean streak**_

_**That makes me run for cover when you're around**_

_**And here's to you and your temper**_

_**You'll still remember what you said last night**_

_**And I know that you see what you're doing to me**_

_**Tell me why**_

La música llega a mis oídos y no puedo sentirme comprendida.

_**You can write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day**_

_**Well I get so confused and frustrated forget what**_

_**I'm tryin' to say, ohh**_ _**I'm sick and tired of your reasons**_

_**I got no one to believe in**_

_**You tell me that you want me then push me around**_

_**And I need you like a heartbeat**_

_**But you know you got a mean streak**_

_**That makes me run for cover when you're around**_

_**Here's to you and your temper**_

_**You'll still remember what you said last night**_

_**And I know that you see what you're doing to me**_

_**T**__**ell me why**_

No se ni la primera ni la única cansada de un hombre. Pero es duro cuando es por el único por el que querrías luchar. Que me ve como una hermana. De todo lo que podría haber dicho esto yo creo que es lo peor.

_**Why, do you hafta make me feel small?**_

_**So you can feel whole inside**_

_**Why, do you hafta put down my dreams?**_

_**So you're the only thing on my mind**_

_**Well I'm sick and tired of your attitude**_

_**I'm feelin like I don't know you**_

_**You tell me that you want me then cut me down**_

_**I'm sick and tired of your reasons**_

_**I got no one to believe in**_ _**You ask me for my love then you push me around**_

_**Here's to you and your temper**_

_**You'll still remember what you said last nigh**__**t**_

_**And I know that you see what you're doing to me**_

_**Tell me why**_ _**Why, tell me why**_

Dije con Lily Luna Potter no se juega y así es yo no conozco los grises para mi o es blanco o es negro, amigo o enemigo, y ahora el esta de los primeros en la lista negra.

_**I take a step back and let you go**_

_**I told you I'm not bullet-proof, now you know**_

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Albus S. Potter-**

Scor ha desaparecido hace un rato. Y Nat ha ido a bailar con unas amigas. La conversación de la mesa de ponches es aburrida ya que aquí están todos los que no han conseguido pareja o a los que les han abandonado como a mi.

**T**_**here I was again tonight forcing laughter,**_

_**faking smiles**_ _**Same old tired, **__**lonely place**_ _**Walls of insincerity**_

_**Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when**__** I saw your face**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_.

Entonces ella entra por la puerta, va acompañada por Lys. Y esta... preciosa.

_**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"**_

_**Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me**_

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy**_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

Va vestida de Marylin Monroe, su pelo un poco mas corto de lo normal y rizado. Con una gran sonrisa en la cara y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzan y no puedo evitar ver en ella el ¿Te conozco?

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

Lysander le habla al oído y ella no para de reír. Y no puedo evitar culparme por no haber sido yo el que la salvo y el que estuvo ahí a su lado.

_**The lingering question kept me up**_ _**2am,**__** who do you love?**_

_**I wonder till I'm wide awake**_ _**Now I'm pacing back and forth, **_

_**wishing you were at my door**_ _**I'd open up and you would say,**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you**_ _**All I know is**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

No puedo evitar mirarla y entonces lo sé.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, **__**blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

Si ella no me recuerda yo estaré ahí a su lado. Para que me vuelva a conocer, para que vuelva a confiar en mi, y nunca más dejare que se la lleven de mi lado.

_**This is me praying that this was the very first page**_

_**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name until**__** I see you again**_

_**These are the words**_

_**I held back as I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

Por que esta bruja me ha encantado el corazón.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

Y no voy a permitir que ninguno más gane su corazón. Por que esta destinado a ser mio. Y voy a luchar hasta el último suspiro.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I**__**'m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_.

Por que es el destino y pase lo que pase voy a estar ahí para ella. Para lo que necesite. Por que no puedo ver a otra como la madre de mis hijos por que no veo una vida si no es a un lado. Por que si esto solo es un amor adolescente uno real me quebraría. Por que lo siento por ella es...Como la magia la puedes sentir pero no explicar lo suficiente con palabras.

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Amy Williams-**

Fred esta siendo encantador. Nunca me he fijado en el como algo más pero el esta noche me esta... No lo sé. Quizás esta noche acabe diferente a como me la esperaba.

-Necesito ir al lavabo- le digo el me da una sonrisa y dice que me esperara aquí. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me marcho al primer lavabo que encuentro, a mis espaldas puedo oír como Emily y Lorcan se ríen. Esos dos han hecho migas.

Entro al lavabo y me retoco un poco el maquillaje tal y como me han enseñado, me pongo un poco mas de brillo. Y pienso. Nunca he tenido novio. Ni siquiera me han besado. ¿Hoy sera la primera vez? Creo que si aunque debo aceptar que nunca había pensado que seria Fred...

Salgo del lavabo y la música vuelve a mis oídos y entonces me encuentro a la persona que he estado evitando toda la noche. (Ademas de a Alyssa).

**James Sirius Potter.**

El empieza a llamarme y Samantha intenta volver a atraer lo hacia ella. Ella va vestida de cat woman. Es todo un disfraz de cuero ajustado a su cuerpo con un escote que debería estar prohibido en un colegio orejas de gatita y una cola.

_**Do you hear me?**_

La culpa es suya por llevar a esa...al baile. -Si te vas a hablar con ella terminamos- dice la gatita.

_**I'm talking to you**_

-Mira me tienes harta por muy buena que seas haciendo cosas que tu y yo sabemos no compensa lo tonta y pesada que eres- ZAS! Estoy orgullosa ahora mismo de mi Jamie pero como en teoría seguimos enfadados paso de el.

_**Across the water across**__** the deep**_

_** blue ocean**_ _**Under the open sky,**_

_** oh my, baby I'm trying**_

_**Boy **__**I hear you in my dreams**_

-Que te vayas con... eso. Antes que conmigo...Mejor regula te las gafas- Ahora si que no. -Mira bonita mejor cambiate el disfraz a uno que sea de zorra o de perra, te pegaría mas aunque si has querido ir de Sra. Norris II has captado toda la esencia por que eres igual de insoportable y estúpida que la maldita gata- le digo.

_**I feel your whisper across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You make it easier**_

_** when life gets hard**_

-Tu..tu..¡Todo es culpa tuya! Tu eres una... -Ni se te ocurra insultarla... - dice James y me marcho hacia fuera necesito tomar un poco de aire antes de volver con Fred. Hay una terraza cerca así que salgo a coger aire. Poco después sale James. -Yo...Yo lo siento...-dice James y eso me sorprende por que no es una persona a la que le guste tener que disculparse- Tenias razón ella solo es una tonta y yo me cegué. Yo... con la única que quería pasar la noche era contigo... Y con los chicos... Y... -Esta bien no te preocupes se que eres unineuronal y que a veces esa neurona solo conecta con tu parte masculina. Eres tonto no es nada nuevo.- le digo todavía estoy un poco enfadada pero no puedo evitar olvidarme de todo cuando me hace pucheros y me mira con esos ojos chocolate- Ven aquí...-le digo. Nos damos un abrazo. -¿Sabes que ?No se que haría sin ti. Prometeme que no nos enfadaremos nunca. -Sabes que no voy a prometer nada que no pueda cumplir... -Uiuiui... Parejitas, parejitas everywhere que hacéis pillines eeehhh- Oh mierda Peeves- ¿Necesitais un empujoncito? ¡Aquí esta Peeves!- De repente siento que algo me aprieta contra James, el tiene las manos en mis caderas y las mías se han quedado apoyadas en su pecho. Y entonces lo veo, es uno de los lazos que estaba usando Peeves para las parejas. Levanto la mirada y veo que James me esta mirando también con entendimiento y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme. -Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si se quieren soltar...Les recomiendo que lo hagan rápido por que aquí empieza a hacer un poco de frió... -¡PEEVES! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- le grito pero el desaparece dentro del castillo. Y me quedo así atada a James y lo único que puedo hacer es darle un beso o quedarme aquí... Va a ser una noche muy larga...

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¿Que pasara?.. En el próximo capitulo :) espero sus reviews.

Gracias a **CheriePotter** otra vez :) TEAM TIM!

**Canciones:**

Party Rock Anthem-LMFAO

Pretending (Glee Version)

Tell me Why- Taylor Swift

Enchanted- Taylor Swift

Lucky-(Glee Version)

Espero que os hayan gustado :) Veremos el prox cap...

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Nenasfashion:**Muy rápido. Muy bien y si pobre emma:( Ya veremos que pasa muchas gracias por vuestro reviw yespero vuestras actualizaciones.

**Bluebran**: Poor, Poor Al :( jajaj si yo lo decia por alguna sugerencia a mi me sacan de los cuatro que me gustan y tampoco entiendo mucho... Pero bueno así ha salido y espero que os guste :)

**NemesisC: **Me alegra que ya estés al día:) Muchas gracias por tu review... y ya veremos si te puedes quedar con freddie o no... :D

**LilyPotterFever:**Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews me encanta ver por aquí a gente nueva :) Amy/Fred/James Dingdingding! Tenemos una ganadora! Que pasara? Seguir leyendo...Jaja te he hecho un poco de caso y he seguido tus deseos … Espero que estés contenta :)

**HPLilius:** Hola princesa! Pobrecitos Al y Emma espero que os guste el trozo de Al este capitulo dedicado a todas las fans de el :)

**PotterMalfoyLove y Albaa:** Os quiero mucho preciosas a ver si tenéis oportunidad de leerlo :)

**SiriulyPadfoot96:** Hola Gracias amor:) Espero que te encuentres a ti misma cuando puedas TE ECHO DE MENOS!

**CheriePotter:** Muchas gracias por todo preciosa :) NAT/albus? Enserio? Nosenose...jaja demasiadas pistas te di a ver que te parece espero tu opinión :)

Gracias a todas y...

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	15. Baile II

Hola mis niñas ! Espero que les gustara el capitulo anterior, no os quejasteis mucho de las canciones por lo que supongo que os gustaron :D aquí va la segunda parte disfrutarla!

Agradecimientos a todas las que dejaron su review de verdad me animáis MUCHO para continuar :)

Bienvenida **LiliFox** es bueno tener gente nueva:D

**Disclaimer: Ni las canciones ni la mayoría de personajes son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**15-Baile II**

_**''Normalmente sólo vemos lo que queremos ver; tanto es así, que a veces lo vemos donde no está. ''**_

_-Eric Hoffer (1902-1983) Escritor y filosofo estadounidense._

**-Rose Weasley-**

_**Right right, **_

_**turn off the lights,**_

_**we're gonna lose our minds tonight,**_

_**what's the dealio?**_

Nunca hubiera pensado que lo pasaría tan bien con Brian. Es un buen chico. Y me lo estoy pasando muy bien esta noche.

_**I love when it's all too much,**_

_**5am turn the radio up**_

_**where's the rock and roll?**_

Es un gran bailarín. Aunque mejor que siga con el quidditch, siempre lo había visto como un chico aburrido. Se pasa la mitad de su vida en la biblioteca. (Aunque yo también)

_**Party Crasher,**_

_**Penny Snatcher,**_

_**Call me up if you want gangsta**_

_**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**_

_**Why so serious?**_

A el también le gusta jugar al quidditch como a mi. Digamos que esta noche he descubierto que tenemos mas aficiones en común de las que creía.

_**So raise your glass**_

_** if you are wrong,**_ _**in all the right ways,**_

_**all my underdogs,**__**we will never be never be **_

_**anything but loud**_ _**and **__**nitty gritty dirty little freaks**_

_**won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**_

_**just come on and come on and raise your glass**_

Vi hace un momento que Emma llegó, en teoría esta noche no tenia que salir del hospital. Luego iré a hablar con ella.

_**Slam slam, **_

_**oh hot damn**_ _**what part of party **_

_**don't you understand,**_

_**wish you'd just freak out **_

_**(freak out already)**_

_**can't stop, coming in hot,**_

_**I should be locked up right on the spot**_ _**it's so on right now **_

_**(so fuckin on right now)**_

Al lado del ponche veo a Scorpius, no tiene muy buena cara. No es normal que el este así en una fiesta, siempre se la pasa molestando con mi primo o yendo detrás de alguna chica.

_**Party Crasher,**_ _**Penny Snatcher,**_

_**Call me up if you want gangsta**_

_**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**_

_**Why so serious?**_

Le digo a Brian que volveré en un rato, que voy a beber algo y descansar. Mi excusa es creíble ya que llevamos desde que llegamos bailando.

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong**_

_**,**_ _**in all the right ways,**_ _**all my underdogs,**_

_**we will never be never be anything**_

_** but loud**_ _**and nitty gritty dirty little freaks**_

_**won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**_

_**just come on and come on and raise your glass**_

_**won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**_

_**just come on and come on and raise your glass**_

Me dirijo hacia el ponche y me pongo un poco en un vaso. Tiene un sabor dulzón, no nos dejan colar alcohol obviamente pero es que esto... pfff sabe a jarabe para la tos muggle. En cuanto te lo acabas desaparece o vuelve a surgir contenido, es la forma que tienen de que no se les acumulen a los elfos en las cocinas.

_**(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)**_

_**So if you're too school for cool,**_

_**and you're treated like a fool,**_

_**you can choose to let it go**_ _**we can always,**_

_** we can always,**_ _**party on our own**_

-¿Que te pasa guapo te han abandonado?- Scor se gira y cuando me ve creo que intenta sonreírme pero acaba con una mueca en la cara. -Digamos que me lo he buscado yo solito...¿Y tu? ¿Has conseguido dejar a Wood 2 solito?- me pregunta. -No te preocupes, sobrevivirá- le digo- pero no cambies de tema estábamos hablando de ti ¿Que te ha pasado? -¿Para empezar?Primero llevo este estúpido disfraz, segundo tu primo me había concertado una cita con Brittaney Goyle... -¿En serio?- no puedo contener la risa y estallo en carcajadas en su cara- Mi primo y sus peculiares gustos... -Eso si.. tu ríete que a mi me ha hecho una gracia guando a bajado por la escalera vestida de muerta...- de repente el suelta una pequeña carcajada- Bueno... Quizás si es un poco gracioso ahora que lo ves así pero en el momento no me ha hecho nada de gracia. Y para acabar la he jodido mucho con una persona muy importante para mi... -Arregla lo. -Es muy fácil decirlo, pero esa persona ahora mismo no quiere ni verme y todo por que yo soy un estúpido que en lo momentos importantes no sabe decir lo que tiene que decir- Comienza a agarrarse la cabeza y a tirar de su rubio cabello mientras dice estúpido, estúpido, estúpido -Todo tiene solución, y si verdaderamente te importa esa persona estarás ahí el tiempo necesario para conseguirlo.

_**(so raise your)**_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**_

_**in all the right ways,**_ _**all my underdogs,**_

_**we will never be never be anything **_

_**but loud**_ _**and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**_

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong**__**,**_

_**in all the right ways,**_ _**all my underdogs,**_

_**we will never be never be anything but loud**_ _**and nitty gritty**_

_** dirty little freaks**_ _**won't you come on **_

_**and come on and raise your glass,**_

_**just come on and come on and raise your glass**_

_**won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)**_

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Emily Nott-**

Le tengo que dar las gracias a Amy por esto. Lorcan se ha portado super bien conmigo . Me duele el estomago de no dejar de reír.

-¿Tienes sed?- me pregunta. Es tan atento conmigo. Niego con la cabeza.

Ya no me siento mal por Acrux, es verdad que prometimos venir a nuestro primer baile juntos... pero esta noche no la cambio por nada.

_**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**_

_**No silent prayer for the faith-departed**_

_**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**_

_**You're gonna hear my voice**_

_**When I shout it out loud**_

-¡ME ENCANTA ESTA CANCIÓN!- decimos los dos a la vez.

_**It's my life**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just want to live while**_

_** I'm alive**_ _**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said**_ _**I did it my way**_

_**I just wanna live while **_

_**I'm alive**_ _**It's my life**_

Nunca había sentido esta conexión con nadie que no fuera Acrux. Aunque con el es normal por que estuvimos juntos hasta cuando estábamos cada uno en su propia barriga.

_**This is for the ones who stood their ground**_

_**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down**_

_**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake**_

_**Luck ain't even lucky**_

_**Got to make your own breaks**_

Lorcan es todo lo que quiero en un chico. Es amable, es gracioso, es dulce, es guapo,... Y se esta cercando...

_**It's my life**_

_**And it's now or never**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just want to live while**_

_** I'm alive**_ _**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said**_ _**I did it my way**_

_**I just want to live while**_

_** I'm alive**_ _**'Cause it's my life**_

Y me besa. Y sus labios son cálidos pero estoy tan sorprendida que no se lo devuelvo. -Yo esto... lo siento no debería haber hecho eso...- se da la vuelta y intenta irse pero yo reacciono y le agarro de la mano y hago que se gire. -Era ahora o nunca ¿no?- le digo- Si hubiera sido por mi no creo que me hubiera atrevido en toda la noche y estaba deseándolo toda la noche- el me sonríe- Y ahora si me haces el favor te inclinas un poco que no llego- le digo.

_**Better stand tall when they're calling you out**_

_**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**_

El me coge por la cintura y se inclina y entonces me da un beso mas largo, mas dulce y cálido y siento que toco el cielo. Y no creo que me arrepienta de esta noche.

_**It's my life**_ _**And it's now or never**_

_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_ _**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said**_ _**I did it my way**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_

Por que alguna vez alguien que de verdad entendía dijo ' Es mi vida y quiero vivir la a mi manera' Y ahora lo único que puedo mirar son esos ojos azules y ese cabello rubio. -¿Sabes? Había pensado sobornar a Peeves para que nos liara con el lazo ese- me dice y entonces rompo en carcajadas por que yo también lo había pensado.

_**t's my life**_

_**And it's now or never**_

_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_ _**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said**_ _**I did it my way**_

_**I just want to live while**_

_** I'm alive**_ _**'Cause it's my life! **_

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-James -**

_**I can't fight this feeling any longer**_

_**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**_

_**What started out as friendship has grown stronger**_

_**I only wish I had the strength to let it show**_

Siento que me estoy poniendo rojo como un tomate. Y es que Amy ya no es aquella niña que conocí en un tren, indefensa,..Ya no. Ahora es una mujer y ha crecido, es mas madura y se ha fortalecido a si misma, no es débil para nada y... Ha crecido .

Parece un chiste que me de cuenta ahora cuando estoy atado a ella y siento su respiración. Y tengo esos ojos que son preciosos mirándome. Y unos cuantos cabellos caen por u cara que esta colorada por el enojo. Adoro cuando se enfada, se me hace divertido verla así. Tiene mucho carácter. Nunca había pensado como seria besar a mi mejor amiga. Y ahora que se me hace la idea no puedo verla como poco... interesante.

-¿Vas a seguir enfadada conmigo?- le pregunto y es que estas dos semanas que no me ha dirigido la palabra se me han hecho eternas.

-Callate. Estoy pensando como salir de aquí.

-Yo sé una- le digo.

_**I tell myself, that I can't hold out forever**_

_**I say there is no reason for my fear**_

_**Cause I feel so secure when we're together**_

_**You give my life direction, you make everything so clear**_

-¿A si ? ¿Cuál es? - me pregunta- ¿Por que no lo has dicho antes?.

-Tu también sabes que solo hay una.- le digo y le hago morritos.

-No seas estúpido- me dice e intenta darme una patada al mismo tiempo que yo intento esquivarla por lo que lo único que conseguimos es caernos al suelo.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- le pregunto aunque creo que la mayor parte del golpe me la he llevado yo que estaba abajo.

-No- ella me aparta la vista porque no quiere que la vea e intenta tocarme lo menos posible pero no tiene la suficiente fuerza por lo que acaba reposando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

_**And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight**_

_**You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night**_

_**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**_

-Amy, estas semanas han sido insufribles sin ti. Se que debería haberte hecho casa con Sam …

-Llamala Hinkes si te parece.- Me corta ella.

-Vale. Debería haberte hecho caso con Hinkes, ella no me convenía.

-Lo que pasa es que ella es una perra.

No puedo cuando ella no para de interrumpirme.

-Estoy tratando de disculparme ¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme?- ella apoya la barbilla y me mira. Frunce el ceño-¿Por favor?- ella asiente.

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

_**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**_ _**and throw away the oars forever**_

_**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

_**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**_

_**Come crashing through your door**_

_**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

-Lo siento. Vale. Odio estar así contigo, sabes que eres muy importante para mi- ella con un poco de esfuerzo sube y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Mierda pensé que eso nos soltaría... Y si te perdono gatito- odio que me llame así. Según ella por muy duro que yo parezca realmente no llego a ser un león por lo que me he quedado en el rango de 'gatito'.- Bueno mejor no hablemos de gatas... y de perras.

Entonces caigo en una cosa que hace mucho que me contó Amy, deberíamos estar en cuarto o así.

-Esto...Amy...

-¿Que?

-Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-No me voy a mover...

-Te acuerdas en cuarto cuando jugamos al juego muggle aquel...

-¿El de pruebas o preguntas?

-Si.- le digo y no quiero acordarme de una de las pruebas que tuve que hacer...-¿Te acuerdas que a ti te preguntaron quien fue el que te había dado el primer beso?

-Si.- ella vuelve a girar su cara por lo que queda su oreja sobre mi pecho y el cabello esparcido.

-Y tu dijiste que nunca te habían besado.

-¿James estas intentando preguntarme si este es mi primer beso?- Vale siempre sabe pillarme todas las preguntas, no se si es por que me conoce o por que directamente me lee el pensamiento.

-¿Tan predecible soy?- le pregunto y veo que ella tiene las orejas rojas

-Un poco-me dice.

_**My life has been such a whirlwind since **_

_**I saw you**_ _**I've been running around in circles in my mind**_

_**Baby it always seems that I'm following you**_

_**Cause you take me to the places that alone**_

_** I'd never find**_ _**And even as I wonder**_

_** I'm keeping you sight**_

_**Y**__**ou're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night**_

_**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**_

-Entonces voy a ser el primero...- Ella levanta la cabeza-¿Sabes? Yo creo que el primer beso no se olvida, sea maravilloso o horripilante siempre lo guardamos dentro por que que fuera el primero lo hace único, luego vendrán mas pero el primero no puedes cambiarlo.

Las palabras han salido de mi como un torrente de agua, pero aún y con riesgos de parecer cursi no cambio lo que he dicho.

-Amy ¿Me dejas hacer que tu primer beso sea especial?- ella levanta la vista y me mira y asiente.

-Solo una condición, esto no lo sabrá nadie más que nosotros dos y evitaremos que sea recordado ¿si?- No me esperaba esta petición, estoy acostumbrado a las chicas que alardean solo con que les diga hola. Ella no. Ella es diferente a todas las chicas, ella es especial. Asiento.

Me acerco a ella y junto nuestros labios suavemente, poco a poco con miedo de hacerle daño que ella se aparte. Noto como las cuerdas nos dejan libres y siento una cosa extraña en mi estomago. Atrapo suavemente su labio inferior y lo chupo, pero aun así no entro en su boca, no me parece apropiado. Entreabro los ojos y veo que ella los tiene cerrados. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bella que es. Puede parecer que no tenga pecas, pero desde esta distancia aprecio unas pocas chiquitinas sobre su nariz. Ya con mi mano libre le aparto el pelo pelirrojo de la cara y se lo pongo detrás de la oreja y la abrazo. No se en que momento dejo de besarla pero continuamos un rato abrazados. Hace frío, pero nosotros ni lo notamos.

-Debería irme, le dije a Fred que no tardaría mucho- no se por que pero no me sienta bien que se quiera ir de mi lado- Estamos ya bien ¿ok?.

-OK- le digo.

_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

_**It's time to bring this ship into the shore**_

_**And throw away the oars forever**_

_**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for**_

_**And if I have to crawl upon the floor**_

_**Come crashing through your door**_

_**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

-Ah James y...- me dice – Ha sido especial- levanto la vista y veo que me sonríe, no es una sonrisa forzada si no una sonrisa de Amy, sincera. Por que ella te las da o no y cuando lo hace parece que ilumina todo lo que hay alrededor.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Alyssa Nott-**

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**And I can't stand ya**_

_**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**_

_**Can I not like it for awhile**_ _**No.. but you won't let me**_

_**You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips**_

_**All of a sudden I forget that I was upset**_

_**Can't remember what you did**_

Esto no es digno de mi. No debería estar llorando. No por él. Siempre he sabido que lo nuestro no iba a ser. Pero es que la imagen de él con ella aun me corroe.

_**Well I hate it**_ _**You know exactly what to do**_

_**So that I can't stay mad at you**_ _**For too long,**_

_** that's wrong**_ _**Girl, I hate it**_ _**You know exactly how to touch**_

_**So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more**_

_**So I despise that I adore**_ _**And I hate how much **_

_**I love you boy**_ _**I can't stand how much I need you**_ _**And**_

_** I hate how much**__** I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_ _**And I hate that I love you so..**_

Yo me río de los que sufren por estas cosas. Y es que menos mal que el chico Weasley no se ha dado cuenta de que yo también lo había visto. No creo que hubiera podido el no podía despejar los ojos de ellos.

_**And you completely know the power that you have**_

_**The only one that makes me laugh**_

_**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage**_ _**of the fact that**_

_** I**_ _**Love you beyond the reason why**_ _**And it just ain't right**_

Y es que odio no poder evitar esto que siento. Y es que siempre lo tengo todo, pero hasta yo incluso sé que esto esta vetado.

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

Y es que no puedo evitar el efecto que el tiene en mi. Pero tendré que aprender por que yo voy a acabar con alguien como John Mirr sangrepura, buena familia,... ¿A quien le importa eso ya? Ni a mi verdaderamente. Algún Snob que tendré que aguantar durante unos años darle un primogénito y que cada una viva su vida.

_**That's how much I love you**_ _**How much **_

_**I need you**_ _**That's how much I need you**_

_**That's how much I love you**_ _**That's how much **_

_**I need you**_

Y es que se lo que no quiero. No quiero una vida como la de mis padres, donde la tensión es el plato de cada día.

_**And I hate that I love you so-**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much **_

_**I need you**_ _**And**__** I hate how much**_

_** I love you boy**_ _**But**_

_** I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

_**And I hate that I love you so.. so..**_

Y es por eso que a ella la odio. Desde el primer día que la vi en la estación con su madre, como la abrazaba y le daba besos mientras que mis padres no notaron ni mi ausencia. Porque después ella lo tuvo a él, a su lado, protegiéndola, cuidándola. Y es que me acuerdo de aquel día en el tren, de como el ha sido el único que se ha atrevido a hablarme alguna vez. Quien me enseño que era. Una persona más. Pero no voy a dejar que ella me gane por que si yo no lo tengo ella tampoco lo tendrá.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Lily Luna Potter-**

_**Loving you**_ _**isn't the right thing to do**_

_**how can i ever change things**_ _**that i feel**_

Vale ya de llorar Lilian Luna Potter. Tu le vas a demostrar quien es aquí la niña pequeña. Me incorporo y dejo el pasillo oscuro. Vuelvo al salón común y lo veo, hablando con mi prima. Eso solo hace que me corroa mas la sangre.

_**If i could**_ _**maybe i'd give you my world**_

_**how can i**_ _**when you won't take it from me**_

Veo que me mira. Mejor. Así vera lo que estoy apunto de hacer

_**You can go your own way**_ _**go your own way**_

_**You can call it**_ _**another lonely day**_

Veo a Elliott a unos metros de mi. Le agarro del brazo. El se ve sorprendido pero al instante me sonríe.

_**You can go your own way**_ _**go your own way**_

_**Tell me why**_ _**everything turned around**_

_**Packing up**_ _**shacking up is all you wanna do**_

_**If i could**_ _**baby i'd give you my world**_

_**Open up**_ _**everything's waiting for you**_

El me coge entre sus brazos. Veo de reojo que Scor aún sigue observando y entonces le beso.

_**You can go your own way**_ _**go your own way**_

_**You can call it**_ _**another lonely day**_

_**You can go your own way**_ _**go your own way**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

Le beso con todo lo que tengo y el me devuelve el beso con ganas. Esta es mi forma de que vea cuanto me importa su opinión y lo pequeña que soy. Por que el puede ir por su camino que yo ya seguiré el mio. Y no le necesito.

_**You can go your own way**_ _**go your own way**_

_**You can call it**_ _**another lonely day**_

_**You can go your own way**_ _**go your own way**_

_**You can go your own way**_ _**go your own way**_

_**You can call it**_ _**another lonely day**_

Veo que el se levanta y se va. Mejor. Que le quede bien el mensaje. Ahora lo tengo claro luego cuando llegue a mi habitación y cierre las cortinas ya soltare las lagrimas que me quedan.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Amy Williams-**

_**Uh Huh**_

_**Life's like this**_

_**Uh Huh**_ _**Uh Huh**_

_**That's the way it is**_ _**Cause life's like this**_

_**Uh Huh**_ _**Uh Huh**_

_**That's the way it is**_

Calmate Amy. Me miro al reflejo y veo que estoy roja. Despeinada y con todo el maquillaje corrido.

_**Chill out**_ _**What you yellin for?**_

_**Lay back **__**It's all been done before**_

_**And if you could only let it be**_ _**You will see**_

Intento arreglarme como puedo. Consigo algo bastante satisfactorio. No puedo evitar llevarme las yemas de los dedos a los labios que aun queman.

_**I like you the way you are**_

_**When we're drivin in your car**_

_**And you're talkin to me one-on-one**_

_**But you become**_

Especial se quedaba corto. Me encierro en un baño y echo el pestillo. Me tapo la cara con las manos y suelto un grito desesperado.

_**Somebody else**_ _**Round everyone else**_

_**Watchin your back**_ _**Like you can't relax**_

_**You tryin to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

¿Por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Esta noche se suponía que lo iba a pasar bien. Iba a estar relajada disfrutando el baile con Fred. Fred. Son tan diferentes entre ellos. Aunque lleven la misma sangre siempre lo han sido.

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else **_

_**Gets me frusterated**_ _**Life's like this you**_

_**You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get**_

_**And you turn into**_ _**Honestly, **__**you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No no no**_

Se que lo tengo que soltar todo. Esta noche quedara en olvido como hemos prometido. ¿Me arrepiento? No. La verdad es que el beso de James ha sido la experiencia mas alucinante de mi vida. Pero para el solo ha sido un beso más de muchos, muchos mas.

_**You come over unannounced**_

_**Dressed up like you're somethin else**_

_**Where you are and where it's at you see**_

_**You're makin me**_ _**Laugh out**_

_**When you strike a pose**_

_**Take off**_ _**All your preppy clothes**_

_**You know**_ _**You're not foolin anyone**_

_**When you become**_

Sea lo que sea ha de quedar aquí y ahora encerrado en estas cuatro paredes de este lavabo. Da igual lo que yo sienta ahora mismo por que de lo que estoy segura es de que sea lo que sea para el no es lo mismo. No quiero perder mi amistad con James.

_**Somebody else**_ _**Round everyone else**_

_**Watchin your back**_ _**Like you can't relax**_

_**You tryin to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

No hay nada más que pensar. Seria demasiado complicado tener otra cosa con el y luego las cosas ya no serian lo mismo.

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else **_

_**Gets me frusterated**_ _**Life's like this you**_

_**You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get**_

_**And you turn into**_ _**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you fake it**_

_**No no no**_ _**(no no no)**_

_**No no**_ _**(no no no)**_

_**No no**_ _**(no no no)**_

_**No no**_

**-/**-

_**Picture perfect memories, **_

_**scattered all around the floor.**_

_**Reaching for the phone cause,**_

_** I can't fight it any more.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

Vuelvo con Fred. No se por que siento que es lo correcto. O me fuerzo a pensarlo.

_**It's a quarter after one, **_

_**I'm all alone and **_

_**I need you now.**_

_**I said I wouldn't call but **_

_**I lost all control and**_

_** I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how**_

_** I**__** can do without,**_

_** I just need you now.**_

No sé por que se ve sorprendido de verme. -¿Bailamos?- le pregunto y le cojo una mano. No espero a que me responda, solo lo arrastro.

_**Another shot of whiskey,**_

_** can't stop looking at the door.**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

Bailamos pegados. Yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y me agarro de sus hombros.

_**It's a quarter after one,**_

_** I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without,**_

_** I just need you now.**_

No sé por que he venido. Pero se siente bien que alguien te agarre cuando sientes que estas a punto de caer.

_**I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

Fred es una de esas personas en las que puedes confiar. De las que no delatan ni juzgan.

_**It's a quarter after one, **_

_**I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**And I said I wouldn't call, **_

_**but I'm a little drunk and **_

_**I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without,**_

_** I just need you now.**_

Le miro a los ojos. Según su familia los tiene del color azul de su abuelo. Es moreno y tiene el cabello pelirrojo oscuro. La población femenina de Hogwarts lo ha denominado como atractivo. Y lo es.

_**I just need you now.**_

-Fred.

-¿Si?

_**Oh baby I need you now**_

-Solo vayamos despacio ¿Vale? -Vale- y entonces me estiro y le doy un corto beso en los labios. Falta decir que no siento ni la mitad que con James.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Albus S. Potter-**

Esta preciosa. Me acerco y le sonrío.

-¿Lysan me darías el placer de poder bailar con esta dama?- digo mirándole a el que esta al lado.

-Si ella acepta. Por supuesto.- Dice Lorcan con una sonrisa.

Le ofrezco mi mano y aunque ella al principio duda luego la agarra fuertemente.

_**You're not alone**_ _**Together we stand**_ _**I'll be by your side,**_

_** you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold**_ _**And it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go**_ _**You know I won't give in**_

_**No I won't give in**_

Comenzamos a 'bailar'. La verdad es que he sacado los dotes de mi padre para esta disciplina.

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, **_

_**we'll make it through**_ _**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_ _**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, **_

_**we'll make it through**_

-¿Sabes Albus?

-¿Si?

_**So far away**_ _**I wish you were here**_

_**Before it's too late,**_

_** this could all disappear**_

_**Before the doors close**_

_**And it comes to an end**_

_**With you by my side **_

_**I will fight and defend**_

_**I'll fight and defend**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

-Eres una de esas personas que aunque no conozcas desde un primer momento inspiran confianza.- Me mira y sonríe, y veo esa bondad infinita en sus ojos

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, **_

_**I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through,**_

_** we'll make it through**_

-Te juro que descubriré quien fue. -Lo sé.

_**Hear me when I say, **_

_**when I say I believe**_ _**Nothing's gonna change,**_

_** nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

-Solo quería que lo tuvieras presente- le digo- Esta noche estas preciosa- sube un pequeño rubor a sus mejillas. -Gracias. Te diría lo mismo pero siempre he confiado en que Batman derrotara al Joker. -Mejor no lo llames. Ves allí.- Señalo donde esta Alyssa Nott vestida de Leopardo junto con John Mirr que va de Batman- Yo creo que no esta mucho por la faena a no ser que sea traer Whisky de fuego de contrabando- le digo y los dos reímos, esa risa tan melodiosa. Y la tengo a unos centímetros de mis labios.

_**Keep holding on**_ _**'Cause you know we'll make it through,**_

_** we'll make it through**_ _**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_ _**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_ _**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

Y entonces la siento caer sobre mis brazos. -Emma, ¡Emma!-Esta inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Las canciones:<strong>

-Raise your Glass-Pink

-It's My Life- Bon Jovi.

-Can't fight this feeling anymore- (Glee version)

-Hate that i love you- Rihanna and Ne-Yo

-Go your own way-(Glee version)

-Complicated- Avril Lavigne.

-I need you now- Lady Antebellum.

-Keep holding on- Avril Lavigne.

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer TWITTER (Naluma5)**

**Respuestas reviews:**

**LilyFox: **Lo dicho guapa gracias por leer y reviwizar :)Jajaja pues si Scor y Lily fueron matadores.

**Bluebran: **Al es tan mono *_* Gracias Serpentinas peeves : made in naluma5 (no acepten imitadores) Yo lo avise desde el principio :( los corazones rotos abundan. Pero es que asi es la realidad no? Y no todo un cuento de hadas como lo pintan otros...

**jhl89: **Gracias linda!

**CheriePotter:**Lo sé . (No de primera mano) Pero creo que es una de las peores cosas que te pueden hacer. Team AMY (VIVAN LAS AMY's de todos lados (a lo mejor luego meto algun tim...)):D jaja Yo no se si seria emma la verdad lo esta pasando mal...jaja me las pillas todas tenia pensado lo de que fred los viera y llegas tu y me lo chafas :P Muchas gracias y no t subestimes toda ayuda es buena :)

**Lilypotterfever: **Hola linda! We love Drama (yo tambien tranquila esto va para largo si no lo dije antes lo digo ahora. ESTO VA A SER UN LONG-LONG-Fic Ahi te deje un trocito de Rose y es que no me cabían todos en el otro cap. Lily...Al es un encanto ¿La conseguirá volver a enamorar?:O Muchas gracias esto es de lo mejor que me puedes decir por que me animas a seguir escribiendo ya que aunque esto empezo como un proyecto de verano tengo ganas de daros mas y mas y mas :)

**HPLilius: **Merci Linda.

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

V


	16. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Hola neniis ! Estoy feliz por que alcance los 100 review :o! Cuando empece nunca lo hubiera pensado pero aquí estamos y con mucho fic por delante :D Este cap se lo dedico a NenasFashion por ser mis reviewizantes numero 100!

Allá vamos hoy empieza la temporada de Quidditch!No soy muy buena narrando partidos por lo que lo he dejado así u.u

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**16 Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

_**''Es imposible ganar sin que otro pierda.''**_

_-Publio Siro(Siglo I AC.?) Poeta dramático romano_

**-Emma Summers-**

Me pongo la túnica y me peino el pelo con los dedos como puedo. Siento la emoción de poder salir por fin ya de la enfermería. Ha pasado una semana justa desde el baile y según Pomfrey lo que me paso es que estaba muy cansada y que tuve una recaída, algo normal. Albus ha sido un cielo durante toda la semana. Me ha visitado cada día y cuando podía me traía dulces de las cocinas.

Hoy se sentía mal por no poder estar aquí cuando me dieran el alta, pero le dije que no se preocupara que ya me pasaría a buscar Rose y iríamos directamente al campo de Quidditch.

¡Hoy empieza la temporada! Juega Gryffindor contra Slytherin y según me ha contado Lysander, Albus, Amy, Rose,... Bueno todos los que venían por que era el tema preferido estos últimos días es que se respira la tensión en el ambiente.

Tampoco ha ayudado que James no haya parado de gastar bromas a las serpientes durante toda la semana. Y es que lo he notado bastante apagado desde el baile y al parecer la única manera de desfogarse que tenia era con los Sly.

También han venido un par de tardes Amy y Fred, los dos parecían muy contentos al contrario que James. Yo creo que esconden algo.

Rose ha venido todos los días también y me ha ido trayendo los deberes, explicándome y ayudándome. La verdad es que a veces va muy bien tener amigas inteligentes que te ayuden y mas si son buenas y lo hacen de buen gusto.(b*b*)

Otro que no parecía estar muy bien es Scorpius pero tampoco he querido preguntarle mucho. Es sorprendente en los detalles que te puedes llegar a fijar cuando estas encerrado en estas paredes.

-Señorita Summers- Me llama la enfermera- Esta todo bien, pero recuerde no hacer nada brusco ni cansarse demasiado. Le aconsejaría nada de emociones fuertes pero supongo que ya esta pensando en el partido cuando salga de aquí. Procure ir casi siempre acompañada, no debería pasar nada más pero nunca sobra protección.

Agarro las pocas pertenencias que me quedan aquí(Rose se las ha ido llevando durante la semana para que no fuera un gran bulto el día de hoy) y salgo por la puerta. Rose esta apoyada sobre la pared esperándome.

-¿Como se encuentra mi rubia?- pregunta,

-Mejor, gracias.

-Pues vamos al campo. Aunque la hora que es no creo que le puedas dar a Al buena suerte...-dice mirando su reloj.

-¿Quien ha dicho que voy con Slytherin?- le pregunto.

-¿Vas con los leones?-Me devuelve.

-Voy con Ravenclaw. Ademas en Gryf están James, Lys, Lorcan. Que se han portado muy bien conmigo. ¿Tu con quien vas?

-Yo con el resultado que mas nos favorezca- me dice.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Albus S. Potter-**

Primer partido de la temporada. Soy el capitán tengo que mantener la calma. Estoy desayunando en nuestra mesa, les pedí a todos que desayunáramos juntos.

-¿Scor a quien vas a matar?- el gruñe como respuesta. No se que le ha pasado toda la semana que ha estado de un humor de perros.- ¡Chicos a los vestuarios! Y chicas -Alyssa no para de mirarme como si quisiera estrujarme el cuello hasta que me falte el aire.

Ya en los vestuarios todos parecen estar nerviosos.

-Nos hemos preparado mucho para este partido. Tenemos posibilidades. No os voy a decir que los leones son un rival fácil, por que no lo son. Tened cuidado con los cazadores quiero a dos cazadores marcando todo el rato a James y Fred . La chica Wood no me preocupa tanto. Nat en cuanto la veas agarra la dorada, no te voy a pedir nada mas- Se oyen los gritos de los alumnos animando sus casas- Yo no voy a ser como el capitán del año pasado. Quiero un juego limpio y deportividad a la mínima que vea algo que no me guste os aviso que vais fuera. ¡Serpientes a jugar!

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-James S. Potter- **

Nunca pensé que seria tan difícil.

-¡Fred que coño haces!- No puedo más me tiene harto- ¿Tu que te has creído?

-Eres tu el que ha decidido hacer juego individual, no yo.- le empujo, cosa peligrosa ya que estamos a 15 metros del suelo.

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo! ¿Pero tu? ¡Eres patético sin mi!- A lo mejor me estoy pasando, pero he tenido que soportar verlo toda la semana con Amy mientras que a mi ella si apenas me miraba.

-¡El patético aquí eres tu! ¿Que coño te pasa?- Dios dame paciencia por que como me des fuerza lo reviento.

-Mi problema aquí eres tu.-Le digo.

-¿Se puede saber que os pasa a los dos?- Wood 1 al ataque.

-Nada- contestamos los dos a la vez.

-¡ZABINI ALISON MARCA! ¡MADRE MIA LOS HERMANOS SERPIENTE ESTAN QUE SE SALEN!-Dice Colin Creevey II- ¡LOS LEONES LO TIENEN JODIDO YA VAN 150 a 10! Lo siento directora McGonagall la emoción- Aún y después de todos estos años a la Directora le gustaba controlar ella a los comentadores.

-Mierda-digo. Una bludger pasa volando al lado de mi cabeza- Wood tu mejor vuelve a tus aros.- La bola al parecer venia de Malfoy.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Scorpius H. Malfoy-**

Solo tengo ganas de reventarlo. No me importa que gane o que pierda pero quiero verle con mi bludger en la cabeza.

El esta defendiendo sus postes como puede y entonces pasa Lily al lado suyo, estoy cerca y oigo lo que le dice.

-Por favor preciosa coge ya esa snitch- ¿Preciosa? Que se ha creído. Ella le sonríe y entonces veo en su cara que frunce el entrecejo y presiona sus labios. Y entonces se que la ha encontrado. Ella baja como un rayo. Todo pasa muy rápido. Una bludger pasa por mi lado y tengo un instante para ver a Wood. Entonces le doy a esa pelota con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz y veo como se estrella contra el que pierde el equilibro y se cae por uno de los aros sin escoba . Al mismo tiempo Creevey anuncia que Lily ha atrapado la snitch y que los leones ganan 160 a 150.

Solo unos pocos se han dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado entre Wood y yo. Miro a Lily que no se ha dado cuenta de nada y esta levantando la snitch y enseñandosela a todo el mundo.

-¡UN MOMENTO NO SABEMOS QUE HA PASADO PERO ELLIOTT WOOD ESTA TENDIDO EN EL SUELO!- Entonces veo que se gira y mira al suelo donde esta Wood y luego a mi y pone una cara de profundo odio. Se acerca.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- me dice gritando y no puedo evitar acordarme de la señora Potter cuando reñia a James- ¡Eres un gilipollas! No eres diferente al resto de ellos. Ni te conozco. No creía que fueras así. ¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu puta vida! ¡Para mi estas muerto! ¿Me oyes? ¡Para mi no existes!- Entonces intento agarrarla pero ella me da una bofetada y se va camino a la enfermería. Con Wood. Y no puedo evitar pensar que el no solo ha ganado el partido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy :)<strong>

Volveremos a los capítulos un poco mas cortos para que yo pueda subir mas a menudo es que el capitulo 15 tuvo 18 paginas WORD! Os agradezco a todas por los reviews y os aviso que no crea que pueda subir capitulo hasta el sábado o el domingo mínimo porque me voy dos días :D Cuando vuelva quiero muchos reviews para estar contenta! Si?

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**NemesisC:**Dicen que en toda oscuridad hay un rallito de luz y que en toda luz hay una sombra. No es ''tan'' mala tu lo has dicho pero ya veremos lo que os espera dentro de dos capítulos revelare uno de los mas si no es el mas secreto del fic... Hagan rodar sus cabecitas... James es un rompe corazones y Fred mas bien de los que se rompen. Muchas gracias por comentar :)

**Cherie: **Hola preciosa :) Jajajasi yo creo que James es un poco bobo. Miauu es su gatito :D ! NottScamander son un amooor :)Team Tim 4ever!

**Nenasfashion:**Hola:) aquí vamos :) Pero con los dos caps seguido no tuvisteis que esperar mucho para el poco suspense que había... Sip un pasito adelante y dos hacia atrás ¿Pero que se le va a hacer?Gracias por comentar me hacen feliz :D

**FoxLilyPotter:** Jajaja Lily al poder me gusta como le queda el femme fatale. Muchas gracias guapa. Merci por comentar :)

**LilyPotterfever: **LO flipe cuando vi tu comentario! Te lo curraste un montón muchísimas gracias :) Me alegra que te gustara. ¿Rose y Brian? si...Crees que le gusta? Nose...jajaja Emily y Lorcan son un amor :) Yo también soy de su club de fans :D Team James Sirius Potter!

Nena el amor secreto de Alyssa no es Fred u.u ES JAMES . Ya ves la reacción de james no se lo ha tomado muy bien que amy vaya con Fred...Ego, ego everywhere. Jaja Lily como dijo FoxLilyPotter es una femme fatale jajaj y si elliott quizá esta siendo un poquitin usado...Sigue viva no erais vosotras la que os caía mal Em? De verdad! Me alegra que te gustaran las canciones . Creo que al final se adaptaron bastante :D Allá voy muchas gracias princesa!

**Bluebran: **Muy bien cumpliendo promesas pero tu ahí atenta con la facultad eeeh :D Muchas gracias por hacer un hueco :) Lo que no quiera Amy me lo quedo yo :D Besitos princesa !

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	17. Disputa

Hola chicas! Como ha ido todo? Yo me lo he pasado de maravilla :D Es posible conocer a mucha gente maravillosa en un día y medio... Bueno aquí vamos con el cap la idea principal era hacerlo un poco dejavú a ver como queda :D

Recomiendo repasar el capitulo dos después de este si queréis saber a que me refería con lo del secreto...

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

_**''La guerra vuelve estúpido al vencedor y rencoroso al vencido.''**_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) Filosofo Alemán._

**-Lily Luna Potter-**

Hacía dos días que estaba en la enfermería, voy yendo y viniendo por que aunque sepa que la culpa es de Scor yo no dejo de sentirme un poco culpable. Elliott había tenido una contusión grave en el cráneo y rotura de múltiples huesos. Había sido algo doloroso el poder arreglarlos pero nada estaba fuera del alcance de Poppy. La poción crece huesos daba mucho sueño por lo que me pasaba horas mirando como dormía Elliott. Ahora que lo podía apreciar de cerca era hasta más guapo.

Me voy trayendo los deberes aquí, pero lo que me gustaría es que se despertara y pudiera mantenerse durante al menos 10. Lo que estoy haciendo no esta bien, lo sé. Y el es un chico maravilloso que no se lo merece.

Aquí se esta tan aburrido...

-¡Enfermera! ¡Poppy! ¡Urgente!- Fred y James acababan de entrar en la enfermería llenos de sangre que parecía venir de los cuerpos que llevaban los dos en brazos.

-¿Que ha pasado?-digo yo histérica y levantándome para ver a que nombres responden. Cuando las veo jadeo casi no se les aprecia la cara con tanta sangre-No...

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

_**3 horas antes...**_

**-Amy Williams-**

-Tienes que arreglarlo, esto no puede seguir así- le digo a Fred- Cuanto mas tardes en ir a arreglarlo mas te costara luego.

-¿Por que tengo que ir yo? Yo no le he hecho nada.- Me contesta.

-Pero sabes que el es un orgulloso y que entonces podemos esperar sentados por que va a ir para largo- le explico como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Pero es que no se por que leches se enfado!- ahí tiene razón yo tampoco lo sé.

Oímos que se abre la puerta de la sala común y nos giramos como acto reflejo, el sujeto del que estábamos hablando entra mirando al suelo y con los hombros caídos.

-Voy a hablar yo con él- le digo.

Me dirijo hacia el y le cojo de la mano, el levanta la vista y me mira a los ojos. Intenta apartarse pero le niego con la cabeza y lo conduzco afuera, comienzo a caminar.

-¿Y bien?- le digo impaciente ya que no suelta palabra.

-Y bien ¿Que?

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-A mi nada.

-Ya...- me quedo un rato en silencio por que se que el hablara.

-¡Joder Amy! ¿ No has notado que esta semana estas todo el rato con Fred? ¿Que no hemos estado ni un rato tu y yo juntos para hablar? ¿Que no hemos hablado de … de lo que paso?- Me quedo sorprendida por esa explosión tan repentina. No esta enfadado directamente con Fred esta enfadado conmigo por estar con Fred y lo paga con el.

-Antes que nada no hay nada que hablar de lo que ''paso'' por que ya dijimos que no había pasado nada. James es mejor para los dos eso acabaría haciéndonos daño (mas a mi) y si algo no quiero es perder tu amistad ( por que tendria miedo de que empezara algo bonito y luego sin mas acabara). Y que pasa por que hable con Fred ¿no puedo?

-No es eso... Es que como mas hablas con el menos hablas conmigo...

-¿Oyes como de tonto y de niño pequeño suena eso?- El se para y me mira con el entrecejo fruncido- Vale lo siento no dejare que pasen tantos días sin que hablemos. Ahora por favor, ¿puedes ir a hablar con Fred y pedirle perdón por lo del partido?

-Bueeeenooooo...

-Yo voy a ir al lavabo, cuando vuelva quiero que todo este bien ¿ok?

-Ok.-El se marcha y yo decido que va a ser un rato largo el que van a necesitar esos dos para dejarlo todo bien.

Me dirijo al baño de Myrtle la Llorona, me gusta ir allí a veces cuando quiero estar sola. Cuando entro me extraña ver una de las puertas cerradas, no le doy mas importancia y entro al de al lado. Hago lo que necesitaba y salgo a lavarme las manos. Estoy de espaldas cuando oigo una voz.

-¿No se puede tener ni un poco de privacidad morsita?- me doy la vuelta y veo a Nott.

-Yo puedo entrar donde quiera Barbie -le contesto y me vuelvo a girar.

-Me tienes harta, te arrepentirás de haber nacido- me giro sorprendida por la amenaza estoy por contestarle cuando veo que saca la varita, yo como acto reflejo cojo la mía también que se encuentra en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón.

-¡_Confundus!_- esquivo el hechizo por poco saltando hacia un lado, la pica no corre la misma suerte y acaba destrozada.

-_¡Desmaius!_- contrarresto no me voy a dejar atacar por una niñita de papa. Ella lo esquiva.

-Di la verdad, ¿Donde esta tu papa? ¿muerto? ¿Esperando a tu madre que tampoco le queda mucho?

-Eres una Puta _¡Everte Statum!_

-¿Crees que con esos hechizos me vas a ganar? _¡Expulso!_- Caigo de espaldas sobre unos cristales que creo que antes eran un espejo, tengo un segundo para mirarme los brazos pero puedo ver que algunos de ellos se han incrustado y estoy sangrando por doquier.

-_¡Expelliermus!_- Ella lo evita por muy poco, yo me levanto. No hay dolor Amy, no hay dolor. Hoy va a ser el día en que le haga tragar todas sus palabras una a una.

-_¡Flipendo!_

-_¡Impedimenta! ¡Jinx!_

-_¡Bombarda!_- Uno de los Váters estalla y comienza a salir agua.

-_¡Mucus ad Nausem!_- Enseguida Alyssa se pone de un color verde enfermizo.

-¡_Petrificus Totalum!_- El hechizo choca contra mi brazo izquierdo dejándolo inmóvil.-_¡Serpentsoria!_

-_¡Salvio hexia! ¡Sectumsempra!_- El hechizo le da directamente a Alyssa y al instante comienzan a salir cortes en toda su piel, se forma un charco de sangre. Había escuchado ese hechizo en algún lugar pero no sabia cual era su efecto. Ahora lo se. Debería ir a buscar a alguien pero he gastado tanta magia. Entonces noto dolor en mi costado y veo que tengo un cristal clavado, intento quitármelo. Mal hecho solo consigo que salga mas sangre y entonces caigo al suelo lleno de agua y de sangre de mi mayor enemiga.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-James S. Potter-**

Se siente uno mejor cuando sabe que ya todo esta bien, aunque en el fondo me siga jorobando que Amy haya querido pasar más tiempo con Fred que conmigo.

-Oye ¿Amy no esta tardando demasiado en volver?- Es verdad hace ya mas de una hora que se fue.

-¿Vamos a buscarla?

-Mejor.

-Espera aquí voy a coger el mapa.- Subo en un momento y saco del fondo del baúl el mapa del merodeador. Mi padre me lo dio cuando cumplí 11 años con la condición de que que cuando llegara el momento de Albus supiera de su existencia. Albus sabe, pero no tiene acceso a el.

Bajo y salimos los dos por la puerta de la sala común. Paramos en una esquina y le doy un golpe al mapa mientras digo 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas'

El mapa se abre y deja ver un mensaje de los merodeadores que nos saludan. Nos ponemos a mirar y al final encontramos a 'Amy Williams' En el baño conocido como el de Myrtle la Llorona. Pero no es eso lo que mas nos preocupa si no que a su lado haya otro nombre 'Alyssa Nott'

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Lily Luna Potter-**

-¿Que ha pasado? No...-Ellos intentan controlar su respiración. Parecen haber corrido la maratón hasta aquí. James lleva el cuerpo de Amy en brazos mientras que Fred lleva a Alyssa Nott.

-Las encontramos en el lavabo del tercer piso... al parecer... tuvieron una...disputa...- dice intentando coger aire. Posa suavemente a Amy en una de las camillas que automáticamente comienza a teñirse de rojo.- Intentamos cerrarles algunas heridas pero ya sabes que nunca hemos sido muy buenos en magia curativa.-Es verdad ellos siempre han sido de destructiva.

La puerta se abre y por ella sale Poppy que ya es mayor.

-¿Se puede saber que es todo este escándalo?- dice ella. Entonces ve los dos cuerpos sobre sus camillas. -¡Por las barbas de Merlin! Todos fuera ¡YA!

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Amy Williams-**

Estoy dolorida, no puedo con mi alma. Entreabro los ojos y veo el color blanco de la enfermería. Mis ojos luchan por cerrarse.

-¿Como esta señorita?- No reconozco la voz pero veo que proviene de un hombre que tiene que estar casi en lo cuarenta. Guapo de tez morena y pelo negro. Lo que mas me llama la atención sus ojos verdes, muy parecidos a los de Alyssa.

-Mejor, señor...

-Mi nombre es Nott, Theodore Nott- El se levanta y me estrecha la mano o eso creo por que estoy tan sedada que no noto la mitad de partes de mi cuerpo.- Siento el comportamiento de mi hija...

Es verdad lo que dice Emily se parece mas a ella.

-¿Conoces a mi hija pequeña?

-Si, y debo decirle en mi defensa que me llevo mucho mejor con ella- le sonrió, y no se por que este hombre me da mucha tranquilidad.- Se abre la puerta y por ella aparee una señora pelirroja que aparenta tener mas años de los que tiene por lo desgastada que esta. Eso no quita que siga siendo bella y que su cabello pelirrojo brille aunque sea mas corto que antes.

-Amy me has dado un susto de muerte...- dice y me abraza.

-Hola mama, estoy bien, no tendrías que haber venido, debes descansar,...

-¿No te alegras de verme?

-Claro ¿como estas?

-Mejor cariño, pero tu estas en serios problemas recibí una carta de la directora y no esta para nada contenta...

-¿Emily?- la voz proviene del papa de Alyssa mi mama levanta la mirada y lo mira. Veo un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

-¿Theo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo. Estoy un poquito triste por que parece que cada vez recibo menos reviews... Asi que dejar los vuestros si estais siguiendo esta historia y ahora... de que creeis que se conocen la mama de amy y el papa de alyssa y emily? Tendreis que esperar al proximo capitulo...<strong>

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**bluebran:** Muchas gracias preciosa por pasarte a mirar jajaj Así sigue sigue.. si Lily tienen un carácter muy potenciado :)

**Lilypotterfever:**Perdona pero entendiste mal no me molesta ME ENCANTA ESOS SUPER COMENTARIOS QUE DEMUESTRAN QUE HAS LEIDO LOS ADORO ¿te quedo claro? Emma de momento esta bien ya veremos que pasa :) Espero poder poner mas parejitas a ver cuando puedo... jajaj gracias por adorarlo yo te adoro a ti :)

**Nenasfashion:**Yo opino lo mismo que vosotras jaja era algo que debía hacer adoro vuestro reviews :) Ya os podéis hacer una idea con el secreto :D Espero vuestros reviews con las especulaciones :D

**Kendra Dhyanna:** Que alegría volver a tenerte por aquí. Espero que estés mucho mejor la salud lo primero :) jjaja mira el lado bueno pudiste leer de mas seguido. Muchas gracias espero tenerte ahora ya por aquí .

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	18. Amores perdidos

Hola! Alguien anda por ahí? Como dije que el otro cap cada vez recibo menos reviews y estoy un poco desanimada. Os traigo este cap y la verdad es que no se cuando podre volver a actualizar, tampoco estoy muy motivada :S Si estáis leyendo esta historia por favor dejar un comentario que no os cuesta nada a vosotros os gusta leer y a mi me gusta saber que hay gente leyendo. Aún queda para largo en este fic así que necesito apoyo. Dentro de nada empiezo el instituto.

Las únicas que descubrieron el secreto fueron **CheriePotter** y **Lilypotterfever **(aplausos para ellas) aquí estoy para revelarlo :D

AH! EL 1 DE SETIEMBRE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS REGALENME UN REVIEW ¿SI?

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**18. Amores Perdidos **

_**''Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama.''**_

_Louis Charles Alfred de Musset (1810-1857) Poeta Francés_

**-Amy Williams-**

_-¿Emily?- la voz proviene del papa de Alyssa mi mama levanta la mirada y lo mira. Veo un destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos._

_-¿Theo?_

El papá de Alyssa se levanta y se acerca a mamá, esta mirándola. Le aparta el flequillo rebelde de los ojos.

-¿Eres tú?- le pregunta. Mamá me mira y en sus ojos detecto sorpresa y me parece ver un poco de miedo.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo... Te presento a mi hija Amy .-dice ella con voz temblorosa.

-Si nos hemos conocido antes. Es una niña muy guapa seguro que salió a su papá y a su mamá.- Dice el Sr. Nott y detecto algo de dolor al referirse a ese supuesto papá.

-Seguro que a mamá si, a papá no lo sé, no lo conocí.-salto yo. El sr Nott me mira con el cejo fruncido.

-Amy ya basta, descansa que tienes que recuperarte...- dice mamá.

-Amy ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunta. ¿Por que están los dos así? ¿De que se conocen?

-No, Amy no...-Theodore le manda una mirada a mi madre y ella se calla.

-Yo... 16 señor. En Enero cumplo los 17-No sé que puede ser eso tan malo que he dicho pero el sr. Nott se desploma literalmente sobre la silla. Tiene la cabeza entre las manos y parece que se va a arrancar todo el cabello.

-Esto...Amy... Tú descansa que el papá de tu amiga Alyssa y yo, estaremos fuera ¿si?.

-Esa perra no es mi amiga- digo casi en un murmuro pero mamá me escucha y me manda una mirada de reproche.

El señor Nott se levanta y sale por la puerta de la enfermería, mi madre lo sigue de cerca.

Me encantaría escuchar esa conversación.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Emily Williams-**

Esto nunca debería haber pasado...¿Como puede ser? ¿Como se lo voy a explicar? Todo lo hice por que me pareció lo mejor...

El se sienta en el suelo, justo en frente de la puerta.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-me pregunta.

-Por que no te hubieras marchado.

-¡Por eso mismo!

-Los dos sabíamos que el precio de estar juntos era muy alto. ¡No iba a hacerlo a cambio de tu salud!

-Lo sé. ¿Sabes? Cada mañana maldigo ese juramento inquebrantable que hizo que nos separáramos.

-Yo también- Lo primero que note en Amy es que tenia tus ojos, no puedo mirarlos sin recordarte a ti.

-Yo sigo teniéndote presente cada día...- Entonces abre su camisa y me enseña que lleva una cadena con un anillo colgado, el mismo que hace 17 años yo le di- Nunca tuve fuerzas para quitármelo.

-Lo nuestro fue un mal juego del destino.

-Lo nuestro fue una injusticia, yo vivo cada día un infierno, duermo con el demonio en persona... Aunque todas me hubieran parecido malas si no eran tú- Me siento a su lado y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Como hacia antes.

Entonces llega otra persona, y los dos pegamos un bote y nos separamos. El parece reconocerla por lo que la llama.

-Enana- la joven se da la vuelta y lo mira. De inmediato plasma una sonrisa y corre a sus brazos.

-¡Papá!- Y entonces veo que la niña se parece mucho a el, tiene el mismo tono de piel, de pelo, y esos ojos iguales a Amy y Theo. El la posa en el suelo.

-¿Que pasa amor has venido a ver a tu hermana?- le pregunta, y lo veo un poco cómico ya que esa frase debería ser plural.

.¿A mi hermana? JA. Yo vengo a ver a Amy- le dice a su padre y no puedo evitar ver parecidos en el carácter con el joven Nott que yo recuerdo.

-Ya me ha dicho esa señorita que os lleváis muy bien.

-Amy es fantástica, deberías conocerla. Me ha ayudado un montón y es super agradable simpática,... Vamos la hermana que una desearía tener. Todo lo contrario a Alyssa- No se si reír o llorar. La verdad es que parece que esta niña tiene en un pedestal a Amy.- Perdón no me había dado cuenta. Buenos días señora- dice mirándome. La chica es muy educada.

-Hola bonita- le digo sonriendo, esta niña me inspira confianza y calma.

-Cariño te presento a Emily Williams, la mamá de Amy.- Veo reconocimiento en los ojos de la niña.

-¡Oh! Encantada de conocerla Amy me ha hablado mucho de usted. Mi nombre también es Emily- dice dando una sonrisa- Siempre me han contado que lo eligió mi papá y que ningún otro le parece mas bonito- Yo miro a Theo que ha bajado la cabeza y que si no fuera de tez tan morena podría decir que se ha sonrojado-¿Y como se encuentra? ¿Esta ya mejor? Amy andaba preocupada...

-Si, gracias bonita ando un poquito mejor. Y si, creo que tenemos un nombre muy bonito.

Hablamos de un par de cosas más y nos despedimos. Emily entra en la enfermería y yo me quedo mirándolo.

-Siempre me había parecido que el tuyo era el nombre más bonito del mundo...-dice tratando de justificarse- ¿Por que Emily preguntó como te encontrabas?- Mierda. Temía la pregunta de la salud desde que he llegado. Suelto un suspiro y vuelvo a sentarme en el suelo.

-Esto...Hace unos años me detectaron una enfermedad muggle. Se llama cáncer y todo y haber estado en tratamiento no la he superado.

-¿Que quieres decir con que no la has superado?

-Amy no sabe nada... pero he dejado ya la quimioterapia. No podía mas. Los médicos me han dado un año. Como mucho dos. Pero el cáncer esta muy avanzado.

El se queda callado. No se escucha nada, los pasillos están desiertos, solo existen nuestras respiraciones.

-¿Que va a pasar con Amy?

-Ella ya sera mayor de edad. Le queda un año en Hogwarts. He criado una niña valiente que puede seguir por si sola.

-Yo me encargare de ella.- dice casi en un susurro.

-¿Que?

-Soy su padre, hace ya muchos años que tendría que haber estado ahí. No puedes prohibírmelo. Desde ya voy a estar ahí para ella, va a tener mi apoyo. La reconoceré como tal y si ella lo desea podrá cambiar su apellido. Y si a ti te pasa algo puedes estar tranquila que tiene las puertas abiertas en mi hogar.

-¿Que dirá tu familia?

-Mis padres ya no se meten en mis asuntos, la opinión de mi esposa me trae sin cuidado. He vivido todos estos años a sus ordenes casi. Ya no podía mas. No sabes que es vivir al lado de una persona a la que odias. Yo creo que los dos contamos los días para que caiga el otro. Emily ya has visto lo que ha dicho que le gustaría tener una hermana como Amy. El único problema más grande que veo es Alyssa por que al parecer no se llevan muy bien.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, quiero conocer a esa niña maravillosa que hay ahí dentro, quiero ser su papá con todas las letras. Sabes que nunca me habría marchado si hubiera sabido de ella.

-Y tu sabes que no te marchaste más bien yo te eche.

-No te he olvidado ni un solo día de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco.

-Te sigo amando como el primer día.

-Lo sé. Un sentimiento así de fuerte no se puede borrar ni por la ausencia ni por el tiempo.

-Me gustaría que hubiera sido de otra manera.

-A mi también pero hay que poner los pies en el suelo tu ahora estas casado y a mi me queda poco tiempo en este mundo. Lo nuestro no estaría bien...

-Estoy cansado de hacer las cosas bien quiero hacer lo que yo quiera.

Y entonces me coge de la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Llevaba 17 años sin probar unos labios, 17 años sin probar SUS labios. Y es que lo nuestro fue una injusticia. Él había acabado la guerra y había querido huir del mundo mágico. Sus padres lo habían prometido firmando con un juramento inquebrantable que si incumplía se llevaría su vida. Luego nos conocimos y dejo de creer en todo lo que opinaba de los muggles. Amamos cada segundo que estuvimos juntos. Concebimos a una personita llamada Amy aunque el ya nunca llego a saberlo. No podía hacer que se quedara si peligraba su vida conmigo. El se casó. Yo no tuve fuerzas de intentar amar a otro hombre por que sabia que el seria el único para mi. Ame a mi hija como lo ame a él. Cuando llego su carta del Hogwarts, donde Theo me había contado que ocurrían maravillosas cosas, me emocione. Sabia que mi niña era especial, siempre pasaban cosas increíbles a su alrededor. Cuando la lleve a la estación por un momento me pareció verlo pero nunca lo pude confirmar. La primera carta de Amy que me llego me decía que se había hecho amiga de un grupo de chicos y que había una niña de apellido Nott que no paraba de molestarla. Cuando leí el apellido me dio un vuelco el corazón No deje de escuchar esa historia en los años siguiente y yo le decía que intentara llevarse bien. ¿Como iba a saber ella que era su hermana? Luego caí enferma y perdí la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Hay que ver la vueltas que da la vida.

**..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..::..·..**

**-Amy Williams-**

Me había quedado intrigada pensando en la relación que podían tener mi mamá y el señor Nott por lo que no pude dormir.

Al rato entro Emily que me estuvo contando que había conocido a mi mamá y no se que más.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron mi mamá y el señor Nott.

-Emily cariño puedes salir un rato, necesitamos hablar con Amy- le dice Nott a Emily.

-Claro, papá. Volveré luego a verte Amy- me dice con una sonrisa y desaparece por la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto.

El señor Nott mira a Alyssa que aún esta profundamente dormida. Los dos se ponen a mi lado y con un golpe de varita el señor Nott cierra las cortinas y hace un Muffliatto para que nadie escuche nuestra conversación.

-¿Por que tanto secreto ha ocurrido algo grave?- digo incorporándome y mirando a los dos atentamente.

-Amy hay algo que te tenemos que contar...-comienza mi mamá.-Theo y yo nos conocimos hace 18 años y tuvimos una relación...Que difícil es esto...

-Amy yo también me acabo de enterar...De esto... Quiero que llevemos una buena relación- Cada vez entiendo menos y se me tiene que notar en mi cara por que mi mama lo nota.

-Amy te presento a Theodore Nott, tu papá.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya capitulo! ¿Os lo esperabais? Jajajaj muchas por lo reviews he podido ver que no.<strong>

**Plis dejen reviews ¡Por favor! He pensado hace un One-Shot con la historia de Emily y Theo si la quereis ponerlo en los reviews si hay suficientes dispuestos a leerlo la hare si no... pues no XD**

**Lo dicho no se cuando podre volver a actualizar a partir de ahora lo intentare. Os lo prometo pero tengo que centrarme en el instituto y eso... **

**RECORDAD ESTE JUEVES MI CUMPLE ESPERO UNA BUENA CANTIDAD DE COMENTARIOS!**

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**NemesisC: **Pues si han sido un poquito agresivas pero necesitaba esta escena para poder escribir esta otra... :D Me alegra que te guste Alyssa la variedad es lo mejor jajja del colegio creo k no... recuerden que Emily es muggle :) Gracias por tu rev.

**Bluebran:**Jaja me alegra que te parezca interesting y si... es una historia de amooor ;) Gracias por el rev me encanto tu cap :D

**CheriePotter: **¿Quien no se vuelve tonto por amor?...jajaj Lily la arma y Wood la paga... ¿Que se le va a hacer? Sip James esta celosillo. Es un lento, lo sé. Jajja Fred no hay forma que no te guste y si poquito a poquito :D Jajaja pobrecita Emma si es de las mas buenas :) jajaj Nott ¿cual de ellas ahora? :D

**LiaGD: **Hola preciosa, muchisimas gracias por comentar se agradece un monton y espero que te animes a menudo :) Me alegro de que te encante. Pareja favorita James y Amy .. jajaja a muchas os gusta esa :D Ya le buscaremos alguna a Fred .. Por aquí tenemos bastaaaantes voluntarias ;) Bastante que hablar lo de Emily y theo :D Yo tambien espero que te pases mas regularmente :)

**LilyPotterfever:**Siento que no te gustara :( pero era necesario...Ya ese es el problema de pelearse entre familia :S Jajaja si Alyssa es una peeerraaaa! No sabes como me rei cuando leí que hiperventilabas! si señorita bingo para ti son hermanitas! Me alegra que te guste el ritmo que esta tomando la historia:) Besos a ti y por aquí seguimos :)

**NenasFashion:** Hola preciosas! Ya pero a quien no le ha pasado que a tenido miedo de no ser correspondida y poder perder una gran amistad? Ideas ideas me gusta que solteis vuestras ideas aquí! Jajaj me extrañaba que vosotras no hubierais imaginado algo ya :P Besituus wapas y gracias por lo reviews!

**Anneodair:** mi niñaa! Gracias por pasarte sabes que adoro tus fics *_* Me va perfecto que leas. Me gusta que el mio sea el primero de tercera generacion y que encima te este gustando :) A partir del ocho o asi creo recordar :/ teespero prontitoooo!

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	19. Papá

Hola mis chicas preciosas! Siento haberme tardado tanto pero lo avise, empece con los entrenamientos (juego a basquet) y fue mi cumpleaños y eso por lo que tuve la agenda apretada. Tampoco me venia la musa y ahora mismo no se que es lo que os voy a escribir. Recibí algunas quejas por la falta de intensidad entre los papas luego releyendo quizás tuvierais razón :S Bueno espero ir mejorando poco a poco sigo con la idea de hacer el one-short pero aún la tengo que pensar en mi cabecita :D

Allá vamos y les voy a dar una recomendación que me tuvo ocupada este tiempo se llama Rojo&Negro Gran fic Rose&Scorpius no pueden estar sin leerlo :)

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**19. Papá**

_**''Es mucho más fácil describir que opinar. Infinitamente más. En vista de lo cual, todo el mundo opina.''**_

_-Josep Pla_

**-Amy Williams-**

-No tiene gracia- digo con una expresión de piedra- ¿Esto es para vengaros por lo que hice a Alyssa? Por que empezó ella.

-Esto no es una broma ni una venganza- me dice mamá mirándome a los ojos. Y me asusta por que su mirada es clara lo que quiere decir que no esta mintiendo.

-Esto es el efecto de los medicamentos, seguro que Poppy se ha pasado con la dosis y por eso tengo alucinaciones...-digo en un murmuro pero con convicción tratando de creérmelo yo misma, cosa que no consigo.

-Siempre me has preguntado quien era tu padre- me dice mamá- Y aquí lo tienes.

-¿Y se puede saber por que lo tengo aquí 17 años después?- digo empezando a sentirme irritada.

-Yo... Yo tampoco sabia de tu existencia.- dice el señor Nott.

-¿A si que no solo me engañaste a mi?- le digo a mi madre con un tono demasiado duro.

-No me hables así por que si una cosa esta clara aquí, es que yo soy tu madre, y yo aquí no he engañado a nadie- dice, y puedo notar como mis palabras la han dañado mas de lo que parece.

-Llamalo ocultar la verdad si lo prefieres- le digo.

-Amy, no seas tan dura con tu madre...-me dice Nott.

-¿Que pasa a ti no te molesta que hayan ocultado esto durante tantos años?

-Tu madre lo hizo para protegerte y a mi no me lo contó porque...

-¿Por que habría sido una molestia para ti? ¿Como explicar que un sangre pura había tenido una hija ilegitima con una muggle? ¿Hubiera sido difícil?- le digo intentando ocultar el tono dolido pero no logrando lo completamente.

-No es eso...

-No trates de negar lo, desde el primer día que puse un pie en el tren tu hijita- digo con tono despectivo- la de verdad, la que ''educaste''- digo con verdadero sarcasmo- ya se hizo la responsable de hacerme ver lo que era, una mestiza, algo no puro, basura, entre otras cosas...- le digo, el intenta interrumpirme pero no le dejo- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso quizás me arrepiento de haber deseado conocer a mi padre, no sé lo que seria ahora, quizás no pasaría de una snob racista que se cree que esta por encima de otras personas. ¿Pero que se puede esperar de la hija de un mortífago?

Al momento de decirlo me arrepiento por que se que he cruzado la línea. Lo aprecio por la mirada que me manda mi madre que todo y no comprender bien todo, sabe que ha resultado ofensivo. Theodore a bajado la cabeza. Todo y saber que debería disculparme no lo hago, no me sale. Por eso me pongo de pie, noto que estoy inestable y que mi cuerpo todavía no se ha recuperado del todo. Pero no me importa salgo corriendo por el pasillo.

Solo corro. Dejo que mi cuerpo sea el que conduzca ya que tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. Y de repente me encuentro allí. En el sitio al que suelo venir cuando quiero pensar. Solo espero que nadie me moleste.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**-James Sirius Potter-**

Las clases me agotan. Deberia estar prohibido hacer historia de la magia. Binns es soporífero. La única que suele aguantar las clases es Amy por lo que ha sido aun mas difícil aguantar y más teniendo que coger apuntes para ella. La visite esta mañana cuando aún no había despertado por lo que tengo unas ganas locas de verla, No se porque tengo esta necesidad de estar junto a ella en todo momento. Cuando esta cerca solo puedo mirarla a ella y cuando no ocupa el noventa y nueve por ciento de mis pensamientos. Y no soporto que otros chicos se la acerquen, se me pone mala sangre y no logro comprender porque si nunca me había pasado esto.

Me dirijo a la enfermería, no sin antes haberme pasado por las cocinas para cogerle algo a Amy. Se pasa muy mal cuando estas ingresado ya que Poppy no es que alimente demasiado, la mayoría de brebajes hacen devolverlo todo. Lo sé por experiencia propia , no han sido ni una ni dos ni tres las veces que me han tenido una semana en cama por una jugada peligrosa en un entreno o en un partido o por una broma fallida.

Entro en la enfermería y me encuentro con la señora Williams que sale con la cara desencajada.

-¡James!- se levanta de golpe de la silla donde estaba y me coge por los hombros- James por favor tienes que encontrar a Amy.

-¿A Amy?-digo confundido- ¿No estaba aquí?

-Si, pero se ha enfadado porque...- de repente rompe en sollozos y se vuelve a sentar en la silla. Veo que hay un hombre que no reconozco sentado en la silla del otro lado de la cama.

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado?-le pregunto.

-Ella aún no esta recuperada. Y ha escapado. Por favor. Si tu la conoces y puedes encontrarla. Traéla.- No sé que es lo que ha pasado pero salgo de la enfermería y me dirijo hacia las habitaciones Gryffindor.

Ignoro a los que me llaman y me sumerjo en mi baúl. En el fondo encuentro lo que muchos creerían es un viejo y desgastado pergamino. Unos cuantos afortunados sabemos que es lo mejor que han podido inventar para cualquier alumno de Hogwarts. El mapa del merodeador. Lo abro sobre mi cama y después de un golpe de varita y un 'Mis intenciones no son buenas' cientos de puntos salen sobre el pergamino ya amarillento. Pero a mi solo me interesa encontrar uno 'Amy Williams'. Después de 5 minutos de búsqueda la encuentro. Cierro el mapa con un 'Travesura realizada' Lo guardo en el baúl y suelto un montón de ropa, plumas y otros objetos no identificados. Salgo corriendo por la puerta y no me paro ni cuando las señora gorda me lanza algunos improperios

Subo la mitad de escaleras de Hogwarts. Llego arriba sudando y con falta de aire en los pulmones. Salgo al balcón y la veo. De espaldas en la torre de astronomía. Esta llorando, cosa rara en ella y con su cabello pelirrojo suelto. Esta mas guapa que nunca. Mi corazón palpita aceleradamente y tengo la sospecha de que no es solo por haber subido unas cuantas escaleras. Me acerco a ella por la espalda. Parece no darse cuenta. Y la abrazo, coloco mis brazos en su cintura. Se sobresalta y me mira. No esperaba que fuera yo, pero se relaja en mis brazos, coloca los suyos alrededor de mi cuello y me sostiene fuertemente. Nos vamos deslizando por la pared sin soltarnos y permanecemos un largo rato así, agarrados. Yo le acaricio el pelo que tiene un olor a fresas que nunca había percibido. Ella se va tranquilizando.

Cuando los sollozos y los hipidos disminuyen la miro a los ojos.

-Cualquier cosa que haya sucedido no merece que derroches tus lagrimas. Escuchame. Nada ni nadie vale la pena para que lo hagas.-Ella suelta un hipido y entierra la cabeza en mi pecho.

-No..no...- no puede continuar y vuelve a temblar en sollozos.

-Escuchame si ahora no estas lista para contármelo esperare. Voy a estar aquí contigo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Ne..Necesito contárselo a alguien.- Me dice.

-Te escucho.

-Yo..yo... hoy conocí a mi papá...- La miro sorprendido eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-Eso es bueno ¿no? Siempre has querido conocerlo-Le digo falto de ideas. La verdad no se que se tiene que decir cuando tu mejor amiga 17 años después conoce a su padre.

-El..El.. No sabia nada de mi...- las lagrimas gotean por su mejilla y yo le paso mi pulgar para secarse las. Ante mi toque ella se estremece.-No puedo creer que mi mamá me lo haya ocultado todos estos años.

-Ella lo hacia para protegerte.

-¿Protegerme de que?

-No lo sé. A veces los padres hacen cosas incomprensibles para nosotros. Es su deber el hacernos sentir incomprendidos. Y si hay una cosa que tengo claro es que tu mamá es maravillosa y te quiere muchísimo. Los dos sabemos lo que tuvo que hacer para criarte y educarte hasta convertirte en lo que eres ahora- No sé de donde salen las palabras pero una vez que abro la boca ya no puedo parar,- Cuida a tu madre y no hagas cosas de las que luego te puedas arrepentir. Además que tu papá tiene que ser una buena persona si a tu mamá le gustó todos estos años.

-No entiendo como pudo estar enamorada de un mismo hombre todos estos años. ¿Como crees que es estar enamorado?

-Yo siempre me he fijado en mis papas y siempre he considerado que estar enamorado es cuando darías cualquier cosa por otra persona incluso tu propia vida.- le digo mirándola a los ojos.- Estar enamorado es cuando no puedes estar ni un segundo sin esa persona a tu lado. Cuando reconoces su voz en una sala repleta de gente. Cuando sin mirar puedes notar su presencia. Cuando podrías describir su aroma. Cuando el corazón se te acelera cuando la ves y piensas que morirías si otra persona se acercara a ella. Yo creo que todos tenemos una persona destinada a ser nuestra media naranja y que por la vida vamos encontrando limones para hacer más larga la espera. Pero al fin y al cabo solo hay una verdadera persona que merezca la pena. A aquella que le puedes contar las cosas, y te entiende, y cuando estas mal se queda a tu lado. La que no solo ve lo que eres por fuera si no que ve lo que realmente eres por dentro. La que conoce todos y cada uno de tus defectos y aún y así los soporta. Yo creo que estas enamorado de una persona cuando puedes sentir todo eso.

Ella se queda mirándome sorprendida por la fuerza de mis palabras. Hasta yo estoy un poco sorprendido ya que no sabia ni mi misma opinión sobre el tema. Pero hablar con Amy es fácil. Con Amy las palabras salen solas, y no solo el tipo de conversación insustancial que se puede tener con alguien como Samantha.

-Es muy bonito lo que has dicho- dice ella en un susurro.

-Lo sé, pero como se lo digas a alguno de los chicos estas muerta- le digo antes de lanzarme encima para atacarle con un montón de cosquillas.

-JA..James ¡Paraaaa!- dice entre risas.- Por favor...por favooor...

-Las palabras mágicas...

-¿Abracadabra?

-Ja, ja ¿Te crees muy lista no?- le digo antes de atacar otra vez y colocarla debajo mio, le agarro por las muñecas y las sostengo contra el suelo.- dilo...

-¡No!

-Va...

-Va..vale... James Sirius Potter eres el más guapo mas listo e ingenioso de todo hogwarts y el mundo entero...¡Y el más egocentrico!- Todavía la tengo sostenida y ella lucha por zafarse de mi agarre. La miro a a los ojos, estamos tan cerca que mi cabello toca su frente, blanca, tersa lisa ,.. sin ninguna imperfección. Entonces me viene el flashback del día de Halloween el sabor del beso de Amy cuan cálidos y suaves eran al contacto sus labios con los míos. Y sin proponerme lo me estoy acercando, veo la sorpresa en su cara. Y entonces oímos a alguien que carraspea.

Los dos nos separamos bruscamente y nos ponemos de pie para ver a Fred parado en el marco de la puerta, no tiene buena cara.

-Tu madre me mando a buscarte- le dice Fred. Espero no haber interrumpido nada. - Noto que el cielo ha oscurecido, así que Amy y yo hemos debido pasar más tiempo del que creíamos. Entonces recuerdo que quede con el equipo para ir a ver el partido de Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw pero eso ya no importa. Bajamos parsimoniosa mente las escaleras y por el camino nos vamos encontrando Hufflepuff desanimados y Ravenclaws exaltados por lo que es claro el resultado. Entramos por la puerta y vemos que Alyssa ya ha despertado. Dentro también están la mamá de Amy el señor que había antes, Emily la hermana de Alyssa, Albus, Emma, Rose, Lys y Malfoy.

La mamá de Amy corre hacia nosotros y la abraza.

-Lo siento, lo siento lo siento...- dice sollozando.

-La que lo siente soy yo mamá no debi reaccionar de esa manera- le contesta Amy- Y lo siento señor Nott no debí decir esas cosas.

-No te preocupes, esta todo olvidado. Volvamos a empezar ¿Si?- ella le da una sonrisa y estrechan las manos.

-Papá ¿Que estas haciendo? Ella me atacó.- dice Alyssa.

-Y tu a ella también además mejor que os vayáis llevando bien- le dice a Alyssa- Alyssa, Emily, os presento a vuestra hermana mayor, Amy- Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, sin saber que decir. La mas sorprendida parece Alyssa que esta al borde del colapso.

-¡Esos es imposible!- grita Alyssa.

-Te ruego que te comportes no hagas que me avergüence de tu actitud- le dice severamente Sr. Nott. En cambio Emily tiene una mejor reacción, ella se levanta y se acerca a Amy.

-Eres la hermana mayor que siempre quise- le dice, Amy no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Yo que estoy al lado oigo como Nott le dice a Amy.

-Espero que aceptes la invitación de pasar navidades en mi casa. Me encantaría conocerte mejor, y las fiestas son para pasarla en familia, puedes invitar a alguien si quieres, seréis bien recibidos. - ella se queda sorprendida por la invitación. De fondo se oye a Alyssa que sigue refunfuñando cosas como es imposible y debe ser una broma. No es hasta mas tarde que Poppy decide echarnos por el bien de los pacientes. Cada uno se dirige a su casa y yo en la cama no dejo de pensar en lo sucedido. Pero al final acabo rendido y me duermo con un último pensamiento, las vacaciones de navidad están próximas y van a ser entretenidas.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que haya gustado y quiero sus reviews no me olviden!<p>

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**PotterMalfoyLove**: Que alegria mi niña de que hayas vuelto! Te he echado de menos! jajaj me alegra que te gustaran los capitulos. Yo tmbé tkiiiero!

**LiaGD:** Me alegra que te gustara :) La verdad esque creo que fuiste de las unicas que me pediste el one-shot a ver que puedo hacer muchas gracias y sigue leyendo :)

**CP:** ola cariñu me sabio super mal que tuvieras que repetir el review.. mecachis en el mobil...Ya quizas tienes razon y falto emoción...jajaj la reacción de Alyssa la corte pero ya se ira viendo que no ha recibido la noticia demasiado bien... jaja bessito y espero tu opinión de este cap. :)

**Bluebran:** jaja me alegra d k no te lo esperabas pues si! Amy es una Nott :D Gracias :) Espero que leas este cuando puedas :)

**LilyPotterfever**: Ola preciosa! Gracias por felicitarme :)Madre mia madre mia estas hermana van a dar mucho que hablar. Yo no he dicho que se vayan a reconciliar...YO TE ADORO A TI!

**Thanya:** ola wapi! Me alegra que te hayas puesto al dia :)Me alegra que te guste y ya se acabaron las vacaciones que te quiero aquí! jaja muchos besos preciosa y espero que te hay gustado el cap :)

**HPLilius:** Me alegra que no te lo esperaras :Dlos reviews no son necesarios pero gusta recibirlos... :D me estoy volviendo adicta a ellos :) Besitos preciosa y aver cuando actualizas tu :)

**Kendra Dhyanna**: Hola! Pues si la forma de conocer a un papá después de 17 años !

**Albaa:** amor te eche de menos :)Gracias por tus reviews y te lo esperabas por que te spoilere ja ! soy asi soy retorcida :D

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	20. Volver

Hola mis niñas! Bueno, a lo tonto a lo tonto este ya es el capítulo 20 :O Informaros que ya colgué el one-shot con la historia de Emily y Theo, pasaros por que de verdad creo que vale la pena. La redacción no es igual a este fic y creo que os puede gustar mucho.

Ya vuelvo con los otros personajes como muchas me pidieron ;)

Besitos a todas y dejen sus reviews que son como una adicción para mi.

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**20. Volver**

_**''Vida sin fiestas es como largo camino sin posadas.''**_

_-Demócrito de Abdera (460AC-370AC) Filósofo Griego_

**Scorpius H. Malfoy**

Estamos a dos días de irnos a casa para pasar la navidad allí y todavía no he empezado ni a hacer la maleta. Estoy sentado en la cama de mi habitación pensando que es lo que ha pasado con Lily por que todavía no lo entiendo. Estábamos bien, o al menos eso creía yo. Y de un día para el otro no me habla, me gira la cara en los pasillos,... No tengo muy claro si esta o no con el idiota de Wood. Y no se por que rayos me molesta tanto la idea de que este con él. Pero me molesta, y mucho.

Salto de mi cama y me coloco los zapatos, Estoy saliendo por la puerta cuando me encuentro de cara con Al que entra.

-Hola-dice- Oye mi madre me ha dicho que te diga que estas invitado a pasar las fiestas con nuestra familia como siempre si quieres.

-Agradecéselo de mi parte, tengo que hablar con mis padres pero no creo que haya problema. Supongo que te habrán dicho que este año la fiesta de fin de año del ministerio se celebra en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Sí, algo he oído. Se ve que mi tío no se lo ha tomado muy bien y ha montado una diciendo que no volvía a poner los pies en esa casa del demonio.

-Supongo que sus razones tiene- digo yo. No hace mucho que me entere como habían torturado a la madre de Rose. No por boca de mi padre eso seguro. Él nunca ha querido hablarme de esos temas, en mi casa son tabú.

-Supongo, igualmente podrías pasar unos días en mi casa antes o después. No creo que a mi madre le importe.

-Si mis padres no ponen ninguna pega por mi perfecto. Si no luego siempre acabo aburriéndome los días que paso solo en la mansión. Además, te tengo que machacar al Quidditch como todos los años.

-¿Tú a mi? Ni lo sueñes.

-Ya veremos que pasa.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Amy Williams/Nott-**

Creo que es la primera vez que tengo miedo de irme de vacaciones. Hace unos días me llegó una carta de mi recién descubierto padre comunicándome que estaba invitada a pasar unos días en la casa 'Mansión' Nott. La carta decía que podía invitar a cuantos amigos quisiera por lo que he decidido decirles a los chicos que alguno me acompañe.

-¿Quien quiere un viaje al infierno por navidades?- Pregunto recurriendo un poco a la comedia, es lo único que me queda si quiero afrontar estas vacaciones. Todos se callan y me extraña que el primero que hable sea Lorcan.

-Yo voy.- dice Lorcan.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto yo extrañada.

-¿Que mejor razón que querer ayudar a una amiga en apuros?

-No cuela.

-A ver cariño, ¿que mejor excusa para pasar las vacaciones con mi novia que ser invitado por la recién descubierta hermana?- Me mira como si sufriera un grave retraso- ¡Oh! No había caído. ¡Ahora somos familia!- dice antes de tirarse sobre mi- ¡A mis brazos cuñada!- Toda la sala común nos mira pero ya me he acostumbrado a estar observada- No se como pero al día siguiente de conocer a mi padre ya medio Hogwarts lo sabia. Todos saben que estoy emparentada con Emily y por desgracia con Alyssa. La verdad es que ya no me molesta que me miren. Me he vuelto inmune.

-Como sea, gracias Lorcan por venir.

-Yo también voy-dice Fred. Yo le sonrío. Sabía que él no me fallaría.

-Entonces yo me uno- dice James al instante- los dos se miran por unos segundos pero luego vuelven la cabeza para mi.

-Bueno veo que ya estas acompañada por lo que yo optare por quedarme fuera esta vez-dice Lys- Espero que no te moleste.

-Para nada Lys-le digo- Ninguno de vosotros estáis obligados, os lo digo desde ya. Sé que lo más seguro es que no sea nada divertido. Gracias.

-¡Bah! ¿Que haríamos sin un poco de riesgo? Por que entrar en esa casa y convivir bajo el mismo techo que Alyssa y la madre que la pario. Tiene que serlo.- Todos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas y es que a veces James dice lo que los demás no nos atrevemos a decir.

-No creo que pasemos mas de dos noches- digo yo- Espero que sobrevivamos todos, aunque yo soy la que tiene más papeletas para volverse loca.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Emily Nott-**

Es agotador tener que preparar el equipaje pero por suerte ya he acabado. Salgo de la habitación y bajo a la sala común. Salgo por la puerta, sigo andando, bajando escaleras y atravesando puertas. Finalmente atravieso el gran portón. Hace frío, pero llevo un grueso abrigo y la bufanda azul de mi casa. Me gusta admirar los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando están nevados. Veo como el sauce Boxeador se sacude las ramas donde tiene nieve acumulada, es un paisaje digno de admirar. Notó que un brazo me agarra por la cintura y una mano que me tapa los ojos.

-¿Lorcan?- me sueltan de golpe, yo me giro y veo que no es Lorcan.

-No, Acrux- dice él, puedo apreciar que esta enfadado- ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Hubo un tiempo en el que nos hacíamos llamar mejores amigos.- Yo lo abrazo y él aunque al principio se resiste acaba cediendo.

-Lo siento, sé que estas semanas he estado un poco distante.

-¿Un poco?

-Vale... Casi ni nos hemos visto... Lo siento ¿vale? Es solo que he estado un poco ocupada con lo de Amy y...

-Y Lorcan, siempre Lorcan.

-Esta bien... ¿Que me querías decir?

-Quería decirte que me acaba de llegar una carta de mis padres.

-¿Y que?

-Se van de viaje estas vacaciones.

-Y...

-Y me quedo en tu casa todas las navidades, bueno yo y Ashley.

-¡Que bien! ¿Ves? Ya vamos a pasar tiempo juntos y ponernos al día- digo yo con una sonrisa.

-Y sin Lorcan de por medio.

-Y sin Lorcan de por medio...

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Rose Weasley-**

Por suerte ya habían acabado los exámenes de preparación del primer trimestre de los TIMOS. A mi parecer los profesores se habían pasado un poco, y yo no soy una persona que se queje cuando le dan trabajo.

Salgo de la biblioteca y en un recodo me encuentro con Brian, voy a saludarle pero el disimuladamente gira la cara. Lo nuestro simplemente no cuajo. Mientras yo estaba centrada en los exámenes el quería hacer otras cosas, y eso no iba a pasar. La verdad es que para mi Brian no llegaba ni al nivel de distracción. Hacia años que verdaderamente un chico no me llenaba, eso solo ocurrió una vez y verdaderamente fue más como un amor platónico imposible de alcanzar. Por más chicos que probara ninguno me hacia sentir mariposas en el estómago como los libros románticos contaban Y tarde o temprano (casi siempre temprano) me acababa hartando. Pero bueno lo que tenga que venir vendrá y yo estas vacaciones las voy a disfrutar en familia.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Emma Summers-**

Arrastró el baúl por el tren ya hemos llegado a King's Cross, estas vacaciones en teoría van a ser como cualquier otra. Pasaré navidades con la familia de Francia y luego el fin de año lo pasare con Rose y los chicos en la fiesta del ministerio. Rose me ha invitado a pasar unos días a su casa pero no se si podre asistir.

Voy a salir por la puerta cuando me encuentro con Lily que esta parada.

-Hey ¿que pasa?- miró hacia la dirección que lo hace ella y veo a Rose con Scor, él esta ayudándola a bajar la maleta. Los dos sonríen.- Creo que le tendrías que decir a Rose de tus sentimientos hacia Scor.

-No sé de que me hablas. ¿Me oyes? Yo tengo superado lo de Malfoy- la creería si no fuera por que se le aguan los ojos y hace un puchero. Pero pronto se pasa la mano por la cara y recupera la compostura- Te prometo que como tu le digas algo a Rose ya no te quiero de cuñada.

-No digas tonterías- digo yo y noto como se me suben los colores -¿Antes a mi me gustaba Al?

-Antes y ahora si es que los dos sois el uno para el otro. Antes realmente estabas loquita por él.- Es verdad que se me aceleran las pulsaciones cuando viene Al y todo eso... pero no sé no creo que el sienta nada por mi... Igualmente no lo puedo recordar no sé que hemos pasado juntos, ni siquiera recuerdo bien como nos conocimos...- Mis padres deben estar esperando. Ella se dirige a la puerta y Scorpius hace un ademán de ayudarla con su baúl pero ella gira la cara lo ignora y baja sola con un 'Yo no soy ninguna debilucha que necesite un hombre y menos uno como tú'

No querría ser los señores Potter con estos dos en la misma casa aunque dudo que estas vacaciones tengan sorpresas.

* * *

><p>¡Ay! Díos mioooo que equivocada esta Emma :) Pero ya lo vereiiis que yo no quiero contar nada no se cuando volveré actualizar pero aseguro que por largo que sea meteré nochebuena en el capitulo siguiente el otro sera navidad y depende de como lo vea intento meter la fiesta del ministerio que dará muuuuuuuuuuuuucho que hablar jojojo que mala soy!<p>

DEJEN REVIEWS

**Respuesta a los reviews (cap 19)**

**PotterMalfoyLove**: Hola cariñoo! Jaja se que lo sabias así que ahora ya cero spoiler ni pa ti ni para la baby :P !

**LilyPotterFeve**r: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo :) Y si me gustó como quedo el discurso de James quise hacerlo tierno y que a la vez fueran cosas que poco a poco le estaban pasando a él. Jaja no sé no sé desde ya os digo que faltan cosas por pasar. Alyssa ni mucho menos va dejarle que se lleve a James así por que sí... Cariño te hice caso y os he puesto a los demás para que los veáis todo y que no sea mucho rato :) Espero que te guste :D

**Albaa:** jajaja vaya regal'ito' me encantó desde ya te lo digo me lo pase genial valéis mucho!... Y se te cae el chichi al suelo :D jajajaja

**thanya: **Hola preciosa! A mi también me cautiva la tercera generación y mi mundo al revés lo sigo y es maravilloso a ver si jos cuelga los dos capítulos que le quedan y nos quita ya de este suspense.

Gracias por el review, besitos!

**Nenasfashion:** No se preocupen a veces no se puede estar siempre :) Me gusta que os encantara y si lo de Amy es Nott. James es *_* James . Gracias si la pase geniaaal! :)

**LiaGD:** Te estaba esperando :) me extraño que tardaras pero menos mal que ya estas aquí casi cuelgo el siguiente sin tu rev :D jajaj entuerto me gusta la palabra y si va estar bastante entuerta do lo de james/Amy/Fred no se si conoces el eramos pocos y parió la abuela :) Y si tardara su tiempo. Por eso puse al papá ya y no mas adelante así estará cuando lo necesite cosa que les dara confianza. Muchas gracias:)

**Respuesta a los reviews de Juramento inquebrantable**

**Kendra Dhyanna:** Gracias!

**Albaa:** jaja eres una cabronaaa! Si la habitación de Theo esta inspirada en la mía :P Muchas gracias preciosa (L)

**Lilypotterfever:** Me encanta que te encantara :) Y si el one-shot más que nada es para aclarar dudas y si por desgracia imposible. Pobre de ti que no sigas leyendo el fic! Jajaja Así me gusta tu mira que yo ire actualizando para vosotras. Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo cap!

**LiaGD:** Así me gusta cumpliendo promesas :) Me alegra que te haya gustado :) Se sabia que habría un punto en el que se separarían y SI el esfuerzo de escribirla me ha valido la pena por vuestros reviews :)

**PotterMalfoyLove:** ¿Como que has llorado? ¿Va en serio? No me lo creo. Ya estoy aquí y si poor poor emily :(

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	21. Navidad

Preciosas! Volví con otro capitulo que espero que os guste no olvidéis vuestro review!

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**21. Navidad**

_**''La Navidad agita una varita mágica sobre el mundo, y por eso, todo es más suave y más hermoso.''**_

_-Norman Vincent Peale (1898-1993) Predicador Cristiano y escritor._

**-Lily Luna Potter-**

Nada como estar en casa. Solo la familia, nada de encontrarse con gente no deseada por los pasillos.

Oigo que llaman a la puerta. Supongo que sera Hugo, o quizás Rose. Vivimos a una calle de distancia en el Valle de Godric's Hallow, y dos calles atrás esta la casa que una vez perteneció a mis abuelos paternos.

-¡Yo abro!- Grito de mientras que bajo las escaleras. Me paro delante de la puerta con una sonrisa y la abro. Y la vuelvo a cerrar. No,no,no,no y NO. No puede ser. ¡¿Que hace el aquí?

-¿Que pasa cariño?-dice mi madre que sale de la cocina con un trapo en la mano. ¿Quien era el que llamaba a la puerta?

-Nadie.-contesto yo a la vez que vuelven a llamar a la puerta. Mi madre se dirige a la puerta y la abre dejando ver al rubio oxigenado que había picado a la puerta.

-Buenos días señora Potter- dice la serpiente.

-¡Hola Scorpius! Te estábamos esperando. Al esta arriba, esta todo preparado para que te instales, te quedaras con él como siempre.

-Muchas gracias señora Potter espero no ser una molestia...

-¿Él se queda aquí? ¿Que esperas no ser una molestia? ¡A mi me molestas!

-Lily Luna Potter ¿se puede saber que diablos te pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que ya no puedo estar tranquila ni en mi propia casa.-digo antes de salir airada a mi habitación.

Le odio le odio le odio. Por más veces que me lo repita a mi misma sigue sin ser verdad. Pero si es cierto que hirió mi orgullo y mi ego y eso no lo puedo soportar. Soy una Weasley de sangre y Potter de apellido no creo que haya sufrido semejante desplante por parte de un Malfoy. Y es que al final voy a estar de acuerdo con el tío Ron. Y es que los Malfoy solo saben hacer daño, o por lo menos a mi uno me ha hecho.

Algo esta claro, van a ser unas largas vacaciones. Corro el peligro de salir de mi habitación y encontrármelo en el pasillo. Albus no estará disponible y James se va con Amy a casa de los Nott. Quizás mi actitud sea demasiado infantil pero la verdad es que yo ya no sé como afrontar esta situación.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Amy Williams/Nott-**

Me tiemblan las manos. Estoy nerviosa no lo puedo ocultar. Meto la ropa en la bolsa como puedo, meto una foto que tengo en la mesita de noche. En ella salimos mamá y yo cuando tenia 14 años, esta foto fue un par de meses antes de que a ella le diagnosticaran el cáncer.

Voy a la habitación de mamá.

-Toc, toc ¿puedo pasar?-le digo. Ella me sonríe y yo me siente a un lado de su cama,- ¿Como estas?

-Me encuentro un poco mejor- dice ella con voz ronca.

-Siento no estar contigo en navidad.

-No te preocupes cariño, lo más seguro es que me la pase durmiendo. Todavía no me recupero del todo.

-Ya...

-Amy, tu padre es un gran hombre, antes de juzgarlo conoce lo. Que yo no pudiera vivir a su lado no significa que tu tampoco puedas.-dice ella- y ves con cuidado en ese mundo no todos son buena gente.- Pican a la puerta.- Debe ser el señor Potter, pasate lo bien- dice, le doy un beso en la frente y voy a abrir la puerta y efectivamente es el padre de James.

-Buenos días, señor Potter.

-Amy te he dicho que me llames Harry. ¿Estas lista?

-Claro señor Po... Harry.

-Muy bien, agarrate vamos a desaparecernos- Es la primera vez que hago una desaparición conjunta.- ¿Es tu primera vez?- A veces el padre de James me da miedo, es como si pudiera leerme la mente.

-Así es señor- El me ofrece su brazo.

-Vamos a aparecernos afuera de mi casa, lo más probable es que te marees ¿Preparada?

-Sí- de repente noto como si un gancho me agarrara por el ombligo, noto que el suelo desaparece de mis pies y es como si me hicieran pasar por un estrecho tubo, luego caigo de culo en algún lugar.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunta el señor Potter ofreciéndome una mano, yo la cojo y me levanto- Las primeras veces son difíciles pero luego te acabaras acostumbrando.

-Eso si repito...- digo yo sobándome el culo. Veo que estamos afuera de casa de James, la señora Potter esta en la puerta mirándonos con una sonrisa.

-Amy cariño cuanto tiempo sin verte- me dice y me da un fuerte abrazo. Siempre me ha gustado la señora Potter. Desde el primer día ha sido muy agradable conmigo, como si fuera una hija más, cocina de maravilla y siempre sabe dar buenos consejos para todo tipo de temas.- Estas preciosa.

Yo le sonrío.- ¿Como esta señora Potter?

-De señora Potter nada cariño, me hace sentir mayor. Llamame Ginny. Muy bien cariño, alegre de volver a tenerte por aquí, te echamos mucho de menos en verano. ¿Como esta tu mamá?

-Estos días no estaba demasiado bien. Pero ahí va, yo tengo esperanzas de que pronto mejore con el tratamiento.

-Esperemos, amor. James esta en su habitación, esta acabando de preparar la maleta. En cuanto baje iréis por red Flu a casa de los Nott. ¿estas bien querida?

-Sí, solo un poco nerviosa.

-Ya veras que todo va a salir bien.- Entramos a la casa, es muy acogedora y espaciosa. Oigo como alguien baja las escaleras, levanto la mirada y veo que James baja por ellas con el cabello pelirrojo mojado y un suéter de color rojo.

-¡James! ¿Que te he dicho de andar con el pelo mojado en invierno? ¡Vas a coger un resfriado!

-No pasa nada mam...- Antes de que acabe la frase Ginny ya ha agitado la varita y ha secado el pelo.

-Ay que ver que has sacado el pelo de tu padre, no hay manera de peinarlo.

-Ya lo sé mamá. Hola princesa- me dice. Y para mi sorpresa me coge por la cintura, me levanta y me da un beso en la mejilla . Yo me quedo paralizada y toda roja. Veo como la madre de James nos mira y sonríe amplia mente.

-¿Lo-lorcan y Fred cuando llegan?

-En teoría no pueden tardar mucho, Lorcan pasaba a buscar a Fred y venían directamente hacia aquí.

-Vamos a pasar a la cocina y tomamos algo.- dice la señora Potter. Le seguimos y vemos que esta la pequeña de la familia allí.

-Hola Lily- le digo.

-Hola Amy- dice ella con un vaso de leche y galletas en la mano.

-¿Se puede saber porque no has desayunado con todo el mundo?-Pregunta la señora Potter.

-Por que no puedo desayunar a gusto cuando tengo delante gente que me revuelve el estomago- La señora Potter la mira con el cejo fruncido y yo sin saber a quien se refiere. Pronto mi duda se disuelve ya que aparecen Albus y Scorpius que al parecer vienen del jardín de jugar a Quidditch. Llevan escobas en la mano y están llenos de barro y sudor.

-Has visto la voltereta que he dado cuando he marcado.

-Ha sido mejor el tirabuzón.

-Bueno he ganado yo.

-¿Que dices? He ganado yo con diferencia.

-¡Mas quisieras!-Los dos detienen la discusión cuando nos ven a todos en la cocina.

-Hola-dice Albus

-Hola-dice Scorpius, y noto como intenta mirar a todos lados menos a Lily.

-Hola- digo yo. De repente se instala un silencio un poco incomodo en el que nadie sabe que decir. Agradezco que el timbre sea el encargado de interrumpirlo.

-Yo abro-dice Albus, Scor no tarda en acompañarlo. Enseguida vuelven con lorcan y Fred.

-Hola todos- dice Lorcan.

-Buenos días-dice Fred

-Ya estamos todos. Mejor que vayamos ya para casa de los Nott. ¿Que os parece?

-No puedo esperar para conocer el infierno- dice Lorcan todos le miramos- ¿Que pasa? Hay que tomar las cosas con humor.

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón y la señora Potter saca un bote de uno de los armarios

-Tomar un puñado, ya sabéis como va esto- dice ofreciéndonos los polvos Flu. Primero el señor Potter, luego James, Fred,...

-¡A la casa de los Nott!-grito, al instante noto que voy viajando y finalmente como llego a otro lugar. Me levanto del suelo y me sacudo el polvo y miro adelante. Enseguida noto como alguien me abraza.

-¡Amy!

-Hola Emily- le digo. Veo que el padre de James esta estrechando la mano a mi padre. Él me mira y sonríe.

-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí- dice mi padre. Entonces me fijo en la mujer que hay a su lado. Parece fría, distante pero a la vez es bella y de porte elegante. No sé si es la mirada que me da, la expresión,...Pero no me gusta, todo en ella es demasiado artificial.

-Tengo ganas de enseñarte mi habitación- dice Emily. Veo que de Alyssa no hay ni rastro. Se oye un carraspeo detrás nuestro.-¡Lorcan!-dice Emily tirándose al cuello del chico Scamander-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vengo acompañando a tu hermana- dice él con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no haya ningún problema con que haya traído unos amigos- le digo al señor Nott.

-Para nada, cariño. Tus amigos son bienvenidos cuando quieran.- Yo me sorprendo ante el uso del apelativo cariñoso, pero no me molesta. Al contrario, me gusta.- Esta es Cassandra, mi esposa- dice señalando a la mujer que antes había visto.- A Emily ya la conocéis, Alyssa esta arriba, se encontraba indispuesta. Y esta es Flow.- Dice señalando a una elfa domestico – Todo lo que necesitéis durante vuestra estancia qui se lo podéis pedir a ella, solo hace falta que la llaméis y ella acudirá. Ella os acompañara a vuestras habitaciones y os mostrara donde esta el salón para la cena.

-Yo acompaño a Amy- dice Emily.

-Muy bien, la cena a la hora de siempre cielo.-Emily asiente- Señor Potter acompáñeme- Los mayores desaparecen y nos quedamos Lorcan, Fred, James, Emily y yo.

-Ven aquí preciosa-dice Lorcan cogiendo de la cintura a Emily y dándole un profundo beso.

-¡Eh! Váyanse a un hotel-dice James. Todos nos reímos. Y vemos que por la puerta entra un chico que debe tener más o menos la edad de Emily, pasa la vista por todo en la sala y por un momento me parece que se le desencaja la cara cuando ve a Emily con Lorcan. Emily se separa y va para la puerta. Le da una brazo y dice:

-Chicos este es Acrux Zabini, Acrux estos son James, Fred, Lorcan y mi recién descubierta hermana Amy.-El chico esboza una sonrisa quizás un poco forzada y dice:

-Encantado de conoceros, Emily me ha hablado muchísimo de vosotros.

-Íbamos ahora a ver las habitaciones ¿Te importa acompañar a los chicos? Yo de mientras voy a mostrarle la suya a Amy.

-Para nada. Sigan me.-El chico creo que es Sly de cuarto curso- Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Los chicos se van y Emily me dice:-¿Por que no me has avisado de que venia Lorcan?

-Él quería darte una sorpresa...

-Solo espero que no pase nada con Acrux.

-¿Quien es él?

-Es mi mejor amigo te toda la vida, llevamos juntos desde que estábamos en las barrigas de nuestras madres.

-¡Ah! ¿Y por que tienes miedo de que pase algo con él y Lorcan?

-Digamos de que ya ha reclamado atención Según el desde que estoy con Lorcan casi ni le miro.

-Quizás tenga razón.

-Ya lo sé es solo que no me había dado cuenta. Le prometí que estas vacaciones las pasaríamos juntos. Y ahora faltare a mi palabra.

-Ya...- Hemos ido caminando por tantos pasillos que ahora mismo si me pidieran volver a la chimenea por donde hemos salido creo que no llegaría.

-Bueno esta puerta de aquí es mi habitación. Y la de la derecha la tuya. Acomoda tus cosas, duchate y vístete. Si necesitas ayuda llámame. Quedamos aquí a fuera dentro de una hora y media o así.

Dice antes de entrar a su habitación. Yo entro por la puerta que me ha indicado y veo la habitación más grande, lujosa y bonita de mi vida.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Lorcan Scamander-**

Me podría acostumbrar a esto. Esta habitación es cuatro veces más grande que la de mi casa. Todo es cómodo y bonito. No sé porque he tenido la sensación de que el amigo de Emily estaba cabreado con mi presencia. Tampoco me importa pero, no sé...

Hemos quedado en que nos ducharíamos y arreglaríamos para quedar en una hora a fuera. Mi habitación esta a la derecha de la de Fred y en frente de la de James que a su vez tiene al lado al tal Acrux. Ellos han hecho bastantes migas. Bueno hemos hablado de Quidditch y no ha habido piques todo y ser una serpiente,... Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo hablando civilizada mente con una serpiente que no sea su hermano o Malfoy.

Entro en el lavabo y veo que el plato de ducha es como mi cama de grande, con por lo menos, veinte chorros por donde sale agua de diferentes formas y temperaturas. Me pego un largo baño por lo que luego tengo que espabilarme vistiéndome.

Cojo unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul que combina con mis ojos. Me peino mi cabello rubio y salgo por la puerta. En la pared ya están apoyados los demás.

-Yo sé de uno que no le enseñaron la palabra puntualidad- dice Acrux.

-Perdón-digo yo.

-Vamos para el comedor, la cena esta a punto de empezar.-dice el Sly. Nos lleva por un pasillo, bajamos las escaleras y tras una puerta enorme que se abre cuando nos ponemos delante esta el salón. De este cuelga una lámpara de lágrimas de cristal del techo, es grandioso. Hay una mesa larguísima donde cabrían unos cien comensales. Todos los muebles son bonitos y hay cuadros y estatuas que decoran toda la estancia.

Los señores Nott, Alyssa, Amy, Emily y una chica que identifico como amiga de Alyssa, la chica Zabini, si, creo que es la hermana de Acrux. Todos se levantan.

-Disculpen el retraso- dice Acrux. Nadie dice nada. Acrux se sienta al lado de Emily y yo me siento en frente de el al lado de la chica que no conozco, Fred a mi lado y James al de Acrux. Los señores Nott estan al lado de sus hijas.

-Bueno ya estamos todos. - dice el señor Nott. Chasca los dedos y al instante aparecen media docena de elfos que traen suculentos platos.

Todos empezamos a cenar. Alyssa casi no habla y la chica se presenta como Ashley Zabini. Es muy guapa, de una forma no tan estirada como la de la madre de Alyssa. Podría decir que incluso es agradable. Charlamos de cosas poco relevantes aunque Cassandra no pierde la ocasión de hacer comentarios hirientes. Theodore le pregunta un par de cosas a Amy.

-¿Y cual de estos apuestos chicos es tu novio?- Amy se atraganta con el pavo que esta comiendo y empieza a toser. Fred y James miran hacia otro lado con disimulo, los dos están sonrojados, se les nota gracias a sus genes Weasley. Veo como Alyssa le manda una mirada de odio profundo a Amy quizás es por que se siente mal al no ser el centro de atención.

-No, no solo son amigos.

-Mejor, por que me caen bien-dice con una sonrisa- No me gustaría que ninguna de mis hijas tuviera novio hasta que saliera de Hogwarts- Ahora es mi turno de atragantarme. Pronto Ashley me da unas palmaditas en la espalda y se me pasa.

-Gracias- le digo.

-Bueno, ¿Estáis preparados para mañana?- dice Cassandra en un tono tan entusiasmado que me da miedo.

-Mamá no he tenido tiempo de comunicarles lo de mañana- dice Emily.

-Bueno esta claro que no se te puede pedir más de una cosa. Tanto ravenclaw, tanto ravenclaw,...- dice con un suspiro- Cada año por Navidad damos una selecta fiesta donde solo asiste la élite del mundo mágico. Es un baile de gala y ya que sois cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas os tendréis que organizar.

Lo que me faltaba. Un maldito baile el día de navidad, ya sabia yo que tendría que haber ido a la Madriguera con Lys...

-He pensado que Acrux y tu podríais ir juntos ¿Que te parece Emily?- ¿Perdona? Encima no puedo ir con mi novia. Como vea a la serpiente esta que se le arrima un pelo mas de lo necesario no va a encontrar su colita. Emily me mira con ojos suplicantes, como diciéndome que por favor no rechiste. Yo tampoco es que fuera a hacer una escena pero...pfff

-Claro, mamá sera genial.-Acrux esboza una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Quien ira con Amy?- pregunta la señora Nott. Antes de que Fred y James se pongan a discutir digo:

-Sera un placer acompañarla señorita Williams Nott- ella sonríe aliviada por que yo creo que veía avecinarse una escenita como yo.

-Para mi sera un placer acompañar a la señorita Zabini- dice Fred en un tono educado. Entonces James levanta la mirada y parece que lo vaya a atravesar con cien cuchillos.

-Pues yo me quedare con Alyssa- dice James con resigna miento, no sé si son imaginaciones mías pero me parece ver esbozar una sonrisa a Alyssa antes de que se tape con la mano.

**..::..::..::..::..::..::.**

**-Rose Weasley-**

Una navidad más en la Madriguera. Se nota la ausencia de Fred y de James ya que son los que siempre van armando más jaleo con sus bromas, chistes,...

Han venido todos, incluido el tío Charley que los últimos años había tenido mucho lío con los dragones en Rumanía.

Las mujeres estan todas en la cocina ayudando a la abuela a preparar la cena mientras que los hombres estan charlando en el comedor. Veo que Victoire esta sentada en una esquina y voy a hablar con ella.

-Hola Vic- le digo.

-Hola Rosie- me dice con una sonrisa. Yo me siento el sofá a su lado.-¿Como te va el curso?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Que tal el desfile que tenias en París?

-Muy bien. Me he estado quedando en casa de mi tia Gabrielle. Y ya tengo preparados los diseños para la nueva temporada, posiblemente vaya a hacer otro desfile en Nueva York.

-¡Eso es fantástico!

-Ya...- La veo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Te preocupa algo?

-¿No tardan mucho Andrómeda y Teddy?-Con solo oír pronunciar el nombre del susodicho me pongo de mal humor.

-No sé. Voy al lavabo- No sé por que me sigue poniendo de mal humor, siempre he sido una persona racional. Se desde el principio que me llevo muchos con Teddy y que a él siempre le ha gustado Victoire. Ella es más bella, es inteligente, le cae bien a todo el mundo,... Y es de su edad.

Me echo agua en la cara y respiro hondo. Es algo que tendría que tener asumido, desde siempre supe que era un amor platónico, yo creo que me gustó siempre por que lo veía el chico perfecto. Siempre cuando estaba triste venia y hacia que su cabello cambiara de color para que yo riera, o se quedaba con los pequeños en las reuniones y nos cuidaba con Vic. También es muy inteligente, trabaja con mamá en el departamento de leyes mágicas, siempre ha querido cambiar el estatus de los hombres lobo por gente como su padre.

Me seco la cara y sacudo la cabeza, debo sacar las ideas de mi cabeza como dijo Al. Es en el único en que he confiado para contarle esto. El me dijo que lo mejor era que me callara, que se pasaría.

Arreglo mi cabello y salgo, veo que Andromeda ya ha llegado le saludo y en los sofás donde estaba Vic ahora también esta Lupin. Intento escaquear me pero el me ve.

.¡Rosie! Como has crecido- Yo le sonrío aunque por dentro piense 'no lo suficiente'.

-Hola Teddy. Un poco.- Nos llama la tía Angelina para que nos sentemos a comer, la mesa ha sido ampliada mágicamente y hay montones de sillas, todas desparejas y diferentes, algunas rotas y cojas,...

Yo me siento tirando al centro de la mesa entre Vic y Lily, es raro que haya salido. No ha estado casi con los demás solo Hugo ha conseguido hablar seguido con ella.

La cena pasa con una comida deliciosa cortesía de las mujeres Weasley y con charlas a la vez de punta a punta de la mesa. Así son las reuniones en familia, bulliciosas, numerosas, simples y divertidas.

La hora de los postres llega pronto, este es el momento en el que los mayores nos preguntan cosas a nosotros. Veo como Teddy tiene cogida la mano de Vic por debajo de la mesa, se la aprieta con fuerza como si quisiera darle confianza.

Entonces los dos se levantan.

-Victoire y yo os tenemos que anunciar algo. Nos sabe mal por que Fred y James no están aquí pero no hemos encontrado una mejor ocasión.- Teddy mira a Vic a los ojos y en ellos puedo ver el profundo amor que tiene por ella.- Nos vamos a casar.

En seguida todo el mundo se levanta y comienzan a preguntarles cosas a Ted y Vic, puedo ver como la nana Molly y Fleur están llorando. Las otras mujeres Weasley sonríen como locas, los primos comentan entusiasmados la buena nueva, y yo,... Yo me he quedado bloqueada en mi silla con cara de poker al oír esas tres palabras. Veo que Albus me mira, se sienta en frente mio y junto a Scorpius que ha venido con los Potter como otros años.

Yo me levanto de la mesa y salgo como una zombie, nadie se da cuenta de mi ausencia entre tanta efusividad. Camino por el jardín de la Madriguera y me siento en un columpio que instalaron hace unos años en un árbol. No llevo ropa para estar paseando fuera en invierno por lo que empiezo a tiritar, entonces siento el peso de una chaqueta sobre mis hombros, sorprendida me giro para encontrarme con Hyp apoyado en el árbol con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Noto que mi nariz esta taponada y es que las lágrimas han corrido por mi cara rápidamente y los mocos han tapado mis vías respiratorias, debo tener un pinta horrible.

-Te vi salir y pensé que no seria saludable salir de casa sin un abrigo por lo que traje uno para ti. Es mejor no coger resfriados en estas épocas.

-La verdad es que ahora mismo no me importaría pasar todas las fiestas metida en una cama durmiendo.

-A mi tampoco, siento rayos que atraviesan mi nuca cada vez que me junto con ciertas personas de tu familia.- Yo me río por que es verdad, cada vez que pasa por delante de papá o del tío George es como si rayos salieran e sus ojos, No entiendo por que si ya hace una par de años que Scor viene y han podido conocerlo como un buen chico.

-Seguro que Fred y James están pasando una mejor navidad que nosotros.

**..::..::..::.::..::..**

**-James Sirius Potter- **

Madre mía. Yo que creía que unas fiestas no podían tener más gente que la Madriguera. Me equivocaba, claro que si contáramos por personas en metro cuadrado aún seguiría ganando el cuartel de los Weasley.

Estoy en medio del salón de baile de los Nott. Es más grande (unas tres veces) que el que utilizamos para comer. Esta lleno de gente de la aristocracia mágica, me ha parecido ver a los señores Malfoy y algún que otro trabajador del ministerio, creo haber visto un par de jugadores de los Chudley Canons y de las Harpies el equipo donde antes estaba mamá pero no estoy seguro. Me acompañan Fred, Lorcan y Acrux, las chicas todavía no han bajado, llevo cerveza de mantequilla en un vaso. Cuando hemos ido a coger el Whisky de fuego este ha desaparecido del vaso dejándolo sin contenido debe ser algún hechizo para que no bebamos los menores. Va a ser una noche larga, me apoyo contra una columna de mármol y medio escucho la conversación que están manteniendo los chicos.

Al rato veo a Emily asomada en la escalera de arriba lleva un vestido lila pastel, esta muy linda, miro a los chicos y veo como ni Lorcan ni Acrux pueden quitarle los ojos de encima. Acrux se acerca a ella y le coge la mano. Lorcan aprieta los puños. Entonces la veo, Amy lleva su pelo rojo fuego perfectamente rizado, suelto enmarcando le su cara levemente pintada. Lleva un vestido azul sin tiras del color de sus ojos. Esta preciosa. Me quedo embobado mirándola por lo que no noto cuando llega Alyssa a mi lado hasta que no me golpea el hombro.

-La baba- no entiendo por que lo dice . Por eso me callo.

Paso toda la noche sin poder despegar los ojos de Amy que baila con Lorcan. Ella se nota que no se lo esta pasando mal, Fred también baila con Zabini que seguro es mas simpática que Alyssa.

Ella y yo nos cogemos levemente de la mano y bailamos a dos metros casi de distancia, nos evitamos lo máximo posible. Ella se nota que esta aquí a disgusto, ya somos dos. Me suelta bruscamente y se va para otro lado.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto.

-¿Te importa?

-¿La verdad? No.

-Entonces no preguntes- ¿Puede haber una persona más borde sobre la faz de la tierra? No lo creo.

-Atención por favor- dice una voz claramente ampliada mediante un 'sonorus'. Es Theodore Nott.- Quiero comunicar, lo que algunos rumores han estado diciendo estos últimos meses.- Comienza a caminar por la sala y se para al lado de Amy que le mira pálida.- Esta es Amy Williams Nott, mi hija mayor. Hasta hace poco no tenia conocimiento de ella pero ahora comunico a todo el mundo que ella es mi primogénita y que como tal tiene todos los derechos y responsabilidades de seguir con el legado de los Nott.- Amy le mira sorprendida. Veo que Alyssa también, se ha quedado a mitad de camino de la puerta con la boca abierta.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Scorpius Malfoy-**

Hace frío en el jardín de los Weasley pero ni Rose ni yo tenemos ganas de entrar, llevamos un rato compitiendo a ' Quién tiene la vida más desgraciada?'

He sacado una botella de Whisky de fuego que tenia y los dos hemos ido bebiendo por lo que estamos un poco ebrios, desde aquí nadie de la casa nos puede oír ni escuchar.

-El amor debería ser algo bonito ¿No crees?- dice Rose que ha pasado de llorar, a gritar, a sacar todos sus secretos (no tenia ni idea de que había estado enamorada de Ted Lupin), a reírse por todo,... Lleva el pelo pelirrojo despeinado nunca me había dado cuenta de que su color de pelo es el mas parecido al de Lily de todas las primas Weasley todo y que el suyo es rizado en vez de liso.

-Claro- yo tampoco estoy todo lo consciente que debería estar.

-Me voy a dormir- dice ella y se intenta levantar del columpio pero no se puede mantener de pie y esta a punto de caer al suelo. Yo la cojo y me quedo a unos centímetros de su cara, sus cabellos tocan mis ojos y no se por que, en ese momento me apetece y la beso.

* * *

><p>¿Que os ha parecido? Merezco reviews? Llevo días escribiendo este capítulo y es que todo y tener menos tiempo he intentado traéroslo pronto. Dejad review y me motivareis por lo que tratare tenerlo aun mas pronto...<p>

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**PotterMalfoyLove:** :D te quiero!

**LiaGD:** Hola! Si fue una forma de dejaros con ganas espero que haya valido la pena mucha gente opino que era un capitulo aburrido pero bueno :S Si, si algo entre Lily y Scor :P va a ser que no... Es un cap grande en todos los sentidos :D Mucha suerte y me encanto tu super testamento ;)

**Lilypotterfever**:Hola! Siento el cap fuera un poco aburridillo pero espero que este te compense. Se cumplieron tus sospechas? Jajajaja Besos guapa!

**Albaa**: Lorcan es genial :) tequiero:)

Nos leemos Naluma5

**l**

**l**

**l**

**ESTE ES EL CAMINO PARA DEJAR TU REVIEW;)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	22. Inesperado

Por primera vez desde que comencé el fic Potterfics ha superado el numero de comentarios que Fanfiction :O! Madre mía 12 comentarios! Os quieroooo :) Pasaros por mi nuevo fic ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! Y dejar reviews :)

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**22 Inesperado**

_**''Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue.''**_

_-Heráclito de Efeso (540 AC- 470AC) Filosofo griego_

**-Lily Luna Potter-**

-¡NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR A IR!-digo y cierro la puerta con un portazo. Lo último que quiero hacer es ir a esa estúpida fiesta, a la estúpida mansión, con el estúpido Malfoy. Si bien esta última semana ha mejorado mi existencia gracias a que se fue, tampoco ha sido para echar flores. Mi madre estaba cabreada según ella por el mal trato que le había dado al invitado ¿Y a mi que?

Albus ha intentado hablar conmigo, el siempre es el que consigue calmarme pero no quiero ni verlo ¿Por que se tuvo que hacer amigo de el oxigenado?

Entierro la cara en la almohada y suelto un grito ahogado.. Mi madre abre la puerta sin preguntar, eso todavía me irrita más.

-¿No sabes llamar?

-Lily Luna Potter hablame bien que soy tu madre y esta casa es mía así que puedo entrar donde quiera cuando quiera.- Me desespera.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa desde que llegaste? ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?

-No lo entenderías.- Levanto la cabeza y veo que ella me esta mirando con incredulidad.

-Creo que olvidas una cosa. Yo también me enamore de el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor a lo mejor si que sé como se siente.- Yo boqueo delante de ella ¿Como puede saberlo?- Por esta vez cederé, no creo que tu padre este contento con que no vengas y pases noche vieja aquí sola pero le diré que tienes problemas de mujeres, sabes que no le gusta tocar esos temas así que no rechistara. Lily, siempre te he hablado de todo directamente y sin esconderte nada así que espero que tu hagas lo mismo.

-Gracias- le digo.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Rose Weasley-**

La última semana la he pasado rumiando sobre lo que paso en la Madriguera con Scorpius. La verdad es que nunca había pensado en él como algo más que un amigo. Siempre me ha parecido guapo e inteligente, no estoy ciega, pero, nunca me había atraído. Lo veo mucho mejor que otros chicos con los que he estado pero creo que lo que pasó fue por que los dos nos sentíamos solos nada más, bueno, y quizás nos habíamos pasado con el Whisky.

Todavía no lo he vuelto a ver desde esa noche, él se marchó a su casa a la mañana siguiente por lo que no pudimos hablar. Lo único que no quiero es acabar mal con él.

Vamos a ser sinceros, me gusta la forma en que besa, su manera de ser, él, pero no quiero ni pensar en que papá se enterara de lo que hice con mini-Malfoy.

No me arrepiento, no me malinterpretéis. Lo hice por que quería y por que me apetecía no por que Scor me forzara ni nada por el estilo.

Lo único que si acordamos los dos es que no le diríamos de momento nada a Al de lo que había pasado, si la cosa fuera a más quizás se lo contaríamos pero de momento es un secreto entre los dos.

Ya he acabado de arreglarme, tengo ganas de fiesta, no he visto a Emma desde que empezaron las vacaciones por que estaba en Francia con su familia. También quiero ver a Scor por que no decirlo.

En la Madriguera uno de los temas que mas se han hablado es de la noticia de la boda de Ted y Vic. Yo tampoco he podido sacármelo de la cabeza y es que no he podido mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara. La boda sera a finales de Junio, una semana después de que acabemos el colegio para a así poder preparar todo muy bien, ellos han decidido que la harán en Shell Cottage en la casa de los Weasley/Delacour. A Victoire siempre le ha gustado mucho vivir al lado del mar y sera una ceremonia tranquila con los familiares y amigos mas cercanos.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y escucho los grito de mi padre y mi madre.

-¡Ni tú ni ninguno de mis hijos va a pisar esa casa del demonio!-grita mi padre.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley no hagas que te lo repita! ¡Vistete YA! ¡Te estas comportando como un niño pequeño!

-¡Hace falta que te recuerde lo que vivimos en esa casa!

-¡No podemos faltar a la fiesta del ministerio! ¡Aceptalo ni Harry, ni tu ni yo podemos estar ausentes así que deja de sacar tu lado infantil y vístete!

Bajo las escaleras y me asomo por la barandilla para tener una buena vista del salón. Veo que papá esta sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y la cara enfurruñada, realmente parece un niño. Papá siempre ha sido infantil, a veces en vez de un matrimonio parece que sean madre e hijo. Mamá tiene los brazos en jarras, con las manos en las caderas y lo mira desafiadora mente. Me recuerda a la abuelita Granger cuando nos reñía a Hugo o a mi por coger las galletas cuando aún estaban calientes.

Siempre acaba ganando mamá.

-¡Esta bien! Pero me vas a tener que recompensar de alguna forma así que ves pensando- dice papá. No quiero pensar en que maneras esta pensando. Veo que papá va a subir así que vuelvo a mi habitación y me siento en la cama con cuidado de no arrugarme el vestido. Veo que una caja sale debajo de mi cama y la cojo, tiene bastante polvo, la abro y lo primero que encuentro es una foto del verano pasado. En ella estamos Albus, Scorpius, Lily y yo. Scorpius abraza a Lily por la espalda y yo me cojo al hombro de Al, los cuatro salimos muy felices y es que ese fue uno de los mejores veranos que pasamos.

Alguien pica a la puerta.

-¿Estas preparada?

-Si, ¿Te costo mucho convencer a papá?

-Ya sabes que a los Malfoy es a las personas que más tirria les tiene en el mundo,... aunque quizás los Krum... Yo te aconsejo que nunca salgas ni con un Malfoy ni con un Krum por el bien del corazón de tu papá.

Las dos nos reímos aunque yo por dentro pienso 'si tu supieras...'

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Albus Potter-**

Nunca me han gustado estas reuniones tan numerosas. Adoro las navidades familiares, aunque seamos muchos y todo eso, pero esto es horrible. Tienes que saludar a todo el mundo y todo el mundo te mira por ser el hijo del 'elegido'. Aún no he conseguido encontrar a Rose ni a Scorpius y James hace rato que ha desaparecido con Fred y Amy.

Me dirijo a una esquina donde hay sillas y los aperitivos, mayormente solo hay la gente mayor por aquí.

Creo que no llegare a las doce, antes me quedare dormido. Estoy tan distraído que casi me caigo de la silla cuando noto una mano en el hombro. Me giro y creo que me he caído de verdad por que lo que estoy viendo es un ángel. Mi ángel.

-Hola Al- dice ella con su blanca sonrisa.

-Hola, Em- digo embelesado.

-¿Has visto a Rose?

-No. ¿Has visto a Scor?

-No, acabo de llegar.

-Ah,...

-Es un agobio esto, ¿Conoces algún sitio donde tomar el aire fresco?- ¿Que si sé? Claro. Me se la mansión casi como si fuera un Malfoy.

-Claro. Te mostrare los jardines, es una de mis partes favoritas.

Quizás después de todo estas reuniones no son tan aburridas si puedo pasar un rato con Emma.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Lyssander Scamander-**

No sé por que mis padres me obligan a asistir a estas fiestas. Me parece bien que quieran recordar a los caídos en la guerra y aquellos tiempos tan difíciles pero para los que no vivimos eso tiempos estas reuniones son un muermazo.

Veo la puerta que da a los jardines y decido que mejor aguantar el frío que el jaleo que hay aquí dentro.

Atravieso la puerta y salgo al rellano de las escaleras que van al jardín, aquí solo hay una persona que parece estar fumando.

Me acerco a la barandilla de mármol del otro lado. Y la persona se gira, no hay mucha luz pero si la suficiente para apreciar su rostro. David.

-¿Scamander?- dice el con esa voz tan masculina y que me atrae tanto.

-Sí, soy Lyssander.- da una calada al cigarro y se acerca, puedo ver su cabello castaño y esos ojos color miel.

-Eso pensaba- dice soltando el humo.- ¿Como estas?

-Bien, vamos tirando... ¿Tu?

-Como siempre, tirando también- dice con una sonrisa. Es una de las cosas que tanto admiro de él por mas que se metan con él, el no para de defender lo que es, no cambia, sigue siendo ese Hufflepuff de corazón puro. Le miro y sonrío. El se sienta en la escalera y da con la palma de la mano a su lado para que lo acompañe. Yo no tardo en hacerlo. Se queda mirando a mis ojos y si hubiera un poco mas de luz vería que me he ruborizado.

-Hace tiempo que te quiero preguntar una cosa ¿Puedo?

-Claro- digo yo en tono dubitativo. Cuando te preguntan si te pueden preguntar, malo.

-¿Sabes que no hay nada de malo en ser diferente?- Yo lo miro con el cejo fruncido por que percibo que hay un doble sentido detrás de sus palabras.

-Claro...

-Lyssan no voy a estar con rodeos, es difícil ser diferente. Muchos se meterán contigo por lo que verdaderamente eres, habrán amigos que dejaran de serlo pero los de verdad seguirán ahí contigo. Con esto quiero decirte que en una vida reprimida no vas a ser feliz, eres un Gryffindor, demuestra que eres valiente y di quién eres.

-Yo no sé de que me estas hablando...

-Sí que lo sabes...

-No lo...- El junta sus labios con los míos, me da un beso suave, lento y no demasiado largo, pero se siente como si estuviera en las nubes.

-¿Me vas a decir que te gusta más cuando te besa una chica?

-No...- El vuelve a besarme.

-¿No se siente diferente?

-Si- digo soltando un suspiro-.

-¿No crees que vale la pena aceptarte a ti mismo tal y como eres?

-Sí- El me besa, esta vez más duro, me agarra de la nuca y me atrae hacia él, y... se siente tan bien. Yo lo agarro del pelo, es mas corto que el de cualquier chica, recorro con mis manos su torso, liso y firme por los entrenamientos de Quidditch, cojo su cara y la beso, beso su cuello, beso siendo yo, de una manera diferente a como lo he hecho siempre con las chicas. Con pasión, con el alma y con el cuerpo. Y oigo como la puerta se abre. Le pego un empujón y me separo casi un metro, hasta que toco la barandilla.

-Hola chicos- dicen Emma y Al que salen al jardín.

-Hola- digo yo tratando de controlar mi respiración agitada.

-Hola- dice David, noto en su voz una chispa de irritación- Abriguense aquí hace frio- dice antes de entrar de nuevo al salón. Entonces me doy cuenta de que la he cagado.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Emma Summers- **

El corazón se me acelera cuando estoy con él, esto no debe ser bueno para mi salud.

-Siéntate aquí ahora vengo- dice Al, yo le hago caso y me siento en un banco de mármol. Esta frío y comienzo a tiritar. Tarda dos minutos y me mira con una sonrisa.- ¿Tienes frío?- Me pregunta intento hablar pero mis dientes castañean, el suelta una risita encantadora y se quita su chaqueta para ponérmela. Yo por supuesto me dejo.

-Me encanta como te queda mi ropa.-Yo sonrío. Él se sienta en el banco conmigo y se acerca demasiado, extiende una mano hacia mi y la mete la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, de donde saca un tulipán rojo.- La madre de Scor las planta aquí cerca, no creo que note la falta de una, además, la flor más bella para la chica mas bella.- Yo creo que mi sonrisa va a salirse de la cara, extiendo el brazo y cuando toco la flor la suelto y me agarro la cabeza que ha empezado a doler como mil demonios. Caigo al suelo que esta medio cubierto por la nieve y un torrente de imágenes llega a mi cabeza.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Scorpius Malfoy-**

Estoy con Rose, no hemos podido aún comentar lo que pasó. Hemos estado buscando a Albus pero ni rastro de él así que le he dicho que pasemos al despacho de mi padre el único espacio vetado que hay en toda la casa.

Los dos estamos en el sofá sin saber bien que decir. Yo me levanto y voy hacia el armario de mi padre donde sé que tiene la bebida alcohólica.

-¿Quieres?- le digo enseñando le una botella de Whisky de fuego.

-La última vez que bebimos hicimos cosas...

-Rose para que quede claro yo te hubiera besado ebrio o sobrio, los dos estábamos mal en el momento, nos sentimos solos, no es malo apoyarse en la gente cuando uno se siente solo y no quiero perder tu amistad, sabes que me vas a tener aquí cuando lo necesites.

-Ya lo sé Scor.

-Me vas a decir que no te gusto- digo yo levantando las cejas y poniendo le un poco de humor al asunto para quitar tensión. Ella me golpea el brazo.

-No es eso tonto- Ella de repente se acerca y me besa- Somos mayorcitos para controlar nuestro actos y no es que me arrepienta.

-¿A no?- ella vuelve a besarme esta vez más largo.

-No- Me acuerdo de Lily ella tiene el poder de volverme loco en un segundo también ¿Sera por que son mujeres? No lo creo, pueden parecerse pero en el fondo son muy diferentes. Le agarro del cabello pelirrojo, mi pelirroja, Lily. Y nos besamos, entonces alguien abre la puerta y los dos nos separamos de golpe.

-No es lo que parece...

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo! Bua! Me ha costado escribirlo, mirarlo bien por que dentro hay mensajes para un futuro :D Quiero vuestros comentarios como siempre y pasaros por ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! Es mi nuevo fic, es un Rosius con un toque de humor ya llevo dos capítulos :)<p>

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**LilyPotterfever:** Ola Wapa ! Jajaj ya sabia yo k este t iba a gustar mas :P Y si Acrux aunque sea Sly también se enamora...jajaja no prometo nada... Di que si! Hahaha Rose os he dejado una pistilla por ahi con lo que podria pasar... Como reaccionara Lily? James-Amy.. que es lo k pasa por mi cabeza? Ni yo lo sé XD Te he traido mas Emma y Albus... no sé si de la forma que esperabais...Me encanta tu review *_* tu si que sabes como me gustan :D

**PotterMalfoyLove: **Por que no merezco reviews? asi lo dejo mas interesante y sabias que esto iba a pasar...lo sabias... sé que eres bipolar u.u' yo también te quiero!

**Albaa:**jajaja de spoilers en el patio nada!

**thanya:**Gracias ! Mecahís en FF que no os deja poner reviews ! Nunca hay que perder las esperanzas la verdad es que deje un final...intrigante...Conflictos, conflictos everywhere gracias a ti preciosa por el review ! ;)

**LiaGD:** Bueno pues aquí estoy yo con la respuesta :) Acepto tu consejo pero lo particular de las personas es que cuando nos pasan las cosas no percibimos todo y a veces las cosas importantes nos pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero si queréis intentare explicar un poco mas :) Estoy esperando tu PM los consejos siempre serán bien recibidos por mi :)

**bluebran:** Estas perdonadaaa :) Si vic y ted se casaaaan :D que pasara cn Acrux? :O es verdad tienes k pasarte por el juramento inquebrantable te estaré esperando :) pasate también por mi nuevo fic te partiras de risa ;)

**Pequinessa:** Encantada de tener nuevas lectoras :) A mi me encanta que tu hayas dejado un review :) Me alegra que te gusten todas las historias :D jjajajaja k no te den tantos colapsos :D k ya he dicho por aki q no prometo nada a nadie...Pues ya ves aquí actualizando, besitos desde españa !

**Diane Potter:** Otra mas! Que os pasa con Lily?jajaja me encanta la intriga :) Me encuentro genial y en el proximo capitulo o si estoy muy apurada al otro la reacción de Lily

Gracias a todas y Nos leemos, Naluma5


	23. Año nuevo

Hola mis niñaas hay que ver que cada vez me tardo un poco mas u.u' Es que ahora mismo llevo dos fics mas entre manos como sabéis tengo ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! Y ahora con **LiaGD** seguro que os suena porque siempre esta por aquí comentando, pues bien las dos tenemos una GRAN GRAN proyecto entre manos del que os iremos informando hemos hecho una cuenta conjunta agregen nos si quieren LiaGD-Naluma5. Y bueno aquí voy con otro cap mas, agradeceros por los reviews del cap pasado :)

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**23. Año Nuevo**

**-Scorpius Malfoy-**

El salvador del mundo mágico mira a Rose y después a mi, por su cara de incomprensión creo que no se lo esperaba. De repente se sobre salta y mira a su derecha, debe haber alguien mas en el pasillo.

-No escuchan algo- dice Harry Potter.

-¿Algo como que?-dice mi padre que debe estar al lado de el Elegido.

-Callate hurón y escucha- dice una voz que por el gesto que hace Rose debe pertenecer a Ronald Weasley.

-Tu no eres nadie para mandarme a callar comadreja.- Nunca había oído a mi padre en una actitud tan infantil, me avergüenzo. Entonces lo oigo. Una voz pidiendo socorro. Ellos también por lo que salen corriendo en la dirección en la que habían venido.

-Falto poco-le digo a Rose, ella tiene una mano en el pecho. No tardamos en salir ambos queremos saber que ha pasado. Nos dirigimos hacia la sala de baile y llegamos justo para ver como el Sr. Potter desaparece con una rubia en los brazos. Llegamos al centro y vemos a Albus arrodillado en el suelo sin mirar a nada ni nadie. La señora Potter lo tiene abrazado y le susurra cosas al oído veo a mi padre a un lado y me dirijo hacia él.

-¿Que ha pasado padre?- le pregunto.

-El hijo pequeño de los Potter trajo a una señorita gritando y gimiendo de dolor, no reaccionaba ante ninguno de nosotros, Potter se la acaba de llevar a San Mungo.- Me pregunto quien sera esa señorita, con la descripción tan vaga de mi padre no sé quien es la chica de la que hablan pero estando así de afectado y rubia solo puede ser una...

-¿Que le ha pasado a Emma?-dijo Rose a unos metros de mi. Dios quisiera que Emma estuviera bien.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Albus Potter-**

No lo entiendo. En un momento estaba bien y al segundo siguiente estaba en el suelo ¿Por que ella? Ella nunca se mete con nadie, es una de las personas mas dulces de la tierra.

¿Por que las cosas siempre le pasan cuando estoy cerca? Cuando perdió la memoria solo me olvido a mi ¿Y si eso era una señal? ¿Y si soy malo para ella? Quizás solo debería alejarme de ella, lo único que hago es estorbar.

-Albus, agarrate que nos vamos- me dice mamá es tocarla y notar ese gancho en el ombligo de cuando una persona se desaparece.

Caigo en un pasillo muy limpio y blanco, gente con bata va de un lado a otro, en el pecho de un medimago veo la insignia de San Mungo. Estoy lo suficiente consciente como para mover los pies detrás de los de mi madre. Pasamos por distintas salas y entonces veo a papá sentado delante de una puerta .

-¿Como esta?

-La han estabilizado, Al puedes entrar a verla si quieres yo tengo que hablar un momento con tu madre.- En otro momento me hubiera parado a pensar el que tenían que hablar o porque en este momento. Pero soy como una marioneta, abro la puerta mirando al suelo y la cierro a mis espaldas entonces levanto la vista. Tiene un montón de cables puestos a los brazos y al pecho, maquinas le llevan el ritmo cardíaco y pociones le están entrando por las venas, y aún y así a mi me sigue pareciendo la chica más guapa del mundo. Su cabello rubio esta esparcido por la almohada, su cara esta blanca y sin imperfecciones y sus labios entreabiertos no están tan rosados como siempre pero a mi me siguen pareciendo perfectos.

Me acerco a ella y le cojo la mano que tiene mas libre de cables y la acaricio luego paso mi otra mano por su frente, la forma respingada de su nariz sus labios que al tacto aún parecen mas suaves. Comienzan a sonar las campanas, debe haber gente celebrando bajo el Big Ben otro año nuevo que llega. Año nuevo, vida nueva.

-Te quiero-digo aunque se que ella no me puede oír de lo sedada que esta y entonces me agacho y le doy un beso en los labios, suave, corto pero lo suficiente como para que mi interior se llene de calor- Y por eso debo dejarte ir.- No sé por que me sentía observado, aunque ya nada me importaba.

**..::..::..::..::..**

Tal y como Albus pensaba entre las sombras había alguien que los observaba y que sonreía con maldad.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Amy Williams Nott-**

-Por que este año sea como el anterior y les demos a las serpientes con la copa en la bocaza-Dice James, esta muy mal así que decido sacarlo.

-James vale ya de beber que no quiero ver cuando tus padres te vean llegar a casa.

-Amy cariño si yo estoy bien- dice y suelta un hipido- Eres la chica mas hermosa de toooooooooooodo el bar.

-James no digas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas.- Le cojo del brazo y le saco afuera a que le de el aire.

-Arrepentirme no, yo te digo que si alguna vez me caso y tengo hijos quiero que sea de una chica como tu ¡O mejor! De ti Amy Williams Nott eres perfecta- Yo me sonrojo, si supiera el daño que me hace con estas palabras, que lo mas bonito que me haya dicho un chico sea mentira... De repente me abraza.

-James...-un ronquido me contesta, esta dormido.

-Dame ya lo llevo yo-dice Fred que estaba detrás nuestro, solo me pregunto por cuanto tiempo. También lleva agarrado a Lys que va muy mal, es extraño algo debe haberle pasado por que él no es de beber mucho.

**..::..::.::..::..**

**-Lily Luna Potter-**

Vaya mierda de fin de año queriendo evitar ver al rubio y lo he tenido todo el tiempo presente en mi mente. Es injusto, ha tenido que echar algún hechizo prohibido e indetectable por que estoy enferma, de amor. Es divertido causar estos efectos sobre los demás pero cuando eres tu el que los sufre no es tan divertido.

Bajo a coger un vaso de agua a la cocina y oigo como mis padres entran por la puerta, son las seis de la mañana.

-Me han dicho que Emma deberá estar en observación. Es muy extraño lo que le pasa no han encontrado la razón y no le han podido sacar el sedante por que enseguida volvía a gemir.-dice papá.

-Pobre niña, es una de las personas mas buenas que conozco.

-La verdad es que sí. La noche ha estado llena de sorpresas.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-¿A que no sabes a quien encontré en el despacho de Malfoy?

-¿A quien?

-A Rose y Scorpius.

-¿Como que los encontraste?

-Pues haciendo cosas de jóvenes mi amor.- Siento como si me clavaran una daga en el corazón y lágrimas silenciosas comienzan a caer por mi rostro.

-¿En serio?

-Así es.

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre creí que a Scor le gustaba nuestra niña.

-¿Lils? Pero si es muy pequeña.

-Eso no hizo que yo te gustara a ti ni tu a mi. Pero supongo que mi radar debe estar estropeado.

-Solo espero que ni Malfoy ni Ron se enteren si no esto va a ser la tercera guerra mundial.

Espero que suban a su habitación y cierren la puerta para salir de la cocina, los hipidos y las convulsiones al intentar mantener los sollozos dentro son ya imparables, duele como los mil demonios nunca me había sentido tan herida y he llegado a caer de sitios muy altos con la escoba.

Me tiro en la cama y suelto todo lo que llevo dentro es como si una Rosa me hubiera clavado todas sus espinas en el corazón.

* * *

><p>¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? Merezco reviews? :D Se que ha sido cortito u.u'<p>

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**Patri:** Harry Potter, era Harry Potter :D Lys... aquí estoy ya merci por el review ;)

**bluebran:** Si hubo mucha ternura en el cap. Tranquila ya te pasaras ;) Sin prisas muchas gracias por tu review amor !

**Pequinessa:** Hahaha Lily de nuevo. Ya me gustaría poder haceros caps mas largos pero esk no tengo tiempo mi amor. Lys y su armario...Cariños desde españa ;)

**Lilypotterfever** O_O Señoras y señores aplaudamos su review* Me morí cuando lo vi te adorooo ya vi que te hiciste una cuenta :D oioioioi fan mia pero por favor que se me saltan los colores XD yo soy fan de tus reviews. Lo siento pero lo de Emma bueno, bueno, lo que es bueno no es...Ahi ahi team Lily! Creo que son temas que se merecen un hueco en mi fic y me mato lo del chico jamie rodemayer T_T me parece muy fuerte que las personas puedan maltratar tanto a una persona (el lo cuenta en sus videos en youtube pasate) como para que llegue a suicidarse con tan solo 14 años por ser homosexual. Es muy fuerte. Muchas gracias por el review preciosa ;)

**Iris stefania Salvatore Cullen**: Muchas gracias por el review! Lily no debería sufrir po Scor pero es que el problema es que los sentimientos no se controlan solo surgen :S besitooos (L)

**Kristy SR:** Hola de nuevo! Waw eso es un resumen de mi fic en pocas palabras jajajaja y bueno pues aquí estamos seguiremos poquito a poquito a ver que pasa espero verte por aquí a menudo :)

**LiaGD:** No te enrolles que se que lo haces de buena fe ;) Rose y Scor están cometiendo un error? Supongo que se le puede llamar así... Me alegra que opines que lo de Lys quedo bien de eso era de lo que no estaba muy segura... aquí traigo un cachito de James & Amy ;) Me encantan los testamentos tu tranquila ;) me alegra ver que habéis leído todo el cap y le habéis prestado atención estas cosas me hacen feliz :D

**Nenasfashion:** Hola! Recordara? No sé no sé...soy malita Lys que pasara con él?... :/ besus a vss gracias por el review :)

**Albaa: **Te me vas. En fin gracias por comentar. Estas to loca.

**Diane Potter:** Nena tu te has perdido unos cuantos capítulos no? Alan se largo hace mucho tiempo y rose con wood se sabe que no conecto ...mdr te veo verde amor jajajaja Saludos!

**Thanya:** Ayyy si es que os comía todas a besos que monas sois! Muchas gracias por volver:) si lo de Lys va a causar mas de un conflicto pero mas adelante. Gracias a ti por leer ;)

**Black Andro:** Bienvenido/a todos de un tirón? Uau muchas gracias ! Me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero tenerte por aquí a menudo ;)

Pues nada mis monstruitos como dice la gran Gaga nos vemos en el próximo cap.

**Naluma5**


	24. Veinticuatro

Holaaaa a todos ! Lo primero es decir que siento mucho que el capítulo les pareciera corto es que casi no tengo tiempo aunque espero que os gustase :P IMPORTANTE: Empece un super fic con LiaGD se llama** 'Resistencia la unión de dos mundos'** esta en una cuenta nueva **LiaGD-Naluma5** pásense por que no se arrepentirán es un Scorse. Sin más dilación el cap 24 ;)

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**24. Veinticuatro **

**-Albus Severus Potter-**

Lanzo la pelota al aire de nuevo y antes de que se vaya fuera de mi alcance la atrapo. No sé cuánto rato llevo así, tampoco me importa.

Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts y lo único que se es que ella no estará en el expreso escarlata. No la ve vuelto a ver pero recuerdo el tacto de sus labios en los míos.

Sé que sera peor si veo su carita así que hoy no iré al hospital. Mis padres han ido y Lily creo que también, casi no he hablado con ella y es que esta muy rara últimamente casi no come y se la pasa encerrada en su cuarto.

Me incorporo y meto la ropa que me ha dejado mamá en el baúl que esta a rebosar. Suspiro. Me duele la cabeza de pensar en ella pero supongo que con el tiempo y la distancia todo mejorara, ella se va a poner bien, es una chica fuerte. Y yo... Yo lo superaré. Aunque me cueste.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-James Sirius Potter-**

No voy a volver a beber en la vida. Llevo desde fin de año con resaca y es que creo que me pase un poco con el alcohol.

No recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó, recuerdo que estuve brindando, con Amy, y que me trajo a casa Fred pero todo esta muy borroso, no recuerdo los detalles ni nada...

Por suerte mis padres no me pillaron, cuando llegue ellos estaban en el hospital. Al parecer Emma sigue sin recuperarse, pobre chica me cae bien.

No he vuelto a ver a Amy, ella esta en su casa, con su madre, al parecer la señora Williams sigue delicada. Amy dice que se quiere quedar los días de vacaciones que faltan con ella, yo la entiendo, no quiero decírselo pero dudo que su madre aguante hasta las vacaciones de Pascua.

**..::..::..::..::.. **

**-Amy Williams/Nott-**

Mis ojos se cierran sin que pueda evitarlo pero rápidamente los vuelvo a abrir.

Estoy sentada en la cama de mi madre, ella esta durmiendo. Ha pasado toda la noche con fiebre y vomitando, su cara esta pálida y las ojeras están marcadas. No puedo moverme de su lado así que cojo su mano y le acaricio su corto cabello, de vez en cuando voy cambiando el trapo de su frente por uno más húmedo, es duro que esto sea lo único que le puedo ofrecer.

Al cabo del rato empieza a removerse hasta que al final se despierta, a penas ha dormido un par de horas, utiliza toda su fuerza en intentar darme una sonrisa, no lo consigue.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto. Ella intenta emitir algún sonido, pero no tiene fuerza suficiente.

Voy a la cocina y cojo un cuenco con caldo, es lo único que puede comer.

Vuelvo a la habitación ella esta con los ojos cerrados.

-Mamá tienes que comer algo- Ella abre los ojos, me mira y niega con la cabeza- No es bueno que tengas el estomago vacío tomando tantas pastillas- ella vuelve a negar, yo dejo el cuenco sobre la mesita de noche-Por favor.

Pican a la puerta. Yo me extraño ya que en teoría no esperamos a nadie. Miro a mi madre y asiente.

Voy a la puerta y miro por la mirilla, es Nott.

-Hola-digo yo abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Amy ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta él amablemente, creo que seria maleducado por mi parte no dejarle entrar por lo que me aparto y le dejo pasar.

-Tenéis una casa muy bonita-dice él.

-Muchas gracias, mi mamá esta en su cuarto, no se encuentra muy bien- Él mira la casa como si la viera por primera vez.

-Hola Emily-dice Nott. Ella esboza la primera sonrisa verdadera del día, no se por que pero noto que sobro por lo que digo:

-¿Dónde están las tazas de té? Prepararé un poco para nosotros...

-En la cocina. En los armarios de la derecha, el cuarto empezando desde que entras quinto estante de arriba, justo al lado de los platos- Me responde Nott, vaya . Y eso que yo creía que era la primera vez que visitaba esta casa...

Salgo a la cocina y preparo el té llego justo para escuchar que Nott le dice a mi madre:

-Es una buena chica, hiciste un buen trabajo educándola.- Yo carraspeó y entro, ellos automáticamente se separan, pasamos una buena tarde y Theo consigue que mamá se tome el caldo entero cosa que no pasaba desde hacia días.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Lily Potter-**

Estoy harta de estas cuatro paredes, basta ya de llorar.

Cojo unos legins negros de mi armario, una falda tejana medio rota y una sudadera negra. Me coloco mis convers negras, regalo del tío Dudley en unas navidades, están muy desgastadas pero siguen siento tan cómodas como el primer día.

Entro al lavabo con la intención de peinarme pero al ver los enredos desisto dejo el pelo en mi cara.

Mis ojos están rojos e hinchados, con grandes ojeras por lo que opto por pintarme. Me pongo los ojos muy negros, hace que resalte mi iris de color marrón.

Parezco salida de una película de terror sin embargo, no me importa.

Bajo las escaleras de tres en tres mi madre esta en la cocina y pregunta:

-¿Lily vas a salir?

-Sí, me voy con Hugo.- Mentira cochina. Llego evitándolo desde hace semanas, no quiero que me de la brasa. Salgo de mi casa y comienzo a caminar por la acera de Grimmauld Place. Hace poco construyeron un centro comercial, esta un poco lejos pero no me importa caminar.

Cuando llego al edificio entro bajo la mirada del hombre de seguridad. Es muy diferente al callejón Diagon, pero me gusta. No llevo dinero por lo que me dedico a mirar los escaparates, a la hora estoy cansada y me siento en uno de los tantos bancos del lugar.

Por las escaleras mecánicas veo un grupo de chicos y chicas bajar, la mayoría van vestidos en tonos oscuros y ropa ancha las chicas llevan el pelo corto y en la cara y los chicos por el contrario lo llevan mas largo de lo normal.

Me llama la atención de una chica en concreto y me la quedo mirando, tiene el pelo muy rosa, me recuerda a Teddy cuando estaba triste y me quería hacer reír.

-¡Eh parar!-grita la chica. El grupo se para y se queda mirando como se acerca a alguien, ese alguien soy yo.

-¿Tienes fuego?- Me pregunta.

-No...-Consigo contestar yo. Miro detrás de ella, son como seis o siete personas veo tres chicas y creo que cuatro chicos. Uno de ellos en concreto me llama la atención es rubio con los ojos grises y me mira con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me gusta tu falda-me dice. Yo le sonrió tímidamente, es extraño como un chico puede provocar tantas sensaciones a la vez.

Otra chica aparece por detrás y dice: -Toma Nel- Y le extiende un mechero. La tal Nel enciende un cigarro, creo que es de esos que preparas tu mismo pero sin embargo el olor no es de tabaco.

-No nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Nel y esta es Jen ¿Tú eres ?

-Mi nombre es Lilian pero todos me llaman Lily-Ella saca el humo de su boca y me da con el en la cara, le pasa el cigarro a la otra chica que le da una calada y se lo devuelve.

-¿Quieres?- ¿Por que no?

-Claro...

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo siento que sea corto y tarde tanto en serio no he he estado inspirada y les quería subir cap. Pásense por el nuevo fic y si preferís algo de humor por el de ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!<p>

Nos leemos, Naluma5


	25. Situaciones incómodas

Perdón ! Juro solemnemente que no era mi intención tardar tanto pero ya sabéis exámenes, trabajos, mi pequeña lesión,... Allá vamos con el cap últimamente no recibo reviews :( No sean tan malas!

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**25. Situaciones incómodas.**

**-Lily L. Potter-**

La cabeza me va a estallar. Pongo mi cabeza debajo de la almohada, el edredón me cubre por completo. Intento sacar un pie pero enseguida vuelvo a meterlo ya que corre peligro de quedar congelado.

-Lily Luna Potter. No me hagas subir por que sabes que puede no ser muy agradable- A veces maldigo a dios por el tono de voz que le dio a mi madre, es inhumano.

Hago el esfuerzo de sacar una pierna de la cama, estoy en la Antártida. No me gusta dormir con calcetines ya que las gomas me aprietan y me molestan durante la noche, y luego es muy molesto por que suelen acabar hechos una bola en el fondo.

Con gran esfuerzo dejo de abrazar mi almohada, ¡Es tan cómoda! Salgo de la cama y casi no me sostengo ni de pie. Abro los ojos lo suficiente como para no chocarme pero no como para apreciar realmente lo que hay a mi alrededor.

Llego al baño y me apoyo sobre el mármol del lavamanos, levanto la cabeza y me miro. ¡Estoy horrible! Mis ojos están rojos e hinchados, tengo el cabello alborotado, mi cara esta pálida,...

-Lily te quieres espa...- dice mi madre entrando al baño sin llamar, supongo que es la costumbre- ¿Estas bien?- dice poniéndome una mano en la frente- Tienes muy mala cara, pero no tienes fiebre.

-Gracias mamá por los ánimos, no me había dado cuenta que me veo como una hija de mala bludger.- digo yo con sarcasmo.

-¡Lilian controla ese vocabulario! A mi no me hables así que no soy ninguna de tus amiguitas- dice ella- Entra en la ducha, voy a ver que puedo preparar para esos ojos, supongo que es por algo que tomaste ayer con Hugo...

Si con Hugo... Ayer tomé de todo menos de lo que tomaría con Hugo. Perdí la cuenta de las botellas de alcohol que me pasaron por las manos, poco después de probar esa clase de cigarro o lo que fuese, por que tengo serias dudas de que fuese tabaco, me sumergí en una felicidad total. No me acorde de Scor ni un segundo cosa que ya de por si era fantástica.

A quién si recuerdo es al otro rubio de ojos grises aunque ahora mismo no se si fue real o solo un elemento de mi imaginación. No sé si llego a pasar algo entre nosotros, podría haber llegado hasta el final y no recordarlo... Es más, no sé ni como llegue a casa. Recuerdo haberme desplomado después de una de tantas rondas.

-Voy a llamar a Hermione a ver si Hugo también esta así...- ¿Que? ¡No!

-No es necesario mamá. Fue una especie de carne en barra de esa de los muggles, Hugo no tomó. Mejor no los molestes, estarán ultimando todo lo que tienen que llevarse, ya los veremos en King's Cross.

Lo que me faltaba, ahora mismo no sé si verdaderamente quiero volver a esas cuatro paredes de ladrillo.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Alyssa Nott-**

Nunca pensé que diría esto pero estoy deseando volver al castillo más que nunca. En casa no se aguanta la tensión cada vez que mamá y papá entran en una misma habitación.

Todo por culpa de la maldita esa. ¿Es que acaso no tenia suficiente que todavía ha tenido que fastidiar mas mi existencia?

Y luego que pasará conmigo... No paro de rondar ideas por mi cabeza. Yo era la primogénita de los Nott, iba a heredar todo o la gran mayoría, iba a representar mi apellido y los ideales, me iba a casar con cualquier otro sangrelimpia y me iba a dedicar a celebrar fiestas sin preocuparme de nada.

¿Y ahora?

Subo al tren, ya han informado de que pronto va a salir de la estación.

En el pasillo hay un montón de gente como siempre, paso entre la multitud como puedo hasta llegar al vagón que las Slytherins de quinto año solemos ocupar.

Abro la puerta y enseguida las conversaciones que se estaban manteniendo dentro se detienen.

-Hola- digo en voz baja.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo?- dice Michelle, otra serpiente, más bien dicho una estúpida Víbora que siempre ha intentado superarme sin resultados. Le dirijo una mirada venenosa, de esas que se me dan tan bien- Deberías saber que ya no eres bien recibida aquí.

-¿Y quién te has creído que eres para decirme si soy bienvenida o no?

-No creo que tu estuvieras cómoda con nosotras ni nosotras contigo, nada más faltaría. Entiéndelo, al parecer tu familia no es tan pura como solía ser, nunca hubiéramos esperado que tu padre, 'un hombre tan respetable'- dice haciendo comillas con los dedos, todas se ríen menos Alysson y yo- Entiéndelo eso de ir perdiendo hijos bastarditos por ahí no esta muy bien visto.- Juro que voy a matar a esa zorra. Me abalanzo sobre ella dejando mi baúl a un lado. Voy directa a ese pelo negro plástico que la caracteriza.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Que me dices ahora? Supongo que esto tampoco esta bien visto- Notó como ella me coge de las extensiones y que estas empiezan a ceder.

-¡Aly, ya basta!- Oigo la voz de Zabinni por detrás que me coge de la cintura, pero no tiene suficiente fuerza, entonces noto unos brazos más fuertes que me tiran hacia atrás. Doy patadas al aire, y me remuevo todo lo que puedo. Aún y así no es suficiente para soltarme.

-¡Tu si que eres una maldita bastarda! -digo a voz de grito, oigo el murmullo en el pasillo que indica que la gente ha oído nuestras disimuladas voces y ha venido hasta aquí para ver lo que pasaba.- ¡Como la coja la mato!

No sin que yo ponga resistencia consiguen llevarme a otro vagón, entramos en un compartimento y cierran la puerta y las cortinas. La persona que me agarraba me suelta y yo rápidamente me alejo no sin antes darle un empujón. Maldito Weasley.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para agarrarme así?- le pregunto yo usando el tono más borde que puedo usar.

-Solo alguien que intentaba ayudarte pero si llego a saber que te comportarías como la arpía de siempre casi que mejor te dejo y os matáis a golpes. Librarnos de dos personajes como vosotras seria un alivio- dice y abre la puerta del vagón.

-¡Ay!- dicen Fred y Alysson, los dos han intentado pasar la puerta a la vez, serán idiotas.

-Perdona- dice Fred, y la ayuda a levantarse.

-No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía.- dice incorporándose y tirando de su baúl y el mio. Al parecer ha venido desde el otro vagón arrastrando los dos.- Gracias por separar a Aly, no hubiera podido yo sola- dice Alysson dándole una sonrisa.

-Encantado de poder ayudarte.- dice él- Ojala todas fueran tan agradecidas como tu- dice con doble sentido, y no sé por que, pero me molesta. Aly se ríe y se despide de Fred que se marcha diciendo algo sobre que Potter no podrá sobrevivir mucho más sin él.

-Un chico simpático Fred...- dice Aly-

-Si tu lo dices.- Le contesto de mala manera.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Acrux Zabinni-**

Esta decidido. Sé lo que quiero y no me va a importar lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Salgo del vagón casi sin decir nada. No creo que nadie note mi ausencia ya que apenas he hablado en lo que llevamos de viaje. En cambio mis pensamientos no dejan de rodar.

Cierro la puerta y oigo gritos a la derecha, unos cuantos compartimentos más allá. Quizás otra persona pensaría en ir a ver lo que esta pasando. Yo no. No ahora que he fijado un objetivo.

Me dirijo hacia la izquierda, hacia el final del tren dónde ellos se acostumbran a poner. En uno de los últimos vagones se escucha más ruido de lo normal, levanto una mano para llamar a la puerta cuando esta se abre y un rubio sale por ella diciendo:

-20 ranas de chocolate, 3 de Grageas, 5 plumas de azúcar,... Vale, creo que lo tengo todo.- Lorcan cierra la puerta y entonces se da cuenta de mi presencia.- Hola...

-¿Podemos hablar?- No me gusta dar rodeos, prefiero ir directo al grano y compartir el menor tiempo posible con él.

-Esto, claro... Por aquí...- Llegamos a un compartimento vacío y entramos los dos, él va delante mío y se sienta, yo prefiero quedarme de pie.- ¿Y bien?

-Aunque no lo creas, todo y ser una serpiente no me gusta atacar por la espalda por lo que te lo voy a dejar clarito. Conozco a Emma desde antes de que naciera, nos hemos criado juntos, siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, nos lo contamos absolutamente todo y nuestros padres llevan planeando nuestra boda años. Me gusta desde siempre, ella es la chica más fantástica que conozco, es única, y no voy a permitir que te quedes con ella por que es mía, siempre he sabido que acabaría con ella aunque ella no lo sepa. Es el destino. Te lo estoy diciendo por que no te voy a atacar por la espalda, estate prevenido, lucha todo lo que quieras, pero no me voy a rendir fácilmente. Ella me importa demasiado.- Las palabras han salido una detrás de otra y me quedado muy descansado al pronunciarlas ya que son la pura verdad. Emma es lo mejor que tengo, es mi inocencia, mi inteligencia, ese punto divertido que a veces me falta, la que sabe como bajarme de las nubes y mi motivación para mejorar.

-¿Es una amenaza?- pregunta el con incredulidad, creo que no se lo esta tomando muy en serio.

-Tómate lo como quieras.

-Bendita inocencia, uno cree que con solo desearlo se consigue y que nada tiene límites...-Él suelta una carcajada y a mi la rabia me corroe por dentro.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras ahora que puedes, quien ríe el

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo no es muy largo pero espero que sea suficiente como para calmar vuestro apetito. Intentaré actualizar rápido todo depende de cuanto tarde en aprender las declinaciones de Latín, la historia de la Pena de Muerte, los acontecimientos importantes del s. XX al XVII y a analizar la música,... T.T ¿Verano porque te vas?<p>

**¿Reviews?**

Nos leemos, Naluma 5


	26. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**Hola amores! OS AMO 200 reviews guau!**

Antes de empezar con el cap les voy a hacer una petición mi amiga **anneodair** ha empezado un fic de **Down town Abbey** y esta un poco desanimada por que no esta recibiendo muchos lectores así que si a alguna le gusta ya sabéis hacerle un favor ;)

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**26. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

**-Rose Weasley-**

Abro los ojos y me desperezo, miro a la cama continua a la mía, esta hecha y sigue vacía, ha estado así desde que nos marchamos antes de navidad.

Hecho muchísimo de menos a Emma, ayer recibí una carta de la señora Summers dónde decía que ella ya había despertado y comía por si sola. Dicen que si sigue estable a lo mejor dentro de un mes puede volver,... Eso espero.

Estos días me he dado cuenta de cuán importante es ella para mi. Llevo conviviendo con mi primo y Scorpius más tiempo de lo que es sano para mi salud mental.

Comienzo a vestirme, hago la cama, me peino, me cepillo los dientes, … Finalmente me pongo el abrigo y una bufanda azul, el color de mi casa.

Salgo por la puerta y saludo a un par de compañeros en mi camino al Gran Comedor. Cuando llego allí veo a Scor y Albus que ya están desayunando en la mesa de las serpientes. El ambiente esta muy animado en la mesa de los leones y en la de los tejones, y es que, así son los días en que toca Quidditch. Nervios, apuestas,... Veo en la mesa de Gryffindor a Lorcan con un gorro que es una cabeza de león, este no para de rugir. Según tengo entendido este perteneció a su madre, Luna.

En cambio, la mesa de las águilas y la de las serpientes esta tranquila, la mayoría de Ravenclaw apoya a Hufflepuff por que seria el resultado que mejor iría para el equipo de nuestra casa, yo sin embargo apoyo a Gryffindor por que todo y que sé que lo tendremos difícil contra ellos, me encantaría jugar la final contra mis primos. Aunque una final Raven vs. Sly tampoco estaría mal. Albus es muy competitivo y va a tener a su equipo en muy buena forma.

Decido sentarme junto a Albus y Scorpius, al menos con ellos sé que podré mantener una conversación decente.

-Buenos días-digo antes de sentarme entre ellos.

-Buenos días Rosie -dice Albus, Scor y yo decidimos que todavía era pronto para decirle algo de nuestra relación por lo que no sabe nada. El tío Harry al parecer no dijo nada ya que ni a Scorpius ni a mi nos ha llegado un Howler de nuestras casas.

-Buenos días Rose-dice Scor con una sonrisa. No quiero ni pensar en que pasaría si Hogwarts se enterara de nuestra relación, nosotros de momento estamos felices en nuestros pasillos desiertos, aulas abandonadas, rondas de prefectos,... Pero si esto fuera a más, digo yo que llegaría el día de que el mundo se enterara, y más de uno no lo vería con buenos ojos. Aunque eso no es algo que ahora me preocupe.

-¿Vais a ver el partido?-Pregunto.

-Claro, yo tengo la esperanza de que el equipo de Sun le de una patada a James en el culo. Aunque lo veo difícil.- Todos los Slytherins por principios desean que Gryffindor pierda, mi primo no es la excepción, y más si con eso puede fastidiar a James.

-¿No te sabe mal por Lily?-Pregunto yo. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como Scor hace una mueca en cuanto escucha el nombre, ha estado muy extraño, tanto Lily como Scorpius evitan encontrarse, los he visto más de una vez sin saludarse,... Es extraño, ellos solían llevar se bien.

-Pues sí pero...Ahora que la nombras, no la notas... ¿Diferente?- Pregunta Albus.

-¿Diferente? ¿Diferente, en que sentido?- pregunto yo, aunque sé a lo que se refiere.

-Pues no sé, de un tiempo hacia acá la noto diferente, distraída, distante, no se relaciona con nadie como antes, siempre esta apagada, ya sabes, nuestra Lily siempre ha sido muy activa y ahora es como si le hubieran quitado la luz. Es más he oído que ha rechazado todas las citas que le han ofrecido, se ha convertido en la chica de hielo, nada le afecta.

No sé que decirle, yo ya lo había notado e intentado hablar más de una vez con ella, pero me evita. Nosotras siempre hemos tenido una buena relación pero ahora es como si no confiase en mi.

La veo sentada en la mesa de los leones junto a su equipo, ella no levanta la cabeza de su bol de cereales, mientras que todo el equipo ríe, bueno todo, todo, no, todos menos ella y Lyssan que mira seriamente a la mesa de los tejones.

Tengo que hablar con ella, lo más pronto posible.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Lysander Scamander-**

No he podido hablar con él en todos los días que llevamos aquí, sé que mi reacción no fue la adecuada y que es normal que él se enfadara. Pero no lo podemos solucionar si no lo hablamos, y yo lo quiero solucionar.

El equipo de Hufflepuff se levanta de su mesa y los compañeros de casa les aplauden y les dan su apoyo y todas sus buenas esperanzas. Pasan por nuestro lado y veo que David me mira, yo le mantengo la mirada...

-Sun tiene un brazo potente, ¿Podréis con él?- Nos dice James que tiene un brazo sobre Lorcan y el otro sobre mí. Miro a mi hermano gemelo que tiene una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Nos estas subestimando?-dice él con guasa- Aquí Lissie y yo estamos más que preparados- Yo le miro cabreado.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así-

-¿Por qué Lissie?-dice pellizcándome la mejilla como solía hacer la abuela Scamander- No te preocupes que nosotros te protegemos de las Bludgers tu preocupate de meter puntos.- Niego con la cabeza, no tiene remedio.

-¿Te pasa algo Lily? Has estado muy callada.

-¿Eh? No, nada-dice esbozando una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos. Yo le abrazo y digo:

-Seguro, ¿No hay nada que le quieras contar al primo postizo Lissie?- ella ríe, no con la energía de siempre, pero ahora sé que es verdadera.

-No, en serio, no me pasa nada.-Sigo sin creerla pero decido que es mejor dejar el tema.

-¿Vas a atrapar la dorada no?

-¿Lo dudas? Y mas contra la barbie de Hinkes, le tengo unas ganas desde lo de James.

-No la subestimes, ha mejorado mucho, aunque esta claro que no se puede comparar contigo pelirroja- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Equipo, coger vuestras cosas que nos vamos para el campo-dice el capitán Wood, se le ve ansioso por ganar, es su último año y lo va a dar todo por que quedemos campeones. Cogemos nuestras escobas y tras palabras de aliento de la mesa de los leones, salimos. Aún queda el discurso del capitán en el vestuario, el equipo esta en uno de sus mejores momentos. No se respira malos rollos en el vestuario, como en el otro partido. Y es que la pelea de James y Fred nos afecto mucho. Pero bueno, ahora ellos están mejor que nunca y esperemos que dure. Todos tenemos ganas de ganar, los únicos que tienen un poco de roce son Lily y Elliott, al parecer el capitán no se tomó del todo bien el rechazo por parte de la pelirroja.

Pero a ver si se atreve Wood a decirle algo, seguro que James, Fred, Hugo, Lorcan, Albus, Rose, Amy,... Bueno toda la tropa Weasley más allegados no lo permitiríamos.

-No voy a hacer un súper discurso como siempre-dice Wood, mal vamos siempre que dice eso se enrolla más que nunca.- Salid ahí y ganar, hemos entrenado duro, somos los mejores. El equipo de Hufflepuff no es tan duro como otros años pero David Sun ha hecho un buen trabajo con sus chicos, están preparados y motivados. No os fiéis por el partido contra Ravenclaw. Jessica, James y Fred quiero que no den abasto con vosotros, a poder ser quiero que no tengamos que depender de si Lily atrapa la snitch o no, quiero ir sobre seguro- Lily frunce el ceño, la entiendo no esta bien que Elliott no le tenga confianza, ha estado entrenando muy duro, día y noche, ahora que lo pienso últimamente no la he visto en otro sitio que no fuese el campo de Quidditch.

-Por eso no te preocupes Wood- dice James- No van a ver ni por donde les vienen.

-Esta bien, Lyssander y Lorcan, como bien sabéis Sun tiene un brazo muy potente, y el otro golpeador todo y ser de cuarto es muy grande. Quiero que utilicéis la táctica del último entreno.- Lorcan y yo asentimos con la cabeza.-Potter coge la dorada por lo que más quieras, y yo no dejare que las pelotas pasen por nuestros aros.

Wood abre la cortina del vestuario que da al campo-Darlo todo y haced que me sienta orgulloso de vosotros.

Los Hufflepuff ya están sobre volando el campo, todo el mundo esta eufórico, el amarillo y el rojo inundan las gradas, aunque también se ve alguna que otra bufanda azul y verde.

Doy una patada al suelo y levanto el vuelo, voy detrás de Lorcan dando una vuelta al campo Hacemos la maniobra como estaba prevista, me voy hacia el centro del campo, puedo ver como los Hufflepuff ya están en el suelo. Saco de mi túnica un paquete de Sortilegios Weasley, oigo como James da la señal y agito la varita sobre el paquete, este explosiona de inmediato. Un rayo escarlata sale disparado al cielo y se junta con otros cuatro que provienen de las otras puntas del campo y dibujan un león. La gente aclama impresionada por el espectáculo, y es entonces cuando el león ruge y finalmente se desintegra para luego convertirse en una snitch gigante que nos rodea.

Vuelvo a la formación, Lily pasa por debajo de una de las alas de la snitch, luego va James,...

-¡Y aquí esta el equipo de Gryffindor! Como siempre dando espectáculo en todos los sentidos. El capitán y dueño de los postes de los leones...¡Elliott Wood!- La gente (chicas) aclaman al capitán y es que este es tan famoso entre ellas como una vez lo fue su padre.- Los cazadores ¡Jessica Wood! Y el dúo invencible ¡Fred Weasley y James Potter!- Ahora si que la gente (chicas) se vuelve loca. Fred saluda a las gradas mientras que James tira besos y guiña el ojo a sus fans.- ¡Los golpeadores de Gryffindor! ¡Lorcan y Lyssander Scamander!- Sobrevuelo el campo hasta llegar a mi posición sonriendo y saludando al público- Nadie ha podido igualar a este par de gemelos, aunque no hay que subestimar el brazo del capitán de Hufflepuff David Sun- Veo que Lorcan hace una mueca, no le gusta que le quiten protagonismo.- ¡Y finalmente la princesa Potter, hija del elegido y buscadora de Hogwarts por excelencia!- Es bien sabido que Colin Creevey II siente algo por la pelirroja Potter... Lily se coloca detrás nuestro.

Wood y Sun se colocan en el centro del campo, se estrechan las manos fuertemente, tan fuertemente que dudo que luego David pueda coger el bate. Llega el árbitro, el nuevo profesor de vuelo, no sé como se llama, yo fui uno de los últimos que tuvo a la señora Hooch.

Suena el silbato y tiran la Quaffle al aire, yo doy una patada al suelo y me alzo, las pelotas salen de la caja y veo la primera bludger que va directa a James que tiene la Quaffle.

Echo mi peso hacia adelante y golpeo con el bate a la bludger antes de que esta colisione con mi cazador, la mando directa hacia David que me la devuelve de vuelta. Yo se la tiro a Hinkes que esta buscando la Snitch por encima de los postes de Hufflepuff.

-¡Y GRYFFINDOR MARCA!- Grita Creevey. El público aclama el nombre de James-¡Impresionante la jugada de James y Fred en un par de pases el Potter se ha plantado a apenas un par de metros del aro central y el Huffie no ha podido evitar que marcaran!

Noto que alguien se me acerca por la espalda, me giro y encuentro a David.

-No creas que te lo pondré tan fácil-dice él- Vas a tener que sudar esas bludgers.

-No espero menos de ti-digo sonriendo. Esas son las primeras palabras que me dirige desde lo que paso en casa de los Malfoy.

Y sin más sale volando, yo hago lo mismo veo que los tejones están en posesión de la quaffle por lo que busco la bludger más cercana, esta se dirige justo hacia Lily que esta de espaldas distraída mirando hacia el otro lado del campo. No lo pienso, en una milésima de segundo salgo disparado en esa dirección, la bludger cada vez esta más cerca y Lily sigue sin darse cuenta, y entonces me doy cuenta de que no llegaré.

-¡LILY!- Ella se gira y entonces lo ve, no reacciona si no que se queda en la trayectoria de la pelota, quedan dos escasos metros cuando alguien se tira sobre Lily, la pelota colisiona contra el hombro izquierdo del rubio.

-¡Ah!- Lily reacciona y ayuda a que su salvador se mantenga sobre la escoba .

-Scor...-Lily sacude la cabeza y mira el rostro del chico. -Lorcan ¿Estas bien?

-¿La verdad? He estado mejor pelirroja. Lissie a ver si tenemos más cuidado, no queremos que la princesita acabe con un moretón- Yo niego con la cabeza.

-¡Os queréis dejar de chorradas ya!- grita Wood, al parecer los Hufflepuff han marcado. 10-10.

Le doy una última sonrisa a Lily y salgo disparado en la dirección contraria, al menos espero que con el susto se haya espabilado, de momento no ha habido ni rastro de la snitch.

Oigo un silbido a mi derecha, es la otra bludger, la tiro en la dirección de dónde me ha llegado.

-Veo que al menos sabes plantarle cara a las bolas- dice David que me devuelve la bola. Ese comentario ha ido con segundas.

-Sé plantarle cara a las cosas para las que estoy preparado- digo devolviendo le la bola con más fuerza.

-Así que no se puede contar contigo siempre- me dice, eso me duele. Vuelve a pasarme la bludger, aunque en verdad esta pasando más cosas que una bola y esas están colisionando de pleno en mi.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Que tengo miedo? ¡Que no soy siempre quien verdaderamente soy!-La bola vuelve hacia él.

-¿Tú no eras el Gryffindor aquí?- dice, y le da con ganas a la maldita pelota.

-No todos podemos afrontar lo que opine la gente que nos importa- Mi hombro duele, y se cansa de los golpes cada vez más fuertes.

-Si la gente que te importa no te acepta tal y como eres ¿son verdaderamente importantes?- él no parece tener ningún síntoma de agotamiento, esta repartiendo con su bate como nunca lo había visto y lo peor es que sé que tiene razón.

-No puedes hacer que lo afronte todo de golpe, esto no es llegar un día y decir ¡Hey aquí estoy!- Mi brazo va a reventar.

-¡No tienes por que hacerle todo sólo, pero el primer paso es no avergonzarte y pedir ayuda si es que la necesitas! ¡Ya sabes que hay más gente como tú!- Me devuelve la bludger y yo no soy capaz de devolverse la, esta choca contra mi bate y sale rebotada en otra dirección.

-El reto de Golpeadores parece haber acabado, Scamander no ha podido mantener el ritmo de Sun. Lilian parece haber encontrado la snitch, esta se dirige en picado hacia el suelo. Samantha Hinkes parece reaccionar y va directa. ¡Ahora mismo la que atrape la snitch dará la victoria a su equipo!

Parece que yo soy el único que ve como la bludger va dirigida a las dos buscadoras que están demasiado concentradas en la pequeña pelota dorada.

La snitch sigue cayendo hacia el suelo, están muy cerca y la bludger esta a escasos 5 metros, a este paso o colisionan contra el suelo o lo harán contra la bludger.

-Potter estira el brazo... Parece que la tiene...¡LA TIENE! ¡Gryffindor gana a Hufflepuff 250-80! Vaya partido señoras y señores... Hinkes remonta el vuelo, oh no...

Sabéis cuando estas viendo una cosa y sabes lo que va a venir a continuación, pues ese es uno de esos momentos. La bludger impacta en la cabeza de Samantha que cae de cabeza a unos cuatro metros del suelo, nadie se lo esperaba por lo que no hay nadie que le evite la caída o que se la pueda relentizar. Todo el mundo queda consternado. Los jugadores que quedaban arriba bajan y se ponen alrededor de la rubia que yace en el suelo inconsciente.

-Apartaros todos-dice la directora McGonagall que inmediatamente inmoviliza el cuerpo y lo suspende en el aire, no tarda ni medio segundo en llevársela a la enfermería.

Todos nos quedamos impactados, la gente no aclama como es costumbre cuando acaban lo partidos, me voy al vestuario donde la mitad del equipo ya esta. A penas nos abrazamos y nos felicitamos los unos a los otros.

-Muy buen partido.-dice Wood.

-No veas con Sun ¿No ? Te ha reventado el brazo- me dice Lorcan.Y es entonces cuándo me doy cuenta de que casi no lo puedo ni mover.

Me ducho sin apenas levantar lo, me pongo la camiseta como puedo, me es casi imposible soportar el dolor. Hay que reconocer que David tiene una potencia impresionante.

No espero a nadie, ellos se irán directos a la sala común dónde le estarán esperando para celebrar la victoria. Yo en cambio me encamino hacia la enfermería. Llego allí y le digo a Pomfrey lo que me pasa, ella enseguida hace que me siente una camilla y se va a buscar un brebaje. Al pasar junto a las camas veo a Samantha en una rodeada por amigas de Hufflepuff al parecer el golpe ha sido muy fuerte, aunque no hay fisuras en el cráneo, le han dado poción crece huesos. Menos mal que se ha desmayado después del golpe si no no hubiera sido capaz de soportar el dolor, se ha roto mas de una costilla y se le ha salido el hombro derecho con la caída.

-Se pondrá bien- dice una voz a mis espaldas. David.

-Eso espero.

-No ha sido culpa tuya- yo hago una mueca, no ha sido mi culpa del todo pero yo he sido quien he golpeado la bludger.

-Ya...- Él se acerca y se sienta en la cama junto a mi.

-Buen partido- dice dándome un beso en la boca, yo cierro los ojos y gimo, sin embargo cuando se separa no puedo evitar pensar en que menos mal que están las cortinas cerradas.

-¿Esto es un te perdono?

-Esto es un ''estas de pruebas''- dice y los dos nos besamos como si no hubiese mañana.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Fred Weasley-**

La música esta muy fuerte y el alcohol corre por toda la torre Gryffindor, hay que mantener el titulo de mejores festejadores.

Sí, lo voy a hacer y va a salir bien. Ella dijo que sí la otra vez ¿Por que ahora no?

Pero James y ella en Navidad...

-Esto... Amy- digo a la pelirroja que esta sentada junto a mí en el sofá.

-¿Sí?- Me dice ella con su bonita sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo el día de San Valentín... Es que he oído que hay salida a Hogsmeade...Y bueno me gustaría ir contigo.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-James Potter-**

Me dirijo a la enfermería, me han dicho que Lys tendrá que pasar la noche allí con crece huesos. No se lo deseo a nadie. Yo he tenido que pasar por eso mas de una vez y antes prefiero Veritaserum o Amortentia...

Entro por la puerta, sólo queda media hora para visitas. La cama de Lys es una de las del final.

-James...-dice una voz cantarina- Cariño, estaba esperando que vinieras, he estado muy solita sin ti-dice Hinkes desde una de las camas, lleva toda la cabeza vendada y... Me esta mandando besos. Sea lo que sea lo que le ha hecho esa bludger me parece que me va a dar más dolores de cabeza a mi, que a ella.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo! Más largo que de costumbre. REVIEW?<p>

Os he dejado bastantes cabos sueltos que creéis que pasara?

:O Próximo capitulo ;)

**Respuesta a los reviews (Que hacia bastante que no lo hacia)**

**Pequinessa:** jajajajjajajajaja Acrux Zabini es Slytherin del curso de Emma son amigos desde siempre, es el hermano de Alysson Zabinni la mejor amiga de Alyssa Nott, se conocen desde siempre por lo que son mejores amigos pero desde que Emma esta con Lorcan ya no pasa tanto tiempo con él, y él esta... Celoso. Gracias por comentar ;)

**Black Andro: **Muchas gracias, si parece que Lily se nos esta desviando... Esperemos que mejore, mientras tanto estaremos esperando a ver que pasa con Albus... muahaha que malota soy ;)

**Diane Potter:** No te preocupes preciosa se os agradece que os paseis :) Eres buena en Mates? Yo soy una negada total soy más de letras. Lo importante es participar (aunque yo también sé cuanto joroba perder) Fred es un amor :) bueno actualice de devuélveme y aquí estoy otra vez XD Merci per tout ;)

**Albaa:** Como no te vas a acordar de la trama si os machaco cada dia aixxxxx!

**Nenasfashion:** Lo siento pero en este cap no hay mucho Scor intentaré meterlo más para el próximo.

**Cuzes4ever**: :P Se me ha cortado que quieres cometo fallos :P Yo si que te quiero!

**LiaGD:** Bien hecho, te estaba esperando y pues si tenemos que hablar por que no tengo muy buenas noticias :/

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO '' San Valentín'' Ahí os lo dejo ;)**

Nos leemos, Naluma5


	27. San Valentín I

Mi querida/o **wacha**, sí, tú, la que has dejado ese simpático review en el primer capitulo. Yo **no he creado cuentas** para simplemente reviwizar mi historia, la cuelgo y espero que a la gente que le haya gustado deje su review. Seguiría escribiendo aunque me leyeran solo un par de personas, pero me gusta que me reviewizen, como a la mayoría de autores por que me gusta saber su opinión, sea buena o mala (o la tuya ;) )

Creo que **es** **innecesario reviwizar mi propio fic** simplemente por tener más reviews y no se si otras personas lo hacen, pero yo desde luego, no. Creo que las lectoras de este fic me apoyan en esto.

Si estás celosa/o porque has colgado algún fic y no lo leen, trata de disfrutar con lo que haces y **deja de criticar el trabajo de los demás. **

Atentamente:** naluma5**

PD: El próximo review si quieres no me lo dejes por anónimo que ya te contestaré por PM. Gracias por tu review :) **Y si pretendías hundirme NO LO HAS CONSEGUIDO.**

Después de este pequeño sulfuro con este... Personaje (sé que no debería disgustarme pero realmente me molesto) Os dejo con el capitulo :)

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

** Valentín I**

_Para Rose:_

_¡Te echo muchísimo de menos! Por el hospital sigue todo igual... Al menos ahora me dejan levantarme de la cama... Las pociones están asquerosas y casi no me dejan comer ¡En cuanto vuelva tenemos que ir a Honeydukes! Creo que voy a morir del aburrimiento. Pero el medimago me ha dicho que si sigo así de bien y no me sube la fiebre en los próximos días a lo mejor me dejan volver a Hogwarts en menos de un mes. Por eso me estoy portando muy bien. ¿Cómo están los chicos? ¡Todavía no me puedo creer que estés con Scor! En cuanto llegue te tengo que contar algo..._

_¡Espero tu respuesta!_

_Besitos, Emma Summers_

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-James Sirius Potter -**

-¿Que dices?-digo con cara de extrañado a la chica que se encuentra en la cama del hospital.

-Te estaba esperando cariño-dice la rubia, aunque entre tanta venda no le veo ni el cabello- ¿No vas a venir a darme un beso?

-¿Estas loca? ¡Quita bicho!- Me pongo contra la pared mas lejana y miro a la joven contrariado, no parece la Samantha Hinkes que yo conozco, esta... No es Samantha y punto. La chica comienza a hacer pucheros que luego se transforman en exagerados sollozos.

-¿Que le ha hecho señor Potter?-dice Poppy saliendo por la puerta de su despacho- Ya esta, ya esta Samantha. Tomé esta poción la hará volver a dormir tranquilamente. Tiene que recuperarse, ya verá como este apuesto joven la estará esperando...- ¿Qué? ¿Yo esperar? ¿A ella? ¡Si yo solo vengo a ver a Lorcan! Hinkes se toma la poción y a los pocos segundos se queda dormida.

-¿Que es lo que le pasa?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-Ha sufrido una contusión muy fuerte con el golpe. Ha perdido la mayor parte de recuerdos de el último año por lo que he podido comprobar. Ella cree que usted aún es lo que sea que fueran...

-¡Eso no puede ser!-digo yo enfadado- ¡En cuanto despierte se lo digo!

-Eso no puede ser señor Potter. Si usted le lleva la contraria o le da demasiada información de golpe ella puede forzarse a recordar y quedar con una deficiencia o lesión mental permanente. - De todo lo que ha dicho lo único que he entendido es que básicamente estoy de mierda hasta el cuello.

-¿Y entonces yo ahora que tengo que hacer?

-Es sencillo, tiene que hacerse pasar por su novio hasta que se recupere.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Albus Severus Potter-**

Asco de parejas enamoradas. Todo el día por los pasillos dándose besitos por aquí... Carantoñas por allá... ¡Me revuelven las tripas! Rose y Scor están más caramelosos que nunca no hay quien pueda estar a su lado. Y mientras tanto Emma seguirá en el hospital, aunque no es que eso me interese, no. Por que yo ya decidí que lo de Emma no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Yo solo le hacía daño estando cerca y no es como si ella sintiera algo por mi de todas maneras.

Llevo dándole vueltas a lo de buscar otra pareja, por que como se suele decir : Un clavo saca a otro clavo. He observado a las Slytherin y la mayoría son unas estiradas, tontas o demasiado vanidosas. La mayoría de las Hufflepuff no saben nada más que hablar de su imagen o simplemente no hablan. En Ravenclaw están las amigas de Rose y Emma y... No... Ninguna es como ellas, ellas son inteligentes pero tienen ese punto divertido pero las otras, son tragas libros a secas. Y luego están las Gryffindor pero la gran mayoría están locas o son mis primas.

Luego están las que me podrían llegar a gustar pero... Alguien ha sido mas rápido que yo.

No me gusta ser tan analizador pero a veces no puedo evitar que me salga la vena Slytherin, que, todo y que la intento ocultar, a veces sale a la superficie.

Voy hacia la biblioteca para ver si puedo encontrar con algún libro que me ayude a hacer la redacción de pociones. Me iba a ayudar Rose pero... Ha acabado ayudando a Scor.

Estoy girando la esquina cuando algo o alguien choca contra mi. Miro hacia el suelo y veo una bonita chica con la piel blanca y un cabello castaño chocolate hasta los hombros con un montón de rizos. Lleva una corbata de Ravenclaw. Le extiendo una mano y ella la coge para levantarse.

-Perdona iba distraído- me disculpo.

-Tranquilo- dice ella- Yo también iba distraída pensando en mis cosas.

-Igualmente perdona...

-Alba-dice ella con una sonrisa- Es normal que no me conozcas me incorporé en Enero y he estado muy ocupada intentando ponerme al día. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de conocer bien el castillo...

-Tranquila te acostumbraras, los primeros días son los peores.

-Bueno, debería irme a acabar un par de cosas- Ella se despide con la mano y sigue en la dirección hacia donde iba- Encantada de conocerte.-dice y al volver a girarse sus rizos rebotan con gracia sobre su espalda.

-¡Oye!- la llamo yo, todavía sin saber muy bien por que- ¿Supongo que tampoco conoces Hogsmeade, no?

-Pues no...- Yo me rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, y noto como me sonrojo un poco, es la primera vez que hago una cosa de estas pero he visto mil veces hacerlo a James y Fred, incluso a Lorcan, no puede ser tan difícil...

-¿Querrías salir conmigo el sábado de la semana que viene conmigo a Hogsmeade?- Ella frunce el ceño, supongo que no se espera que un chico que la conoce desde hace un minuto la invite a salir, si es que soy idiota, soy idiota, soy...

-¿Por que no? No me vendría mal un descanso...- Ella me sonríe y yo le sonrío de vuelta.

-Pasaré a buscarte sobre las diez, en tu sala común,...

-Por mí bien-dice ella, 1/1 James estaría orgulloso de mi. Es la primera vez que alguien acepta salir conmigo y no parece ser ninguna hueca o una troll. Es más se ve muy bonita y si es Ravenclaw tiene que ser inteligente. Habrá que ver como sale la salida...

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Emma Summers-**

-Que si mamá... Que sí, que tendré cuidado.- Intento liberarme como puedo de los brazos de mi madre y le sonrío.- Debo irme la directora McGonagall estará esperándome en su despacho.

-Solo ten cuidado...- dice mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi padre la abraza por la espalda y me hace un gesto con la mano para que me meta de una buena vez en la chimenea. Les digo adiós con la mano y cojo polvos Flu del recipiente que hay al lado de la chimenea y entro en ella.

-¡A Hogwarts!-digo con voz clara y tan fuerte como mi voz aún no recuperada del todo me lo permite. Enseguida noto como el suelo ya no esta bajo mis pies, es como si me absorbieran por un tubo. Caigo de culo en medio del despacho de la directora Mc Gonagall.

-Buenos días directora- digo educadamente mientras sacudo el hollín que queda en mi ropa.

-Buenos días señorita Summers. Espero que su salud este mucho mejor, sus amigos tienen muchas ganas de verla pero no hemos dicho nada como usted pidió.- dice la señora Mc Gonagall, después de toda esa dureza quiere a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos.

-¿Sabe dónde podría encontrarlos?-le pregunto. Me muero de ganas de ver a Rose, a Lily, a Albus,...

-Bueno, ahora mismo lo más seguro es que estén en Hogsmeade.-Me dice ella.

-¿Puedo ir?

-¿A Hogsmeade? ¿Esta segura? No creo que sea conveniente para su salud...

-Por favor directora. Estoy genial me va a venir muy bien salir a tomar el aire fresco. Por favor, llevo mas de un mes sin salir del hospital y sin verlos...- Le digo con ojos suplicantes. Ella suspira y me mira por encima de las gafas.

-Minerva, yo creo que deberías dejar ir a la chica. Seguro que si siente cualquier malestar volverá inmediatamente al castillo como chica responsable que es...- dice un cuadro colocado justo detrás del escritorio de la directora. Tiene una placa de oro donde pone 'Albus Dumbledore'. He oído hablar de él, es el hombre por el que el papá de Al le puso su nombre.

-Esta bien-dice la profesora- Pero a la mínima molestia quiero que vuelva al castillo ¿Me ha entendido?

-Sí, directora- digo con la voz más obediente que puedo.

-Entonces será mejor que se marche ya. Apenas quedan un par de carros.- No necesito que me lo digan dos veces, salgo por la puerta con un 'gracias' y me dirijo a paso apresurado hacia la puerta principal.

Entonces me doy cuenta de algo, hoy es San Valentín ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Me viene la imagen de con quien me gustaría pasar este día... Albus. Y recuerdo... Fue tan real, me toco los labios y recuerdo como creí sentir que tenía los suyos encima pero... ¿Sólo lo creía o fue verdad? Recuerdo estar en la cama del hospital, es cierto que estaba sedada pero yo recuerdo haberlo visto y el me habló, no sé que dijo pero estoy segura de que él estuvo allí y luego me besó... Me sonrojo solo de pensarlo y entonces veo una cabellera pelirroja pasar por el pasillo, sea quien sea, seguro que es alguien a quien quiero ver.

-¡Weasley!- esta es la opción con mas posibilidades sin embargo me ha tocado la excepción. Una chica bajita y de piel clara se gira y me deja ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, que ninguna otra prima tiene.- ¡Lily!

-¡Emma!- dice y viene corriendo a abrazarme- ¿Como no nos habías avisado de que venías?- dice.

-¡Quería que fuese una sorpresa! Estas preciosa -Ella hace una mueca que no llega a una sonrisa.

-Supongo que Rose te lo ha contado...

-Siento decirte esto pero: Te lo dije. Sabes que tu prima nunca hubiera salido con él si hubiera sabido que a ti Scorpius te gustaba, ella nunca te haría eso.- Ella suelta un suspiro.

-Ahora es demasiado tarde para decírselo, sería una gran perra si lo hiciera. Es solo que no puedo evitarlo tu sabes que hace mucho de esto ya y... ¿Que puedo hacer? A mi mas que a nadie me gustaría poder olvidarme de él- Ella suelta un sollozo.

-¿Has hablado de esto con alguien?- Ella niega con la cabeza- Mañana entonces hablaremos ¿Vale?-ella asiente- ¿No vas a ir a Hogsmeade?

-No tengo pareja...

-¿Como?

-Solo me gustaría ir con uno y ese ya esta pillado por...

-¡EMMA!-dice un grito a mis espaldas, me giro y enseguida me veo en vuelta en unos brazos, veo destellos de una cabellera pelirroja- ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!

-¡Y yo a ti fea!- ella se separa un poco y veo como me sonríe, ahora puedo ver que Scorpius esta a su lado y nos mira sonriendo.

-¿Como es que te han dado ya el alta?

-Pues por que soy mas dura que el sauce boxeador- digo yo una sonrisa- Me parece que me tienes que poner al día ¿no?- digo yo sonriendo. Miro a Lily, ella se ha quedado atrás.

-Nosotros íbamos a coger uno de los carros para Hogsmeade ¿Venís?

-No... Yo... Yo ya me voy-dice Lily mirando al suelo- Nos vemos.

-¿Seguro Lily?- le digo yo, ella asiente con la cabeza- Igualmente mañana nos vemos para eso ¿Vale?- Ella vuelve a sonreír y se va por el pasillo en dirección contraria a nosotros.

-¿Secretitos con mi prima?-dice Rose, yo le sonrío pero no le contesto por que se que no me conviene que la conversación tome ese rumbo.

-¿Y vosotros que?- Los dos se sonrojan un poco- Os lo teníais bien calladito...

-Pues nada... Pasó y … Pasó, no sé, ninguno de los dos nos lo esperábamos- dice Rose.

Los tres nos subimos a uno de los últimos carros tirados por Thestrals. Hablamos de cosas triviales y nos ponemos al día durante el trayecto. Al llegar allí decido separarme con una tonta excusa para que ellos puedan tener su cita de San Valentín pero les prometo reunirme con ellos a la hora de la cena.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Amy Williams / Nott -**

Siempre me ha gustado salir a Hogsmeade. El castillo es perfecto pero cuando llevas tanto tiempo dentro a veces necesitas salir y ver otros ambientes

-¿Podemos entrar a Honeydukes?- me dice Fred. Yo asiento. Los dos entramos a la tienda.

-Plumas de azúcar- digo y cojo tres, siempre he sido muy golosa.

-Luego se te pican los dientes- dice una voz a mis espaldas que no es la de Fred- Aún recuerdo la vez que tuve que acompañarte al dentista ese muggle por que no querías ir sola- Yo sonrío y me giro.

-Tu nunca te has quedado atrás en cuanto a comer dulces se trata. Aún recuerdo en tercero cuando Lorcan y tu pasasteis toda la tarde en el baño por aquella estúpida apuesta para ver quien podía comer mas ranas de chocolate.

-Mejor no me lo recuerdes...- dice James.

-Amy te estaba buscando...- dice Fred y pone su brazo alrededor de mi cintura- ¡Oh, James! No te había visto...- James le da una sonrisa cínica no se por que..., creo que hay algo aquí que me estoy perdiendo.

-¡Jamsieeee!- dice una voz chillona y desagradable ¡No puede ser ella!- ¿Por que me has dejado solita?- dice una rubia de bote poniendo cara de cachorrito. La rubia de bote le da un beso en los labios a James y yo me los quedo mirando y aprieto los puños de la rabia.

-¡Oh Amy! No te había visto...- dice Samantha Hinkes.

-¡James! ¿Me puedes explicar esto? Por que estoy segura de que hay una explicación racional y completamente normal para que esta lagartona se te haya pegado como una lapa y te haya metido su venenosa lengua casi hasta la yugular...

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Albus Potter-**

Alba es una chica fantástica. No creo que llegue a ninguna relación amorosa con ella pero sé que hoy me voy a llevar una gran amistad de aquí.

Hemos estado hablando un poco de todo. Y tenemos muchas cosas en común, ella solo ha tenido una relación pero era un capullo que no se aclaraba y ella opto por el 'un clavo saca otro clavo' recomendación de una amiga suya. Es la misma técnica que estoy usando yo pero no creo que me este funcionando.

-Estoy sedienta- dice ella- ¿Hay alguna cafetería por aquí o algo así?

-Claro-digo yo con una sonrisa. La llevo hasta las tres escobas y solo queda una mesa. La de al lado de la puerta que nadie quiere por que entra el viento por la puerta. Pido dos cervezas y me siento a su lado en la mesa.

-Entonces la chica esta, Emma. ¿no?- Yo asiento- Si ella vale tanto, lucha por ella o te arrepentirás toda tu vida. Quedan pocas chicas como ella y chicos como tú aún menos- dice ella con una sonrisa- Sin veros estoy segura de que hacéis una pareja perfecta.- Alguien entra por la puerta y me da un golpe que casi hace que me caiga al suelo.

-¡Ves con mas cuidado!- digo yo y me giro para ver quien ha sido.

-No te quejes tanto que estas hecho una nenaza Potter- dice Bulstrode y sin mas se va hacia el fondo del local. Yo hago un ademan de levantarme pero Alba me coge del brazo y niega con la cabeza.

-¡Estas helada! -digo yo y le cojo de las manos y entonces no se que pasa...

Mi boca esta a escasos centímetros de la de Alba, sus labios están más sonrosados de lo que estaban y su cara se pone colorada. Sé lo que ha pasado, pero no recuerdo haberlo vivido es mas no recuerdo habérselo ordenado a mi cuerpo, Alba esta tan anonadada como yo y entonces oigo un sollozo, me doy la vuelta y digo:

-Emma...- Seria inútil decir algo mas por que ella sale corriendo por la puerta del local.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el cap ! Es cierto que he tardado un poco mas pero espero que haya valido la pena ya que ha salido un cap más largo :D Os ha gustado'? Que es lo que ha pasado? Ö Hice un one-shot ScorLily para el reto Primum del foro The Ruins pasaros si tenéis un momento ;)

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**Lily Evans:** Hola! Gracias por tu review! Hombre tanto como puta... Rose no sabe que a Lily le gusta Scor jajjaja merci por vivir tan profundamente el fic que hasta os cabreáis con los personajes :D

**Diane Potter:** jajjaja En el baile Scor le dijo a Lily que la quería como a una hermana pequeña, y Lily le quiere pero no precisamente como a un hermano. Luego scor cada vez que abría la boca la cagaba un poco mas y que empezara a salir con rose fue la gota que colmo el vaso para Lily... recuerdas? Muchas gracias!

**Albaa:** Diooooos es verdad! La carla que me ha repartido sus H y ahora pongo donde no van XD Ya ves yo con mi moñaco 1, 2, 3 PRAT! Oye! Te gusta tu personaje o no? Jajjajaja Surprise, surprise! ;)

**Pattie:** Muchas gracias por tu super mega reviewazo ;) ! No te preocupes Lily puede caer pero no chocara contra el suelo ;) y yo a ti frickazaaa!

**Eyesgray:** Gracias por tu review! Tuve que preguntarle a patri que era una mary sue por que no había oído esa expresión en mi vida O_o pero si se puede decir que rose es una mary sue pero ella es mala... no sabe lo que lily siente... No se por que pero no puedo dejar de defender a mis personajes XD

**NenasFashion:** Ya sé que últimamente hay poco Scorpius pero es que mas adelante va a haber un BOOM! Y no queremos agobiar ni dejar de lado a los otros personajes :) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo de verdad os lo agradezco :D

Gracias a todas/os (si es que hay alguno) Naluma5


	28. San Valentín II

Bueno pues aquí estoy una tarde de sábado sin salir, escribiendo solo para vosotras XD

Quería agradecer a todas y todos los de foro The Ruins por que me han apoyado y ayudado con ese tema tan desagradable, también agradecerles a todas las lectoras que dejaron sus reviews o los mensajes por privado. También a PAOLA por pasarse por aquí y dejar un review afirmando que yo NO soy ella.

En fin... Gracias y aquí esta el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

** Valentin II**

**-Albus S. Potter-**

Sigo con la mirada fija en la puerta ¿Que es lo que ha pasado? Tengo un lapsus en mi cabeza. Yo sé que no he besado a Alba y ella esta tan sorprendida como yo.

-¿A que esperas?- me dice Alba. Me pega un suave empujón y me dice- ¡Ves a por ella!

Yo no me lo pienso, me levanto de la silla y salgo por la puerta. Emma. ¿Que hace ella aquí? ¿No estaba en el hospital? Debería haber cogido mi abrigo, el vaho sale de mi boca con cada exhalación. Corro. Gracias a dios estoy en forma. Recorro cada una de las calles de Hogsmeade. No puede ser que haya desaparecido. A este paso voy a pillar un catarro, no me importa, Yo solo sigo buscando una melena rubia, su melena rubia. Lástima que casi la mitad de la población inglesa tenga el cabello claro.

Mis dientes castañean, estoy titiritando de frío y alguien se choca contra mi.

-¡Albus! - dice James. Me sacudo la nieve de encima, estoy calado hasta los huesos.- ¡Rápido tenemos que ir al castillo!

-¿Por que? ¿Que pasa?- digo yo, intentando recuperar un poco de fuelle.

-Una chica ha venido diciendo que Amy debía volver al castillo, la ha llamado Mc Gonagall a su despacho al parecer papá la esta esperando.- Entonces veo que Amy esta detrás de James, su mirada esta ausente y lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos, parece bloqueada. Y entonces caigo en la única razón por la que Amy podría estar así... Mierda.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Lily Luna Potter-**

Nada mejor que pasar el día de San Valentin metida en la habitación, sola, con un montón de redacciones de pociones retrasadas por hacer. El amor es una mierda.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama, en ella hay un montón de pergaminos y plumas. Suspiro. Solo quiero volver a llorar pero ya no me quedan lágrimas que derramar y me siento como una estúpida tonta, yo, la que prometí que jamás lloraría por un chico, aquí estoy, llorando, nada más ni nada menos que por un Malfoy.

Me doy la vuelta y grito contra la almohada. Entonces oigo un repiqueteo en la ventana. Dirijo la vista hacia allí y veo una lechuza negra. No demasiado grande, pero muy bonita. Sin embargo no sé de quien es. Me levanto y abro la ventana, inmediatamente un viento helado que proviene de fuera hace que me congele. Cojo la lechuza lo más rápido que puedo y vuelvo a cerrar la ventana.

La lechuza me mira atentamente como si me estuviera avaluando y solo después de un par de segundos decide levantar la pata y dejarme ver que lleva un pergamino, me acerco y veo que este tiene mi nombre escrito. Con sumo cuidado acerco mis manos a la lechuza, ella no se mueve ni un milímetro mientras yo desato de su pata el pergamino. Me acerco a mi baúl y de el saco una chuchería para lechuza y se la entrego. Esta la acepta agradecida, pero no se va, al parecer espera una respuesta por lo que me siento en la cama y empiezo a leer, la letra es clara y entendible:

_Querida Lilian Potter:_

_Quizás esta carta te parezca extraña, pero es la mejor forma que encontré para desearte que estés pasando un feliz San Valentin. Tu te preguntaras quien soy. Pues bien, por ahora no voy a decir mi nombre, solamente te diré que nos conocimos hace unos dos meses, solo nos hemos visto una vez y que aunque es posible que no me recuerdes yo no puedo olvidar tu preciosa cara y ese flamante pelo pelirrojo. Desde que te vi supe que eras especial._

_Besos, Tu fiel y secreto admirador. _

_PD: Me gustaría haberte regalado una caja de bombones pero el trayecto era muy largo y Yreva no lo hubiera soportado. No me busques por Hogwarts, no me encontrás. De momento puedes llamarme : Señor X._

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Lysander Scamander-**

Puede que este no haya sido el San Valentin más perfecto, pero ha sido nuestro San Valentin. Miro hacia arriba y veo la cara sonriente de David, él me da un suave beso en los labios. La verdad es que mi mandíbula esta dolorida del intenso trabajo que ha tenido hoy.

Quizás hubiéramos preferido una cita como todas las demás parejas por el pueblo. Y no aquí, en una mugrienta y abandonada sala que seguro vio tiempos mejores antes de la guerra. Pero David sabe que yo todavía no estoy preparado para decirle a mi familia cuales son mis preferencias sexuales. Solo Merlín sabe como Lorcan reaccionaria. Mal. Eso esta claro.

-¿En que piensas?- me dice David.

-Nada que importe ahora- le digo y me incorporo con una sonrisa. Lo cojo entre mis brazos y lo beso lentamente, deleitándome con cada suspiro que sale de su boca, acariciándole el pelo, los hombros y los brazos marcados por un arduo trabajo en los entrenamientos y el campo de juego. Cierro los ojos. Estoy tan inhibido por su presencia que no hubiera escuchado la puerta abrirse si no fuera por que necesita que alguien le engrase bien las bisagras. Me doy la vuelta de sopetón, algo esta claro: Nos han pillado.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Emily Nott-**

La mano de Lorcan se siente bien cuando agarra la mía, es tan... Grande y cálida. Lorcan me da protección.

-¿Tienes frío?- Me pregunta.

-Un poco- le digo yo con una sonrisa, pero al despegar los labios mis dientes castañean por lo que hacen el mensaje incomprensible. Él sin embargo me entiende, por lo que abre su chaqueta y me abraza metiéndome dentro, entre sus brazos. Y se esta tan bien... Simplemente huele a … Lorcan, esa es la palabra exacta, Lorcan.

-¿Mejor?-pregunta él.

-Muchísimo mejor -digo yo dándole un corto beso en los labios. Alguien pasa por nuestro lado corriendo, creo que es Albus pero al parecer tenia prisa por lo que no le llamo. Lorcan y yo decidimos entrar a las tres escobas.

Mientras el esta en la barra pidiendo las bebidas yo decido ir al lavabo. El WC es un poco pequeño y se nota que hoy a tenido ajetreo por que los hechizos de limpieza no dan abasto. Cuando acabo me lavo las manos y salgo, pero alguien me agarra del brazo y me tapa la boca. Intento gritar, pero no puedo. Mi mirada refleja el pánico que siento. Hasta que veo sus ojos, cuando él ve que lo reconozco me suelta y me dice:

-No más mentiras Em, yo no quiero ser tu amigo- Creo que me perdido, que yo sepa no hemos peleado... Me pone uno de sus dedos en mis labios indicándome que me espere y que me calle.- No puedo seguir soportando esta situación cuando para mi todo es tan claro. Te quiero Em. Desde hace demasiado ya como para que no lo supieras.

-Yo también te quiero Acrux, nos conocemos desde siempre...

-No me estas entendiendo. Yo te quiero como un hombre quiere a una mujer.- Acrux me coge de la nuca y antes de que me de cuenta mis labios están sobre los de él, correspondiendo le el beso, y no puedo evitar sentirme una zorra por lo que me separo.

-¿Por que?

-Por que tenia que llegar en algún momento. Y quiero que sepas que voy a luchar por ti. Emily eres una chica preciosa, inteligente, simpática, de buen corazón lo extraño hubiera sido que no hubiera acabado enamorado de ti.- Él me acaricia el pelo y yo simplemente me quedo quieta mirando sus preciosos ojos sin saber muy bien que decir o como reaccionar.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

_3 horas antes_

**-Theodore Nott-**

_Shut the door turn the light off  
>I wanna be with you<br>I wanna feel your love  
>I wanna be beside you<br>I cannot hide this even though I try_

Pico a la puerta de su habitación, ella me recibe con una sonrisa como siempre. Pero hoy esta más apagada que de costumbre. Cierro la puerta y me siento en la silla que hay al lado de su cama. Le agarro la mano y ella me la aprieta débilmente. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados pero yo aún y con lo demacrada que esta la sigo observando y me sigue pareciendo la chica más preciosa de todo el mundo.

_Hard beats harder_  
><em>Time escapes me<em>  
><em>Trembling hands touch skin<em>  
><em>It makes this hard girl<em>

Mi corazón se acelera cuando estoy con ella, tal y como lo hacia cuando eramos solo un par de adolescentes que recién salían de la escuela y tenían ganas de vivir aventuras sin saber lo que el futuro les deparaba. Con una mano temblorosa le toco la cara, esta cada vez esta más pálida y más fría.  
><em><br>And the tears stream down my face  
>If we could only have this life for one more day<br>If we could only turn back time_

Los dos lo sabemos. Nuestro tiempo se acaba hoy y hemos sido lo suficiente estúpidos como para malgastar la mayoría. Me encantaría poder volver atrás, a ese apartamento de mala muerte, a ir a recogerla cada día a la cafetería Tamesis donde ella trabajaba, cuando yo la esperaba y ella me preparaba ricos zumos. Sin poderlo evitar empiezo a llorar primero lagrimas silenciosas surcan mi cara luego entro en pequeños sollozos que hacen que todo mi cuerpo tiemble.

_You know I'll be_  
><em>Your life, your voice your reason to be<em>  
><em>My love, my heart<em>  
><em>Is breathing for this<em>  
><em>Moment in time<em>  
><em>I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em>Before you leave me today<em>

Sabes que si pudiera te daría todo lo que tengo, solo para que te salvaras tú.

-¿Como estas?- Te pregunto.

-Mucho mejor ahora que tu estas aquí conmigo- me dice Emily, ahora ella también llora.  
><em><br>Close the door  
>Throw the key<br>Don't wanna be reminded  
>Don't wanna be seen<br>Don't wanna be without you  
>My judgement is clouded<br>Lights in the night sky_

Ella hace el esfuerzo de abrir lo ojos, yo le acaricio la cabellera pelirroja, no tan fuerte ni con tanta cantidad como antes. Pero la quimioterapia le quito hasta el cabello que tanto la caracterizaba.  
><em><br>Undecided  
>Voice is num<br>Try to scream out my lungs  
>But it makes things harder<em>

-Prometeme...Que cuidaras de Amy- Me dice, y trata de mantenerme la mirada con esos impresionantes ojos que me enamoraron una vez.

-Por supuesto -le digo. Beso su mano con delicadeza como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo.

_And the tears stream down my face_  
><em>If we could only have this life for one more day<em>  
><em>If we could only turn back time<em>

Ella llora y yo con ella.

-Ella es una chica muy fuerte, tú la has hecho una chica fuerte. Se parece a ti.

-No fui lo suficientemente fuerte, te deje escapar y luego nunca volví a ser yo misma.  
><em><br>You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today_

Le beso la frente, y los ojos y le digo:

-Ella todavía es pequeña- Ella suelta una pequeña carcajada pero enseguida su cuerpo adolorido la hace parar, me rompe verla así. Tarda unos segundos en cobrar aliento y me dice:

-No es tan pequeña como la quieres ver. Las madres sabemos estas cosas y ella hace ya años que encontró al hombre de su vida, solo hace falta que los dos se den cuenta.

_Flash you out of my mind, going back to the time_  
><em>Playing games in the street, kicking balls with my feet<em>  
><em>Dancing on my tiptoes, standing close to the edge<em>  
><em>There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed<em>  
><em>As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all<em>

Y vuelvo a repasar en el tiempo, y me prometo a mi mismo que mi niña va a ser feliz. Que nadie le va a hacer daño. Por que Emily y yo deberíamos haber vivido juntos, criar a nuestra hija juntos, amarnos una y otra vez, envejecer el uno al lado del otro.

_You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today_

Por que ahora de verdad creo en que todo el mundo tiene una persona para siempre, por que yo la encontré y su nombre es Emily Williams. Pero el pasado me hizo pagar todos los errores que cometí, las veces que no dije no.

-¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?- Me dice ya sin voz- Bésame por última vez.

_You know I'll be_  
><em>Your life, your voice your reason to be<em>  
><em>My love, my heart<em>  
><em>Is breathing for this<em>  
><em>Moment in time<em>  
><em>I'll find the words to say<em>  
><em>Before you leave me today<em>

Y la cojo entre mis brazos y la beso como si no hubiera mañana, por que para ella sé que no habrá un mañana. Y me gustaría parar este momento en el tiempo, y la miro a los ojos hasta que estos pierden toda la luz. Y su cuerpo ya no se mueve, y pierde el poco color que le quedaba . Sus articulaciones caen muertas sobre mi cuerpo y yo la sigo besando intentando recuperar el tiempo que ya no volverá al igual que ella.

* * *

><p>Todos sabíamos que este momento tenia que llegar :( La canción es Moments de One Direction os recomiendo que la escuchéis es muy bonita.<p>

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**wacha:** :)

**Alba:** Me alegra que te haya gustado tu personaje, no, no se parece a ti ;) Para mi siempre seras raven tan bien jajaajja/ gracias por defenderme pero bueno esperemos que pille el mensaje y si no .l.

**PotterMalfoyLove:** jajajja me lo pensare... a lo mejor meto a alguna loca o bellatrix 2 en el fic y le pongo tu nombre ;) jajajjaaja gracias por defenderme preciosa y te digo lo mismo que a la alba ya se cansara...

**Cuzes4ever: **Dios... gracias :) Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap ;)

**Lenny94:** Bienvenida preciosa :) Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia me encanta tener nuevas lectoras, yo también he estado con exámenes por lo que no he podido actualizar antes :/ Espero verte por aquí a menudo ;)

**MadnessWeasley:** Muchísimas gracias chicas por todo vuestro apoyo. Me ayudasteis muchísimo al decir que vosotras también teníais reviews de PAOLA :) Me tenéis las dos aquí para lo que necesitéis, no dudéis en pedirme ayuda :)

**PAOLA:** (una chica de verdad y no de mentira como otros creen) Muchas gracias por pasarte y aclararlo todo y quiero decirte que hagas como yo y ya le ignores :) SIEMPRE podrás poner tu opinión en mis fics, tanto en este como en devuélveme mi cuerpo como en otros si en un futuro empiezo más. (Eres de Barcelona? :O Yo también!)

**Nenasfashion:** Hola! No os preocupéis sé que vosotras también estáis ocupadas. Esperemos que los hermanos Potter se recuperen y ya llegara el BOOM Scorpius Malfoy calculo yo que en tres capítulos o así a lo sumo. Muchas gracias, y si tenéis razón lo mejor es ignorar :) Muchas gracias por seguir pasándoos y espero con ansias la actualización de Príncipe del extranjero XD

Hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias a todos y tened un buen puente (yo lo disfrutare) Espero volver antes de lo que pensáis ;)

Naluma5


	29. El adiós

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto... Casi dos meses... :( Soy una impresentable. En fin... aquí va el capitulo solo me queda decir. Para este cap las canciones que queria poner pero me parecian muchas canciones ya eran: The one that go away- Katy Perry y When you are gone- Avril Lavigne si no las habeis escuchado os las recomiendo mucho :)

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**29. El adiós.**

**-Amy Williams/Nott -**

-Siento mucho su pérdida, señorita Williams-dice McGonagall. Cierro los ojos con fuerza pero por ellos no dejan de brotar las lágrimas. Mi cuerpo convulsiona en sollozos y noto la mano de Fred en mi hombro. Solo quiero volverme a dormir y que al despertar todo lo ocurrido sea una pesadilla. Quiero que mi mamá vuelva. Intento levantarme de la silla pero es como si mis piernas adormecidas no quisieran responderme. Estoy a punto de caer cuando unos brazos fuertes me sostienen, James.

-Vamos- dice él con dulzura pero por su voz taponada puedo detectar que el también esta llorando. Mis sentidos casi no responden, apenas soy consciente de que me estoy moviendo. Me sorprende llegar al retrato de la señora gorda pero no es como si tuviese importancia para mi, ahora todo carece de ella.

No tengo fuerzas para subir las escaleras, ahora mismo es James el que sostiene por completo mi cuerpo.

-No puedo subirte a tu habitación, esta noche dormirás en la mía- dice James, esas mismas palabras en otro momento hubieran causado un sonrojo y mis palpitaciones se hubieran acelerado.

Con esfuerzo las subimos, bueno con el esfuerzo de James yo simplemente soy un peso muerto.

-James- dice la voz de Harry Potter a nuestra espaldas. Al parecer nos ha seguido después de acabar de hablar con la directora.- Cuando dejes a Amy baja un segundo tengo que hablar contigo.- Por el rabillo del ojo veo que James asiente. Subimos las escaleras, o mejor dicho él las sube casi llevándome a cuestas. Recuerdo en primer año cuando él intentó subir por las de la habitación de las chicas y estas se convirtieron en un tobogán que le hizo caer.

Su habitación esta tan desordenada como siempre, los gemelos Fred y James nunca han sido muy buenos en las tareas domésticas. Con un movimiento de varita aparta todos los montones de ropa, plumas, libros, pergaminos y un largo etcétera que hay sobre la cama para así despejarla.

Abre las sábanas y me sienta en la cama, hinca la rodilla en el suelo frente a mí y me saca los zapatos.

-Si quieres puedo dejarte algo para dormir y que estés más cómoda o si quieres busco a Rose y le pido que vaya a buscar uno a tu cuarto...- Yo niego con la cabeza, todo lo que sea comodidad física ahora mismo para mi es superficial, lo único que siento es este enorme agujero en el pecho.

Él me recuesta en la cama y me arropa como solía hacer mi mamá cuando era pequeña. Las lágrimas surcan mi rostro y pronto la almohada blanca de James se ve tintada del negro de mi rímel, ese que solo uso en ocasiones especiales y que hoy me había puesto por ser un día especial, el día de San Valentín, mi primera cita a Hogsmeade con Fred, pero no el día que pensaba que mi madre fallecería.

James besa mi frente y se despide con un vuelvo enseguida. Yo me pongo en posición fetal e inhalo el olor que desprenden las sabanas, olor a James, no sé en que momento dejo de llorar por el cansancio y me quedo dormida, lo único que sé es que es bastante después y James todavía no ha vuelto.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Emma Summers- **

No puedo creer que me vaya un mes y Albus me haga esto. ¿Hacerme esto? Ni que él y yo fuéramos algo más que amigos... ¿Quién es ella? Pero él me besó, yo lo recuerdo, es cierto que en esos momentos no estaba muy lúcida pero nunca olvidaría el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, todo fue tan real... 'Y que si te beso apenas recuerdas nada de él' me regaño mentalmente.

Noto como las lágrimas caen por mi rostro y las seco con la manga de mi blusa, he llorado todo el camino de vuelta por lo que cuando entro al castillo estoy un poco más calmada. Unos cuantos conocidos se giran al verme, algunos me saludan felices. Yo sonrío, pero no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. Cojo la primera escalera que veo y voy subiendo, enlazo escaleras al azar y cuando llego a un pasillo que esta tan solitario como me siento yo, entro, en este hay varias aulas en desuso, la mayoría no están del todo reparadas de la segunda guerra o tienen algún desperfecto en la estructura irreparable. Entro en una cualquiera y me sorprendo por la estampa.

-¡EM!-grita un rubio desde el suelo con apenas ropa encima, él y su acompañante tienen las respiraciones agitadas por lo que no es necesario preguntar lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Por dios Lys queréis taparos un poco!- grito yo al gemelo Scamander y me tapo los ojos con una de mis manos. Él parece darse cuenta de la situación por que suelta una exclamación. Tanto Lys como David se levantan y empiezan a darse él uno al otro las corbatas, camisas, … Que han perdido en lo que fuese que estaban haciendo antes.

Cuándo los dos estuvieron medio decentes y pude mirar a la cara a Lys no si sonrojarme pues había visto más de mi amigo en los últimos cinco minutos que en todos los años nos conociamos, le dije:

-Veo que unos tienen más suerte que otros- la sonrisa plasmada en mi cara delataba que estaba feliz por ellos.

-¿Que haces aquí?- me pregunto Lys, creía que seguías en el hospital, nadie nos había dicho nada.

-Bueno la verdad es que quería daros una sorpresa pero al parecer tu eres el que me la ha dado a mi.- Él se sonrojó por la mención de lo ocurrido.

-Supongo que ya le conoces, antes del accidente te hable de él... Su nombre es David, David está es Emma Summers, una buena amiga.- Nos damos dos besos en la mejilla como saludo, el todavía esta un poco cortado pero noto por sus gestos que pretende agradarme, a mi de entrada me agrada si hace feliz a Lysander, de verdad se lo merece.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-James Sirius Potter-**

Me rompe el corazón ver llorar a Amy de esa forma, todos sabíamos que de un momento a otro llegaría este día pero el que estuviéramos avisados no hace que nos duela menos.

Bajo a la sala común de Gryfiindor donde mi padre ha dicho que estaría esperando, en efecto esta sentado en un sofá junto a la chimenea, rodeado por una muchedumbre que nunca había visto al héroe mágico de tan cerca. También diviso a algunos de mis primos, al parecer a ellos también les ha extrañado la presencia de mi padre.

-Papá-digo cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para que me oiga, el levanta la cabeza hacia mi y se levanta, se despide lo más políticamente posible de todos sus fans y salimos por el retrato para poder mantener una conversación decente con algo más de privacidad.

-James... Quiero pedirte un favor- Yo le miro sorprendido pues papá nunca me ha pedido nada.- Prometí a Emily que cuidaría de Amy, necesito que estés con ella todo lo que puedas, estas semanas van a ser duras para ella y va a necesitar todo tu apoyo...

-Papá- le corto- No necesitas pedirme todo esto. Amy es mi mejor amiga y voy a estar siempre que me necesite, este es uno de esos momentos y por supuesto va a poder apoyarse en mí.- El me mira y sonríe, me revuelve el pelo y dice:

-No me esperaba menos de ti. Mañana será el funeral, he convencido a McGonagall para que os deje venir a los dos. Lo cierto es que a ella pidió que la incineraran y tiraran sus cenizas en el río Tamésis justo enfrente de una vieja cafetería, pero al ser un lugar por donde pasan normalmente transeúntes muggles habrá que hacerlo con cuidado.

La conversación no se prolongo por mucho más, al volver a la sala Común de Gryffindor me encontré con una manada de cabelleras pelirrojas y alguna que otra más castaña. Enseguida me asaltaron con las preguntas y yo les tuve que contestar a todas ellas. Enseguida muchos se indignaron por no contar con ellos para despedir a la madre de Amy pues muchos la querían ya que había sido una mujer maravillosa con todos ellos en los años que gozaba de una mejor salud, y los que no la conocían querían estar con Amy apoyándola.

Subí las escaleras más tarde de lo que me había propuesto en un principio, divise el bulto llamado Amy bajo las sabanas de mi cama, me acerque a ella y vi que por fin se había quedado dormida, el contorno de sus ojos estaba hinchado indicando que había llorado. Sin poder evitarlo le acaricio la cabeza, ella tiembla ante mi contacto. Me levanto y voy hacia el armario, cojo un par de mantas y arrimo una de las sillas a la cama, no es lo más cómodo para pasar la noche pero por ella lo que haga falta.

Intento hacer poco ruido pero ella abre los ojos ante el mínimo roce de la silla contra el suelo.

-James...-dice ella con voz soñolienta.- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa más?- Yo me acerco a su cama y pongo mi cara al nivel de la suya.- Duerme conmigo esta noche, por favor.- La oscuridad, fiel amiga mía hace que no se vea el rubor de mis mejillas, pero como he dicho anteriormente a ella no le puedo negar nada. Me quito los zapatos y la túnica y me quedo con la camiseta y los pantalones que llevaba debajo. Me meto en la cama y Amy me abraza, yo le correspondo el abrazo. Ella solloza débilmente contra mi pecho y yo le acaricio el pelo intentando que se calme. En esta posición percibo perfectamente su aroma, no es uno artificial o sobrecargado que producen las colonias, no. Es algo completamente dulce y natural, tal y como es ella. El cansancio puede más que nosotros por lo que finalmente Morfeo nos acoge entre sus brazos.

**..::..::..::..::..**

**-Theodore Nott-**

Ajusto mi corbata negra sobre la camisa del mismo color. Hoy todo es negro para mi, hasta mi interior, bajo la manga izquierda de mi camisa intentando ocultar aquello de mi pasado que ahora me repugna, aquello que me ha quitado tantas cosas y que aún me sigue arrebatando con lo poco que me quedé.

Me pongo las gafas de sol para ocultar mis ojos rojos e irritados.

Llego en mi vehículo al aparcamiento que tanto utilice años atrás, recorro el muelle mirando al río, ahora hay más industrias por lo que poco se han ido contaminando esas aguas, pero sigue conservando esa belleza y encanto que tanto nos atraía a Emily y a mi. Emily...

Llego a lo que antiguamente fue la cafetería dónde nos conocimos, hace tiempo que cambio de dueños, ahora se acerca más a la idea de un bar de copas,...

Desciendo las escaleras de madera, están bastante desgastadas pero aún soportan mi peso, las desciendo lentamente pasando la mano por la barandilla, enseguida encuentro el banco dónde hable con ella de verdad por primera vez, ella estaba comiendo en su hora de descanso, sentada,contemplando con su pelirrojo cabello al aire, sus brillantes ojos,... Me dejo caer sobre el banco y pierdo la noción del tiempo, solo me doy cuenta de que más gente ha ido llegando cuando Harry Potter me toca el hombro.

Yo levanto la vista, el me tiende una mano como saludo y yo me levanto para estrechársela. Toda la gente pasa ante mis ojos como un borrón, veo muchas cabezas pelirrojas y entre ella una que...

-Amy...- digo yo al reconocerla, es tan parecida a su madre, nunca me cansare de repetirlo.

-Papá-dice con la voz taponada, se nota que ha tenido que estar llorando. La estrecho entre mis brazos- Yo...- Le acarició el pelo y le digo que se calle, no tiene nada por lo que preocuparse yo voy a estar ahí para ella, siempre.

Voy hacia el banco y cojo el paquete que he llevado en mis brazos todo el tiempo, esta envuelto para que no se ralle. Es una placa, quería algo conmemorativo para este lugar, es toda de oro y tiene incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Esta lleva u hechizo para que nada ni nadie la pueda quitar o cambiar y otro para que siempre se mantenga limpia y reluciente.

La ceremonia empieza, se ha echado un hechizo anti-muggles, atrapo algunas palabras al vuelo pero no escucho con mucha atención. Levanto la vista justo cuando el sacerdote hechiza el ataúd donde descansa Emily, este ha sido transportado mediante magia y pronto con un fuego eterno se convierte todo en cenizas, cenizas que cuando están todas reunidas se van volando juntas como si de una ráfaga se tratara y caen todas a el agua, que las arrastrara con la corriente. Muevo mi varita y la placa va volando y se coloca en sitio perfecto, sobre el muelle justo delante del banco donde solíamos sentarnos.

Y la placa reza así:

-EMILY WILLIAMS 'Quizás en otra vida'

Ese mensaje quizás solo lo entenderían ellos dos, pero un ellos dos hubo un tiempo en que era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que no sabia como cortar y tampoco es que haya quedado muy contenta con el resultado pero tenia este capitulo atrabancado y bueno... Tarde mil lo sé y lo siento espero que aún haya gente por aquí por que a partir de ahora empieza el fic fic, proximo cap gran salto en el tiempo nos iremos casi a semana santa por que... una boda se acerca :)<p>

Por supuesto he leído y releído vuestros reviews y han sido muy motivadores para mi ahora, casi dos meses después para seguir. Muchas gracias a todos.

Naluma5


	30. Preparativos

Hola! Y poquito a poquito hemos llegado ya al capitulo 30 :) Solo me queda dar las gracias a todos los que seguís ahí :)

* * *

><p><strong>De escobas y corazones rotos<strong>

**30. Preparativos.**

_Estimado Sr. X (Cuándo me vas a decir tu nombre?)_

_Las cosas por aquí siguen apagadas, nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo desde que eso pasó... Y yo me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré saber quien eres realmente? Llevamos más de tres meses enviándonos cartas, tengo mi baúl lleno de ellas, y sin embargo siento que no te conozco a penas... _

_Perdona mi brevedad pero mis hermanos me esperan, como te dije dentro de una semana vuelvo a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua y tenemos la boda de una prima. _

_Espero tu respuesta pronto, la verdad es que me sentiría muy sola sin tus cartas._

Cogió la carta y sonrió.

-Antes de lo que crees pequeña Potter, antes de lo que crees.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Amy Williams- **

Suelto todo el aire de mis pulmones y me dejo caer sobre la silla de la biblioteca. Llevo más libros encima de lo recomendable, pero no me importa, tengo que acabar el trabajo de pociones hoy como sea.

Levanto la vista y veo a James que me sonríe y que tiene la intención de venir hacia mi, es raro verlo aquí en la biblioteca, esta fuera de su hábitat. Cuando esta a dos estanterías de mí una banshee salvaje aparece y le pone sus garras pintadas de colores fosforitos encima. Siempre pasa lo mismo, la estúpida Hufflepuff tiene como un sexto sentido, en cuanto nos vemos y vamos a hablar ella sale hasta de debajo de las piedras. James dice que es casualidad yo empiezo a pensar que la zorra esta lo hace a propósito.

A mi parecer ella lo besa demasiado descaradamente como para hacerlo en público. James intenta hacerle un poco la culebra, pero ella es infalible, lo pone de espaldas a mi y lo besa mirándome fijamente, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo hasta que me guiña un ojo. ¡Sabía que era una perra! ¿Cómo James no se puede dar cuenta de que le esta usando? ¡Ni memoria ni nada, esta lo único que ha perdido son las bragas y la vergüenza!

Cierro mis manos en dos puños y miro hacía abajo donde puedo apreciar que el pergamino para la redacción ya no esta tan presentable como estaba hace un minuto.

-Hola Amy ¿Como va?- dice Fred con una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¡Genial!- Contesto yo sarcásticamente. La redacción ha quedado ilegible por lo que tendré que empezarla de nuevo... Intento sacar otro pergamino de mi mochila pero esta resbala y se cae la mitad de su contenido por el suelo. Llevo mis manos llenas de tinta a mi cara y suelto un grito de frustración.

-Al parecer hoy alguien tiene un mal día...- dice Fred recogiendo mis cosas con un movimiento de varita y dejándolo todo como estaba antes.- No te estreses si quieres puedo dejarte la mía, yo ya la he acabado.- Me sabe mal ser tan borde con Fred cuando él es siempre el que esta cuando necesito a alguien.

-Gracias y perdón, estoy un poco...Justa de tiempo- Él me sonríe y saca su redacción impoluta.

-¿A que se debe que el señorito Weasley haya hecho hoy sus deberes?- digo yo.

-Digamos que el señorito recibió una carta nada simpática por parte de su madre y prefiere no tentar su suerte.- Yo río, admiro mucho a la madre de Fred, hay que ser valiente para mantener a raya a George Weasley y a sus dos hijos.

Estoy una media hora haciendo el trabajo, por supuesto cambio cosas y busco algo más de información, solo nos falta que a Slughorn se de cuenta de que la he copiado...

-Esto... Amy... Dentro de dos semanas es la boda de Ted y Victoire...Y bueno yo sé que vas a ir y eso... Pero bueno yo me preguntaba si...- De repente comprendo lo que Fred esta tratando de pedirme. Hemos salido un par de veces a Hogsmeade, nada serio. Y si, es cierto ha habido algún que otro besito pero nada más, y ahora me esta pidiendo...- ¿Te gustaría ir a la boda como mi acompañante?

Miro a un lado y veo como la lagarta le sigue metiendo a James la lengua hasta la campanilla a si que me giro y miro a Fred a los ojos, él se pellizca las manos nervioso.

-Claro Fred, me parece una idea genial.- le digo con una sonrisa.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Lyssander Scamander-**

Me aparto el rubio flequillo de la cara y miro a David, sus ojos me vuelven loco son extremadamente expresivos, mirar en ellos es como mirar en un pensadero.

Él me muerde suavemente el labio, provocándome, incitándome, y yo como buen Gryffindor ataco, conozco todas las partes de su cuerpo, cada una de sus pecas, esa mancha de nacimiento que tiene justo debajo de la nalga izquierda, la pequeña herida que tiene detrás de su oreja y que se hizo de pequeño jugando a ser peluquero.

Cuando ya los dos nos calmamos y volvemos a poner ropa de por medio le digo:

-Tengo una boda, se casan unos amigos de mis padres, la chica rubia Weasley y el metamorfomago, no sé si los recordaras,...- Él me mira expectante como si estuviera esperando algo.

-La cuestión es que me han dicho que puedo llevar pareja, y mi hermano seguramente llevará a alguien y James, y bueno ya sabes lo pesados que se ponen con estos temas por lo que he decidido llevar pareja...- Él me mira con una sonrisa que se borra en cuanto le digo- Voy a pedírselo a Emma, como ella sabe lo nuestro, y eso, no creo que se moleste y así no es como si le estuviese dando esperanzas a ninguna chica o algo por el estilo.

-¡Oh muy considerado de tu parte!- dice con un tono recargado de sarcasmo.

-¿No te parece bien?

-Haz lo que quieras- dice cogiendo sus zapatos, que todavía no le había dado tiempo a ponerse y saliendo de la sala hecho una furia. No entiendo por que... No es como si le hubiese dicho algo malo … ¿O sí?

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-James Sirius Potter-**

Samantha me tenía completamente atrapado. Llegue a la biblioteca con la intención de hablar con Amy, desde la muerte de su madre apenas habíamos tenido momentos nosotros dos.

-Jamie, ¿Has mirado ya la ropa para la boda?- Me preguntó Sam. La miré con irritación, para haber sufrido un accidente se acordaba de lo que quería.

-No, hemos quedado para ir este fin de semana a Hogsmeade, Ted me ha pedido que sea su padrino.- No me gusta el camino que esta tomando la conversación, solo me falta tenerla en una reunión familiar. Todavía recuerdo cuando mi madre la conocio en King's Cross, más bien por accidente no es como si yo quisiese algo así como una presentación formal ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Yo también tengo que comprarme el vestido!- Me dijo ella con un chillido, desvie la mirada hacia Amy, Fred volvía a estar con ella, últimamente siempre estaba con ella. Amy y Sam son tan diferentes, como el agua y el aceite, no puedo seguir aguantando esta situación pero por otra parte me siento obligado a hacerlo, nunca me perdonaria si sufriese algún daño cerebral irreversible. Pomfrey dijo que ya tendría que haber vuelto a la normalidad, le ha hecho un par de placas y pruebas y todas demuestran que tiene una actividad cerebral favorable, pero sin embargo ella sigue sin recordar los últimos meses,...

-Esto... Sam ¿Estas pensando venir a la boda?- le digo yo con toda la delicadeza que puedo. La verdad es que me gustaria decirle que ni se piense que voy a dejar que venga.- Ya sabes... No es como si tuvieramos algo tan formal...

-¿Estas diciendome que no quieres que vaya?- dijo ella y empezó a derramar lágrimas. Odio que haga eso, es como si siempre estuviese hormonada. Amy en cambio la única vez que la he visto llorar fué la semana de la muerte y en el entierro pero luego ya no más, es una chica fuerte.

-No es eso...- Claro que es eso. Por supuesto que no quiero que vengas. Ella se aproxima a mi y me coje de la corbata, me atrae hacía ella y me muerde el labio sensualmente, esto antes me hubiese vuelto loco, ahora... Ya no caigo tan fácilmente en sus encantos. El simple beso de Halloween con la pelirroja, mi pelirroja como me gusta llamarla en mi mente me hizo sentir bajo un Imperius, no podia reaccionar, era como si otra persona me guiara, se sentía natural, sin embargo todo con Sam es premeditado, todo fabricado, tal y como ella, sacado de un molde.

-¡Ya pensaba yo! Pues como pareja que vamos tenemos que ir combinados, tenemos que escoger una corbata que quede bien con mi vestido. Por tu color de pelo te quedara bien una camisa oscura, pero negro es demasiado obvio, tienes que llevar algo que destaque más. Madame Chaneux ha sacado una nueva colección..- Esto va de mal en peor. Dejo de escuchar por que la verdad me importa una bludger que se vaya a comprar unos Stilletto o se vaya a comprar un bolso de no sé que diseñador caro Francés.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Albus Severus Potter-**

Camino por los pasillos, el tiempo ha mejorado bastante y al ser viernes mucha gente ha decidido salir fuera.

Vengo de devolver unos libros de la biblioteca cuando veo a Emma por el pasillo, por extraño que parezca no va acompañada por Rose o alguna otra compañera ni siquiera Lys con el que la he visto muy unida últimamente. Todo ha cambiado bastante últimamente. Si no los conociera pensaria que entre ellos hay algo más, pero solo son amigos,... O eso creo.

Me pongo enfrente de ella con la intención de pararla a hablar. Desde que volvio del hospital apenas me ha dirigido la palabra, sé que todo es por lo que paso en la cafetería con Alba pero no se de que forma la pudo ofender o afectar.

-Hola Em...- Le digo sin saber muy bien como continuar. Todo esta muy frio entre nosotros, no hay la misma fluidez a la hora de hablar, la siento incómoda.

-Hola Albus...- Ella mira al suelo, no recuerdo la última vez que me hablo mirándome a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que tanto contrastan con los mios. Llevo algunos días pensando que sería genial si yo la invitase para la boda, pasariamos tiempo fuera del castillo y quizás nos arreglariamos, lo único que quiero es tener al menos esa amiga que tenía antes.- Tengo prisa... Ya nos veremos. – Dicho esto desaparece sin más por el recodo del pasillo, yo me quedo mirando ese espacio por unos segundos, quizás más de los que deberia. Si lo sospechaba, ahora lo sé, me esta evitando.

Noto unas manos frías tapandome los ojos son suaves, demasiado pequeñas como para ser de un chico...

-Buuuuu...- Dice Alba saltando a un lado. Yo inmediatamente sonrío, ella es la única que lo consigue. Me ha estado ayudando muchísimo con lo de Em, con ella puedo hablar de todo, es una persona con la que no temes desahogarte.

-Me parece que no sirves mucho como fantasma...- Ella me pega un golpe jugueton en el hombro.- ¿Piensas ir a cenar o te vas a quedar ahí como un pasmarote?

-¡A sus ordenes!- No puedo evitar pensar que desde que Emma y yo nos distanciamos no ha sufrido más accidentes, su salud no se ha visto perjudicada con ningún incidente y no puedo dejar de pensar si esto tiene una relación directa. Quizás todo es mejor asi, quizás nuestros caminos se tenían que separar.

Estamos llegando al Gran comedor cuando una luz, no sé decir si es de color rojo marcando el peligro de la idea o no, se me enciende.

-Alba, ya te he contado sobre la boda que tengo dentro de dos semanas y eso... Y bueno la verdad es que no sé como pedirtelo sin que suene mal o lo malinterpretes... Me gustaría que me acompañases a la boda- Digo nervioso y rezando a Merlín para que no me de una negativa.- Como amigos- Me apresuro a añadir.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Rose Weasley-**

Corro contra sus brazos y la miro sonriente. Esta tan bonita como siempre, secretamente siempre he pensado que Vic es la más guapa de todas las primas, no sé si sera por sus genes de Veela o que será pero cada vez que la veo es un poco más bonita. Lleva un vestido de color rosa pastel y un abrigo de paño negro por encima de la rodilla que la hace ver más elegante todavía. Su pelo rubio le cae por la espalda como una cortina, es espeso y brillante, lleva recogido el flequillo para que no le moleste, siempre ha tenido mucha habilidad y imaginación para el maquillaje y la peluqueria.

Se parece mucho a tia Fleur, lo único que tiene del tio Bill son los ojos azules y un extraño gusto por la carne no demasiado hecha.

-¡Mirate Rosie, estas preciosa! Has crecido muchísimo desde navidades, por las barbas de Merlín quiero verte ya con el vestido puesto...- dice con una sonrisa cegadora- A mí aún me faltan los zapatos, busco unos bastante altos, y tienen que ser sencillos pero bonitos a la vez... Lo cierto es que con el vestido a penas se van a ver... ¡Rosie tienes que ver el vestido, te encantará!

Siempre ha sido una de mis primas más efusivas. Dominique es completamente diferente a ella, y Louis es una mezcla entre las dos.

-Hola Scor- le dice ella con una sonrisa, Scorpius se la devuelve educadamente- No creo que tarde mucho más en venir, le dije a Lily que estuviera aquí para esta hora.- Antes lo dice, antes aparece. Lily entra por la puerta del establecimiento vestida con una sudadera ancha y oscura, en los últimos meses no se ha despegado de estas prendas roñosas, nada tienen que ver con la Lily alegre que yo conozco y que todavía debe sobrevivir debajo de tantas capas.

-Chicas para evitar líos, que os probéis un montón de trajes,etc... Ya he escogido el traje-dice sonriendo- Tenía que escoger algo que quedase bien con vuestro pelo pelirrojo por lo que el rojo y el rosa quedaron descartados y algo que resaltase en vuestra pálida piel, pero que a la vez no quedase muy soso y claro ademas de que odio el amarillo no hubiese quedado bien con el pelo de mi prima Gab ni de Dom. Aunque la última vez que vi a Dom llevaba el pelo rosa y negro, no sé que se le pasara por la cabeza a esta niña pero el día de mi boda la quiero con su color rubio natural.

Yo la verdad no sé si reír o llorar. Ir de compras con Vic es horrible, tanto como para la paciencia como para el bolsillo. Siempre ha sido la niña mimada de papá y por supuesto Bill le ha proporcionado todo lo que ha querido. Menos un dragón cuando tenia 7 años, muchas veces los adultos han sacado esa conversación,...

Una mujer montada sobre unos zapatos de vértigo se acerca a nosotros y deja unas cajas posadas en el sofá más cercano, Vic abre la caja que esta encima y de esta saca el vestido más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

-¡Oh por Merlín Vic es precioso!-digo yo- ¿No lo crees Lils?- digo girándome hacia ella. Ella se resigna a asentir.

-Estáis tardando en probároslo, venga, va.- dice la rubia Weasley. Entro en el probador y me desvisto para luego colocarme el precioso vestido azul, este no tiene tirantes y es algo ceñido pero no demasiado como para que me tenga que sentir incomoda. Me ato el lazo dorado por debajo del pecho. La falda esta hecha con una especie de tul brillante que no deja de desprender destellos.

Salgo del probador antes que Lily y los dos rubios que me esperan fuera sueltan una exhalación.

-Sencillamente te queda impresionante primita, vas a estar maravillosa. Sabia que te quedaría genial.

-Estas muy bonita -me dice Scor- Y me da un pequeño beso en los labios, justo en ese momento sale Lily del probador y no puedo evitar compararla con una princesa, pero no una normal, no. Si no una de esas de los cuentos Disney, aquellos que me leía mamá y, que aunque eran más aburridos que Babbity Rabbity, me gustaban. Veo como Scor se ha quedado con la boca abierta, y aunque me molesta no es para menos. Lils siempre ha sido mas menudita que yo, pero al parecer hacia mucho que no la veía ya que debajo de esas sudaderas que lleva, ha desarrollado unas curvas que toda mujer envidiaría.

-¿Puedo cambiarme ya?- Pregunta ella. Yo lo le diría que no se cambiase nunca pero Vic asiente y ella vuelve dentro del probador. Yo decido cambiarme también, sólo puedo esperar al día de la boda pero la verdad es que siento que me voy a ver bastante opacada con respecto a Lily. Y todavía queda un gran problema. De la familia solo sabe que viene Scor como mi pareja, mis primos y el tío Harry y no quiero ni pensar como se va a poner mi padre cuando le vea aparecer.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Lily Luna Potter-**

Salgo de la tienda, estar rodeada de vestidos pomposos y gente feliz que vive en un cuento de hadas me va a matar. Son tan sumamente empalagosos, me molestan tanto como un chicle en el zapato.

Me apoyo contra la pared de la tienda y saco un paquete de tabaco de mi bolsillo, llevo un cigarrillo a mi boca e intento encenderlo. Al maldito mechero no le da la gana de encenderse, me estoy exasperando...

-¿Tú no eres pequeña para estar fumando?- Me dice una voz que proviene de mi derecha, estoy por contestar que le importa una mierda lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer, pero cuando levanto la cabeza me quedo bloqueada. Un chico rubio de ojos grises me quita el cigarro de la mano y se lo mete en su boca, coge el mechero que tenia y rápidamente lo enciende. Le da una calada y suelta.- Deja que me presente- dice extendiéndome una mano- Nathaniel Bolt, o señor X para ti si lo prefieres- Yo dejo caer mi mandíbula a tres metros bajo tierra. Nathaniel Bolt, Señor X o el muggle que conocí aquel día en el centro comercial, aunque al parecer, tan muggle, tan muggle, no es.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí. Un cap un poco más largo con la esperanza de que me perdonéis. He aprendido que es mejor no decir que voy a actualizar pronto, porque luego quedo como una mentirosa así que... Espero volver pronto y que aún sigáis ahí y decidme... ¿Que os ha parecido? Prox. Cap la boda... ¿Qué Creéis que pasara?<p>

Naluma5


	31. La boda

**De escobas y corazones rotos**

31. La boda.

-¡Estoy muy decepcionada con todos vosotros, jovencitos!- Gritó la nana Molly que a pesar de los años no había perdido la voz y aquella capacidad de dar las regañinas más efectivas.- Vuestro comportamiento ha sido simplemente inaceptable- Ron sentado en el sofá junto a los adolescentes hizo el gesto de levantarse- ¡Y tú, Ronald Bilius Weasley! Deberías avergonzarte de tu comportamiento ¿No crees que ya estas grandecito para seguir haciendo estos berrinches cuando te viene en gana?

-Pero...- Intentó decir Ron. Con una mirada de la Nana bastó para que se callara, ella estaba que escupía fuego por todos los orificios de su cuerpo.

-Vuestra prima se ha ido muy disgustada de aquí- Dijo Molly antes de sentarse en una de las desgastadas butacas que había frente al sofá- Mañana seréis vosotros los que os encargareis de limpiar todos los destrozos y no os quiero oír rechistar a ninguno ¿Me habéis oído? Podéis iros, a las ocho os quiero a todos en la cocina para desayunar, vais a gastar mucha energía desgnomizando y limpiando.

Uno a uno se fueron levantando del sofá y saliendo por las puertas del comedor de la casa de Shell Cottage donde esa misma mañana se había celebrado la boda de su prima Victoire y de su primo postizo Teddy. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente entre muchos de ellos, también faltaban muchos de los que habían provocado los disturbios. Salieron Fred y James con la cara aún ensangrentada, ambos no osaron ni mirarse, habían tenido más que palabras aquél día. Amy salió detrás de ellos cabizbaja a ella ya se le regañaba como a una prima más aunque en cierto modo ella no había hecho nada a propósito, es más, suficiente tenía con lo que se le había venido encima aquél día. Rose que había estado sentada durante toda la regañina en el lado contrario a su padre lo miró con decepción, este contrajo la cara al ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de su hija.

Por una vez Ronald debía reconocer que no estaba contento de sus actos, pero por nada del mundo lo admitiría.

Hugo, Lily, Scor, Louis, Lysander, Lorcan, Roxanne, Molly II,... Todos en mayor o menor escala habían hecho que esa boda fuera cuanto menos... Anecdotica. Algunos simplemente se habían visto envueltos en los disturbios, y otros habían sido protagonistas pero más disimulados a la hora de malmeter. La cosa era que esa boda marcaba un antes y un después para muchos de ellos. Muchas palabras habían salido por esas bocas de la peor forma posible, cosas que se tendrían que haber quedado dentro hiriendo nada más que a los portadores de esos secretos. Pero es bien cierto que a veces la palabras guardadas son como afilados cuchillos que rajan la carne viva por dentro haciendo soltar alaridos de dolor. Y muchos no habían aguantado la tortura.

Simplemente se podría decir que eran una generación que padecía de una incontinencia verbal mucho más grave que la anterior. Y eso lo acabarían pagando, antes o después.

_22 horas antes..._

**-Rose Weasley-**

Oigo los suaves toques en la puerta, miro mi reloj de muñeca: 6:00 a.m. Remoloneo un poco más en la cama antes de salir, la Nana tenía razón cuando dijo que anoche deberíamos habernos acostado pronto. Pero cada vez que nos reunimos todos es casi imposible el irnos a la cama hasta que no nos estemos cayendo del sueño los unos encima de los otros.

Me pongo las zapatillas de estar por casa y comienzo a despertar a mis primas, empiezo por Lucy y Molly y dejo a Roxanne y Lily para el final, estas chicas tienen un sueño muy pesado y voy a necesitar toda la ayuda disponible. Al principio se resisten un poco a abandonar las sabanas pero en cuanto recuerdan que hoy es el gran día de Vic se desperezan. Hasta Lily y Roxanne solo tardan en salir veinte minutos. En el lavabo es un verdadero caos, solo hay una ducha para cinco pero si encima le vas sumando que las que salen se ponen a secarse el pelo, pintarse observarse las unas a las otras,... Me estreso, no puedo evitarlo, por suerte para mi corazón estas reuniones extraordinarias se quedan en eso, extraordinarias. Y de vez en cuando sienta bien compartir tiempo con tu familia, bueno tiempo, espacio,...

-¡Eh, ese eye-liner es mío!- grito desde mi cama mientras me pongo unos shorts. Sabía que el clima aquí era más cálido que en Londres pero es que no paro de sudar por todos los poros de mi piel.

Para las siete y media de la mañana estamos todas vestidas decentemente y con nuestro cabello suelto para dejar que Vic nos haga lo que quiera, nosotras cinco y las dos primas de Vic por parte de los Delacour seremos las que llevemos la cola de Vic, las flores y los anillos.

Llegamos a la habitación de Vic y picamos a la puerta, nos abre la puerta la tía Ginny.

Vic tiene la habitación más grande de la casa después de la de Bill y Fleur pero aún y así no cabe ni un alfiler más en la estancia.

Dentro con lágrimas en los ojos están la tía Ginny, la tía Angelina, la tía Hermione, la tía Audrey, la tía Fleur, Gabrielle la hermana de tía Fleur, Andromeda la abuela de Teddy,...

Vic esta sentada frente a su tocador, está preciosa como siempre. Le han recogido algunos mechones rubios pero han dejado que caiga casi toda su melena por su espalda. Siempre he envidiado el pelo de Vic, siempre brillante, sedoso, rubio y sobretodo tan diferente a todas las demás primas. Se le nota nerviosa, supongo que cualquiera lo estaría en su lugar. Cuando nos ve sonríe y se levanta de la silla.

-¡Por fin! Os prometo que vais a ser las damas de honor más bonitas que el mundo muggle o mágico haya podido conocer nunca.

Vic comienza a dar ordenes a nuestras tías, Gin y Angelina son las encargadas de peinarnos. Por votación popular deciden hacernos unas trenzas en el lado derecho de la cabeza y dejarnos lo que queda de cabello suelto. Cuando están acabando de trenzar el pelo de Lucy, Dominique hace su entrada triunfal.

-Dom ¿Me puedes decir que te has hecho en el pelo?- Pregunta Vic casi histérica.

Digamos que Dom siempre ha tenido un estilo especial... Que por supuesto a su hermana mayor, alias reina de la moda en Hogwarts, le ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza. En este caso Niqui ha decidido optar por un look un tanto... llamativo para su cabello. Lleva el pelo por debajo de los hombros en un corte recto, lo lleva liso, y el problema mayormente es el color de este. Ha escogido un tinte azul pitufo combinado con unas mechas de color moco de trol. Vic la mira horrorizada.

-¿No podías por un día de tu vida ser normal y optar por algo discreto?- Dice Vic y se le corta la voz con un hipido, esta al borde de las lágrimas. A mi parecer no es para que se ponga así... Entonces Dom empieza a carcajearse. Agita la varita alrededor de su cabeza y empiezan a salir chispas. Cuando baja la mano deja ver su cabello natural, de un color tan rubio como el de Vic. Lleva unas mechas de color azul cielo muy sutiles para no abandonar al cien por cien su estilo pero en general esta digna de ser hermana de una Barbie Malibu.

-Deberías haberte visto la cara – dice con una sonrisa- ¿Qué crees que estoy loca como para querer aguantarte todo el día histérica perdida?- Victoire la mira reprobatoriamente- Parecías una completa arpía, menos mal que no te ha visto Teddy si no te digo yo que se arrepiente.- La rubia mayor le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro antes de volver a sentarse en el tocador a arreglarse el maquillaje.- ¡Ves con cuidado! Nadie querría que te rompieses una uña- dice ella con una sonrisa entre dientes para luego dejar que las tías le hagan todo por lo que hemos tenido que pasar nosotras antes.

Hacia las once de la mañana ya esta casi todo listo. Hemos llorado casi todas, hemos arreglado nuestras mascaras tres veces, ha pasado el tio Bill a ver a su bebé pequeñito como le ha llamado él. En mi vida había visto llorar al tío Bill, ese hombre fuerte con cicatrices y pequeñas costumbres resultado del ataque de un hombre lobo durante la guerra. Supongo que ningún padre esta preparado para decir adiós a sus hijos.

Cuando queda poco para el medio día nos quedamos en la habitación un par de primas y Vic. Las tías se han ido marchando para arreglar las corbatas a sus respectivos maridos, arreglar a sus hijos, comprobar el catering y que todo el decorado estuviera en su sitio y empezar a recibir a los más de quinientos invitados, una tarea ardua. Ese es el problema de ser una de las familias más grandes y conocidas del mundo mágico, que por una parte u otra al final te sientes obligado a acabar invitado a alguna gente que en otros casos ni nombrarías.

Vic esta cepillando su cabello más como tic que por necesidad, se nota que esta nerviosa.

-¿Y si me tropiezo?- Nos pregunta.

-No te has tropezado desde que tenías dos años y estabas empezando a caminar- le contesto yo cansinamente- Y en el caso de que te tropezaras: te levantas, sonríes y continuas como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Ella se sienta en la cama y coge un peluche en forma de unicornio que según tengo entendido le regaló Ted en una de sus primeras citas.

Yo me siento junto a ella y sin saber casi cómo ni porqué le preguntó:

-¿Cómo supiste que Ted era el chico que querías para siempre?

Ella me mira extrañada, tarda un poco en contestar pero al final contesta:

-Como bien sabrás Ted no ha sido ni mucho menos el único novio que he tenido. Pero aún y siendo casi primos- Ella enfatiza bastante en el 'casi'- Siempre he querido estar junto a él, compartir tiempo juntos, al principio no sabía porque. Simplemente cada vez que se acercaba a mi, aunque suene cursi y típico, sentía esas mariposas en el estómago. Luego cuándo llegué a Hogwarts y le vi cerca de otras chicas simplemente me entraban unas ganas irracionales de querer decapitarlas. Yo intenté llenar ese hueco con otros chicos y al principio de todas las relaciones creía sentir algo pero luego todas acababan igual, siendo monótonas. Con muchos apenas compartía temas de los que hablar, los silencios eran incómodos y los intentábamos llenar con otras cosas... Y al final simplemente llegaba el punto en que me cansaba y cambiaba. Por otra parte con el único chico con el que me sentía cómoda era con Teddy el chico del pelo de colores, que siempre sabía sacarme una sonrisa cuándo estaba triste, quitarme los nervios antes de un examen, ayudarme con cualquier tarea que se me resistiese,... Él siempre de una manera u otra estaba ahí para apoyarme y encontrar la manera de ayudarme. Y poco a poco yo iba notando cómo los sentimientos de cariño se iban transformando en otra cosa diferente, más fuerte,... Finalmente cuándo él se declaro en su último año poco antes de irse a la academia.- Ella se para y sonríe, pestañea un poco para alejar las lágrimas- Un beso de verdad, de aquél al que quieres, no se asemeja para nada a todos los demás, podéis tener besos apasionados, tiernos, dulces, ebrias, que luego traigan consigo arrepentimiento,... Pero nada será tan fuerte como aquél que te llene de calor todo el cuerpo. Que querais parar el tiempo para poder estar un segundo más en esos brazos que os rodeen. Eso simplemente se sabe cuando se experimenta, pero se esta segura de verdad cuándo cada beso se siente cómo el primero. Cuándo no podáis sacar a esa persona de vuestra cabeza. Recuerdo el año que yo todavía estaba en el colegio y él había empezado en la academia de aurors. Lo único que esperaba con ilusión cada semana era recibir esa carta.- Ella se levanta de la cama y se alisa el vestido- Escucharme bien, con esto no quiero decir que tengáis prisa por encontrar a un chico. Tenéis que ser auto-suficientes, viajar con vuestras amigas, pasarlo bien. Yo conocí a Ted bastante joven ¿Quién sabe si alguna de vosotras no está destinada a conocerlo a los veinticinco o treinta o más? Lo que quiero deciros es que no os obsesionéis, que viváis cada momento, y que cuándo llegue la hora lo sabréis. Y sobretodo no os conforméis con estar con alguien a quien no amáis solo porque es lo más fácil y cómodo. En el amor y la guerra todo se vale y habrá veces que os tengáis que arriesgar.

-Vale, por favor me están empezando a entrar arcadas. Callarla antes de que pote sobre el vestido. Hermanita estás hablando como la típica protagonista de comedia romantica muggle. -dice Dom. Vic le tira uno de los cojines que hay sobre su cama.

-¿Y tú que sabes si nunca te han gustado esas pelis?

-¡Por Merlín! Si os reuníais dos de cada tres tardes de verano aquí con tus amiguitas, con esos bols de palomitas y pañuelos a punta pala ''¡Oh chicas! ¿No creeis que Liam Hemsworth es el chico más hot de todo el mundo?'' o ''No entiendo por que no dejo subir a Jack podrían haberse salvado los dos del naufragio''- Nique imita a la perfección las voces de las amigas de Vic. Todas rompemos en estruendosas risas por lo que no tardan en llegar la manada de mujeres Weasley preocupadas por el escándalo armado.

Todas parecen mucho más relajadas después de la conversación y de haber liberado tensiones. Yo sin embargo me quedo pensando en lo que dijo Vic, puede haber sonado muy cursi pero también me siento muy identificada con la primera parte. Todas mis relaciones anteriores han empezado mejor o peor pero lo que tienen en común es que todas han acabado siendo monótonas. ¿Es mi relación con Scor diferente a las demás? Muchos dirían que simplemente el hecho de preguntármelo a mi misma es un síntoma preocupante. Lo cierto es que cada vez pienso más en ello, se podría decir que me he ido dando cuenta de cosas y atando cabos. Como el hecho de que a veces Scorpius mire más de lo necesario a Lily o que cuándo crucen miradas parezca que se va a parar el mundo.

Lily siempre es la que voltea primero la cara cambiando inmediatamente el humor por lo que le resta de día, sé que me faltan piezas de ese puzzle pero sé que hay algo,... Y no sé si será bueno o malo pero lo cierto es que no me molesta. Y es raro, cualquier chica se cabrearía si pillase a su novio mirando a cualquier otra chica, pero lo cierto es que a mi no... Y los momentos con Scor cada vez se han vuelto más escasos y de menos duración, y es extraño que no quiera pasar tiempo con mi chico. Por otra parte el poco tiempo que compartimos se hace incómodo. Hablamos como si fuésemos dos simples amigos y las pocas muestras de afecto que nos damos siempre son forzadas y no siento nada, ni rastro de ese calor que menciona Vic, quizás sentí algo cuándo empezamos pero ese algo se fue tan rápido como vino.

Y entonces pienso, empezamos por que mi tío nos pillo besándonos una noche en que los dos íbamos muy borrachos, y que nos sentíamos muy solos. ¿Es esa suficiente razón para continuar con alguien? ¿Solo por costumbre y para no dañar los sentimientos de esa persona cuándo me estoy dañando a mi misma?

Niego con la cabeza y salgo al jardín. Planto una sonrisa en mi cara antes de que nadie pueda preguntarme si me pasa algo y cuando acabo de saludar a la primera docena de personas desconocidas solo por cortesía me lo encuentro de cara. Él va con un esmoquin completamente negro que le resalta la palidez de su rostro. Está muy atractivo, se acerca y me da un corto beso en los labios, y nada, ni rastro de esa calor ni sensaciones, ni nada.

Pensé que no podía seguir ocultando nuestra relación a mi familia y que mi padre intentaría contenerse algo más si estaba delante de cinco centenares de personas.

-Estas muy guapa- Me dice más como obligación que por hacerme un cumplido, yo le respondo con un seco 'gracias' y oigo que alguien grita mi nombre a mis espaldas.

-¡Rosie!- Me dice Luce y acto seguido me hace un gesto con la mano indicándome que vaya con ella.

-Tengo que irme- Le digo a Scor- Pasate lo bien, mis primos deben andar por aquella zona y procura no cruzarte con mi padre antes de que yo llegue para defenderte- Creo que intenta dibujar una sonrisa tranquilizadora que acaba siendo más bien una mueca. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y vuelto a meterme en la casa no sin antes tener que esquivar a la mitad de los invitados.

Cuándo llego a la habitación de Vicky ella va cogida ya del brazo de Bill, parece que lo vaya a estrangular pero este no hace ni un nimio signo de dolor. Cojo la cesta de pétalos de rosas hechizados para cambiar de color durante la caída. Me asomo a una de las ventanas y veo que ya han sentado a todo el mundo en las blancas sillas plegables. El pasillo hacia el altar está libre y al final de este, junto al altar, está un nervioso Teddy que hace todo lo posible por intentar que su pelo pare de cambiar de color. Salimos por la gran puerta de cristal que hay en el comedor y la música empieza a sonar. Todo el mundo mira embobado a Vic y no es para menos, nunca la he visto tan radiante y ella allá donde va siempre va impoluta. Mantengo mi sonrisa en la cara que flaquea un poco al ver a Scor me hago una nota mental a mi misma, tengo que solucionarlo. Tiro los pétalos de rosas por doquier hasta llegar al altar. El momento más emotivo es cuando el tio Bill le da la mano de Victoire a Teddy, el tío no puede evitar soltar una lágrima. Rubia y castaño, moreno, rubio, pelirrojo,... Rubia y metamorfomago llegan juntos al altar y el encargado de llevar a cabo la ceremonia proclama:

-¡Damas y caballeros, siéntense! Va a dar comienzo la ceremonia para contraer matrimonio por parte del señor Lupin y la señorita Weasley!

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-James Sirius Potter- **

-Yo les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- Para suerte de todos por fin la ceremonia acaba. Delante mio todas mis tías están llorando como magdalenas.

-En nuestra boda quiero todos los decorados en dorado, plata y escarlata- Me dice Samantha a mi lado. Por más que intente quitarle la idea de venir de la cabeza ella no cambio de parecer. Ella va vestida con un vestido rojo demasiado corto por abajo y demasiado escotado por arriba, no es que no le quede bien pero no me siento cómodo con ella así vestida en una reunión familiar. Cuando ha llegado todos se han quedado mirándola, hasta la tía abuela de mamá, Marge ha hecho un gesto de desaprobación y ella solo ve por un ojo. Ante la mención de una posible boda entre los dos me estremezco.

Todo el mundo empieza a levantarse y yo busco cuanto antes a los demás primos. En el camino veo a mis padres de reojo y intento por todos los modos posible que Hinkes no los vea, por supuesto fallo estrepitosamente, es como si ella tuviera un radar.

-¡Mira! Tus padres están allí... ¿Por qué no me los presentas?- Mierda... Ella casi me arrastra hacia ellos.

-Mamá, papá, esta es Samantha una...-digo antes de ellas me corte.

-Su novia, soy su novia.- Dice ella- Encantada de conocerles señores Potter, James me ha hablado mucho de ustedes aunque yo y mi familia siempre hemos sido unos fieles admiradores.- Dice ella con esa sonrisa tan edulcorada, a principio de curso no lo hubiese notado pero ahora me sorprendo ya que es puramente falsa. Mi madre al parecer también se da cuenta ya que pone una sonrisa fría, me recuerda a las que pone cuando papá se encuentra viejas amigas como la señora Cho McLaggen.

Samantha le da dos besos a cada uno como si los conociera de toda la vida, cuando nos estamos dando la vuelta para ir en busca de la gente de nuestra edad mamá suelta una bomba.

-Por cierto cariño antes he visto a Amy, esta preciosa y creo que andaba buscándote- No sé si Amy me buscaba hace un rato o no lo que si que sé es que a Sam se le desencaja completamente la cara y luego lo intenta disimular con una mueca que es de todo menos agradable.

-Claro mamá iré a buscarla en cuánto pueda- Le digo con una sonrisa, porque aunque intente negar lo estoy disfrutando del momento. Mi madre siempre ha sabido captar todas mis sutilezas, y hoy no ha sido para menos. Se ve a la legua que no estoy para nada cómodo con Samantha, preferí no contarles nada sobre la pérdida de memoria pero empiezan a pasar los meses y me preocupa que no haya tenido ningún avance.

-Esa niña es encantadora, como me gustaría que algún día trajeras a alguien así a casa...- Acaba por rematar mi madre. Papá sabe que ese es el momento de actuar y los disculpa a ambos con un ''Tenemos que ir a saludar a alguna gente, luego nos vemos''. Nadie mejor que yo sabe que mi padre odia tener que estar siempre hablando por cortesía con gente que se pasa el rato alabándole.

Mágicamente han ido retirando el altar y han cambiado la colocación de las sillas. Las han puesto alrededor de unas mesas de madera blanca y dejando un gran espacio libre que la gente ha empezado a utilizar como pista de baile o simplemente para hablar con otra gente de pie mientras toman una copa.

Me encuentro con algunos de los amigos de Teddy, los conozco desde que entre en Hogwarts y después me los he vuelto a encontrar un par de veces por lo que me paro a saludarlos.

-¿Que tal James?- me dice Mike uno de los mejores amigos de Teddy durante su estancia en Hogwarts- Él levanta las cejas y suelta un silbido mirando a Samantha de arriba abajo- Por lo que veo te gusta ir muy bien acompañando...- Suelta él, tan descarado como lo recordaba. Miro a Sam que le esta sonriendo y coqueteando como si no estuviese delante.

-Bien, vamos tirando. Te dejo que ando buscando a Fred.¿Tú que haces Sam?- Digo medio mosqueado, por mucho que no me guste Hinkes a nadie le gusta que su supuesta chica se ponga a ligar con otros chicos durante una masiva reunión familiar.- ¿Te quedas o vienes?- Ella sale de su ensoñación y se coge de mi brazo. Yo doy una cabezada a modo de despido con los amigos de Ted.

Al girarme veo a Amy y Fred, estan en la pista de baile, bailando, los dos, juntos y un retortijón en el centro del estómago me hace desear que no estén tan sumamente pegados.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Albus Severus Potter- **

Me río a carcajadas como siempre hago cuando estoy con Alba, ella esta contando una de las anécdotas de su antiguo colegio, yo ya la he escuchado pero ella tiene una forma especial de narrar.

Louis, Lucy, Molly y Roxanne la miran embelesados. Nosotros somos los únicos que hemos quedado juntos después deque la gente empezara a dispersarse. Louis es el único que queda de nuestro hogar pero no nos importa tener que quedarnos con las peques y Roxanne, en el colegio casi nunca puedo mantener una conversación decente con ellas y teniendo pocas oportunidades no hay que malgastarlas.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo preguntaros algo?- dice Louis. Malo... Si Louis pregunta si puede preguntar es malo, no me fío ni un pelo de él sin embargo me parece de mala educación decirle que no delante de la Alba por lo que asiento.- ¿Vosotros dos...Sois novios?

Alba y yo nos miramos por un segundo y al instante rompemos en carcajadas ante la idea de que algo así entre nosotros fuera posible. Hay gente que no cree que la amistad entre sexos diferentes sea posible, pero yo no me siento para nada atraído de esa manera por Alba. Ella es muy bonita e inteligente pero tanto antes que empezara el curso como ahora solo he pensado en una chica así. Y ella ahora mismo esta en esta misma fiesta con otro chaval y no se ha dignado ni en venir a saludarme. Sigo sin saber que fue aquello tan malo que hice para no merecerme que me hable, el no merecerme ni una mísera mirada.

-Para nada, somos solo amigos pero no quería ser el único que no trajera a nadie y ser así blanco de las bromas del tipo ''Jovencito al parecer no tienes tanto encanto como tenia tu padre'' o ''a ver si al final va a resultar que te gusta más la carne que el pescado''- En el momento que estoy diciendo la última frase llegan Lysander y Emma, juntos- ¿Que tal Lys? - Este hace una mueca parece estar un poco molesto pero no sé porque.

-¿Entonces no te molesta que le pida un baile a esta hermosa dama, no?- Insiste Louis.

-Para nada, si ella esta de acuerdo os podéis divertir.- Digo con una sonrisa. Alba me aprieta la mano y me susurra si estoy seguro de que quiere que se vaya, yo asiento y le digo que se lo pase bien.

Cuando Louis y Alba se han ido las otras chicas comienzan a poner excusas y al final nos acabamos quedando Emma, Lys y yo.

-Em.. ¿Te importaría que hablásemos un momento?- Le digo yo deseando que acepte.

-Mira Lys ¿No es ese David?- En cuanto nombra al capitán de Hufflepuff Lysander se voltea, me extraña, ni siquiera sabía que se llevaban bien con él.

-Voy a ir a saludarle, luego vuelvo- Dice guiñándole un ojo, este gesto de complicidad me molesta. Cuando Lyssander se va ella se voltea e intenta escaparse pero yo le cojo de la mano.

-Por favor- le suplico.

-Te doy cinco minutos Potter.- Accede ella finalmente. Yo no necesito más, la arrastro hacia el camino de la playa. He pasado muchos veranos aquí por lo que conozco muy bien los alrededores y sé que aquí hay las vistas más impresionantes que haya visto nunca.

Cuando llegamos al final de la madera ella se cree que nos quedaremos ahí pero esta totalmente equivocada. Comienzo a quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- Me pregunta ella.

-Esos zapatos me están matando... Venga va tú también lo estas deseando.

-Debería volver-dice ella en una pose seria.

-Muy bien, si eso lo que quieres...-Digo antes de ir a por ella y cogerla como si fuera un saco de patatas- ¡Suéltame! ¡Albus Severus Potter te digo que me sueltes!- dice pateando encima mio, por fin los entrenamientos sirven para algo, tengo mucha más resistencia a los golpes. Cuando llegamos a la arena la dejo caer suavemente y inmediatamente me pongo sobre ella cogiéndole de la muñecas. Que resista mejor los golpes no significa para nada que me gusten.

En esta postura mi cara se queda muy cerca de la suya.

-Escuchame Em, sé que este no es el método más acertado, que me hace parecer como un loco- me gustaría añadir que verdaderamente estoy loco, pero por ella- No soporto tu indiferencia y mas cuando no comprendo a que se debe.- Ella gira su cabeza y me mira directamente, azul contra verde. Siento su respiración en mi cara y entonces ella resopla para alejar el flequillo de sus ojos.

-Suéltame por favor, te escuchare, te lo prometo.- Dice ella y me parece sincera, por un momento noto como si me hablara la antigua Emma. Le suelto y me salgo de encima de ella, Em se incorpora y se sienta sobre la arena con las piernas cruzadas. Cualquier otra chica se estaría quejando por el estado de su vestido, pero ella no.

-¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme, hice algo que te molestó? ¿Por qué me tratas así Em?- Ella cierra sus ojos y se coge fuertemente la cabeza.

-¿No lo entiendes? Para mí es muy difícil hablar con alguien como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Albus no guardo ningún recuerdo tuyo, no sé nada sobre ti, tú siempre estas mencionando miles de cosas que en teoría vivimos juntos pero para mi esos recuerdos no existen. ¿Lo entiendes? Para mi tu no existías hasta hace un par de meses y lo intenté y lo sigo intentando. Pero es difícil, mi corazón siente más deprisa y más intenso mientras que mi cabeza no quiere ayudar. Estar contigo es como ir a ciegas en una calle muy luminosa para los demás y lo único que encuentro son obstáculos.- Mi corazón es estrujado, de todo lo que ha dicho me quedo con dos palabras 'no existías' estas se clavan como puñales. Casi sin notarlo empiezo a derramar silenciosas lágrimas.- Lo siento- dice ella y sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas.

Seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me levanto. Ella me mira y de repente una loca idea viene a mi cabeza. Le extiendo una mano y le pregunto:

-¿Podrías confiar en mi?- Ella me mira cautelosamente pero al final acaba deslizando su mano sobre la mía. Yo tiro de ella y antes de que pueda reaccionar los dos nos metemos en el mar, en las aguas cristalinas de Shell Cottage. Estamos en una de las calas por lo que no nos pueden ver desde la fiesta.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?- Me dice ella medio histérica, el agua esta en su temperatura ideal.

-Escuchame bien, puede ser que tú no recuerdes nada de lo que hemos vivido juntos pero eso no nos impide crear recuerdos nuevos- Ella me mira con comprensión. No estamos en aguas demasiado profundas por lo que tocamos el suelo de pie. Yo la cojo de la cintura y la acerco a mi. Nuestras caras estan a escasos centímetros y recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Sie ella no puede recordar yo recordaré por los dos, y las imágenes caen en cascada en mi mente. Cuando apoyo mi frente contra la suya y dejo que nuestro aliento se mezcle pasa algo extraño. Ante el toque ella se estremece y se aparta.

-¿Por que has hecho eso?- Me dice ella al borde de las lágrimas.- La legeremancia es ilegal, que pasa si no recuerdo por mi misma tú vas a instaurar me los recuerdos a la fuerza ¿no?- Yo la miro con horror ¿Es posible? Yo estaba recordando por mi mismo pero no me creía capaz de hacer algo así como pasar mis pensamientos a otra persona y mucho menos imágenes. Intento decirle que no, que no ha sido a propósito cuándo ella lo vuelve a hacer- ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Empezaba a creerme eso de que eres diferente.- Y sale sola del agua, dejándome plantado sin saber como reaccionar. Ella se llama a si misma estúpida cuando el único idiota que hay en esta playa ahora mismo soy yo.

Veo como saca la varita de un bolso que llevaba. Con un movimiento de muñeca vuelve a estar como antes de que se me ocurriera esta genial idea. No se da la vuelta para mirarme y pronto abandona la playa.

Yo me sumerjo en el agua pensando que lo mejor para todos sería que yo jamás saliera de debajo del mar.

**..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Scorpius H. Malfoy-**

Tanta gente me agobia, todo el mundo me mira como si no tuviese que estar aquí. Por otra parte Rose tampoco parece estar muy contenta, ha intentado arrancar un par de veces pero no se decide a decirme lo que sea que me tiene que decir.

-Rose dímelo de una vez ¿Que es lo que te preocupa?- Ella me mira de reojo pero sigue con la cabeza gacha yo miro hacia otro sitio y es entonces cuando la veo, Lily. Siempre Lily. No parece ella por la simple razón de que esta sonriendo, hacía muchísimo que no la veía sonreír y inmediatamente una sonrisa tonta se instala en mi cara. Estoy tan embobado que dejo de pensar o escuchar lo que sea que esta diciendo Rose y solo reacciono cuando oigo una frase que creí imposible escuchar de ella:

-Por eso creo que es mejor que lo dejemos. No eres tú, soy yo... Simplemente necesito un tiempo para mí y no quiero que nos atemos solo por que creamos que es lo que debemos hacer- Ella levanta la cara y me mira, realmente me mira a los ojos cuando dice- He visto como le miras a ella, conmigo nunca ha sido igual. Scor digan lo que digan las malas lenguas mereces ser feliz, y quiero que me escuches muy bien por que lo que voy a decir ahora solo lo voy a decir una vez: Tienes luz verde con Lily, sé que le puedes hacer muy feliz y que ella te gusta de verdad. Lo noté desde el principio pero supongo que simplemente no lo quería ver. Que lo nuestro no sea tu escusa para no lanzarte a la piscina ¿Me oyes? Los dos sabemos que ella es una cabezota y que le costará entrar en razón pero quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo.- Mi cabeza no asimila lo que escucha pero conforme ella va a hablando me voy dando cuenta de que tienen razón.

Las ganas de estrangular a todo chico que se le acercara, el querer hablar con ella y no poder, que eso me matase por dentro. Todas esas cosas que asimile a un cariño fraternal eran en verdad amor, pero supongo que era más difícil aceptarlo. Supongo que me dio miedo tener que enfrontar todo lo que llevaba consigo, era casi como una traición hacia Al,... Entonces recuerdo el baile, la noche antes en que todo cambiara entre nosotros 'Te quiero como a una hermana' ¡Idiota!

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy eres un idiota, de entre todas las cosas malas que le puedes decir a una chica elegí la peor. Ahora las piezas empiezan a cuadrar en mi cabeza, todo parece más ordenado y razonable. Lily se había alejado de mi por u concepto muy claro: Rechazo.

Yo simplemente asiento. Rose me da un beso en la mejilla y se esta levantando cuando oigo una voz a mis espaldas justo antes de caer al suelo de mi silla.

-¡Rosemund Hermione Weasley Granger, de entre todos los millones de millones de personas que hay en Londres, que digo, en el mundo, solo te prohibí tres familias, TRES, la tuya propia, la Krum y la Malfoy!- dice este último apellido con asco como la mayoría de personas que vivieron la guerra de cerca.

-Yo...- intento defenderme desde el suelo. Pero la mano del padre de Rose me señala acusatoriamente- Tú, hurón, como osas acercarte a mi hija- dice Ronald Weasley a punto de explotar su vena del cuello. Su piel se camufla con su pelirrojo cabello. Esta a punto de abalanzarse sobre mi cuando otras dos figuras entran en escena.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! - dice una señora bajita y regordeta que debe tener la edad de mi abuela Narcissa.- ¿Que modales te he enseñado yo para que vayas amenazando a un invitado?

-Mamá tú no te metas que de este me encargo yo..-Dice hablando pesadamente.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley quieres dejar de comportarte como un adolescente y pensar por una vez en tus actos.-dice Hermione, la madre de Rose en apenas un susurro. Pero lo suficiente amenazador como para que Ron se relaje. - Estas avergonzando tanto a tu hija como a mi-dice entre dientes. El parece intentar protestar- Calla antes de que pases todo lo que queda de año durmiendo en el sofá.

-Hermy...- La madre de Rose da media vuelta y se va por donde ha venido con la nana Molly. Ron hace el gesto de seguirlas pero se para y se queda mirando a Rose.

-Hoy me has decepcionado mucho papá, después de lo que has hecho no tendría que darte ninguna explicación pero solo para que lo sepas y que no haya malentendidos te digo que Scor y yo solo somos amigos.

-Yo solo... Yo pensé...Parecía que...- El señor Weasley calla al no saber muy bien que decir ante las palabras de su hija. Podríamos acotar que hace un cuarto de hora si eramos algo más... Pero tal y como están las cosas no es plan de meter más leña al fuego.

Rose se va de mal humor y nos deja a su padre y a mi solos. Él me mira y parece capaz de matar a alguien sin necesidad de varita.

-Vete y procura que no te vea en lo que queda de día- Yo no necesito nada más, con un asentimiento de cabeza me despido. Doy media vuelta pero lo que menos quiero es mezclarme con gente que no me quiere en el mismo lugar que ellos por lo que decido irme a la parte trasera de la casa donde antes he visto un par de bancos. Mi intención de estar tranquilo se ve truncada cuando me encuentro allí con Lily

Ella también me ve y parece tener toda la intención de largarse en cuanto antes.

-Quedate, por favor.- Le pido. Ella se queda sentada en el banco pero hace todo lo posible por quedarse de espaldas a mi. Me siento junto a ella y le toco el hombro intentando captar su atención, cuando no hay resultado pongo mis manos sobre mis piernas. Es mejor no tentar a la suerte.- Yo solo... Yo quería decirte...

-No tengo todo el día Malfoy- Me dice ella fríamente.

-No quiero seguir así... Yo solo...

-Hola cariño- dice una voz masculina. Un chico que debe rondar mi edad, rubio y de ojos grises se acerca a Lily y le extiende una copa. Esta la coge con un suave gracias. Me sorprende la gran cantidad de rasgos que comparto con este individuo, cualquiera diría que somos por lo menos familiares y la verdad es que me suena su cara de sobremanera. Pero algo falla, no sé que es. Intento traer los recuerdos a mi cabeza pero todo es confuso. Sin embargo tengo la corazonada, podría decir que estoy casi seguro de que yo he hablado con esta persona antes... Y entonces mi estómago se estruja, se golpea, se clava mil cuchillos, y todo eso a la vez. El tipo este le da un beso a Lily y contrario a lo que pensaba que pasaría ella se lo devuelve. Los dos se besan delante mío como si fuese lo más natural en el mundo, es como si lo hiciesen a propósito. Y una ira que jamás había sentido en mi interior me corroe. No soy consciente de lo que hago hasta que no me veo en el suelo estrellando mi puño repetidamente sobre la cara de este individuo cuyo nombre desconozco.

Me doy cuenta de mis actos cuando diviso mis nudillos enrojecidos, estos duelen. Pero no tanto como la ostia que me estampa Lily en la cara. En ese momento la veo, temblando y sollozando.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- Me pregunta con la voz rota- No sabia que habías cambiado tantos meses ¿Has decidido seguir el camino de tu padre y de tu abuelo?- Yo aprieto los puños y veo como sus lágrimas ruedan por su cara. Aún y así, con todo el maquillaje corrido, con la nariz roja por la irritación, ella es preciosa.- ¿Tienes algún tatuaje nuevo que yo no haya visto?- Esas palabras crueles que salen de su boca se me clavan, sé que esta enfadada pero nunca me había esperado oír algo así de ella. Ella, la que me dijo que el pasado no marcaba ni mi presente ni mi futuro. La que estuvo siempre que la necesité para apoyarme.

-Yo... Yo Lily te quiero- No puedo creer lo que escapa de mi boca casi en un suspiro. Ella abre los ojos chocolate de par en par.

-¿Te crees con derecho a manipular a la gente? ¿A que clase de juego te crees que estas jugando? Yo no funciono así, ¿Qué creías que me tendrías siempre aquí de perrito faldero? ¿Ahora te has dado cuenta de que tu animadora particular se ha largado? Te odio. Odio el poder que tienes sobre mi, que puedas atontar me con dos simples palabras. Te odio Scorpius Malfoy por hacerme ver tan débil y por querer hacer conmigo lo que te plazca. ¡No te pertenezco! ¿Me oyes? No quiero que te acerques a mi, no quiero que me hables, no quiero ni que me mires. Olvidate de mí al fin y al cabo siempre fuí la hermana pequeña.-Intento rechistar- ¡Vete! ¡Te odio Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y quiero que te vayas!- Yo me levanto y me quedo mirándola, ella intenta reanimar al chico este que según creo entender se llama Nathaniel.

-Que me vaya ahora no significa que me vaya a rendir Lilian.- Ella me echa una mirada furibunda.- Quien advierte no es traidor princesa.- Ella se saca uno de sus tacones y me lo tira a la cabeza. No sé por que me tienen que gustar las chicas con tanto carácter, pelirrojas y de la misma familia...

**..::..::..::..::..::..::..**

**-Fred Weasley-**

Es maravillosa. Jamás me había sentido tan a gusto con una chica como con ella. Su cara, su sonrisa, su risa, esas pestañas que no paran de moverse me van a volver loco.

-No sabía que supieses bailar tan bien.- Me dice Amy.

-Cuando tenía doce años, antes de el primer baile de colegio y después de haber escuchado montones de situaciones vergonzosas por parte de mi tío Harry y algunos de mis primos por no saber bailar, decidí que lo mejor era curarse en males y que saber algo más no me iba a hacer daño. Por supuesto esto lo hice de espaldas a toda la parte masculina de la familia, las bromas hubiesen sido incesantes.- Le digo con una sonrisa que ella me devuelve.

Después de un par de canciones decidimos sentarnos en una mesa para refrescar nuestras gargantas. Mantenemos una conversación amena hasta que llegan James y Hinkes.

-Hola- dice James- Os hemos estado buscando.- No me gusta Samantha para nada, pero por otra parte sé que mientras esté James con ella, él no intentará nada con Amy. Porque lo noto, noto lo que ellos se esfuerzan por obviar y hasta para mi es claro. ¿Es egoísta? Lo sé. ¿Pero acaso yo no merezco ser feliz? Todas las chicas siempre han preferido a James y aunque me doliese en el orgullo nunca me había importado de verdad. Pero ahora sí. Ahora sí que me importa por que sé que Amy no es una más y no quiero perder la. Siento la necesidad de marcar territorio por lo que cojo la mano de Amy por encima de la mesa, bien a la vista de los otros dos. Le acaricio con el pulgar y me parece ver una sonrisa fugaz en el rostro de la rubia.

-¿Podemos hablar?-´Me dice James para mi sorpresa- Solos- Acota. Yo asiento y los dos nos alejamos un poco de las chicas. Recemos para que no se maten digo en una plegaria silenciosa.

-¿Y bien?- Le digo cuando a mi parecer ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos.

-Escuchame bien, tanto Amy como tú sois mis mejores amigos y no quiero que ninguno de los dos se haga daño por eso creo que debería aconsejarte que dejes a Amy...- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿De verdad se cree que me voy a tragar esta trola?

-Acepto el consejo pero no lo voy a seguir. Como comprenderás no tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre nuestra relación porque nadie te lo ha pedido.

-Amy es diferente a las otras chicas, ella...

-¿Te crees que no sé que Amy es diferente a todas las demás zorras de las que tú te rodeas?- Es acabar la frase y el puño derecho de James se estrella en mi mandíbula. Al pillarme desprevenido caigo hacia atrás sobre una de las mesas, tirando todas las copas que había sobre esta y espantando a los invitados más cercanos.- No es mi culpa que te hayas dado cuenta demasiado tarde- digo escupiendo al suelo.

-Hasta hace poco tú solo habías estado con esas 'zorras' y nada te da derecho a nombrar a nadie de ese modo-Dice James.

-¿Que pasa, ahora te has vuelto políticamente correcto? Todo el mundo sabe que la lagarta de Hinkes te está engañando ¿Perder la memoria? ¡Por favor! Creía que tenias más luces. Tú problema es otro, tú problema es que por una vez te asusta que sea yo el que me lleve la chica.

-Amy es mi amiga...- Dice entre dientes.

-¿Crees que no te he visto babear detrás de ella? No te la mereces, eres un cabrón que solo mira por si mismo y te has dado cuenta que la idea de estar por ella simplemente te acojona. Y como no eres lo suficiente valiente como para enfrontar el rechazo prefieres que nadie este con ella. Lo siento pero no. Estoy harto de tener que ir siempre al son que tu bailas. No eres más que un estúpido niño mimado que se esconde detrás del nombre de su padre- Suelto todo lo que me he estado guardando por años, todo el rencor sale en forma de veneno por mi boca nunca me había sentido así. Él estampa una serie de puñetazos en mi, y yo no me quedo atrás.

Quiero creer que con cada puñetazo que doy me quedo mejor, al principio creo que lo siento pero no es así para nada. Nos rebozamos por el suelo para escándalo de los invitados, entre ellos se encuentran Samantha y Amy con los ojos abiertos como platos, pues nunca hubiese esperado esta reacción por parte de los dos. Nadie se atreve a pararnos. Somos dos animales salvajes fuera de control. Me noto sangrar por el pómulo derecho y la frente, mi respiración es pesada y la dureza de los golpes ha disminuido por el cansancio. Unos brazos fuertes me cogen por la espalda.

El tío Charlie. Pataleo, intento zafarme de él. Pero ha luchado con dragones mucho más duros que yo. Uno de mis ojos se ha hinchado por uno de los golpes, por el otro veo que James no esta para nada mucho mejor que yo. Miro alrededor y veo a Victoire llorando en los brazos de su recién estrenado marido. Me llevan dentro de la casa y me sientan en uno de los sofás del comedor. Soy el primero en llegar pero unos cuantos me siguen, pronto llenamos el sillón, al parecer ha sido una boda de todo menos aburrida.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo. Lamento la tardanza y espero que al menos haya valido la pena, decir que por sin no lo habéis notado es mucho más largo que otras veces.<p>

Espero vuestros reviews haciendo de Trelawney ¿Que creéis que pasará ahora?

Agradeceros a todos los nuevos lectores las alertas y los favoritos y a esas personas que me dejaron un comentario el capitulo pasado. Los agradezco mil, muchas gracias a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo.

Naluma5

PD: Empecé un nuevo fic llamado 'Más que amigos' Ted-Vic no sera muy largo... Y ya sabéis de mi otro fic '¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!' :)


End file.
